Bioformers
by Biomarvel740
Summary: When a zoo managing matoran runs into an old friend, Green and several others are caught up in a war between the Toabots ,a group of Bioformers who protect all sentient life, and the Makutacons who dream of the death and destruction of all Bionicle and Transformer kind. A war that could decide the very fate of the world as Green knows it. Genre 2 is Spiritual as in Christian.
1. Prolouge

Lego owns Ketongu and Hasbro owns transformers.

1111111111111111111111111111

Epilogue

many years ago, during a second great collision, three alien races had met for the very first time. The humans, the Bionicles, and the Transformers. After the second collision they all worked together under the turaga council neutralizing many threats across the new globe. And in due time, Transformers & Bionicles started to fall for each other. Well some at least. After a few years of secret relationships, they would become married or spark merged in secret, then becoming intimate. Forming the Bioformer race. The parents were in full joy over their newest creations, believing the Turaga council would be proud as well for what could become the newest military force. But instead, the turaga council had a growing fear that they would overcome them and in due time, take their ruling power from them. So due to their distrust of this new race, they were exiled to the farthest reaches of space. Eventually, the Bioformers, the older ones, had found a new home. An uninhabited planet of seemingly endless resources. The mysterious mass identified by the scientists who discovered it via satellite as: Planet X. On that same planet was a powerful relic. The Sphere, the very relic that formed their planet. A truly amazing discovery they had believed it was, for they now had an infinite source of power for numerous resources. But THEN came the devastating war between the Toabots ,led by a descendant of an unknown prime: Paradox Prime. And The Makutacons who were led by his ruthless, stronger and unforgiving brother: Killer Prime. The war raged on for several years. One casualty after another. Buildings exploding. Fire, burning everywhere. Every hope of returning to peace, was hopelessly gone. And in the end, the war was lost. As was their planet. As a result of all the destruction, and an attack from another, more powerful race, it imploded. After their emotional suffering of watching their new home blow into bits, Both teams began searching for the Sphere which had drifted out to the endless void of space. And without success, They had searched for years & years without any hint of ever reaching success. Without a hope of EVER building a new, habitable home. But one day, a squad from both teams picked up a powerful energy signal. A signal so powerful it was off even THEIR energy readers. But then came a problem, for the planet of which this familiar power was radiating from was the same one of which their very race originated: Earth. And now, they are here. Now, they are fighting and hiding among all of Earth's sentient life in secret. Avoiding any gaze from any bionicle by transforming into their newest vehicles. And NOW, is where their story, their newest fight, begins.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I'm back readers! And with yet another story to phase 1 of my fanfiction universe. Expect to see chapter 1 very soon, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's chapter 1 for you all. Enjoy! :0) Lego owns the name Ketongu and Hasbro owns transformers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

CHAPTER 1: Energy Signature

It was in one of the deep forests of Nealson county where a unit of seven Toa and a single transformer were searching for a mysterious energy signature or source that was detected on a satellite radar just earlier today. Upon seeing this, the Turaga council had requested that this Toa unit would go investigate. For this unit in particular, had fought in many wars and had had extensive training for most of their lives. In terms with the Turaga, they were close to the best of the best.

As of right now, a Toa of lava known simply as Gahu was walking cautiously down a dirt path with the team leader: Toa Billy, Toa of fire. Gahu wore a yellow Pehkui (Mask of Diminishment) and had body armor of silver and black. Billy wore a yellow Mohtrek, (never really being able to access this mask's power of duplication), and red body armor all over. The other Toa were also trying to find this... whatever it was, so they each had walkie talkies that were programmed in a way where they could only speak through each others talkies and not anyone else's. This was supposed to be a classified mission as it was, they didn't need anybody else getting in on it.

"Remind me again why we're out here"?, Gahu asked Billy.

Billy stopped his search, looking back at Gahu and replying: "The Turaga council had detected a strange energy signature somewhere in this area". "Upon doing so, they sent us here to check it out". "Any more questions"?

"No sir"., Gahu obediently responded.

Billy turned back towards the massive path then, nearly laughing at the loyalty that this Toa rookie had always displayed. It almost reminded him of himself at a younger age. He had entered the Toa suva chamber at the age of fifteen and at this point felt like he would always be ready for combat. But alongside this desire to fight for all the right reasons, there had also been a desire to try and prove himself to other Toa and higher authorities. Eventually, with enough years of training, he had managed to become the number two toa on the best of the best board that was always displayed in every training room. Now, that was normally done to try and get all the other Toa and autobots (Despite THEIR war being over) else to train and fight harder and it worked. Or at least, MOST of the time it did.

Just then, Billy felt his earpiece vibrate and make a buzzing sound in his ear, then pressing it to answer his current call as he continued looking down a dirt path that lead through this said forest.

"Hello"?, Billy answered.

"Hey Bill"., He heard a female Toa of water respond.

Billy smiled, knowing this Toa as Toa Outilisa. As to why she was given THAT name (Being nothing like the actual character from that book series that will remain nameless), he didn't know. But whatever the reason was, he felt comfortable to just never ask. Anyways, Billy and Outilisa had first met up at a Toa base on the same day with at least a few other, newly formed Toa, but THAT was for another story. First, Billy and Outilisa had become the best of friends, making challenges with each other and sharing jokes. Next, this friendship became a full on romantic relationship once Billy was encouraged to do so by an even braver fellow Toa (ALSO, for anther story). Then, after two faithful years, it had become a marriage. And this marriage was still going faithful to this very day and Each thanked The Lord every day for letting them find each other.

"You've got him"., Billy replied, keeping on the smile that he had had upon first hearing her beautiful voice on the earpiece.

"Edward just picked up a strong Energy Signature on the east sector"., Outilisa responded. "He fears it might be a little too much to take on by himself, so he told me to get you to get back up down there ASAP".

Billy grinned. Same old Toa Edward., Billy thought. Edward was a Toa of Earth who was always trying to get out of the way of dangerous missions such as this. Was he afraid to pick a fight in one? Nope. At least not unless things didn't go his perfect, harmless little way. And as willing as he knew Edward SAID he would be to take a sword for any his team mates, he didn't always seem to want to stay committed on that statement.

"I'll try to be there with the others in a few seconds"., Billy told her. "Think you can hang on until then"?, Billy then teased.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

From her side of the Earpiece, Outilisa, A Toa of water with a gold and blue body, green and blue arms and legs and red hair drawn out behind a blue Avsa (Mask of energy absorbing), smiled brightly, letting out a small laugh. Outilisa loved Billy for a large number of reasons, and one of those reasons was because he had a sense of humor that she could understand even if no one else did. But that was also a part of this relationship that made this all the more fun for her. For whenever he had a sarcastic remark, she would always have hers to respond with.

"Well I dunno, you HAVE known me to be able to hang on for longer"., Outilisa responded.

A chuckle came from Billy.

"Oh not THAT WAY you box-headed..."., A smile and then a laugh came from Outilisa.

Billy shared this laughter with a slight blush. Of course he didn't take it THAT way, but often times when this pair would joke around, their heads would refuse to get outside 'the box'. And though they didn't always consider this to be a too good of a thing, it would always just sort of pop in. But Billy decided to push the matter aside with one last laugh and a reply.

"OK Outie, I'll be there in a little bit, ok"?

"Sounds good"., Outilisa replied, continuing to follow the signal on the ESD (Energy Signature Detector) in her hand. "Love you".

"I love you too"., Billy said with a smile before hanging up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few minutes later, the other Toa had all decided in a conversation via earpieces to regroup at a location that would be CLOSE to the location of the powerful Energy Signature. And in doing so, most of them had decided to travel in the bushy areas, long as there were no poison ivy bushes. Their reason for doing this? They wanted to try and sneak there as stealthily as possible in case Teridax's guerilla forces had gotten here first. After all, Teridax's attacks were always impossible to predict so if they could counter that by becoming as unpredictable as his forces were, they thought it would at LEAST be their best defense.

As Outilisa had continued to take a look around the area she was walking through, Billy watched her from another bush with a light-felt smile. He even stopped at one point, taking the time to thank God again for putting her into his life as his wife, before then rising slowly up to get a better look at what was around her. But as he did this, he noticed something strange. No, it wasn't in any of the said surroundings, but upon his wifes very face.

She had that one look on her mask that Billy knew as one that was in deep thought over a troublesome matter. As far as what this matter was, he didn't really have that answer in mind. But whatever it was, was disturbing her to seemingly no end. THAT much was clear to the lead Toa of fire. And though this pair of Toa was a married couple, this wasn't the first time Billy had noticed her looking like this.

Billy rose completely up from his hiding bush and walked up behind her, still keeping an eye out for any of Teridax's soldiers. Upon then getting close enough behind her, Billy gave a light tap on Outilisa's shoulder. Outilisa quickly turned, putting the blade of a knife to his neck before then widening her eyes in surprise and quickly lowering it.

Billy just gave her a smile and said: "Hey hon, I was just hiding in a bush earlier, trying to keep a look out for you and I... are you ok"?

Then looking down at her mini-radar and continuing to follow the ES coordinates, she turned her back to Billy, asking: "What do you mean"?

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately"., Billy told her. "And you've been like this since the day I asked you to marry me".

"Well I DID say yes, didn't I"?, Outilisa asked in a positive tone.

"Yes, you did"., Billy replied. "But that's... not really the point I'm trying to make here.

Outilisa just remained silent, pretending not to hear him, and kept her green eyes looking down at her mini-radar. She knew exactly what Billy was trying to ask, and she WAS in fact keeping a secret. It wasn't any one of those bad sitcom related secrets but none the less, she still wanted to keep it a secret for now. Especially from her husband, for she had always feared that if he knew, he wouldn't understand it somehow. So for as long as she possibly could, she would keep the pain in her light from keeping this from him as well as her secret, hidden like a treasure on a distant island.

Billy stopped Outilisa then, touching her shoulder and asking: "Can you please stop for a second"? "Please"?

Outilisa let out a sigh then, looking up from her mini-radar and turning to face her husband.

"Why are doing this"?, she asked him.

Billy kept his hand lightly on Outilisa's shoulder and replied: "To talk to you".

"Why"?

"Because I KNOW that there's something wrong with you"., Billy admitted. "You might not think I know you too well, but I do". "I have known you now for more than long enough to know when you're feeling stressed". "And if you're EVER feeling down, I want to be there for you". "So PLEASE, let me in and tell me what's wrong with you".

Outilisa tried to force a tear from falling down her cheek as she then said: "Billy... I-"., but the last part of her sentence was interrupted by a voice on their earpieces that asked: "Hey, are you guys lost or something"?

It was Toa Edward.

Outilisa coughed and replied: "No, we're still on our way there Edward".

"Then hurry up, we found something that we all thought you should see"., Edwards voice rudely replied.

"We're on our way Edward, just hold on a minute"., Outilisa replied back before then quickly turning off her said earpiece and turning back around to continue walking.

Billy probably would've punched Edward if he was where he was... again. Over the past several years that the original six Toa (Billy, Outilisa, Robert, Edward, Pow and Maze) had known each other, Billy had come to know Edward as the most irritable and rude Toa of the group. And to make it worse, that was how bad Edward was for MOST days. And it wasn't just his attitude alone that made him unlikeable, but the fact that this attitude had almost always emerged whenever Edward didn't get his way. He was like a bratty and spoiled child.

But Billy had decided not to focus on what he wished his Toa code would allow him to do to Edward and focus a big load more on changing the subject with his wife. As much as he desperately wanted to know what his wife's secret was, he wouldn't push her to tell him. Especially not right now. This matter would have to be discussed at some other place and time if he didn't want to make Outilisa TOO upset. That was the LAST thing he wanted.

"Did you find anything before coming up here"?, Billy decided to ask.

"Nope".,Outilisa told him. "Nothin".

"Ah, I mean, I was hoping you'd find a crapload of trees or something so...", Billy joked, earning a laugh from the water Toa.

The two were silent for a little while before Outilisa had finally broken it by asking: "What do you think THEY found"?

"Well, more than likley they found something of great interest"., Billy told her. "I mean, an energy signature THIS HIGH, can't be here for NOTHING right"?

"True"., Outilisa agreed.

"But, I guess until we get there, all we can really do is guess"., Billy admitted.

Outilisa just gave him a nod and both had decided to save all personal questions or matters for later as they finally came across their fellow Toa in a large grassy area. Billy and Outilisa had both become very suspicious upon seeing their friends crowded around a large object that was hidden from their view. Gahu was with the others as well, looking just as stunned as the others. Upon finally reaching the other Toa and Transformer, they also stared in utmost confusion at the large tank-like vehicle.

This said tank was colored in a strange pattern of red, green and black, equipped with a laser cannon, two large turret-like cannons, a missile launcher and a larger than average machine gun. Billy was almost AMAZED by this vehicle's threatening image. So amazed, that he started silently praying that Teridax's forces weren't anywhere near this thing. It may as well have been a lot more menacing than it looked, for it had several weapons of the highest, biggest and fastest leveled firearms.

"What is it"?, Billy asked them.

Edward, a Toa of Earth with red and silver and a black Kanohii Shelek (Mask of silence), stepped forward, replying: "This tank is the source of the energy signature that our precious Turaga found on their radar".

Billy's eyes widened as he looked back at the tank.

"Really"?, Billy asked in his current state of disbelief. "From THIS thing"?

Edward nodded. Toa Maze, An Ice Toa with an orange chestplate and silver armor everywhere else along with a silver Kanohii Volitak (Mask of stealth), carefully approached the side of this tank, kneeling down next to it and examining it closely with a sort of magnifying device that he had built himself. Everyone in this group had always known Maze as one the smartest of them all whenever it came to situations like this. No matter the situation, he could always take one glance back at a battlefield and identify a gun or vehicle by type, brand and name. Even when the other Toa COULDN'T. As a fellow Toa, it was probably one of his best talents other than his death bringing sneak attacks against their foes.

"Judging from the looks of it, it's a model 48 WM, crafted by Vakama Industries"., Maze informed them.

Billy gave Maze a confused look.

"WM"?, Billy asked.

"War Machine"., Robert, A Toa of storms with silver armor and a green Gresh-mask of vision disruption, replied.

A Toa of Stone with yellow armor and a brown Kanohii Kakama nuva (Mask of speed), simply known to the others as Toa Pow (for whatever reason nobody knew why) stepped forward and told them: "We also found a similar ES coming from chopper over there"., pointing to a black and white helicopter, then walking towards it and scanning it with his own miniature device.

"Geez"., Billy thought aloud.

But as half-amazed as Billy was over this discovery, it had also made him and the other Toa very curious. A War Machine and a Helicopter, both popping up in the same forest at random? THAT and the fact that this was pretty high tech equipment, was enough to raise a lot of questions from anybody who would be needing answers anytime soon. Especially since they had also contained powerful energy signatures.

"How many of these vehicles are there"?, Billy had decided to ask.

"Just the two"., Robert answered.

"Good"., Billy told him.

But it wasn't exactly as good as Billy was trying to make it sound. What if there had been more of these vehicles lying around and Teridax's forces had just decided to take them? With that being the case, he needed to try to find a way to transport these large and heavy battle vehicles back to base. After all, there was no telling on what could truly happen if these weapons of mass destruction had ever fallen into the wrong hands... or CLAWS in the makuta's cases.

"So... what do we do with them"?, Gahu decided to ask.

Still considering his options, Billy had answered: "I'm not quite sure yet".

In truth, there were a number of options for them as to what to do with these two battle-vehicles. The first option was to try and use it against the Makuta's, but since he wasn't sure if they had been granted permission to use these things in the line of war, he would rather feel more comfortable by simply asking first as to wether they did or did not. The second option would be to lock them up, but as of right now the chopper was of unknown origin, meaning it could've been made by ANYONE. INCLUDING Teridax himself. Making THAT choice would be a little TOO risky.

Ops, A blue and red Transformer with a gray mouthpiece, saw the mixture of concern and worry in Billy's face and took out a mini-radiation scanner, then telling his leader: "I could try and help them scan the vehicles, just to see if any hazardous materials got on them".

Just as Ops started to scan the War Machine, he heard Edward tell him: "I don't know if you noticed Ops, but that vehicle is ALREADY hazardous".

Ops resisted the urge to make a sigh of annoyance and asked him: "What exactly do you mean by that"?

Edward sighed loudly and almost angrily replied: "Ops, it's a WAR MACHINE". "And THAT means that it was made to fight in WARS and SCREW UP enemy soldiers".

"He means CHEMICALLY Edward"., Robert told the Earth Toa in his own aggressive voice.

"I KNOW THAT, but-"!, Edward had tried to say.

Noticing the fight that was about to erupt, Outilisa turned to them both and told them: "Hey guys, if you two are done with your little peeing contest, why don't you try and help us figure out what to do with these things"?

Edward and Roberts eyes both widened as they looked back at her face that tried its hardest to hide the anger that was already rising within her. But they both saw it anyways and decided to drop their argument with a kind nod. Pow had also seen this said facial rage storm and resisted the urge to laugh at Outilisa's statement. But Billy just looked at her with a look that told her that he understood what she was trying to do. He and Outilisa had both hated to see the other Toa bicker at each other whenever they did. In a way, it was like watching a pair of rahi fighting over scraps of food, both annoying and a little hard to watch. Especially whenever the other would fight over small, stupid matters like THAT.

Ops nearly stood in surprise from his examination of the War Machine when switching to a different visual on the scanner.

"Hey guys"., Ops said, gaining attention from the other seven Toa. "My radar just picked up what appears to be a large heat signature".

The Toa loaded and cocked their firearms, taking out their swords and knives in case of any close range action.

Then raising a hand that told them to wait for him to finish, Ops continued:"But it's not coming from the vehicles interior". "Based on these readings, it's coming from the EXTERIOR".

Each Toa widened their eyes in a felt mixture of horror and confusion. A Heat Signature ,as Ops had described it, was normally only detected or DETECTABLE, if somebody and not SOMETHING was standing or hiding somewhere around their current location. And the fact that Ops's radar had indeed pointed to the war machine in front of them made their silence almost deafening.

Billy finally spoke up, asking: "You mean it's... ALIVE"?

"Now, I'm not sure about THAT"., Ops told them. "It COULD just be a glitch, but in case this thing's telling us the truth, it'd probably be best if I took a sample and examine it later just to be sure".

With that being said, Ops then put his HSD (Heat Signature Detector) on the magnetizer on his back and took out a small cutting tool along with a clear tube. But as Ops was about to cut a piece of metal off... he stopped and nearly jumped. He SWORE to himself that he had just seen this thing shake as if it was agitated, but it could've just been him, right? He almost prayed that it WAS, before then hearing Robert suggest something.

"Why can't we just take this thing apart and THEN transport it back to base"?, Robert asked. "That way, we won't risk any-".

But Robert couldn't finish his sentence as a strange noise suddenly erupted from BOTH of the said vehicles, interrupting Robert and sending shivers down everyone's spines.

BBBBBRRRIIIIILLLLKKKK!

Ops jumped and rolled back, away from the war machine, then taking out an Ion blaster and pointing it at it as the others readied their weapons as well, then standing still and waiting for something to happen.

After a while, Gahu asked: "What WAS that"?

Ops quickly felt the HSD vibrate on his back and took it back out as it then started to beep louder and louder. The heat radiating from the tank had just increased. And it was CONTINUING to rise too! Whatever these things were, they were very powerful.

Then, as if knowing what was about to happen, Ops quietly said: "Oh my gosh"., before then turning quickly to the others, running after then quickly screaming: "TAKE COVER"!

As Ops and a few of the other Toa started running, Billy just gazed ahead, watching in an unseen fear as he saw several parts of the war machine begin to shift and go different places all around itself. One of the large cannons shifted into an arm. The back plates lifted and turned, forming legs. Those were the only motions Billy could catch before the war machine had overall transformed into a large and muscular... BIONICLE?! Indeed it was a bionicle. One with: a red head that seemed to have black war paint painted across the top of the head and the cheeks, a red muscular body, two black and red legs, and two different arms. The left, having a larger cannon for the forearm and the right wielding a laser blaster of some sort.

His gaze shifted to the chopper as it also started to transform into a taller Bionicle. The back rotor shifted upwards, turning into a spinning weapon and connecting to a gray arm that emerged from the right side, The left side shifted into a left arm, wielding a red rifle,The bottom shifted into two black and gray legs with clawed feet, the being lifted itself up then as the glass in the front, turned white and around to form a neck, and at the top of this neck was an orange Kanohii Tukora (Rotor mask of twisters) with eye holes big enough to reveal a glare that could kill millions.

Just as they had finished and had started to turn to the other Toa, Billy turned with the rest of his friends and started running, terrified and confused. A part of them was relieved to see Ops and a few of the others, hiding behind a fallen tree in a small ditch. These Toa acted instantly, jumping up and over with a roll and crouched down as low as they could, hoping that those two... whatever they were, hadn't seen them for long enough to put two and two together as to where they were right now. They had even held a few screams back as they heard gunfire coming from the vehicle's direction.

When he was sure they were safe enough to speak, Robert looked down in self pity and quietly exclaimed: "Worse timing ever"!

Unsure of wether or not everyone was truly safe behind a fallen piece of wood, Gahu took a quick peek to the other side, seeing the two Toa and Titan sized attackers stopping their gunfire and menacingly looking around for them, using an eye scanner of some sort. Not seeing the Black and Gray one from earlier, Gahu quickly turned back around and crouched very low, looking at Billy.

As Billy then looked at him, Gahu asked: "Where in the heck did the BIG ONE come from"?

"It's the helicopter"., Billy tried to say, but some sort of noisy racket that was close by, sounded out Billy's answer.

"What"?, Gahu asked.

"It's the helicopter"!, Billy quietly yelled.

Gahu nodded, confirming that he had heard him.

Billy looked to Ops, quietly calling his name.

Ops met Billy's gaze, awaiting orders.

"Yes sir"?, Ops asked.

"How many of these thing ARE there"?, Billy asked him.

Ops looked curiously back at him asking: "What do you MEAN how many"? "There were only two earlier, and there's only two NOW"!

"Really"?, Robert asked. "Just TWO"?

Ops nodded.

"I'm starting to disagree with the two's company analogy"!, Billy humorously commented.

"Can you guys just be quiet"?!, Gahu quietly exclaimed. "If you guys keep this up, they're gonna find us".

Each Toa ducked and covered themselves as they then heard something heading fast towards their position. Just as they did, their cover exploded, sending burning pieces of wood and bark flying everywhere and narrowly dodging the other Toa. Billy turned himself off of the ground, then seeing the two machines up ahead, glaring ahead at them. As the others got up, Billys body went numb as he saw the orange headed one, activate his rotor weapon which made an unpleasant sound as it started spinning.

"RUN"!, Billy exclaimed as he forced himself to get up and run as fast as his legs would allow him to, leading the other Toa to he didn't know where. At this point, Billy would rather lead his friends into the resting place of a mutated Gudunka rather then getting sliced into gruesome pieces by a crazed titan. And the others were thinking the same thing. They were so horrified that they didn't even look back or hear the profanities the titan started screaming. But as much as they just wanted to focus on running all on its own, there was one question that just didn't seem to want to leave their minds alone: WHAT WERE those things? Bionicle's didn't have the ability to transform so THAT answer was out of the mental suggestions list. But they weren't transformers either. They didn't LOOK like transformers!

After what had felt like hours of running, Billy looked back behind himself, seeing the others still following close behind. Good., Billy thought, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw Outilisa running with them as well. He was also glad to see that his team mates were the only ones who had seemed to follow him out of that ordeal. But he kept running, taking every five or eight seconds to make sure that his friends were still following from close behind. No, those things hadn't followed them out, but that didn't mean that Billy was taking any chances. He almost never did.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

But the two Bioformers, both of whom called themselves Makutacons were far from done with the Toa who had just discovered them. The green, black and red one ,named War Machine, had eventually stopped his firing frenzy and took a few silent seconds to look around for them. Besides the burning pieces of wood and smoke, he had found nothing. He turned then to his larger partner (Shut Down).

"They're gone"., War Machine told him.

"Crap"!, Shut Down exclaimed, shooting his rifle at the ground and bringing up dirt. "We cannot afford the risk of being rediscovered"!

War Machine nodded in agreement. If those Toa and the Transformer had gotten out of this maze-for-a-forest, it would've put quite a dent in their plans. Not that a bigger army of Toa would be a problem. THAT was beside the point. For while the public knowledge of their existence wouldn't be any harm to THEM, it WOULD cause the Turaga Council to keep a closer eye on the sphere. And THAT would mean that their newly forged plan would take a longer time to accomplish. And their leader wasn't exactly a big fan of waiting.

Shut Down glared down at his silver pod-like chest and commanded: "Deploy Scorpio"!

Just then, Shut Downs chest opened and shot out what looked like a mess of armor pieces. But as this round object hit the ground, it unshifted into what looked like a large scorpion. Well, it wasn't THAT large. It was about half the size of a Toa, looking like a white and red scorpion with silver claws and a Scorpion-like head. As soon as he had uncurled himself, Scorpio loyaly turned to Shut Down, bowing in his presence as he waited for whatever order Shut Down would give him.

"There are seven Toa and a Transformer out there somewhere"., Shut Down explained. "I want you to find them, and then KILL them". "Understood".

"Yes my master"., a low voice responded from Scorpio's mouth as he then raised himself, turned in the direction of the dirt pathway and ran down it at a lightning speed.

"And what of us"?, War Machine asked him.

Shut Down raised his left arm slightly up, looking down at the radar that was installed inside of it, pinpointing the location of a crashed ship.

"Shut Down grinned up at War Machine, replying: "We report back to our leader".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, there's chapter one for you, and MAN! Does it feel SO good to be back! :0) Anyways, if you recognize the name of the female Toa of water from somewhere else, please know that this is NOT the same character from that Ga'hoolian book series. As much of a fan as I am of THAT series, I won't be doing any fanfics of that anytime soon. At least not yet. ;0) Anyways, thanks for reading and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	3. Chapter 2

Lego owns the name Ketongu, not the character (This is a different one), and Hasbro owns Transformers. Everything else is mine.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Green

Somewhere deeper in the state of Turpinville, was a magnificently built wooden mansion that stood at least thirty feet high. No, the owner wasn't rich, but as far as he knew, his parents had been building this thing ever since the property had been bought. And it had evidently been so long since then, that this mansion had been built with three floors, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen, three offices and a ladder on the top floor that led up to the roof. And to the CURRENT owners knowledge, this said wooden mansion was also centered in a large zoo. One of which had been built by this said owners great grandfather and had been collecting countless animals ever since.

And the owners name? Green. This of course WAS a pretty embarrassing name to the young pakari-masked (2001 mask of strength) matoran (Who before you ask, YES, was green everywhere), but his friends never seemed to mind the fact that that was the name his parents had given him. Over his past eighteen years of life, he had even grown a little surprised by the fact that he even LOOKED like a Le-matoran, despite his father being of fire and his mother being of water. And he wasn't adopted. His father had even shown him the birth certificate to prove it.

But along with all of these wonders that still plagued Green's mind to this very day, were also thoughts that would often bring him stress. Like the fact that HE, despite just turning eighteen seven months ago, was managing and operating the massive zoo that surrounded the said mansion. One could IMAGINE how busy he was with each passing day, and sometimes it wasn't just the occasional cage cleanings that would only be life risking if the Tarakavas had ever gotten angry over whatever matter he didn't know.

But why was he even doing this in the first place if not for the stress? Well, to be honest, Green REALLY cared about this place and it's animals. So much that he forced himself to drop out of his THIRD YEAR of college when his father Jala (Not THAT Jala. Lol) and his mother had both accepted an invitation to be a part of the Turaga council. And ever since then, Green had to deal with whatever back pain would result from trying to lift a cage that was bigger than himself (Which was a little ironic since his mask was a powerless Kanohi Pakari). And although to most, what his parents did would seem like a huge BUTT HOLE move, Green had never really argued against it when it happened. Ever since he was a boy, he knew how they had both felt about becoming politics so he had remained quiet on THAT matter.

But even now, he had started to wonder what would've happened if he DID try to say something. Maybe it WOULD'VE prevented them from leaving. But it was already way too late to make THAT call. And a part of it really scared him on the verge of horrified. For ever since the day his parents left, one question had haunted him more than most others: What if the day came when they asked ME to join in on the political matters? Sure, at THIS POINT he wouldn't mind a little extra money, but he never really WAS that much into ANY political subject (Especially not now since he didn't have any time to do so). But then again, how could he say NO to them? Then again, they already HAD asked him that question a couple of times, and every time they asked him, his answer had been the same: "I'll think about it".

Green instantly jolted up from his bed and snapped out of his original thoughts as an alarm went off next to his head. Green slowly looked over to the alarm clock on the left side of his bed, turning it off and checking the time. 7:00 AM. Time to start another crappy day., Green thought in his exhausted state.

He rolled off the bed, nearly landing face-first into the wooden floor that laid under this said bed. But as his eyes quickly opened up as wide as they could, he stretched out his arms, landing on his hands and doing a few push ups before then getting up and walking out. The hand thing was completely on instinct now, since Green had already fallen face-first on the floor once, a PAINFUL mistake he was VERY sure he didn't want to make again. And for the push ups? Green was trying to get himself into shape as much as he possibly could, and that was for a COUPLE of reasons. First one being the fact that he had to lift a massive number of objects on a daily basis and he DEFINITELY wasn't gonna try and depend on steroids (Which weren't only horrible drugs, but also extremely illegal in this state) for something like this. And the other, was a little too embarrassing for him to want to admit to anyone other than himself.

After those seven or so push ups, Green walked out the door of his bedroom, then walking down a medium sized hallway and opening another door on the right wall.

"Golden"?, Green called.

Just then, a gold colored matoran, a little smaller than Green, gave a little yawn, got up from under his covers and looked weakly up at him through a powerless Kanohi Hau (Mask of shielding). Golden was Greens younger brother, and not in the annoying sense since they had a more than massive age difference. In human years, Green would be eighteen and Golden would be five. But aside from that fact, Golden was a lot like Green when he was younger so as far as that went, he knew what to do if there was ever a situation where others would probably be a little clueless. And another thing they had in common was the fact that they had both been named after their armor color (Seriously guys, what is it with you and COLORS?!, Green thought).

"Yes green"?, Golden tiredly asked him through a yawn.

Green quietly laughed to himself upon hearing his little brother ask his question in the manner that he did. For some reason, he always seemed to enjoy his little brother's slowly developing sense of humor. In a way it reminded him of himself, only at THAT age, Green had been finding humor in pulling countless pranks on both of his parents. And his dad was the only one who would laugh afterwards, as his mother would then overreact like he committed some horrible form of treason. She always HAD been the serious one of the family.

"You gotta get up buddy"., Green told him. "We've got a lot of work to do and the sooner we get it done, the sooner you can get back to bed".

Golden made a loud sigh and replied: "Ok, just give me a second, ok"?, as he tried to get up from under the covers.

A second's already passed., Green was about to tease until he was stopped by what heard like a knock on the hard wood, front door. Upon hearing this, Green ran as fast as he could away from Goldens doorway and down the long flight of stairs that lead to the bottom floor, trying his absolute best to do so without tripping on the steps. There was only one matoran who could've been knocking on the door at this hour, and that matoran was one of his only employees. And by only employees, he of course meant two.

After Green had been made the official boss of the family zoo, all of the other employees had left. Evidently, a bunch of the other employees had been pretty ticked off over Jala's decision, but that wasn't exactly the full reason as to why they had all left. The full reason had actually been because of the fact that from there on out, a teen-aged matoran would be the only one to manage the place. They didn't exactly have ANY faith in Green, thinking he wasn't really mature enough to be as good of a boss as his father had. And that left Green with only two remaining acquaintances: His little brother Golden, and the one he was about to answer the door for.

As Green had finally reached the door after what had felt like an eternity, he unlocked it as fast as his fingers would allow him to and opened the door at a rather quickened pace, not wanting to waste any more time than he (probably) already had. Instantly, Green felt his light race as he allowed the blue, female Ga-matoran with a kanohi Rau (Mask of translation, 2004), blue body and green eyes (Which for some reason, seemed to brighten his day every time he saw them) to take a step inside. Green knew this beautiful Ga-matoran as Angela.

Through his high school and college years, Green had managed to pull a multitude of his "famous" pranks on the other students. And as embarrassing as it was for him to admit, he had done some...well, MOST of it for Angela's viewing pleasure. Yeah, they were friends and had kinda STAYED that way for the past eight years, but truth was, Green had always had a secret crush on her. One that was covered up so well, that only a FEW of his fellow classmates had found out about it (And teased him about it after-wards).

"Morning Green"., Angela told him, then walking in with a clipboard holding today's work schedule and a pen.

"Morning Angela"., Green decided to nervously greet back. "So, what does that thing say we're doing today"?

Angela turned to Green, confused.

"You forget"?

Green gave Angela a slow nod, making her want to burst out laughing. Everyday she came up to his door, Green had always seemed to forget what was on the very paper they would both write together at the end of each exhausting day. Whether Green was trying to fool with her or actually being serious, she didn't know. But every time it happened, it would aggravate her to the point where she wanted to kick him wherever it would hurt most. But seeing as they both weren't exactly TOO big of fans of running the place, she somehow managed to make herself put up with it.

Then looking down at the clipboard and acting like she had forgotten as well, she replied: "Well, seeing as we both agreed on this last night, we need to get a car and a van".

Greens eyes widened a little as he heard that. WHY were they getting TWO vehicles?! Yeah, now he remembered agreeing to this, but what in his mind made him agree to that?! They were making very little money as it WAS, and the only reason they even HAD the money that they did, was because of the tourists they came in and out due to the low entrance price. Not that Green minded making things easy on whoever came in, THAT wasn't the issue. It wasn't even what really ticked him off. Above all things, it ticked him off that these tourists money was practically the only thing that he could use to keep this place operational. And though he DID thank The Lord every chance he had gotten for at least having THAT, it felt a little embarrassing to feel like HE was the one getting paid. That and the fact that he probably only agreed with what Angela had suggested because she was so hot to him.

"Why are we doing THAT"?, Green asked her in the nicest tone he could give her.

"The van is for business reasons and the car, well, THAT'S for YOU if we have enough money left over from the purchase"., Angela explained.

"Right"., Green said, scratching the back of his head.

What in goodness gracious sakes ALIVE is WRONG with me today?!, Green angrily thought to himself. He had been thinking of THIS in particular matter the very day he, Angela and Golden had started working here! And the fact that ANGELA reminded him of this last night, should've KEPT his mind on that matter. But NO, his current thoughts on his parents had gotten the BETTER of him, getting him a LOT more off of track than he felt he should have been.

"Anything else"?, Green asked her.

"Nope"., Angela told him. "Nothing other than what we already do on a daily basis". "Why are you asking me this"? "Are you ok, because I'm not gonna buy it if you say you have a brain problem".

Green gave a quick smile as he quickly walked into the kitchen area, knowing that the brain problem remark was a joke. But although, he DIDN'T have a problem with his brain, he was definitely tempted to THINK that he did since those thoughts on his parents didn't want to seem to leave him alone at this point. And he did NOT want to talk about that matter as of right now. He would rather do almost anything else instead of try to explain the thoughts in his head that kept him from forgiving his parents for what they did to him.

As Green then got out a pan and put on top of the old white stove they had, it immediately became clear that Angela had noticed Green's silence as she then asked: "Green"?

"Yeah"?, Green asked, pretending to have not heard her earlier.

But Angela still wasn't willing to buy it. By now, she had found and token the time to notice several indications that proved to her that something was wrong with him. First off, he was pretending not to hear her talk. And she ALWAYS knew when THAT was happening. Second, if there was nothing wrong with him, then why didn't he want to look at her when she spoke to him? THAT was too much of a sign to her to be anything close to a coincidence. With all of that in mind, Angela immediately set down her pen and clipboard on a nearby counter and walked to her friend, touching him gently on the shoulder. Dang., Angela thought. Even his SHOULDERS felt like they were stressed!

"Green, will you please calm down for a second"?, Angela asked him.

"I'm being PERFECTLY calm"., Green responded, a little louder than he probably should've.

And this quickly became a fact to Green as Angela roughly turned him to her and lightly put her fist under his chin to make him meet her overly concerning gaze.

"No, you're NOT Green"!, Angela close to yelled, stunning Green a little. "I KNOW you too good to even CONSIDER believing that something isn't bothering you". "And this isn't the first time I've noticed it either". "It's been on your face since we started working here". "And to further prove how much I know you, you have changed a LOT since College". "Because before this, you were a careless, responsibility free and fun-loving Le-matoran". "But now, all you seem to WANT to think about is this job that we have to do everyday". "And there's nothing wrong with THAT". "But this is..."

"What's your point"?, Green asked her.

"My POINT-, Angela continued with a more serious tone in her voice: is that I know something is bothering you". "And whatever it is, it's destroying you". "So as a friend who still worries for you, I ask you: WHAT IS WRONG"?

Green hesitated to speak for a second, but after this said second in thought, he finally said: "I'm fine Ange, it's just... ever since the day my parents became members of the Turaga Council, I've really had to learn just how to take up after them".

"Green, we've been doing this for two years now"., Angela told him. "That shouldn't really be a bother at this point".

"I'm not just talking about THAT though"., Green admitted. "It's my parents". "They-they've been asking me to join the Turaga Council". "And I don't want to join them, but-".

"Then don't"., Angela immediately interrupted.

Green tilted his head in curiosity. How COULDN'T he? But then again, how COULD he? He HONESTLY didn't know what would be the right choice here.

But Angela continued: "What you do with your life is up to YOU". "And no matter WHAT they tell you, remember that you still have the power in this situation to choose what you do or don't want to be". "In these situations, we ALL do".

Green was silent for a moment. Whether it was because of what she had just told him or the fact that once he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he didn't know. But what he DID know, was that he indeed did agree with her point. This future of his, it wasn't up to his parents who he would become, but to himself and the choices that he made. But, seeing as he couldn't seem to choose wether or not to forgive them, what did THAT choice make him he wondered.

But pushing that thought aside, he just gave her and honest look and replied: "Thanks". "I'll... try my best to keep that in mind".

Angela gave him a smile, being glad that Green was both being honest and heeding her advice. For some reason, it always felt good to her to reach out to others like that. In high school, she would actually try and do this often. And what made it REALLY funny was whenever Green had caught her doing it. For whenever he did, he would tease her about it, saying: "Wow Angie, maybe you should be a preacher someday". And Angela would always laugh.

But just as she was thinking back to those memories, she looked to Green's side, noticing that he had been holding the fridge open the entire time. Great., she thought to herself. I try to do something good and Green has to accidentally raise his electric bill. She quickly gave him one last smile and a hug before then backing away and sitting down in a wooden chair that sat in front of a table that was centered in the room. Green had also noticed that he had left the fridge open and rushed himself to get a bunch of eggs out and cracked into the pan on the stove.

As he then turned a dial on this said stove and waited for the eggs to start cooking, he decided to turn to Angela and then ask her: "Say, why are you so much smarter than me"?

Angela smiled up at him and humorously replied: "It's my job".

Green and Angels both laughed at this, barley noticing Golden suddenly skip inside and say: "I'm ready to go Big brother"! "Are YOU guys ready yet"?

Green laughed at Golden's half exclamation and replied: "Not yet little bro, we've gotta eat breakfast first". "But if you want, you can watch TV while I prepare it".

"Ok"., Golden replied as he then turned and skipped into the living room that waited for him across from the kitchen. Upon getting there, Golden jumped on the soft rocking chair and grabbed the remote that sat on the arm rest. Angela watched then as Golden pointed the remote (Which due to his current age, was slightly bigger than his hands) at the TV and flipped through tons of news channels which was a little odd to Angela. Most five year olds, whether they were Humans, Bionicles or Transformers, were watching cartoons at this age. Or at least they were if they were normal. Not to say that Golden didn't ACT like a normal five year old matoran, the fact that he seemed to want to look through news channels seemed a little odd.

Goldens eyes eventually brightened with excitement as he stopped at the channel for the news down in Tommyville and happily exclaimed: "Hey look, it's Fireman"!

Green and Angela both smiled and chuckled at Golden's excitement upon seeing Fireman fly out of a burning building with a few matoran who at least LOOKED thankful that they had been saved from the fire that was still consuming the recorded building. Ever since Fireman had saved his city from that bombing plane (Which was only a few weeks ago now that they thought of it), he had grown massively popular across the entire country of New Mata Nui. Almost EVERYONE loved him. But to Green, it was another thing that overall proved that nothing exciting or adventure-like or even news-worthy ever happened in the state of Turpinville. Or at least, not yet...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Anybody like that Fireman reference? For those of you who don't know who Fireman is, please read the novel on my page under the same name. And if anybody asks if this is like we bought a zoo. My answer is gonna have to be no. I had this idea LONG before that movie had even come to theaters. Anyways, what do you all think about this story? Please leave a review to tell me what you think or PM me for any questions and/or concerns you may have. Thank you all for reading, expect to see chapter three pop up soon and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	4. Chapter 3

Lego owns Bionicle along with the names Ketongu and Jala (Not the characters though) and Hasbro owns Transformers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Car Shop

As of right now, Green was standing in front of a car shop, centered in-between two rather large rows of an even larger variety of seemingly used vehicles as Angela went inside to purchase the van they had found. As to Where or How one could manage to get as many cars as this for a job like this, he didn't think he'd ever know. But if there was one thing that he instantly knew about this place from a first glance, it was that this place was better managed and operated than his zoo was. That, and it had received more money gaining attention than his zoo did. But at the same time, Green didn't see this as anything worth complaining about. Matter of fact, he had congratulated the boss for gaining so much success.

The parking lot alone was massive, and the building behind it was only as big as it needed to be for a good enough amount of people to manage it. But what had really caught his attention was the billboard-like sign that read: Peter's Christian Car Shop. Green smiled to himself upon looking up at it again. Seeing as he, Angela and Golden were all Christians, this would really be one of the better places for them to look for the vehicles that they needed. And the better thing was, all of these cars only sold in the hundreds. Or at least the bionicle vehicles did. As big as their vehicles were, it didn't really cost as much to build them as much as it did for the ones that humans built.

Then taking his attention off of the sign he decided to watch Golden closely as he skipped from car to car. Under normal circumstances, people in Greens position would NEVER allow their kids to run around like this. But even though Green felt more protective over Golden, being his older brother and all, he decided to let Golden continue his pattern from vehicle to vehicle as long as he looked both ways before crossing the road, which of course, he did. Green even laughed upon hearing Golden yell: "Cool"!, upon seeing yet another car that interested him. It always seemed funny to Green how one at a younger age would often act in a funnier manner than most adult aged Bionicles would.

But Green quickly turned his attention to the glass door at the front of the building as it opened and Angela walked out, instantly finding Green in her sights as she continued walking. Green gave Golden a quick: "Be careful"., before then walking towards Angela as well, deciding not to be lazy and make her walk any father than he thought she had to. Once they had finally reached each other, Angela was the first one to speak.

"We got the van"., She told him "And only for $1000 too".

"Good"., Green told her with a smile and a nod. "Thanks for getting it for us".

"Well, I DID get it with YOUR money"., Angela told him with a smile of her own. "Is it still ok if I say your welcome"?

Green smiled back with a short laugh, then replying: "Of course it it".

"You're welcome then"., Angela said adding a little humor to her voice.

A few seconds passed as they just seemed to stare at each other and forget what was going on before Angela immediately broke the silence by then asking him: "Find anything yet"?

Instantly snapping out of whatever had made him want to stare like an idiot, he replied: "Nope, still looking".

"WOAH"!, They both heard Golden exclaim.

After spending the next couple of seconds laughing about whatever Golden had wowed about, Angela continued: "OK, well, just let me know if you find anything, alright"?

"Ok"., Green told her with a nod.

Angela then decided to give Green yet another smile before then turning around and walking away. And the SECOND she started walking, Green's eyes forced themselves to stare at her...AGAIN! And at the same time, Green couldn't even help it. Ever since the first day he met and saw her in the High School they had both attended, he had been so INFACTUATED with her. Whenever he was around her he had always found something about her that simply amazed him. And these somethings would often present themselves whenever he never expected it. But the fact that they had become very close friends over the years, was the reason why he had never really had the guts to tell her about these infatuations.

Instead, he would try and pull the funniest pranks he could think of (Which were all harmless none-the-less) on other unsuspecting victims, making Angela laugh and hoping to catch her eyes in a way where these feelings would be returned. But those days of trying to impress her through loud laughter were over now. Ever since the day his parents left him to take position of manager for their zoo (which yes, was done by choice) it had to stop. Giving him yet another reason to be angry. But as Green thought sadly back to those days, Golden quickly ran up behind him and tugged on his arm.

"Green"!, Golden yelled.

Green immediately snapped out of his saddened state of mind, and replied: "What"? Then looking down to see Golden with a facial expression that told Green that he might have found a favorite piece of art. "Oh, hey bro, what's up"?, he then asked him.

"Come look at what I found, come on"!, Golden exclaimed, pulling harder now on Greens arm.

"OK, just hold your Rahi, ok"?, Green told him as he was nearly pulled off his feet in deciding to let Golden lead him to whatever he had found that had made him so happy at this point in time.

It didn't really take that long before Golden came to a complete stop and pointed to whatever vehicle was now in front of them. Green was about to make a funny remark towards how hard Golden was pulling on his arm, but upon having his arm let go and gazing upon the said vehicle, Green had become lost for words, staring at the yellow vehicle in front of them in pure amazement. He wasn't exactly sure what model it was, but he DID like the stylish design on the hood, which looked like two armored engines that stood side by side, directly in front of the two black seats. And seeing as those were the ONLY seats in the vehicle, this was what most matoran preferred to call a two-seater. And unlike most two-seaters, this one was an open roof vehicle. Which luckily wouldn't be a problem since Green had plenty of rain tarps back at the zoo.

After a few seconds of silence, Green finally said: "Whoa, that is NICE".

"You really think so"?, Golden asked him.

"Yeah"., Green told him with a nod.

Green had made his decision just then, Angela was had the money, and if she was impressed by this vehicle enough to gain a better interest in him, it would be worth it.

Green turned to his left, seeing Angela waiting by a large, brown van which was assumingly the van she had just purchased earlier, and called out: "Hey Ange"!

Upon hearing this, Angela took off running, heading towards the source of Greens voice.

Upon then finding him standing next to his brother, she asked: "Yeah"?

"Look at this"., Green told her, nodding to the car that remained still in front of them.

Angela looked in the direction of where Green was nodding, seeing the car and staring at it in her own sense of fascination.

"Wow"., she commented.

"Right"?, Green told her. "That's what I said".

As Golden then laughed almost a little too loudly at this remark, Green quickly took a moment to look over at Angela's face, instantly seeing the amazement in her face at the vehicles structure. Green grinned widely. Upon seeing this said grin, he KNEW he wanted this car. It was gonna be the PERFECT instrument to woo her! And if he talked her into buying this for him, he was SURE that he would be one step closer to having her willingly in his arms! But as for right now, he just decided to focus on the first things first moto and get to asking.

"So uh, can I have it"?, Green humorously asked.

Angela looked at the white price tag that laid on the front of the vehicle. The tag read: $300. Upon seeing this, Angela smiled. If Green really wanted this vehicle, it would be very easy for her to purchase it. And hopefully bring a little more excitement into Green's life. Or at least enough excitement to get Greens mind off of the things that were currently bothering him. Anything she could do to make him happy would be pretty good for her too, simply because she couldn't STAND to see Green in as much emotional pain as he already was.

Then turning to Green (who quickly disposed of his grin the second she started turning), Angela replied: "Well, like I said earlier, we still have $3000 left over, so if you're not joking about wanting this car, it's yours".

Thank you Lord!, Green silently prayed before then saying: "Yeah, of course I'd like it".

"Alright then, I'll be back in a second"., Angela told him before then turning around and walking away at a normal pace.

"Hey Angie"!. Green called.

Angela turned to him then, patiently waiting for whatever he was going to say next.

"Thank you"., Green told her with a smile.

Angela smiled back, giving Green a nod before then turning back around and walking once more towards the building that sat a few feet away from them. And right then, Green stared at her once more, making sure she wasn't looking back at him as he did so. If he wasn't smart, he probably would've assumed that Angela loved him in yes, a romantic fashion. But he was smart enough to know that the fact that she used his money to buy him his car, didn't prove whether or not she had feelings for him.

Still, he had found it to be rather kind that she decided to HELP him with his money instead of take it from him like a Piraka. Especially since he had felt himself becoming weaker by his will to stay secretly angry at his parents while simultaneously taking care of a zoo that held at least eighty four Rahi. All of whom had to be well fed everyday by most any means possible. And it almost wasn't fair for him. But when he had received the news, in his third year of college (As if things hadn't been hard enough already), he KNEW that there were only two options for him at that point. The first was to stay at the college while his little brother would be adopted by another family and while the zoo his family had worked so hard for, would be torn down. The second, of which he had ultimately chosen, was to leave his education behind and take two new responsibilities: The zoo and Golden.

And what REALLY made it all worse, were the two consequences that his second choice would hold for him. The first one being an inability to gain any new education and the second being the fact that he would probably never see Angela ever again. And he wasn't exactly sure he could live with THAT. Heck, he had actually broken down in FRONT of her when he told her. But when Angela comforted him with a hug and told him she'd go with him, he REALLY wasn't sure he could've been any happier. It had actually been an answered prayer too, which as he remembered, went along the lines of: Please Lord, PLEASE don't separate us from each other. And he thanked him every night now for answering that prayer.

But as Green then decided to look away from Angela's beautiful form, he looked over at his new car and JUMPED. Did that thing just... no., Green thought. It was just a car. No way it could've moved, right? But something in his head still screamed: I KNOW I just SAW that! It could've just been the wind. Yeah, if there even WAS any wind as of right now. He looked up. No clouds to cause any wind. Or better yet, not one that would be strong enough to make it SHAKE. But as Green then looked down at Golden's face that looked up at him, almost DEMANDING an answer as to why he had acted like he had seen something strange, he decided to push it aside and accept that it was just him seeing things.

And little did he know that his life was about to make a change. A BIG change...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yeah, I know it's just like the Transformers movie, but how else was Green gonna get his new car? Hm? ,:0) Anyways, thank you all for reading, please leave a review to tell me what you think of this story so far, and feel free to ask me any questions you have in mind, regardless of whether it's through a Review or a PM, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, for this chapter we're all gonna see what's going on with the Toa group from earlier. Hope you like it! :0) Lego owns Bionicle and Hasbro owns Transformers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Forest

As the scorpion-like Bioformer known as Scorpio continued to crawl down the dirt trail that led far across the forest, he tried his absolute BEST to not only look but also listen closely to his surroundings as to not miss ANYTHING else that might have held life. Just a while ago, War Machine and Shut Down had had the existence of their race rediscovered, being spotted by a group of eight. Seven Toa, and one transformer. All of which would be a pleasure for him to kill had he ever gotten the chance. HECK, he might've been merciful enough to just bring some alive so that the OTHERS would have a chance at killing them. He rolled his eyes then, remembering the fact that his superiors were still listening to him through a mic that he could never turn off. And this BURDEN of a mic had been given to him after these said superiors deemed him as one who enjoyed his job of assassinating a little too much. Of course THAT was because he had killed another Makutacon in an argument. But with all of the time we had been away due to a worthless hatred, should they really blame me?, Scorpio thought.

But as of right now, he also couldn't be happier that his mic was permanently on, for now there was ANOTHER reason why each Makutacon had to stay into contact with each other. When the trio of said Makutacons had landed on Earth and tried to pick whatever Bionicle-vehicle transformation that they could find (Which was agonizing since most of them wouldn't stay still for long enough), they had picked up another energy signature. One of THEIRS. And from what their highly advanced ESD's (Energy Signature Detectors) told them, it was the third in command of the entire Makutacon army: Killer Prime. And if those reading were right, then their battle with the Toabots on this earth was about to get MUCH more... easy. Or as Scorpio would gladly rather put it, more FUN.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Billy took another quiet breath as he looked back down to where the Bioformer was currently walking around and waiting to catch its prey. Which from HIS point of view in a deathly high tree branch was obviously THEM. Billy pulled the upper half of his body back up then as silently as his training had taught him how, turning to the other Toa and Ops as they sat very quietly, not even bothering to say a single word as they heard Scorpio threateningly rattle his tail far below them. Not even Edward, who usually commented a little too harsh a little too much in these situations, bothered to make as much as an insult.

But these guys were Toa, weren't they? Were they not the ones who protected the weak from beings who were STRONGER than even THEM? Yes., Billy thought. We ARE. And they weren't just ANY Toa. They were the ones who were sent out to accomplish missions that other groups of Toa NEVER could. So normally, they wouldn't hide from the enemy. But this said ENEMY, was clearly beyond ANYTHING they had ever been trained to fight before. These things, were MUCH more powerful. And there was only ONE solution for them to choose in THIS kind of situation. And that solution was to watch it from a hidden point of view. To STUDY it, and find whatever weak spots they COULD. And if there was ANYWHERE on this things armor that they could shoot at and at the same time INJURE it, they needed to find it. And they needed to find it SOON.

"Is it still down there"?, Gahu quietly asked.

Billy looked down once more, seeing Scorpio still crawling from tree to tree. Billy turned back to Gahu then, and silently nodded.

"Well fudge"., Edward commented.

Billy ignored him and continued watching Scorpio, looking very carefully at his armor. Surely there must have been SOMETHING there. But still, he found none. There were at least a hundred scratches on the white back plate of his armor, but none the less, this said back plate looked like it was ready to take a missile strike. And whoever put those scars there, obviously didn't have very much luck. At least not as much luck as THEY had at staying hidden. CRAP!, he thought.

As Ops saw the worry in the side of the Toa's beetle-like face, he quietly cocked his rifle and waited for Billy to turn to him before then saying: "Well we can't stay up here forever". "It's inevitable for him to find us if we do so".

Nodding in agreement, Billy cocked his SMG and replied: "Very well".

The others cocked their weapons as well, making sure to be as quiet as bionically possible while doing so.

"How many bullets do you all have"?, Billy quickly decided to ask.

Maze checked his battle rifle.

"Twenty-seven"., He responded.

"Forty"., Ops told him.

From there, they continued looking at the ammo markers on their weapons. Billy had thirty, Outilisa had ten, Pow had eighteen, Edward had five (which really wasn't all that surprising to the rest of the Toa), Gahu had seventy (Not bad for a newbie), and then there was Robert.

Robert just looked up at the others and responded with a voice of serious sarcasm: "Mine no-have rahi crap".

Edward glared at him, then saying: "You know, you could've just said NONE".

"He was JOKING Edward"., Pow quietly scolded.

"I knew that"., Edward said in an equally negative tone.

Pow quickly felt the urge to knock Edwards head off of his shoulders with the butt of his rifle. Seeing it in his face, Robert just rolled his eyes. Edward was never really that much a fan of jokes. He had never even TOLD one. Not once in his entire life. More than likely, it was because Edward was always too serious. Too serious to even make anything close to a wise crack. And every time some one made a joke, he more than gratefully responded with an insult. It was really no wonder why no Bionicle, Transformer or Human wanted to be around him. Or better yet LIKED him.

And Pow was about to say JUST THAT until Billy quickly turned back to them and ordered: "SHH"!

Outilisa close to jumped upon hearing this, then asking: "What is it"?

"I think I hear him talking to somebody"., Billy told her.

And with that, each Toa remained quiet and listened closely to the Bioformer that was now underneath them. Whatever he was saying, it could've been important. Especially since these things were as of right now, a huge threat. If they were gonna figure out how to stop it, they were gonna need all the info they could possibly get.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"And you're sure it's HIM"?, Scorpio asked, looking now into his earpiece.

"Positive"., Shut Down loudly responded from his side of the mic. "It DID carry his unique energy signature". "Or at least, the transmission we received did".

Scorpio's eyes widened in a sickening sense of accomplishment.

"True, but the Toabots DID figure out a way to fool us with that"., War Machine responded. "REMEMBER"?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Billy turned to the others with a face of new found curiosity.

"TOABOTS"?, Gahu quietly asked them.

Everyone else shrugged in confusion. This was the first time this elite group of Toa had ever come across this race of... WHATEVER these things were. And what were Toabots? Also, did their Turaga KNOW about this before they were attacked? No. There was No WAY that they did. They would never keep ANYTHING from them. Or the People. Well, there WAS the hidden location of Storm Central, but THAT was for another story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm well aware of that War Machine"., Shut Down's voice responded from his side of the mic. "But if there ARE Toabots here, we'll kill them, or SCORPIO will if he runs into them". "Now stop complaining so we can get a move on". "You too Scorpio".

Scorpio grinned then, looking down at his right claw where a GPS was implanted (Yes, he put it there himself) in it, displaying the location to what he hoped would be Killers ship.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Incredible"., Maze suddenly said.

The other Toa immediately looked to their ice Toa, seeing him pull a piece of bark from the tree they were sitting in.

"What is it"?, Billy asked him.

"The interior of this tree seems to be made of some sort of metallic substance"., Maze explained.

Each of the Toa's eyes quickly widened as Maze moved himself far enough to the left for them to see the sheet-like layer of metal that had rested beneath the piece of bark that had originally covered it, shining brightly against the rays of sun that reflected off of it.

"Whoa"., Pow said in his current state of amazement.

To each of them, this all seemed very unreal. METAL, of all things, growing inside of a TREE? Though the Toa DID have an organic, metal skin of their own (Simply called Min), they knew very well that something like this normally didn't happen to trees. And according to all the biological and scientific knowledge that even MAZE possessed, this was impossible! Keeping that in mind, several questions began forming in their heads.

Gahu was the first to ask one of these said questions: "What kind of metal IS it"?

"I'm not entirely sure"., Maze answered as he looked more and more closely at the metal in the tree. "I've never really seen anything like this, it COULD be alien".

NOW the Toa were confused.

"Alien HOW"?, Gahu asked him.

The other Toa and Transformer looked to him then, all sharing this same question as well as the same concern as to why this tree was even metal in the first place. Matter of fact, they would OFTEN ask the alien question whenever they found a new and completely undiscovered metal. Or a new undiscovered ANYTHING to be matter of fact. Not that any of them were exactly COMFORTABLE with asking the kind of question that pertained to race or species (Bionicles, Transformers and Humans). But it WAS helpful to them whenever they actually got an answer, for it often lowered a long list of suspects behind the crimes of which they asked about.

"Alien, as in we are NOT alone in this universe"., Maze explained. "This metal shouldn't even EXIST either". "It's not a part of any of the three periodic tables".

Each of the Toa's eyes got wider as a deafening silence started to pass. THIS was rather shocking to them. And a little irritating at the same time. First they had a transforming bionicle on their tails, and now they had discovered an ALIEN METAL that neither of the three races who inhabited the earth had ever seen before! Now they weren't gonna get ANYWHERE with these things. And the only thing they could even do to make all of this believable was to somehow find something that pertained to the existence of these transforming bionicles. And it wasn't like they were gonna be able to pull cold hard evidence out of their imagination.

"I'm gonna take a sample"., Maze told them, then taking out a miniature drill and a small glass container from his back.

"And if it's too strong for you"?, Billy asked him.

"Even a spark will do"., Maze answered, then turning on this said drill and starting his work on the silver interior, being mindful of what might come as he put the opened container underneath of it.

Billy looked back down then, deciding to watch for that scorpion thing as Maze drilled into the metal of the tree. Billy immediately widened his eyes as he then saw needle-like tracks in place of where that thing had been. Crap!, Billy thought. Yeah, he heard him on his communication device when he told him to report to... well, whoever HIM was. But then again, maybe this was their chance to find out more about these guys. Though there was no doubt in Billy's mind that sneaking into a base of superior beings who wanted to kill them would be about as risky as stuffing his own head in a buzz-saw, it would DEFINITELY be a good start to figuring out who they were and how to stop them. Or if they even COULD stop them.

Billy turned then to Maze who had just gotten a small chunk of the metal out of the tree and into the glass canister. Maze put the container in his back and gave Billy a nod, indicating that he was finished. Billy looked quietly then from Toa to Toa to Transformer, wondering what the team would think of his current plan. And it wasn't exactly like it was an OPTION at this point. After all, the world could've been at stake. But the one thing that came to his mind and in a horror never seeming to leave, would they all make it? Of that matter, he truly wasn't sure, but as he looked to his wife who looked back to him in a combined expression of worry and concern, ONE decision became even clearer: If they should ever come to be in danger, he would make Outilisa his first priority.

"What do we do now"?, Gahu decided to ask.

Billy gripped the handle of his rifle tighter as he looked to the rookie Toa of lava and replied: "We follow them".

The others looked at him, a little surprised by his answer.

"But stay in the trees"., Billy ordered. "The last thing we need today is to get spotted".

The other Toa nodded in agreement, then getting up and following Billy as he stealthily jumped from tree to tree, keeping his eyes on the tracks below.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, that's chapter 4 for you guys. You like it? The next few chapters will go back to Green's zoo. Some dealing with his emotional troubles and others dealing with a certain Toabot who will eventually make his first appearance in what I expect to be chapter 7. Anyways, please leave a Review or PM me, for any thoughts and or concerns. And if you like this story enough, be sure to click the link below (follow, story) to be updated on whenever I post another chapter. Thank you all again for reading and please have a God-blessed day. :0)


	6. Chapter 5

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Need anything?

As the days sunlight continued to shine over the zoo, Angela drove through the entrance gate ,that Golden had decided to open for her and his brother as they got back, in what could've been easily mistakened as a van that was older than the three of their ages combined. And though yes, the van was pretty old, at least it wasn't having any problems or breaking down every chance it got like most older vehicles did. Matter of fact, it had worked perfectly all the way back to the zoo. Finally., Angela thought. Things were actually going right for once. And that was exactly what Angela had prayed for when she had gotten up that morning, and as she then let Golden back inside and parked the van in a nearby garage, quietly thanking God for answering her prayer before exiting.

Green had driven in next, in his newly purchased, yellow two-seater. He took a quick look at the inside of the garage and immediately realized that his two-wheeler wasn't gonna fit in that garage next to the van. But it wasn't really gonna be that big of a problem since he had a place next to mansion where the gravel road and the grass connected. He would just park it there instead, he decided.

Angela had walked out then, giving Green a look that was both apologetic and playful. Green just smiled at her and gave her a nod, silently telling her that she didn't do anything wrong. Green continued down the gravel road then, giving Angela one of those pointed finger motions that said: HEY!, nearly causing her to start burst out laughing. After taking one last look at that face in his side view mirror, he placed his eyesight back on the gravel path, still wanting to make sure that he had kept everything that that manual (And MAN was that manual LONG!) had told him, in his head.

At the same time, Green tried to make sure that he didn't worry himself TOO MUCH as far as driving itself was concerned. Instead, he just focused on the road and the rules that were starting to come back to him as he drove across the massive maze of cages. Which was getting easier now with each passing second as he then remembered doing fairly well on his driving test, which he had to take in college believe it or not. When he had actually LIVED with his parents here, everyday was a busy one. So busy that he had never really had any time to study for it. And just as he finally HAD gotten his license, he was left in charge of the zoo. Good timing guys!, Green thought, quickly trying to avoid any thoughts that lead to road (Or in his case, gravel) rage.

Just then, he had heard a hiss coming from the Rama bull cage directly to his right. Green braked and rolled his eyes. Were those things trying to mate again? He sincerely hoped not. For one thing, there were ENOUGH of those things in that cage as it was, and for another the horrid noises they made, were a pretty disturbing wake up call. Or it WOULD be if most Matoran preferred to get up at two in the morning. He SWORE, he was gonna have to get those things fixed!

But as he looked to the cage, he didn't see ANY mating-related activities (Thank goodness gracious sakes alive). Instead, he saw them displaying rather odd behavior. And by odd, he meant growling while simultaneously crouching down like they were facing something curious and threatening. The same reaction came from a few wolves in the cage to his left. And over THAT cage, a barn owl hissed at it. Green was about to tease them all a little, and ask what was wrong (Seeing as none of them had ever behaved this way around him before), until then nearly laughing upon a realization that came to him once he realized that their gaze was aimed at the two seater he currently sat in.

He had found it even funnier when he caught a Tarakava in a cage farther down, gazing almost menacingly at the headlights as if they were eyes. He instantly remembered that this was how they would behave towards certain Bionicles and Transformers of whom they didn't recognize. But this was neither of those things. This COULDN'T have been a transformer. This vehicle was made by bionicles. And the way they made THESE kinds of vehicles was in a way where Transformers could never adapt to the parts that were on the inside. To difficult for them, to accomplish. And he had seen this attempted by enough Transformers in college to know this to be true.

"What's the matter"?, Green teasingly asked them. "Never seen a car before"?

But the animals and Rahi just continued their strange behaviors and kept on making threatening noises towards it.

"Yeah, I guess so"., Green said to himself as he focused his attention back on the gravel road and continued driving forward until finally reaching the side of the mansion and parking it on it's right side, just like he said he would. And it fit perfectly. But then again, when it came to a GIGANTIC plot of grass next to a wooden mansion, perfect was really the only word for it.

Then turning off the ignition and exiting the vehicle, Green walked to the front door of his mansion, quickly entering and running up the staircase. Ahem! TWO staircases. This mansion DID have three floors after all, and the two said staircases couldn't have been built in any way that would've ended with one staircase. Or not unless most would consider a death bringing climb a proper way to climb up a flight of stairs.

As Green had then reached the third floor, he had to stop, taking a breather from all the running it took just to get up there without wasting valuable time. But Green wasn't exactly in a fitness shape as of right now, and no matter how many push ups he did every morning, his body seemed to turn into the exact opposite of his determination to keep this place going. And it was almost everyday that whenever he tried to accomplish the task of lifting something that felt like it weighed as much as Mount Everest, his body would whine: But I don't wanna! And him mind would respond: Shut up and do it anyways. And sometimes his brains reply would be: Do NOT start begging with me while Angela's standing right next to me! Story of my life., Green thought.

As Green had finally caught his breath, he stood up as straight as his body would allow him to and walked towards a door that he had left open most every day on the left side of the hall. It hadn't been left open TODAY though. With the car purchasing business in the way, he didn't have enough time to go into his office for a few brief seconds to send out a message to anyone looking for work. After all, trying to manage this place with only himself, his best friend and his five year old brother was a WHOLE LOT easier said than done.

Immediately, Green rushed through the office door, sat down in a cushioned chair that rested behind a wooden desk and pressed the power button on the computer and then the monitor. Green almost hated having an old model computer instead of a newer and highly advanced laptop, but as of right now, there was not enough money left over to even TRY to purchase one. Well, actually there WAS, but THAT stash of money had to be used to pay for the bills and nothing else. Otherwise, his next home would be a cardboard box.

One the computer had finally reached the user-name and password page for what felt like an eternity, he typed and clicked as quickly as his fingers would allow him to, until he had finally reached the online mailbox. First thing that pooped up was the outbox, filled with an infinite amount of cries for help. HIS cries for help. Then clicking the link that led to the outbox, his eyes glared at the screen in disappointment. No new messages. Crap!, he thought. But the anger he felt, might have been even worse than his face wanted to display. For the people he had tried to contact yesterday were some of the other friends he had known in every single grade he could think back to. And though he knew that being a zoo worker wasn't exactly everyone's best desire, it still kind of felt like a stab in the back. So much for all the I'll always have your back analogies that they had given him!

Green quickly looked away from the computer, taking a breather to try and calm himself down as he closed his eyes, counting backwards from ten. Once Green had finally seemed to calm himself, he looked over at a wooden drawer in the right side of his desk, immediately opening it. Inside of it were a number of supplies, but what he was looking at was a small box that was centered in the mess of office supplies. Green slowly picked it up then, opening the lid and looking closely at a seven year old picture with a smile.

This was a photo he had token of Angela in their second year together in high school, and was gazed at from time to time in order to keep him calm whenever he felt overwhelmed. But this photo was also private, the overall knowledge of it being known only to him. And it was that way for two reasons. One, Angela didn't want the picture taken at that time and had both gotten into a little wrestle over it until Green had pretended to delete it. Second, Angela would more than likely know his secret if she ever found it. But for now, all that was really on his mind was thinking back to that mind calming memory as he closed his eyes and took yet another breather.

And for the amount of time that he had done this, he had nearly jumped when he heard a knocking sound on the door (Which he had thankfully closed the second he had entered). Angela., Green thought in a half terror, quickly shutting the box and stuffing it back into his drawer before closing it as quickly and quietly as he could. Then spinning his chair around to face the door, he spoke.

"Come in"., Green called.

With that being said, the door opened and Angela walked inside, quietly closing the door behind herself.

"Hey Green"., She told him.

Resisting the urge to get hypnotically caught up in the seemingly rhythmic way Angela had just said his name, he quickly continued the conversation, saying hi back.

"Golden and I just got back here a few minutes ago"., Angela told him. "Right now, he's in his room watching TV and that explains why I'm here now". "Just thought I'd let you know".

"Well thanks for that Angie"., Green told her.

Then upon realizing that he just called her by yet another nickname, Green turned back to his computer and tried to act like he was opening a tab. Angela had of course noticed this and nearly laughed. But in the end, she couldn't force herself to do it. She didn't exactly want to embarrass him while simultaneously trying to let him know that she was there for him. Instead, she decided to ask Green a business question but altered it a little bit for the sake of friendship.

"Well, aside from all the work we'll have to get to in a little bit, you need help with anything"?

Green was silent for a second before then replying: "Uh, yes actually". He then turned his chair back to her direction, asking: "What would you say you think of me as a friend"? "In general, I mean".

Immediately seeing Greens empty inbox, she instantly knew why Green was asking her this question. Green had told her about this the day before and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. When he asked for help, she had been the only one to answer his call. Everybody else had just gone back to what they were doing whether it was attending a class, homework or some of the other dumb stuff that the "naughty" kids were doing those days. And she still couldn't help but be mad at some of those other kids. Yeah, College was a very VERY busy thing to try and accomplish when one was also focused on his or her own future plans. But knowing how much it felt like a stab in the back to Green, it didn't seem any less wrong to her.

Angela just gave him a smile and replied: "I think you're the perfect friend Green".

Greens eyes widened a little at that.

"And you're just as good at being the boss as you are that"., She added.

Green (As truly surprised as he was to hear that) just gave her a smile to return her own and, forcing back a blush, replied: "Well, I try".

"I know you do"., Angela told him, keeping that smile of hers.

She had SEEN that barely visible blush trying to form on Greens face, and she wanted to try and fully expose it. Besides, if he had just blushed after calling her "Angie", then didn't that mean he could've been flirting with her? Well, she didn't know that for a FACT that he was flirting, but to be truthful, she liked him enough to try and see if he was. Angela mentally rolled her eyes. Yeah, ever since she had met him, she couldn't help but feel like Green was ALWAYS the highlight of her day. Whether it was his humor, his personality or his looks, she knew from day one that she had feelings. Heck, at the end of the day when she had returned home to a small-ish apartment, she never COULD seem to get him out of her head. And in a way, she kind of liked it.

Angela's attention was returned to him when Green let out a big sigh, and said: "Look, I know that I haven't been the Male that I once was, but that's just because things are different". "And because of that, I CAN'T be the male that I was". "But if there ever comes a day when we don't have to work as much as we do now, and if we get enough employees to make sure of that, then I PROMISE you, I'll try to make that kid come back". "Alright"?

Angela's smile grew a little wider as she heard that. For some reason, it made her think about all the fun they had had together in their years of High School and college. She loved the way he would joke around with her, she loved how OFTEN he would pull off those jokes of his, and his pranks ALWAYS got a good laugh out of her. If that day where they could go back to that ever DID come, she'd be MORE than glad.

"I'd love that"., Angela told him. "But only do it if it's what YOU want, ok"? "I wouldn't want to have to force you and I won't".

Greens smile grew as well. In the knowledge that she was this supportive of him, it at least made him feel like he wasn't alone in a world surrounded by an astounding few or more responsibilities. And it wasn't just THEN when she had been so supportive of him either. Most of the times when Green had been caught pulling a prank by his superiors, she would always be there to help him out in some sort of way. These said attempts didn't always work, but none the less, Green still appreciated it and would always thank her afterwards. After all of those saves, he would even thank The Lord once more for putting such a beautiful angel in his life.

"Thanks Angela"., Green told her.

And Angela made the reply that she ALWAYS did: "It's no problem, not when it comes to my best friends".

After that was said, A long silence seemed to pass as they looked into each others eyes, seeming to see everything in each other. The emotions, the memories, EVERYTH-... well, almost everything. Everything except for the romantic interest that they both had for each other and were both trying to see if the other matoran had it too. Both hoping that the answer was yes.

Eventually, Angela broke the silence, trying to hide a blush herself, by then saying: "We've... got a lot of work to do, why don't we get to it"?

"Yeah, sure"., Green nervously replied as he then got up and followed her as she turned and walked out the door.

Neither Green or Angela had wanted that moment to end when it did. They had both felt that if they had had a little more time to talk, they would've gotten the answer to the question both held deeper in their lights than they could want to bear. But for now, they would have to deal with the fact that it would remain unanswered for a little while longer. For there was still a long list of things to do before the day reached its end.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

LOL! Yes, I used the animals clearly know something while the main character doesn't cliche. And if any of my previous fans are kinda missing the action, don't worry. You just have to get past one more (Humorous) chapter to see the fist clashing action return. I can hardly wait myself. :0) Anyways, thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions and or concerns and please have a God blessed day! :0)


	7. Chapter 6

Lego owns the names Ketongu and Jala and Hasbro owns Transformers

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Night Time

That night, in the mansion centered in his family zoo, all Green could do was sit up in the very center of his bed and think about all of the times he had actually enjoyed his life until coming up to this point. One of the many things that actually made this a really bad thing for him, was the fact that he felt more tired than he wanted to right now. But not even closing his eyes would put him to sleep. And it was 11:00 PM too. Go to sleep PLEASE!, Green mentally screamed to himself. But the part that was still focusing on his dad's butthole move all of those days ago, didn't seem to want to listen. At that point, he just continued sitting up and let his thoughts of anger roam free.

Why dad?!, Green angrily thought. Why did you do this to me?! Did you REALLY feel so careless when you had gotten that invitation that you selfishly decided to just leave not only your younger son, but also the animals and Rahi? And what about ME?! Did you not try to think about how I would feel about that?! It's all because of YOU that I now have to stay here and be the helpless manager while you live live in the prosperity that you don't deserve!

After that, Green decided to try his absolute hardest to calm himself down. To be honest, he didn't HATE working at the zoo or being the only one to properly raise his little brother, but it didn't seem to make it any less wrong. Yeah, Green was the one who had actually CHOSEN to go through all of this crap in the first place, but that was all because he didn't want all the consequences that would've occurred if he had said no, to happen. If he had, Golden would've been given to another family and after the demolition of the zoo, all of the animals and Rahi would've been released into their natural habitats, a horrible fate. Most of them had been tamed and raised by Bionicle hands ever since they were born.

But another reason he had eventually went was because no matter how hard he tried, he could never leave Angela behind. No matter how hard he would ever try, he knew that he would always try to find a way back to her. It was a lose-lose situation until both Golden and Angela agreed to help him. But at the same time, it wasn't exactly enough either. Not for the zoo at least.

With a kid HIS age trying to struggle with the responsibility of running a place that was a thousand times bigger than himself, things obviously weren't going too well. For one thing, his only source of money was his somehow still loyal customers. With as many as there were day after day, it was a MIRACLE that he could still keep Golden well fed. And right next to that, his low income was one of the many reasons why Green could never tell Angela how he felt. Whether she liked him in that way or not, both of those answers would more than likely be bad on him.

If she DIDN'T like him that sort of way and she knew that he did, things would probably get a little too awkward for them to work together ever again. A fate he could never bear well to. And if she DID like him that way, it would be bad on HIS part. If she did indeed like him back and wanted to get into a relationship with him, there was no way he would be able to give her the life he felt she deserved. And for being the friend that she always was to him, he felt that she only deserved the best of everything. Again, something he could never provide.

At that point in self knowledge, Green lowered his head, deciding to speak to the only one he could go to for help with this situation.

"Dear Lord-, Green prayed:-, I'm struggling in ways that I can't do so for much longer". "I am too overwhelmed to keep going on like this and I REALLY need help". "So please lord God, I BEG of you... take my life and change it in any good way that you can offer to change it". "PLEASE Lord".

Suddenly, Green heard the loud roar of a familiar engine just outside the mansion. Upon hearing this, Green lifted his head and jumped off of his bed, running down the long flight of stairs (again) and opened the door, seeing his two seater slowly pulling out of it's spot in the grass. Green was about to scream something then as whoever was in his car evidently saw him. He of course, chose to think of the word evidently because the second he SAW it, it drove off from its spot, down the dirt path as fast as it could.

"Oh NO you don't"!, Green angrily screamed, then pulling a three wheeled bike out from under the porch.

Despite this things superior size, it was used by Golden every once in a while. But it had used to belong to Green at the age of sixteen. His dad had gotten it for him. YES, his dad had gotten him a three wheeled bike instead of a car. But as much as he could mentally complain about this, now was clearly not the time. And the worse part was, Green was alone on this one. Angela was home at the moment, probably asleep, and Golden was still a kid. There was no way he was gonna try and get him involved in something like this.

Instantly taking off and peddling his old bike as fast as his legs would allow him to, he sped down the dirt path, following any tire tracks that were visible. Almost instantly, he started to catch up to two, brightly lit tail lights that were trying to get farther and farther ahead of him. But he kept peddling, and didn't even CONSIDER doing anything else until he had finally gotten so close that he was at least nine feet from the vehicles rear window. How had he gotten that far? Due to the aching pain that was already starting a riot-like protest in his legs, he didn't know. But now that he had gotten THAT far, he wasn't planning on giving up just yet.

"HEY"!, Green yelled out, as loud as his lungs would allow him to.

Almost immediately, the car seemed to start slowing down. Green almost smiled.

"Pull over, now"!, Green screamed.

And surprisingly, whoever was driving the car did just that, pulling over to the left side of a corner that he just now realized was on the road. But how did we get HERE?, Green wondered. Then he remembered. The gate was open. But that lead to another question: Why was the gate open? He saw Angela close it just before she left and the gate was locked by an advanced number coded lock. He had never told ANYONE what that code was. Was it perhaps, hacked into? It was possible. But how did he or she or they even hack INTO it?

But Green would save those questions for later. As of right now, he was edging closer and closer to the right side of the two seater. And all he wanted to do right now was get his newly purchased ride back. Then deciding that he wasn't gonna take any aggressive actions against the Piraka (Bionicle word for thief), he then braked next to the vehicle starting to get off of the bike. But the SECOND he layed another foot on the ground, VROOM!, it took off at a seemingly lightning speed down the road, changing lanes.

Green groaned then as he got back on his bike and exclaimed: "Oh yeah"! "REAL FUNNY"!

Green jumped back onto his bike and sped off on his bike once more, towards the barely visible set of tail lights that seemed to get further and further away. No!, Green thought as he forced his legs to pedal faster once more. Not NOW! But upon doing this, his legs still hurt, and seemed to cry out: PLEASE stop! They then gave him an intense urge to stop, which surprisingly ended once Green mentally screamed back: NO WAY! The one girl in my life, whom I cherish more than any OTHER female on this planet, bought me this two seater! Whether or not it was with his money, he wasn't just gonna let his new vehicle get away THAT easily.

But as Green had somehow managed to keep himself going, this chase seemed to go on a lot longer than it should've. Leading down road after road, street after street. With the all the time that seemed to fly by in this now slower chase, Green was growing tired. But he wouldn't dare to let it show. Not right NOW. He wasn't ready to stop, or quit, or do anything of that matter. Not yet. His legs hurt worse than HECK now, so he DID have to try and find SOME way to catch the piraka.

Almost immediately, he noticed a steel mill far in the distance. Green smiled as he quickly got an idea. It would be a little risky, but at this point, there was nothing else he could do. He quickly stopped the bike and collapsed, acting like he was giving up and unconscious. Apparently, the driver took the bait. For after about ten seconds of which Green cracked an eye open on the ground and watched as his car pulled right in to the curb, leading inside of the said steel mill. It WORKED!, Green thought, then getting up as slowly as he could and walking as quietly as he could towards the steel mill, carrying his bike with him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Green had then reached the entrance of the said steel mill, he looked down, across the long sheet of gravel rocks that covered the ground, eventually seeing his car park a few feet away from a furnace. Jackpot., Green thought, then setting his bike carefully down on the sidewalk as slowly as he could, being sure not to make any noise as he entered a downwards tunnel, leading into the massive interior of the steel mill, composing of a few large buildings and a maze of furnaces. As much as Green was impressed by the sheer size of this place, now was REALLY not the time to focus on that. Or at least, that's what he decided once he gave himself a mental slap in whatever part of the brain allowed him to focus on THAT subject.

Greens legs were still in a rising riot of pain, which now seemed to feel like they were burning as he slowly inched closer and closer out of the tunnel and towards his car. Man., Green thought, already starting to get annoyed by this. I REALLY need to start a work out routine once I get the time to do so. Another mental slap. FOCUS Green!, he thought. Distracting thoughts, begone!

And as he inched closer and closer towards the vehicle, he looked in the drivers seat, seeing what looked like an Av-matoran (Matoran of light). Not THIS was a bit strange to Green. Weren't these matoran supposed to be a bit more honorable these days? If the answer was yes, then what good was this matoran doing in stealing his two seater? Whatever it was, didn't really matter to him at this point. He was here for one thing only, and THAT was what he was going to do. And hopefully not get spotted while doing so. These Av-matoran were a bit too awesome when it came to combat, so Green hid behind a small platform in the tunnel, planning not to get severely owned anytime soon.

But quickly jumped, nearly making a sound out of surprise as he heard a loud dub-step-like technical sound. Now Green didn't exactly have any dub-step tracks as of right now, so he wasn't exactly sure as to where THAT had come from. Maybe the Av-matoran had high-tech weapons and was plannig on seeing if they worked? Either way, Green knew that he had to get closer and stepped quickly and quietly towards another platform. And as he did this, he watched the car's driver very closely, making sure he wouldn't be seen.

But as Green tried to keep his attention focused on the piraka, he jumped and almost screamed out in shock as he heard more technical sounds and saw the Av-matoran glich before disappearing into seemingly thin air. Green made a close to JUMP movement behind the next platform, a wide eyed expression on his face as he peeked over and watched the vehicle once more. What was THAT?!, he thought.

But more questions rose once he heard dup-step-like sounds roar like a rama-bull from the vehicles interior. For a second, Green tilted his head and wondered to himself if this was a transformer. Another mental slap. No dufous!, Green thought. Transformers and Bionicles were close to the same size, yeah. But like Green had been told this morning, this vehicle was made out of nothing but Bionicle parts (vehicle wise). And Transformers couldn't transform into a Bionicle vehicle. He had seen enough of them try to know this for a fact. And there was no way that there were any Bionicles out there who had the ability to transform. The only kinds of Bionicles in recorded history that could seem to transform at all were the bohrok. But those transformed into BALLS. There was no way that this thing was a-.

But Green's thoughts were interrupted as he then saw the vehicle shake for a second before the armored engines, lifted up from the front of the vehicle, shifting into two, heavily armored legs. The feet slammed down on the ground as the vehicle then lifted itself, STANDING as more parts began to shift, twist and turn, much to Green's disbelief. The doors became arms, the left arm, holding a three-claw like machine-cannon, the right was just an arm of a shade of gold. The hood shifted back into a chestplate, a light glowing from the center of it's chest.

As truly amazed as Green was that a Toa-like being was forming out from all of this, what happened was a bit of a shocker to him. The trunk lifted up, the sides folding down a little, and slid back, forming a helmet that now rested on top of a familiar one eyed face. Greens eyes widened then. Both out of pure astonishment and instant recognition of the... whatever he really was.

Back at high school, this certain Toa (Least that was what he said he was in that time) had been associated with the high school principle. These two had even managed a half friendship. And by HALF, Green meant that this toa had always managed to catch Green whenever he pulled off some sort of prank. And as annoying as this would often become to him, the Toa was also very patient and remained calm around him. Once, Green had even yelled at him, and he just laughed at the end of it.

As bad as Green now felt for that, he couldn't help but feel that thought become overpowered by the thought that he not only discovered a Toa who somehow had the ability to transform, but also by the fact that he KNEW him. Green stood his full height then as his name quickly popped popped back into his mind, which he then thought in the form of a questioning statement: "Ketongu"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, there's your first Toabot for ya. The reason he's named Ketongu was because when I built him, he actually started out as an untransformable Keetongu set. But after enough work, I had managed to build him into one of my many Bioformers. I actually have all of this stories characters up on shelves right now as I continue typing this, but I don't play with them. I just build MOC's for a hobby, and this is my only solution to reveal them to the world since I suck majorly at making stop-motion videos, so... Anyways, action next chapter, so look forward to that if you've kinda been missing it. And please tell me what you think of the story so far by posting a review or PM. Thank you all once more for taking the time to read this story, and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	8. Chapter 7

Lego owns the names Ketongu and Jala and Hasbro owns Transformers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Ketongu?

As Green gazed now in amazement upon this new discovery. A Yellow, Toa-sized Bioformer of whom he knew very well as Ketongu. Ketongu looked up now at the clear night sky with a smile of delight. And as Ketongu did so, one thought ran happily through him mind: God is good in all he does. And his smile grew as he saw all the things in the night sky that were hidden because of all the lights that ran across the city. The scope that wrapped around his eye was what allowed him to see this and he was greatful for it. It was what he did on his spare time when he wasn't fighting a secret war. It always made Ketongu think back to all of those people in the bible who had to travel many miles to reach destinations made possible through God. How much they must've MARVELED upon seeing the night sky in the way Ketongu saw it now.

Green was still staring in awestruck wonder as he stepped closer and closer towards his old school Toa as his attention remained focused on the night sky. This was almost TOO unbelievable to Green. After all those years they spent in High School, and after his sudden two year disappearance, here he was, standing a total of seven feet away from him as an unidentified creature of some sort. Were his eyes indeed showing him a truthful image? No, there was no WAY that this was an illusion of any sorts. This was most definitely for real. But what WAS he?, Green wondered. And what was he doing here NOW?

Green nearly stopped himself from walking a step closer in this wonder as Ketongu then raised his claw/machine-cannon, pointing it into the sky. Ketongu then waited a moment and quickly shot off a large projectile into the air which was followed by an orange smoke as it flew higher and higher into the sky with an increasing speed. Ketongu continued watching this as the bullet sped past the atmosphere and all the other layers of sky above it until it disappeared from his sight. Ketongu lowered his weapon then, continuing to look up into the sky like he was waiting for something to happen.

Upon then stopping five feet away from Ketongu's back, Green spoke: "Ketongu"?

In a split second, Ketongu quickly turned to Green, pointing both his claw gun and a plasma launcher on his left arm, at him. In that instant, Green raised his hands in a friendly surrender, silently praying that Ketongu wouldn't kill him. Ketongu's single, blue colored eye widened upon then recognizing the Le-matoran who now stood in front of him, clearly shocked upon seeing him as a Bioformer. Ketongu then flipped his weapons back to where they sat on his arms pointing in the opposite direction, raising his own hands in ease.

None the less, Green still looked startled. Whether it was because of his new appearance or his sudden show of firearms, Ketongu wasn't really all that sure. But either way, he HAD to try and find a way to get Green out of his frightened state. This wasn't exactly the state of mind in which Ketongu wanted Green to see him. Nor did he want him that way whenever he would've decided to explain himself. Otherwise, this might end in a chase where he would have to try and tell him in the kindest way he could think of to stay quiet about this.

"Green, calm down ok"?, Ketongu told him in a calming voice. "I can explain this".

Green swallowed then, deciding to then stand still and wait for whatever explanation Ketongu had to offer. But as Ketongu was about to explain, his eye quickly spotted another familiar figure lurking in the shadows. A Toa-sized, muscular Makutacon who wore a purple Kanohii pakari (Mask of shielding 2001), red eyes glaring from behind it with an intense rage. Blocker., Ketongu thought.

"Look out"!, Ketongu exclaimed, pushing Green to his left side as Blocker came charging fast towards him.

Ketongu raised both of his weapons then, firing at Blocker as he continued his rage-full charge.

Each bullet deflected off of Blockers armor as he continued charging, going as fast as a train with a scream of rage. Green quickly ran off, already figuring out what was about to happen. Then seeing as his guns weren't having any effect on the Makutacon, Ketongu flipped his guns back and crouched down, waiting for him to get closer. As Blocker did so, he also took out a small knife, dangerously wielding it as such.

With his eye as quick as ever, Ketongu was fast to notice Blockers knife and quickly shot it out of Blockers hand with a gun that spun forward then back. Then as Blocker had finally gotten close enough, Ketongu jumped forward, tackling Blocker HARD onto the gravel road below them. Ketongu went in with a right fist. Blocker grabbed it, then easily throwing Ketongu off of him. Ketongu flew fast into a metal wall, his back colliding with a loud metal echo. But Ketongu wasn't finished yet.

Ketongu quickly rolled to his right as Blocker punched a hole clean through the said metal wall. While it was still in there, Ketongu rushed to Blockers side, punching pressure points in the muscle of his arm. Blocker became ENRAGED, quickly shifting the pressure points into different places as he then gave Ketongu a hard kick to his side, which would've knocked him over if he didn't flip himself midair, landing foot first onto the gravel rocks.

Blocker continued to glare at Ketongu as he quickly pulled his fist out and crouched down in a tackling position. Ketongu charged him. Upon knowing that hie was close enough, Blocker jumped ahead, attempting a tackle. But Ketongu saw this coming. As soon as Blocker jumped forward, Ketongu jumped over him with a flip, scratching his back with his claw-gun, momentarily flipping it forward. Blocker roared in pain, turning in a storm of growing anger and hitting Ketongu across the face as he was about to land, knocking blood out of his mouth before his face collided with the wall and he fell to the ground.

Ketongu got back up then, rolling to his left as Blocker used his fist to put a hole in the place where Ketongu had been kneeling. And as Ketongu went in once more, attempting to knock him out with a punch to the back of the head, Blocker turned, quickly grabbing him by the throat and squeezing hard as he pulled his other fist from the ground and stood fully up, glaring at Ketongu in the eye. And with that, Blocker threw Ketongu directly at the metal wall from earlier, sending him flying THROUGH it as he then landed on a flatter stone-like ground with a skid.

Ketongu looked back up with a groan, immediately performing a back flip upon then seeing Blocker charging at him with an ever increasing glare. Ketongu simply crouched down and waited as Blocker got closer with each passing second. Upon getting close enough, Blocker quickly swung a fist. Ketongu got back up to full height, turning around and grabbing Blockers left arm as it nearly his him in the side of the neck. Ketongu pulled as strongly as he could then, flipping Blocker over his shoulder. Blockers back made a HARD impact on the concrete floor, sending chunks flying upwards.

As Ketongu still had hold of Blockers arm on the now nearly destroyed floor, he sent an armored foot at Blocker's face, making a loud metal SMACK as he succeeded. Blocker let out an angry growl as he the reached behind himself with his other arm, managing to grab Ketongu's shoulder. Blocker grinned then as he squeezed in on said shoulder, bringing up blood. As Ketongu made a slight scream of pain, Blocker used this distraction as quickly as he could, using his mask of strength to then hurl Ketongu into a nearby furnace that rested to their left. And with that, a loud THOOM!, sounded as the furnace exploded upon impact.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the explosions symphony had then seemed to die out, Green watched from behind a nearby furnace as Blocker got up with a bloodied back, from the close to massive dent in the ground, staring observantly into the massive flames that remained in place. Was he dead?, Green wondered in horror. Blocker grinned as he stared deeper into the fire. Don't be a fool, of COURSE he's dead!, Green thought in sorrow. There's no WAY he could've survived!

Just then, a hot piece of metal flew from the flames, hitting Blocker in the face and nearly knocking him back down as he screamed in his painful rage. Green felt his eyes widen in disbelief as he then saw Ketongu walk out of the flames, COMPLETELEY unharmed. Blocker turned back to his emerging opponent with a still bleeding scar with a glare.

"What is this"?, Green thought aloud.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

ketongu ran quickly towards Blockers position, never taking his eye off of him. Blocker tried to move but Ketongu was too fast. As Ketongu then made impact with Blockers slowly weakening form, they both flew through a metal wall, making it back outside. Still having a hold of the Makutacon, Ketongu hurled him forward, sending Blocker flying at a large, stone-like structure. Blockers side ended up hitting it, breaking a rib as he collapsed back onto the ground.

But as of right now, Blocker didn't care about his pain. He was too angry to care if ANYBODY was hurting. Right now, his mind was only focused on one thing: Killing his opponent. And whether or not his body could handle the remaining beatings that Ketongu had to offer, he didn't care.

Blocker quickly got up, ignoring his ribs protest of pain, and then charged once more. Ketongu saw the weakness growing in Blockers body, and flipped his arm-guns forward, shooting at the now weakened and exposed parts of his armor. Blocker groaned in pain once more as bullets pierced his body in all of the unprotected places. Ketongu was NOT making this fight easy. Come to think of it, Ketongu almost NEVER fought fair when it came to battle.

Eventually, his legs gave up on him and Blocker fell to his knees, looking down at the ground in pain as he had finally stopped to pay attention to it. Seeing his chance, Ketongu flipped back his guns and ran towards him, jumping in midair to kick Blocker in the right side of his face. This impact was hard enough to put Blocker on his hands and knees, giving Ketongu another advantage in winning this fight.

As Ketongu then landed on Blocker's left side, he mustered all of the strength that he could into his right arm, and swung down. His fist made a hard impact with the back of Blockers head, sending him crashing face down into the gravel ground. Ketongu took a few long breaths before then checking Blocker to see if he was unconscious. Thank goodness., Ketongu thought. He was.

"Piece of tin"!, Ketongu quietly muttered.

Immediately, Ketongu took his attention off of the unconscious Makutacon and over to his surroundings. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about Green, and seeing as he had just witnessed an example of existence of the Bioformer race, he had to find him. EXPLAIN things. Especially since he couldn't exactly picture just how frightened or surprised Green might have been upon seeing him. Almost as soon as he had started looking, he saw Green running through the opening of which he and Ketongu had both entered.

Crap., Ketongu thought, then transforming back into two seater mode and driving after him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

WOOOOHOOOO! Man, do I LOVE typing out action. But, as of right now that's my peak (Good thing) of the week. My pit is that the show Arrow is somehow coming up with ideas VERY similar to mine, WAY before I post them. Example 1: Furno and Breeze at the restraunt in Fireman, they do almost the EXACT same thing with Oliver and Felicity. URG! Seriously, are these guys following me?! I SWEAR, they even used part of my middle AND last name in a single episode. LOL! Also, what Ketongu is referring to in the first paragraph, was a scientific discovery that all the lights in a single city keeps us from seeing cloud-like objects in the sky. And a blackout was even planned in Britain to confirm this theory. Anyways, like the story so far? Be sure to leave a Review or PM me for any questions and/or concerns and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	9. Chapter 8

Lego owns the names Ketongu and Jala and Hasbro owns Transformers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: What ARE You?

"Green wait"!, He heard Ketongu yell as he continued running down a sidewalk.

Great., Ketongu thought. He comes across you once again, at least two years later and you manage to freak him out just by letting him SEE you!

Green had just witnessed Ketongu get out of a pretty action packed fight against another Bioformer, a Makutacon (The bad ones) known simply as Blocker. And despite the fact that Ketongu had done what he did to protect Green, was there really any way that he could've known for an absolute fact what had even happened in the first place? A fight all on it's own could almost never fully explain ANYTHING, so he had to explain things to Green SOMEHOW. And the first thing he had to do was stop him. Even HE knew how much money Angela had spent on him, and returning home empty handed the next day would more than likely be very curious to her. He dared not let that happen. He already had ONE matoran to worry about and he didn't really need to watch over another at this point.

"Green"!, Ketongu yelled once more, raising his tone.

Green immediately stopped dead in his tracks, upon finally allowing himself to listen to his old school-toa. It a way, it had actually reminded him of the past days at his High School. Everyday, Green had tried to set up pranks. And he would most often do it in between class periods. But on most of those days, JUST as he would start setting up a said prank, he would immediately hear Ketongu call: "Green, are you pranking again"? Of course, Green would then try and throw out some sort of excuse, but it ended up not even mattering. For Ketongu would always see past them. And in THOSE days, it would often seem to be pretty irritating.

It was always like everyday he was there, they would always be playing an endless game of chess, and every time, Ketongu would come out as the victor. Now Chess was ALREADY a game that Green was pretty terrible at, but that was well beside the point. The point was, Ketongu was VERY good at his job whenever it came to keeping Green from pulling off any pranks on the other students. But other than that, one other fact had remained stapled to his mind: His old frenemy, was a lot more than just a Toa of light.

As Ketongu then pulled up next to Green, waiting for him to get inside, he heard him ask: "Ketongu, what ARE you"?

Green heard a sigh come from the car almost immediately. As mean as this question may have sounded, Ketongu knew that it was indeed a question that he had to have the answer to. Green wasn't REALLY trying to be offensive and Ketongu knew that. After all-, Ketongu thought:-, he DID just now SEE me like this. It's better that I start answering questions now than later.

"I'm a Bioformer"., Ketongu answered.

Green turned to Ketongu then, with a face of utmost curiosity.

"A WHAT"?, Green asked him, almost unsure that Ketongu had actually called himself a Bioformer.

Ketongu quickly scanned the area, making sure no one else was watching them (Like said before, Ketongu couldn't afford to guard any more than one matoran), before then transforming back into Toa mode.

"Many years ago-, Ketongu explained as he leaned down next to Green:-, when the three worlds (Earth, Cybertron and Spherus Magna) had first collided, Transformers and Bionicles gotten into... SECRET relationships with each other and eventually, after what we refer to as mating,... well, WE'RE the results of those said relatioinships".

"So that's supposed to explain how you're transforming Bionicles"?, Green asked.

"Exactly"., Ketongu told him.

Green just stood there for a few seconds in what could relatively be described as pure amazement and confusion. Ketongu almost wanted to laugh upon seeing Green like this (again), but in being unable to force himself, he instead concealed it with a smile. And this smile seemed to remain as he tried still to keep a good enough sense of compassion for the unsuspecting Le-matoran.

But to Green, this was actually starting to make more and more sense. He, along with everyone else on this planet, knew that at least a thousand years after the second great collision, the Turaga council had created a law, deeming it as illegal for Bionicles and Transformers to do as much as date. Both would only be allowed to date or mate with a human or a member of their own race. And if a Bionicle and a Transformer ever WERE caught in a relationship, both were thrown into a prison. And as bad as it DID sound, well, THAT was just how POWER hungry they had been in the time. It was no wonder why the existence of the Bioformer race was kept a secret.

"What were you doing back there with the uh, missile"?, Green asked him.

Ketongu looked up into the sky then, seeming to gaze once more in amazement at the stars above them as he then replied: "I was sending a signal to the others".

Green gave Ketongu a curious face.

"OTHERS"., He asked him.

Still not taking his eyes off of the night sky, Ketongu gave a nod, replying: "The Toabots".

NOW Green was lost.

"Who are THEY"?, Green asked.

Ketongu finally took his eyes off of the night sky and it's consuming constellations, looking down at Green. He smiled then upon seeing the curiosity in his face. If had ever admired anything from Green, it had always been his keen sense of curiosity. Mostly because it reminded him of himself at that age. And at this point n time, it would be the utmost best thing for him. Especially if he was gonna SURVIVE in this war. The more he learned, the better.

Upon hearing Green ask this question, Ketongu held out his right arm, turning it to expose a mixture of symbols that Green didn't recognize. Well, all except for the Christian cross that was centered in it.

"The ones who want to protect you"., Ketongu told him. "ALL of you". "From the Makutacon's".

With Ketongu's previous explanation of a Toabot, it didn't take Green TOO long to figure out what the Makutacon's were. If Ketongu was correct about the Toabot's being here to protect them, then that could only mean that the Makutacon's were here for the exact opposite.

"So now I've been caught up in the middle of a war"?, Green wondered aloud.

Upon hearing what he thought to be a question, Ketongu remained silent for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond without making him any more angry or scared than he might have already been. But now that Green had actually seen him like this, telling him the truth in order to keep him safe, was really his only option at this point. As much as he hated being this brutally honest with Green, like ALWAYS, he couldn't lie to him.

"Yep"., Ketongu told him, almost hesitantly.

Upon both realizing that he had accidentally asked this question aloud, and realizing what Ketongu had just told him in full clarity, Green began to feel a weird sense of sickness go through him. In this said sense, Green took a few deep breaths, putting both of his hands on the back of his head as he then started to walk around in circles. Ketongu just waited patiently and remained silent as he watched Green do this. CLEARLY, Green was worried. But why SHOULDN'T he be?, Ketongu thought. This war was more than too dangerous for ANY matoran to do as much as DESIRE to fight in. And as of today, Green was caught dead center in the middle of it.

But Ketongu snapped out of his current thoughts as Green had quickly looked up at him upon finally letting another question pop into his head.

"Why did you decide to go missing"?, Green asked him. "You were sent here to protect us and your JOB was to be a guardian to the matoran". "Why did you leave"?

"Because Paradox needed more help in our on going search for the Sphere". "And before you ask me, the Sphere is a powerful relic with the power to create planets". "And in the wrong hands, this relic can be used to kill millions... or in YOUR case, EVERYONE". "And now that you know of this war, I HAVE to be YOUR guardian, to protect you from any more Makutacons like that other one".

"And if there just happens to be a STRONGER Makutacon"?, Green asked with a hint of both sarcasm and serious worry.

"Then you'd better PRAY"., Ketongu told him, then transforming himself back into two-seater mode and opening the side door for him. "Get in, so I can repeat my job".

Green laughed at this sentence as he then decided to comply, entering the car, sitting in the drivers seat and closing the door behind himself. Ketongu had also decided to take the time to wait for Green to put on his seat belt before then driving off, heading back to the zoo.

"You know, you say that "I'm your guardian" thing like it's a bad thing"?, Green asked him.

Ketongu let out a small laugh, then replying: "You have NO IDEA".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

And indeed he doesn't. I'm not gonna give away any more spoilers this time. I like keeping everything a surprise. Anyways, enjoying the story so far? Please feel free to leave me a review to let me know if you are, and if you have ANY suggestions for the action in later chapters, please feel free to tell me that as well. I'm kind of running out of ideas and I need a little help. And if any of these said suggestions can't work for this story, feel free to tell them anyways. I've got at least fifty three more stories planned after this one and I'd be more than happy to use them for any of my other ones. Literally, tell me what you want to see happen. I'd love to hear it. And for the people in Israel who are still reading this, please know that I'm praying for you every day. Again, I thank you all so much for reading the story this far and please have a god-blessed day! :0)


	10. Chapter 9

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Ship

"Come on guys, this way"!, Ops quietly yelled to his fellow Toa.

For two days now, the confused defense group consisting of eight Toa and one Transformer, had been stealthily following a long set of tracks that had been left by a scorpion shaped... whatever it was. They had all managed to accomplish said stealth by jumping quietly (Edward not so much since he was a Toa of Earth) from tree branch to tree branch. The reason for this? Two days ago, they had heard the scorpion respond (In ENGLISH) to a transmission concerning a leader who was currently being made to sound like a tyrant of sorts.

From there on out, they had decided to follow the scorpions tracks and see if it would lead them to the location of which they had heard of. Whatever these things were, and whatever they were planning, they KNEW they had to find out. And although they had gotten a couple names in the same transmission, these names being Toabots and Makutacons, but at the same time it wasn't enough information for them to know who they were or what they were doing here. So as of right now, they needed to try and GET more info, one way or another.

Billy was already far ahead of the others, wanting to find out the same information as quickly as he possibly could. If there was ONE thing all of his intense training had taught him, it was the fact that evil could always strike at any second. This fact in actuality, was the reason why Billy had always tried to get his missions done as quickly and efficiently as possible, and though it wasn't as easy as it could be told, it still had to be done. And with the fate of an unknown ANYTHING in the balance, he would HAVE to apply that same thought to this misssion now.

Finally, after what seemed like a few long minutes, Billy stopped and kept himself perched on the tree branch he had just reached as he saw something close by, and HUGE. This said something was a rather oddly shaped, silver ship that was covered in a large number of alien markings that Billy was sure not even MAZE could recognize. And judging from all of the collapsed trees that sat in ruins around it, Billy was starting to wonder whether or not these things were intending to make a "soft landing". And due to the collapsed trees already withering state, Billy had figured out something else: This ship had been here for a while.

"Whoa"., Gahu said as he and the others seemed to randomly appear right behind the lead-Toa of fire.

"Whoa is good-right"., Robert told him.

As each of the other Toa had then started to silently gaze at the massive alien ship, Billy and Ops tried to look around it from where they were currently standing. Both thought: SURELY there had to be SOME way that they could sneak inside! But if there WAS one, then there should've been no reason for them not to find one. They looked for exhaust vents, creases, cracks. But no matter how hard they both looked, there seemed to be nothing of the such. Billy looked to the ground then, making a loud sigh of failure.

Billy then turned his beetle-like head to his fellow Toa, seeing a bit of worry in each of them. Almost as much as he now felt within himself. But as he saw his wife's face, how different it looked from the others, his gaze became curious. The facial expression that Outilisa currently possessed immediately told Billy that whatever she was thinking of as she looked at this ship, was making her feel... uneasy. VERY uneasy. And Billy knew that this wasn't how Outilisa normally acted whenever they came across a strange object or artifact. Normally, when they came across something as strange as this, she wouldn't even FLINCH. But this was different somehow. It was almost like his wife actually KNEW that something was wrong. But if she did, then what WAS it?

And Billy would've asked her what was wrong if his thoughts hadn't been interrupted by another question asked by their Toa of storms: "What do we now-do Firespitter"?

And with that question being asked, each of the other Toa and even Ops looked to him, awaiting an answer that they were close to hoping would be in the form of an order. Outilisa looked to him as well, her mask also wearing an expression of curiosity. Seeing as he was now in this close to uncomfortable situation, he decided to drop his question for now, then deciding to give the next order.

"We try and find a way in"., He told them.

A silence passed as the other Toa surprised Billy with a look of shock and Outilisa with a look like she was about to go into some form of a panic.

"WHAT"?, Pow asked them, breaking the passing silence.

"Look, I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but we still don't have a clear idea as to what these things are or what they're even capable of". "Yes, they attacked us, but that's why as team leader, I can't just stand by and let them continue whatever they're planning". "And YES, I think they're planning something". "If we don't find out just WHAT it is, then there may be nobody else to stop them".

Outilisa immediately wanted to argue, knowing from the attack just how dangerous they had been getting. But much to her dis-luck, she had known Billy for more than long enough to know that in cases like this, an argument wasn't gonna stop him from carrying out the missions he chose to go on. It wouldn't stop or solve anything. Besides that, she was his wife. And as a wife, she was loyal enough to try and never argue with him. And none of that was ever hid fault. Ever since they had known each other, they seemed to agree on everything and therefore never seemed to have anything to argue over in the first place.

"Billy's right"., Outilisa forced herself to say. "If we're all gonna stop them, we need to go in NOW".

"Negative"., Billy told her.

Outilisa looked at him with a look of shock upon hearing this.

Then giving Outilisa a look that he hoped would tell her that his last sentence was of no disrespect, Billy continued: "I'll go in with Ops and Gahu". "I want the rest of you to stay here any await our return". "If we go in with as less numbers as possible, we'll all have a less likely chance of being spotted".

Each of the other Toa looked well assured, but Outilisa was petrified. Yeah, she knew Billy wanted to keep them all as safe and out of harms way as bionically possible, but that didn't even matter to her. What about HIS safety!? She was a HECK of a lot more concerned for that than she was of her own. And what if in the process of obeying these orders, he had ended up getting hurt in the end?! If THAT were ever the case, she didn't think she could EVER forgive herself.

"And without unity, you might have even MORE of a chance at getting killed"!, Outilisa quietly screamed. "What if you're ambushed and you don't.."., Outilisa had stopped there, unable to continue as tears started to fill her eyes.

Billy had of course listened to what his wife had said. She knew that. Even as she started to speak in an increasing rage for his safety, Billy had just looked at her with the same calm expression that he usually did. And that was because he overall understood her concern for him. It was almost a shame that he and his wife had to serve on the same team in the same field of battle. But he would always try his best to put up with it, seeing as this was what she wanted to do with her life. But the day he had made his vows to her, he had also promised himself another thing, if it was within his power, he was NOT going to let her get injured or killed under ANY circumstances.

Billy carefully and gently jumped from his branch onto Outilisa's, then putting away his rifle, looking at his wife's eyes that were still filled with a painfully felt concern, and then gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If that DOES happen, I'll call for back up and you can help us then, alright"?, Billy asked her, still using his calm and caring voice.

Outilisa looked up at him then, seeing that look of promise in his eyes that had always made her feel better in situations like this. And whenever he gave her THAT look, she more than knew that he WAS giving her a promise. And he never stopped himself from keeping ANY promises. Outilisa just decided to drop her argument and give him a nod that told him she believed him. As dangerous as this mission would undoubtedly be, she would always trust him as much as she loved him.

"Alright then"., Billy said before then giving Outilisa a kiss on her forehead and then turning back to Gahu and Ops.

"You two ready"?, Billy asked them.

Both nodded.

"Then let's move"., He ordered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next chapter might be short as well. But speaking of the next chapter, get ready to see the main villain and third in command of the Makutacons: Killer Prime. Yeah, I know Killer's not that creative of a name, but when I made the actual MOC (My Own Creation) of this guy, Killer was really the only name that popped into my head. It might have been because he looked killer cool but I don't really remember. Anyways, thank you all again for reading! Please feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions and concerns, and may God forever bless your days. :0)


	11. Chapter 10

Lego owns the names Ketongu and Jala and Hasbro owns Transformers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Killer

The second the three had jumped down from where they had been perched on the tree branches above them, Billy, Ops and Gahu walked around the close to massive alien ship, being as quiet as they possibly could and staying constantly on guard. Seeing as they had just now found this ship while in pursuit of a superior enemy, they had to be ready for anything. For these said superior beings were very powerful along with very intelligent.

Having this terrifying fact repeat over and over in his head, Billy quietly bowed his head and silently prayed: Dear Lord, please help us come out of this mission alive.

Now, normally Billy WASN'T terrified in a situation like this, but that was only because in all of his previous missions, he was dealing with things that he KNEW he could handle. These things being: Dark Hunters, Dark Toa, Matoa crime lords, traitor Matoran, Makuta's and even Titans (Or as billy would humorously call them: the bigger ones). But THESE foes were something else entirely. Something that he had a feeling was probably a HUNDRED times more powerful than he or any of his other Toa were. And to make matters worse, if they got spotted, many of them would surely die.

And even worse, if THAT happened, who was to say that the Turaga Council would listen to the survivors? If only a FEW of the Toa were to come back, then there was no way the Turaga would act based on what they had seen. In order for things to be believable to them, they needed more than one witness on EVERY mission, report or case. There was also the fact that if they didn't get to the Turaga at ALL, they would be completely unprepared for... well for WHATEVER these Makutacons were planning.

As Billy was still trying to find some form of a weak spot, he had finally stopped upon finally spotting something else on a part of the metal exterior. A pass-code lock. And judging to the two or four creases on it's left, it unlocked a heavily sealed doorway. And to add to his metal list of pro's, it looked perfectly big enough for them to walk through. Yes!, Billy thought, then motioning his hand for a confused Gahu and Ops to come to his position.

As they had finally arrived, Ops to Billy's right and Gahu to Billy's left, Gahu and Ops simply stared at Billy's discovery in amazement. Gahu was so amazed that he had actually given Billy a bro-fist on the shoulder. But Ops just looked at the door as if he was remembering something from his still mysterious past. But now, just as he had called them over to take a look at the very thing he had found, he had found a problem, widening his eyes in sudden disappointment. But at the same time, he didn't know WHY he didn't expect this. Each key on tablet-like lock was some sort of alien symbol. Crap!, He thought.

Then, turning quickly to the rookie, he asked: "Hey Gahu, you recognize any of this"?

Now that Billy had really thought about it, these symbols weren't really all THAT alien. His reason for thinking this, somehow he had seen them before. In a museum. But whether this certain museum he visited had contained Bionicle or Transformer artifacts, he couldn't remember. But either way, he had seen markings just LIKE these from one of the two. SURELY one of his two allies knew what they were or how to translate them into the language that everyone here spoke. Right? He certainly HOPED so.

But after a few seconds of looking, Gahu just looked back at his leader, replying: "Negative sir"

Crap!, Billy thought, looking hopelessly back at the pass-code lock.

"I do"., Ops suddenly told them, surprising Billy most of both as Ops then scanned the lock and typed in a code.

And about three seconds later, the metal door slid up, opening with utmost ease.

"Well, at least the ship's still online"., Gahu said in a sarcastic voice.

As much as Billy agreed with Gahu's sarcastic statement, implying that this couldn't have meant anything good for the Toa, he was still in more of a focus on how surprised he was that Ops had actually managed to understand what was on the lock. Or better yet, able to figure out what the specific code was within seconds. But at the same time, Ops seemed to surprise the team with something everyday. Maybe it was because ever since they had found him mentally broken about something on a battlefield, he had never opened up to the team much about ANYTHING from his past-life. But as of right now, all Billy wanted to know from his friend was just how did he know what that code was.

Still holding a face of amazement, he looked down at Ops, asking him: "How did you do that"?

Then looking up at his leader with a facial expression of a human who had just solved the most simple mathematical equation, Ops replied: "This console uses the ancient language of the Primes". "A language that my father had managed to teach me".

"Cool"., Gahu commented as he then took out a pistol and cocked it. "Now, why don't we go on in there before they get any funny ideas"?

Billy put a hand on the Toa of Lava, saying: "Wait".

Gahu obeyed, looking at Billy in curiosity as he then continued to look down at the autobot with a facial expression of anyone who would surely be confused at this point in time. As a friend, Billy had often worried for Ops. Though he was probably the most loyal member of his team, obeying orders no matter what they were, Ops had never seemed to want to share anything about his past. And Billy didn't blame him. When he had found him, Ops was in a muddy area, on his knees in front of the carcass of what Billy had assumed to be some sort of Decepticon. And the look on Ops face, HECK. He looked like he had just lost EVERYTHING. And he had even given Edward a murderous glare when he asked about it in the rudest manner possible. But instead of focusing on THAT matter (This story being a LONG time away), Billy had just decided to ask Ops the question that was currently sticking to his mind.

"Ops, who is your father"?, Billy asked him.

"Optimus Prime"., Ops responded.

Billy and Gahu's eyes had both widened upon hearing that. Sure, EVERYONE knew who Optimus Prime was. The Toa team who had existed long before they did, had even assisted Optimus in the final war, which resulted in Megatron turning from his wicked ways (Somehow) and the death of the Liege Maximo. From THAT day, The Toa and the Autobots lived and fought alongside each other like they were brothers and sisters, so Optimus was really as much of a part of THEIR species history as he was to his own. Rumor had it that as of today, Optimus worked in a library often reading a Bible he had discovered on Cybertron before the second collision, but NEVER until now had there been news of ANY offspring to the wise warrior.

"WHAT"?, Gahu asked, also in a state of amazement. "I mean, whoa".

"Yeah"., Billy agreed.

To meet a Prime alone, that was an HONOR to most people, regardless of whether they could or couldn't. But to meet a DECENDANT? Somehow, there seemed to be more of an honor in THAT than there was to meet the parent. Besides, what if Ops decided to be the LAST of his long family tree? As far as Billy and the rest of the team knew, Ops was asexual (In these terms, asexual means not attracted to men or women), so he might have BEEN the last.

"Say, can we go in now"?, Ops asked them, clearly not wanting any of the special treatment that would probably be coming to him, regardless from now on of whether or not he wanted it.

Billy and Gahu simply nodded, quickly deciding to get back on task and slowly enter the metal doorway that surely awaited to reveal something at the end of... whatever would be inside this thing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the Trio had then made it inside, Gahu at the lead, Billy, Gahu and Ops looked carefully around themselves, walking even more carefully in what they now knew to be a dark hallway with walls of solid protodermis. And though Ops knew what he was supposed to be focused on at the moment, he couldn't help but stare at something that he had found odd upon first entering. The walls... for both were engraved with a set of symbols that glew a dark crimson color. As if this mission wasn't terrifying ENOUGH., he thought.

What was all the more strange to the young Prime, was the fact that THESE symbols were that of which he had never seen until now. Judging from the way they LOOKED, he knew that these markings were alien, but now he was sort of disappointed that Optimus had never taught him anything about THIS language. But then again, how COULD he? As far as he and everyone else knew, this was a new race with a new language. Therefore, he hardly expected Optimus to know ANYTHING of this mysterious language.

Ops quickly jolted out of his thoughts as he saw Gahu suddenly stop, putting his back against the wall.

"Hey guys, the hallway ends here"., Gahu whispered just loud enough for them both to hear. "There's an opening right next to me, and it looks like there's a throne room of some sort"., Gahu finished, quickly peeking back in before quickly putting his wall back to the wall.

With that being said, Billy and Ops both walked closer to their friend, trying to get a better look inside, while ALSO keeping their backs against the wall. If Gahu was true on his words, then this could've been where the Makutacon leader was. If they were gonna get ANY useful information from ANYWHERE on this ship, surely it would be here, from whoever this leader was. And if they were gonna get out of this alive, they knew they had to try their absolute hardest to be as quiet as they possibly could. And that was just what they did as they peeked ahead into the entrance that sat beside the Toa of Lava.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the other side of the opening, there was indeed what appeared to be a throne room. This said throne room was stretched longways in front of the two thrones that laid still against a wall, all composing of a magnificently made structure of what seemed to be solid protodermis. In the two thrones, sat two figures. In the left throne, sat a female, toa-sized Bioformer with legs of yellow and silver, a right arm of green, a left arm of yellow and silver, a silver face that wore a nuva-shoulder piece like a resperator, and blue hair that hung from the back of her head. In the right throne, sat a male, makuta sized, muscular Bioformer with a body of silver and white, legs of silver and red, a left arm of black and tan, the forearm being attached to what looked like a sharpened claw underneath of a shield with spiked edges, a right arm of black and silver, and a red head (Kalamah head) with two dark blue eyes that glared ahead, dreaming of the destruction of the world as the other two races knew it.

The male quickly lifted his head as he then heard the familiar sound of the jet engines of his apprentice start to get closer towards the ship. He quickly pulled back on a lever that rested on the left armrest of his throne, opening a slit-like hatch on the wall that lied ahead of them. The second said slit had actually finished opening had also been the very second that a green, black and silver jet flew inside. Said jet then lowered itself before the Bioformers in the thrones, hovering over the ground in front of them before then starting to transform. The thrusters and hood both flew back, forming legs. The guns and wings disconnected, the guns forming arms and the wings flipping up behind his back. Finally, a silver head (Bulk mask) flipped up from a black and green chest, red eyes gleaming from behind the silver mask.

The male smiled from his place on the right throne as the jet, known as Solar Scream, then loyally bowed in front of him. Killer Prime (The male in the right throne) had always frowned upon Solar Screams name as much as he respected his loyalty. Solar Scream had never actually been his original name, and as to why he decided to go with it as such, he didn't know. Especially not since Solar Scream was a Makutacon of Earth and not one of Power Scream. But as odd as he thought this made up name of him was, he would let him keep it for all the loyalty that he had been willing to show him for all of the years that he had.

"Masters, I've found it"., Solar Scream exclaimed. "I've finally found it"!

Killer stood instantly up from his throne, looking hopefully down at his apprentice.

"The sphere"?, Killer asked him.

"Yes sir, in the storage location of which you gave me"., Solar Scream responded.

The female in the left throne, known as Zera, quickly asked with a hint of utmost seriousness: "You really think it's THERE"?

"Affirmative ma'am"., Solar Scream told her, then looking up to his leaders as he kept himself in his bowing position. "Upon arrival, my ESD detected a powerful energy signature unlike anything I have ever seen before".

"How powerful EXACTLY"?, Killer asked him.

With this question being asked, Solar Scream took his ESD out of a slit in his leg, and flipped the screen-side to his master, putting his army up for Killer to see. Killer looked closely at the screen, seeing that these were saved results from Solar Screams visit. And what interested him most of all, were the readings. All of the power bars were at the top of the screen.

"Like I said master Killer, more powerful than anything I've ever come across"., Solar Scream told him.

Killer just kept staring at the power readings in amazement. Solar Scream even noticed a slight grin come from Killer as he (Killer) thought in fascination about what he would do once all of this power was in his hands. If it even WOULD come into my hands., Killer thought. NO... it WILL be mine!

"That must be it then"., Killer told him.

Solar Scream quickly made a grin of his own.

"Finally"!, Solar Scream exclaimed in a positive but sickening tone.

With this thing finally in their possession, they, along with all of the other Makutacons on this planet, could finally accomplish their common goal: To plunge the said planet into desolation.

"What shall we do now my king"?, Zera asked as she stayed seated in her throne.

Killer looked to his wife with a smile of success, then replying: "Now we will call the others for an assembly, so that we may prepare an ambush". "I have already sent a signal to War Machine and Shut Down". "They will be arriving here shortly".

"And what of our other five, my masters"?, Solar Scream asked them.

Killer looked to Solar Scream then, walking slowly in front of him and placing a hand on the shoulder of his most loyal apprentice.

"One soldier at a time Solar Scream"., Killer told him then, with a grin of wickedness.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

From where he remained hidden, Gahu felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw Killers seemingly murderous grin. He and his friends had already heard enough to know now what the Makutacons were up to. But what was the sphere?, he wondered. And what did these Makutacons want with it? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. For if they were going to plan an ambush on the storage that held such a powerful artifact, if it was indeed as powerful as they claimed it be, then they were willing to kill in order to get their hands on it. And in being unable to know what storage they were referring to, they didn't even KNOW how many lives would be at stake.

Then pushing a button on a recorder he had taken out just moments earlier, Billy stopped the device's recording process and then placed said device in his back slot.

"I've got this recorded"., Billy whispered. "We need to move now, if we don't want to get spotted".

"I agree"., Gahu told him, still in his hidden state of sudden fear. "We need to get this evidence to the Turaga council as soon as possible".

Billy and Ops both nodded in agreement. SURELY the Turaga council would know what to do. Aside from being the leaders of the country of New Mata Nui, it was always made sure that the leaders would be wise problem solvers through a series of tests that tested ones moral character. Humans and Transformers were also permitted to join this council if they had managed to pass the same tests. But one of the many exceptions was the fact that there would only be twenty one members, the twenty first, being the lead Turaga. Though that was besides the point of the matter, Billy, Ops and Gahu still knew that they would be wise enough to know what to do with this news, or how to handle it. Or better yet they HOPED that they would.

"Alright then"., Ops whispered, then turning towards their still opened entrance and transforming into a small red semi with a flat front. "Let us roll out, shall we"?, Ops asked, then slowly driving away as Billy and Gahu followed him.

"You know just because you're his son, doesn't always mean you can use Optimus's famous quotes, right"?, Billy teasingly asked him, at least trying to lighten the mood.

In indeed knowing that Billy was only joking, he nearly laughed. But at the moment, Ops remained silent. For as of right now, he knew two true and terrifying facts. The first being if he laughed even a LITTLE too loud, the Makutacons would more than likely hear them. And the second being the terrifying fact that was placed still in front of them: something was coming. Something big. Something, DESTRUCTIVELY big.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shocked by Ops's revelation (Hasbro owns Optimus Prime)? And what do you think Killer's up to? Leave a review to tell me what you think on these matters or if you want to tell me what you think of the story so far. Also, don't hesitate to PM me for any question and or concerns you may have. Thank you all again for taking the time to read this and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	12. Chapter 11

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Info

As of right now, Ketongu and Green were working outside, keeping the animals and the Rahi well fed along with well behaved. But what was so different today about the very job Green would always do on a daily basis? For whatever reason he didn't quite think he knew, Green had decided to get up at 4:30 AM, a bit earlier than he usually would (His normal wake up time being 7:00 AM), and do as much work as he could by himself, deciding not to let Angela and Golden have any more work to deal with than they normally would.

And just as he had happened to be on his way to one of the cages, Ketongu ended up spotting him. Or at least, that was what Green knew the second Ketongu had ended up popping out of seemingly no where, nearly scaring the living daylights out of him, and offering to help. At first, Green refused to let him, giving the occasional: "No thanks, I'll be ok". But when Ketongu wouldn't stop insisting, Green just decided to allow it. And that explained where they were now, trying to fix a cage that was made to hold a Nui Jaga.

But why did he even decide to help Green in the first place? Well in Ketongu's mind, there was quite a large number of reasons as to why he was. One of them being the fact that if he was practically going to be protecting Green for the rest of his life, he might as well make some good out of it by giving said matoran help with his work whenever he knew he would need it. Another fact being that when Ketongu was the school Toa, always stopping the very matoran he was now protecting from pulling off an infinite series of pranks, he had always felt that they weren't quite getting off on the right foot. And seeing again as he had to be around 24/7 to protect him from any murderous harm, he figured that now would actually be the best time to do so.

Suddenly, as he was still struggling with a bolt in said cage, Green looked up at the Toabot of whom he knew would from now on be his guardian in a dangerous war, he spoke: "You told me last night that the reason you were hiding was because you were involved in a secret war".

Ketongu nodded.

"Well, what kind of war exactly"?, Green asked him.

"Should there be a type of war or are you simply asking what we're fighting for"?, Ketongu asked him.

Green remained silent in thought for a moment before then replying: "Both I guess".

As Green then looked back to the cage, continuing to work on the remaining bolts and screws that had to go into their remaining places, Ketongu answered: "Well, our war used to be a political war over two main matters". "The first being how to better govern our race, and the second being how to respond to what the Turaga council did to us". "Hm, almost hard to imagine that it was a thousand years ago".

Green looked back up at Ketongu. USED to be?, Green thought. What did he mean by USED to be? Whatever it meant, really didn't seem to be a too good of a thing once he saw the look of remembrance to a disturbing memory on Ketongu's face, his one eye closed tightly in what seemed to be an approaching sadness.. Had enough peo...Bioformers really died in this said war to make Ketongu feel depressed or disturbed upon thinking back to it? Better yet, had they lost?

Quickly seeing the worried wonder in Greens face upon finally opening his eye, Ketongu continued: "But ever since the day our planet was lost to and destroyed by another race (For another story), that wars primary concern has changed to THIS one". "On both counts".

Green had quickly grown a face of depressed compassion as Ketongu had finished that sentence. DANG., Green thought. As if losing friends wasn't bad ENOUGH. Watching your own home perish with them must have been pure TORTURE. And whether it was over a disagreement or an unknown form of motive, he still couldn't imagine how one could properly recover from seeing something like that with a good and organizational list of positive emotions.

"Only we, the Toabots, want to protect it from their death bringing goals"., Ketongu told him.

Again, Green saw the seemingly unbearable, emotional pain reveal itself in Ketongu's face as he clearly started to think back on the day he watched his planet perish. He and the other Toabot forces had just evacuated the planet and then it just... EXPLODED! Poof! Gone, just like that! And knowing this to be true from what he had just heard, Green had started to feel more and more sorry for Ketongu. The one who he had known to be a sort of friend slash rival all those years back. Never had he imagined that his old school nemesis was actually a guardian Bioformer from a destroyed home planet that had already been waging a war before time of said destruction.

Immediately, Green tried to lighten the mood by jokingly asking: "Political debates are all it takes to start a war"? "Man, you make my life sound like a joy song". "And it's pretty terrible all on it's own".

Ketongu actually let out a laugh before then saying: "I'm afraid so, seeing as many politics have done so in the past".

Green laughed.

"Unfortunately, the Makutacon plans for dealing with that don't really involve any Transformers or Bionicles". "They want them all dead". "And to make matters worse, the human race is on their slave list".

Now confused and (Although he would refuse to admit it) a little scared, Green looked up from his work, then asking Ketongu: "And just WHY would they want to do THAT"? "As far as I know, we haven't done anything to you guys".

Ketongu made a short nod, replying: "As far as YOU know".

Green tilted his head in his growing sense of curiosity.

"As I've already told you, your race and the Transformer race met somewhere around three thousand years ago, and in due time becoming "fascinated" with each other"., Ketongu explained. "When their "CURIOCITY" got the best of them, our race was conceived". "And our numbers increased a little too fast for the Turaga to keep track of". "And in end they exiled us to the green mass in space known as  
>Planet X".<p>

"EXILED"?, Green asked him. "What reason did they have to do THAT"?

"Well, from what OUR leaders told us, the politics of that time feared that we would eventually try to overthrow them as the leaders of the new Earth"., Ketongu responded. "Some still DO".

Really?, Green thought. The Bioformers were exiled because of THAT? If anything, it sounded rather stupid to the Le-Matoran. Sure, it made sense for the Turaga to predict that the Bioformers would eventually become a powerful race. But to just exile them like THAT, out of the blue and totally at random? That was MORE than cold. It was pretty much a stab in the back towards Bionicles and Transformers alike, seeing as the Bioformer race had practically made two species into ONE, family-wise.

"Well THAT was stupid"., Green commented.

Ketongu let out a small laugh and replied: "Oh I agree, but as a Toabot, I don't hold that against them". "I and the other Toabots forgave them a long time ago".

Again Green thought: WHAT? An ENTIRE RACE was exiled from it's own birthplace for something that he couldn't even consider a REASON. And almost RIGHT AFTER this terrible action, an assumingly large group of said race, just went ahead and FORGAVE them? To Green, this was pretty confusing. Mostly because he wasn't sure HOW one would forgive another for an action that was too sickening to even WANT to consider the option of offering forgiveness. Better yet, how could THEY?

"How COULD you forgive them"?, Green asked him. "Even after an act as cowardly as THAT"? "What my race did to yours was... MORE than terrible".

As Green had then finished that statement, Ketongu got down on a knee, now at eye-level with the Le-matoran as he answered: "As a Christian army, it is our duty to forgive all actions, regardless of what they are or who commits them"."The very words spoken by Paradox". "One who was always good with reason".

"So, your leader"?, Green asked him.

SURELY if all Toabots were willing to listen to him, he was their leader.

Ketongu nodded, then standing back up as he spoke: "Best leader we've had in many, many years". "And probably the best one we'll ever have too". "He's always there in the battlefield, helping us out with whatever he can, whenever he can". "Come to think of it, he's done it so often that I usually start to wonder if he cares more about everyone else than himself".

"Pretty courageous huh"?, Green asked.

"Oh, you have no idea"., Ketongu told him. "I've seen him in action many times, and his courage never ceases to surprise us".

As good for a leader as this sounded, it also made Green a bit curious. From what Ketongu was telling him, Paradox had an entire ARMY under his command, along with the rare skill of persuasion by using nothing but mere words. And he was using said skill to protect the very species who exiled his race from their home in the first place? How was such a will to do something like that even in existence?, he wondered. How could it be that someone in Paradox's position, wouldn't even hate their parenting races even a LITTLE for what they did? How could ANYONE in his position WILLINGLY offer forgiveness for something so massively sinful? But for now, Green would push these thoughts aside as he diceded to speak once more.

"As much as I wish I could know more about this leader of yours, I feel like I should also be asking a little bit more about this war"., Green told him. "Especially since I'm currently caught up in the crossfire as we speak".

"Alright then"., Ketongu said.

Green remained silent for a second, before then saying: "You told me that there wasn't very many of you... with that in mind, how would you feel about me helping you fight"?

Ketongu almost gave Green a concerning glare upon hearing him ask that question. Though he could easily admit that the very fact that Green had even OFFERED to help them win this fight was... flattering, he was VERY sure that that couldn't be too good of a thing to allow. Why not? Well for starters, Green was a MATORAN. And from what Ketongu knew, matoran weren't all that good at fighting due to being VERY inexperienced to the arts of war. Nor was war in their nature, they just weren't born to take all of the risks that a Toa did. Second, last Ketongu checked, he was supposed to be PROTECTING Green, not training him!

Like previously mentioned, this kind of job was just too dangerous for someone like Green to be involved with. And along with that, he was plenty sure that Paradox would NEVER agree to something like that. Especially not if it would put Green's life in all of the danger that this war already had on the fate of this world. But for some reason that he didn't know, he couldn't quite bring himself to give Green the "that's too dangerous" speech. Ah, why not give the boy a LITTLE hope?, Ketongu thought.

"Eh, I'm not so sure that'll work out OK with the others, but none the less, we could still run it by Paradox"., Ketongu told him.

Green looked away from his nearly finished work on the cage, and up at Ketongu, asking: "WE"?

Ketongu nodded, then replying: "Paradox called for a meeting after I set off that missile last night". "And as it just so happens to be, that meeting is tonight". "And if you'd like, you can come with me".

"Of course I'd like to go"., Green responded, shocking Ketongu a little. Seeing Ketongu's shocked expression, he continued: "Look, I know you've told me that you're a powerful army as it is, but didn't you also tell me that you're severely outnumbered"?

Ketongu was silent for a few seconds, trying to think of a statement to counteract what Green had just said, but in the end, he just gave a nod in defeat.

"Well you need allies then"., Green told him. "And regardless of how dangerous it'll be, I'm willing to be that ally".

Again, Ketongu wanted to argue, desperately wanting to protect Green from not only Makutacon harm, but also from the true horror of war, violence and death. The Makutacons never played fair, so Ketongu was MORE than worried for Greens safety if he really wanted to fight. But if by some chance Paradox agreed, then how COULD he protect him? Regardless of how big the situation be, Ketongu couldn't exactly imagine working at Greens side as both a guardian and a fellow soldier. But at the same time, Green DID give quite a valid point. As far as Ketongu knew, there were only five Toabots on this earth, fighting against no body knew how many Makutacons. As much as he hated to admit it at this point, they WOULD need allies. But at least he had THAT reason right.

"Thanks for the offer Green, it's well appreciated"., Ketongu told him. "But it's still up to Paradox".

"Hey, it's no problem"., Green responded. "As long as I'm helping out a friend, I'm ok".

Ketongu actually smiled at him upon hearing that. As worried as he still was for Green's safety, it was good to know that Green was still the matoran of which he knew to be caring and concerning for those of whom he considered to be his friends. At least THAT hadn't changed. Green returned the smile before turning back to the finished cage and attempting to lift it. But it remained on the ground, evidently too heavy for him. Green attempted again and again to lift it, but still it remained on the ground as if it had been glued there.

Ketongu quietly sighed to himself, then walking to the side of the massive cage and saying: "Here, let me get that".

Green was about to give the cli'che "no thanks, I've got it (Even though I really don't)", but found himself unable to do so upon seeing Ketongu instantly lift it with ease, then putting on his shoulder.

"Where does this need to go"?, Ketongu asked him.

"In that metal shed over there"., Green told him, pointing to the rusty shed that sat a distance away from them.

Ketongu turned to said shed and nodded back to Green upon then seeing it, giving him a simple: "OK"., before then walking towards it.

"Thanks by the way"., Green decided to say, just a few seconds after Ketongu had started walking.

Ketongu turned back to Green with a smile, replying: "Hey, it's no problem". "As long as I'm helping out a friend, I'm ok"., earning a returned smile from Green.

As Ketongu turned back in the direction of the shed and continued to walk in it's very direction, Green found his mind asking itself a million dollar question. The question being: Just WHY were the Toabots so willing to make allies with ANY Bionicle? Regardless of whether or not they wanted to help? Not that he had a problem with it (Because he really didn't), he just couldn't understand why they would even WANT to help them after they did something so horrible that they didn't even DESERVE their protection. Why they would shrug off an undeserved exile like it was nothing, and help them regardless of whether or not they were still hated. Perhaps that explained why the Makutacon name had the word Makuta in it (Seeing as the Makuta race had never really been loved either). But at the same time, that proved that there WERE Bioformers who were unwilling to forgive. So what made the TOABOTS want to forgive?

Green was so caught up in his current thoughts that he nearly jumped upon hearing a familiar voice asking: "Is that Ketongu"?

Green snapped out of his thoughts, quickly turning to the source of the voice and seeing Angela standing there with a curious, answer demanding expression on her face. Green almost didn't answer her, becoming instantly infatuated with her sweat covered mask that seemed to shine beautifully in the sunlight. She probably didn't feel as good out in this fast approaching heat as she looked, but Green couldn't help it. As far as he was concerned, she was hot. And when he said this, he wasn't referring to the rise in temperature she probably felt as a result of the sun shining against her face.

"Yeah, he uh, he decided to pay me a visit"., Green told her.

Angela's facial expression quickly changed into one that seemed to be a crossover of disbelief and surprise as she then asked: "Really"?

"Yeah"., Green lied. "And after I told him that you and Golden were my only employees, he asked me for a job". "And yes, I gave it to him".

Angela remained silent for a few long seconds before then saying: "Well, you two must have really gotten along then".

Green turned curiously to her.

"What do you mean"?, he asked her.

"Seriously Green"?, Angela asked him. "Everyday he just so happened to catch you pulling off one of your pranks, he would ALWAYS try to stop you". "And when I wasn't there to stop HIM, he WOULD". "Everyday he did that, your face told me that you had just received a kill-joy slap in the mask". "With a conflict like THAT going on between you two, I almost can't imagine you two EVER getting along". "Leaving ME very surprised".

"Meh, he was just doing what he was told"., Green told her. "It's not like he was gonna be a slacker with a troublemaker like me running around". "Right"?

"I guess"., Angela replied. Then, after remaining silent for a few more passing seconds, she asked: "Anyways, you need my help with anything"?

The rest of my life., Green almost replied. But instead of making a reply that would've more than likely embarrassed the crap out of him, he tried to think of something, desperately wanting to spend more time with her. Better yet, why not just tell her THAT in a friend-wise manner?, Green thought. No. Clearly she must have had something else to do. If that were true, she wouldn't be HERE with you right now!, a part of his mind screamed. Two matoran running a zoo was NEVER as easy or even anywhere close to how hard it may have sounded to some, but that didn't mean there had to be no such things as breaks either.

Deciding to spare her from any ACTUAL work for a while, he told her: "Nah, Ketongu and I have got this". "But if you could watch Golden for a bit, I'd appreciate it".

Angela smiled to herself then, thinking: Yeah, he likes me.

"OK"., Angela replied, then giving Green a light gesture on the shoulder before speaking again. "See you later then"?

"Of course"., Green replied, giving her a smile and a nod.

Angela smiled back at him, then taking her hand off of his shoulder and walking away, smiling back at him for a few more seconds before then turning away, happily hiding a blush.

Just as her eyes had left him, Green smiled widely to himself as he took the time to watch Angela as she continued to walk down the path in the dirt road that led back to the mansion. Though he probably would've gotten back to work after a conversation like that, all he could seem to think about... all he WANTED to think about, was about how lucky he was that God had decided to put someone like her in his life. In the manner of which he had done it, it seemed to Green like God had always intended for them to be together. And if fulfilling him was indeed the reason why God had done so, then he guessed that there would eventually HAVE to come a time when he would finally tell her how he truly felt for her. And whenever that time was to be, he didn't know, but he REALLY hoped that it would come a lot sooner than later.

"You're right, I WAS doing what I was told"., A voice said from Greens left side.

"WH-oh"., Green nearly screamed in his state of surprise, upon then turning to said left and seeing Ketongu. Why does EVERYONE have to find a way to startle or jump scare me today?!, Green thought as he then replied: "Ketongu"? "Please do me a favor by telling me where you just came from".

"I snuck around back"., Ketongu told him, keeping a sly grin upon knowing that he just scared him.

Now looking up at the Toabot with a look of curiosity, he asked him: "Are you normally that sneaky"?

"Well, when you're fighting a war like the one I am, you're practically TRAINED to be sneaky"., Ketongu told him. "So yes, normally I AM".

"Cool"?, Green decided to reply.

But at that moment, Ketongu's attention had switched from Green to the female Ga-matoran he had seen him stare at earlier, who was still walking down the dirt path.

Then nodding in her direction, Ketongu asked him: "Who's the girlfriend"?

Green quickly looked into the direction of his nod, seeing Angela in the distance and replying: "Oh, uhhh".

Green briefly stopped there, hiding a blush that he felt cover his mask. Seeing it anyways, Ketongu grinned, trying his hardest to keep himself from laughing up a storm upon catching it, along with a priceless facial expression that screamed embarrassment.

"She's not a girlfriend"., Green told him. "She's my friend from the high school". "You know, the one who I would fool around with-".

Green heard Ketongu chuckle.

"Not THAT way Ketongu"., Green told him, only managing to make Ketongu laugh more. "She's the one who laughed at all my pranks, always hung out with me at lunch".

"Angela"?, Ketongu asked in instant recognition.

"Yeah, her"

"OH, yes I DO remember her". "You had a HUGE crush on her".

"Wh-what"?! "No". "No I didn't"., Green stuttered, looking away.

Ketongu REALLY had try and hold back a laugh there, instantly thinking back to the days he spent as Green's school Toa. Every other day or so, Ketongu would actually LET Green pull off a few pranks, not really wanting to be good enough to eventually have to tell him that he was an exiled alien. But seeing as it was his job to do so, Ketongu would still watch him and in doing so, he would more than often catch the way Green would always look at Angela whenever she wasn't looking. Common sense instantly told him what it was. One time, Angela had actually caught him and he SWORE he saw them both blush.

With a growing smile, Ketongu continued: "Don't lie to me Green, I can tell you like her". "Matter of fact, I have reason to believe she likes you too".

Green instantly looked back up at Ketongu, then asking: "what makes you think THAT"?

"Well, for one thing she dropped her college plans for you when your parents became Turaga"., Ketongu explained. "Now she's working for YOU instead of college credits". "Why, because she thinks you're worth it".

Forcing back a smile, Green corrected: "She...she's working WITH me". "We're co-bosses".

Ketongu couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst out laughing, causing Angela to look at them from where she was standing. Instantly seeing her, Green laughed with Ketongu, acting like they were having a friendly conversation. Once Angela's attention had once again left them, Green turned back to Ketongu with a glare.

"OK"., Ketongu laughingly said. "You DEFINITELY like her".

Deep down, Green knew Ketongu was right. In deciding to give Angela a position that made her Greens equal in this business, he was practically MARRIED to her. But one of the reasons he gave it to her was because he wanted to find one of the best ways possible to show Angela how much he cared for her. Again, in knowing this all to be true, he let out a loud, aggravated sigh, finally accepting the fact that Ketongu's questions and teasings weren't gonna stop if he kept lying to him.

"OK, YES, I do"., Green told him "I like her, OK"?

Ketongu let a short silence pass before then teasingly asking: "You wanna talk about it"?

"NO"., Green replied.

Ketongu laughed once more, deciding to himself that he was gonna keep teasing Green for his crush until he finally told Angela. If there was one thing that he wouldn't let wait, it was a love that he thought was always meant to be. Even if he had to rush it in the most humorous ways he could think of.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

More to follow on GreenxAngela. Expect the next chapter on this subject (Chapter 14) to be quite... hilarious. :0) But as far as the next chapter is concerned, Billy and the others will still be trying to escape that forest and will run into quite a bit of action packed trouble. Anyways, enjoying the story so far? Please leave me a review to tell me what you think or send me a PM for any questions and or concerns. However, I will warn you guys that I might not be able to answer any of those said questions in the answer results in a spoiler alert. Thanks again for reading, Merry Christmas and please have a God blessed day.

:0)


	13. Chapter 12

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Scorpion attacks

"Come on guys, we're nearly there"!, Billy yelled.

The combat group consisting of seven Toa and one Autobot (a Prime), had been walking through the same forest for the past three hours now, currently walking down a long dirt path that seemed to stretch for miles. And with each passing second, things only seemed to be getting worse, all weighing quite a bit on the lead-Toa of fire. His wife was keeping a secret from him, they'd done run out of food and the only key to this group getting even TRYING to get out alive was the mini GPS that was strapped to Billy's wrist. Well, actually now that Billy had thought of it, the food problem was solved once Edward rudely suggested eating the fruit that still grew in the trees. But then came another problem. They were running out of water (with Ops being the one who was running out of energon). Literally, everyone's bottles of water were becoming lighter with each second. And the battery on Billys GPS was running out of power at a seemingly quicker pace. It was an answered prayer that this thing was even still working.

Meanwhile, Gahu had decided to remain interested in Ops's sudden family revelation, being the fact that Ops was the son of the one and only Optimus Prime, and was still asking quite a list of questions. Most of the other Toa listened in on Gahu's questions along with Ops's answers, simply wanting to add to the humor if one of them had just so happened to say or ask something funny. As rude as it would be to most to interupt a conversation for the sake of comedy, Billy had to look on the bright side: at LEAST it would give them something better to do other than focus on the fact that there could've been a Makutacon anywhere nearby, waiting for the chance to kill them. Edward had actually volunteered to keep watch as far as that was concerned, deciding not to take ANY part in anything concerning comedy (Like always).

But as Billy kept his eyes focused on his mini GPS, AKA their last source of survival, his eyes became focused on Gahu and Ops. As much as he wanted to focus on getting his team out of this forest alive, he couldn't help but be surprised as to how patiently Ops answered Gahus constant questions. Honestly, Billy couldn't see how one could be as patient as Ops was (Well, other than God and Jesus) in their current situation. Matter of fact, he was sure that if he was in Ops's position right now, he would've gone crazy.

"So, what else did your dad teach you"?, Gahu asked him.

Then turning to Gahu and showing him his black rifle, Ops replied: "Well as far as what ELSE is concerned, he taught me how to use this rifle".

"What model is it"?, Robert asked him, deciding to but in to their conversation.

Seeming not to mind, Ops turned to the toa of storms, replying: "Well actually, it's not even a rifle". "It's an Ion Blaster". "HIS Ion Blaster".

Everyone (except Edward) widened their eyes. Ops was actually using OPTIMUS'S Ion Blaster?! That thing had to be MORE than valuable!

"Cool"., Gahu commented.

But as they continued their conversation, Outilisa remained silent in thoughts that she wished to not share with the other Toa. Should I tell them about MY dad?, she wondered. No., she silently answered. She COULDN'T. Deep down, she had a feeling that petrified her, constantly telling her that informing them of said secret would NOT be the smartest idea at this point. And another part of her actually believed it too. For she knew that if she chose now to tell them, shed be taking not one, but two risks. The first one being that in doing so, she'd be revealing classified information of which was only known to the Turaga Council. Second, she was more than worried about how her husband would react upon hearing it. How would her husband be able to handle the fact that her father was a-.

Outilisa's head instantly jolted up as she heard a familiar noise creeping up behind them in a shrinking distance. Her eyes widened and her light started beating faster and faster in terror as she stopped dead in her tracks. Each of the other Toa immediately stopped, turning to the petrified Toa of water in curiosity. A chatter broke out from each of them, scaring Outilisa all the more.

"SHHH, guys"!, Outilisa quietly told them.

On instinct, Billy looked up from his mini GPS and turned quickly to his wife, asking her: "Hon, what's wrong"?

Outilisa put a finger to her mouth, hinting that her answer would only be revealed in full clarity if everyone remained quiet. Instantly, each Toa became silent, waiting for whatever would happen next. Almost instantly, everyone heard a terrifying mixture of noises. First there was the shaking of a nearby bush. Then, there was the sound of a branch cracking under the weight of whoever stood on in. Finally, there a metal rattle unlike anything the Toa or the Autobot had ever heard before.

"I think we were followed"., Outilisa told them.

"You don't say"., Edward scolded.

Outilisa glared at him. Gracious, even in times of great danger, Edward never ceased to be a huge dirt bag. It made her want to give Edward a well deserved beating (As if Billy hadn't given Edward one ALREADY.)

But Billy gave Edward a facial expression that made him back down, and then looked to Ouitilisa, giving her a nod of agreement. Immediately afterward, he looked back down at his mini GPS as it suddenly started beeping. And from what the screen told him ,via a red right a few feet in front of their current location, Outilisa's point had been further confirmed. Along with the fact that whatever was following them, was dangerous. And just a few seconds later, the red dot moved closer towards them. Whatever this current threat was, it was coming for them. And it was coming FAST!

Then making a quiet and worried sigh, he looked back up to his teammates, cocked his rifle and said: "Alright guys, be ready for anything".

Everyone nodded, then taking out whatever weapons they still had in their backs, then quickly bracing themselves for whatever attack their predator-like opponent would deliver. At the same time, they all turned and slowly walked away from the bushes, keeping their eyes intensely on them for any signs of immediate attack. Billy stayed in the front of the group, never taking his eyes off of his mini radar or his wife, wanting to be able to get them out alive and protect his wife with his life if necessary. And Robert stood in the back, trying to follow the Toa as closely as he could while also looking occasionally over his shoulder, trying his best to make sure that whoever was hunting them, if it came from the bushes, wouldn't get too far. The second he saw him, he would at LEAST try to warn the others. And afterwards, he would try to use his mask of vision disruption to stop it. Surely THAT would do something to it.

But in the midst of these thoughts, Robert nearly jumped upon hearing the sudden continuation of the rattling metal symphony, then warning: "Guys, it's getting fast-close"!

The others quickly responded to Roberts tree-talk, stopping and then turning towards the bushes, then deciding to put away their weapons and ready their elemental powers. Most of them had already seen Billy shoot at the helicopter once, the bullets doing nothing. And if Roberts mask power didn't work, then surely their elemental powers would have a different effect. If this thing somehow proved otherwise, they were all toast.

Almost as soon as they had braced themselves, the metal rattle stopped and a silence passed as Robert kept his attention on the bush he felt that he knew the Makutacon would jump out of. And but a few seconds later, Scorpio jumped straight out, faster than the blink of an eye, then landing in front of Robert and giving him a glare that could kill millions. Immediately, Robert looked deep into Scorpio's eyes, using him mask power.

But the Makutacon/Rahi just... stood there. What?, Robert thought. A few seconds later, Scorpio let out a roar of laughter before then swinging his tail down, aiming for Roberts chest. Robert saw this attack coming, quickly jumping backwards and creating an air current to send him flying a good enough distance away to dodge the said attack.

Meanwhile, Pow and Edward distracted it, taking their fire arms back out and shooting at it, earning quite an irritated snarl. Scorpio charged at them then at a lightning speed. Pow and Edward ceased fire, turning and running away from it as fast as their legs would allow them to. Scorpio simply rolled his eyes as he broke through a tree in his pursuit. If this was what Toa did upon coming across a mysterious attacker now a days, then killing them would be a lot more easier than he at first expected it to be.

Just a few seconds ahead of him, Pow and Edward were forced to stop their running as they suddenly came across a massive rock. Scorpio slowed his pace down a little, seeing the dead end and grinning wickedly as his mind started to process different ways to brutally murder them. Along with what to do with their remains once he was done. And the hopeless looks on their masks as they looked back at him, made him laugh all the more.

"And here I was beginning to think that Toa weren't supposed to run"., Scorpio told them, walking closely towards them at slow and almost terrifying pace.

Pow simply grinned, asking: "With that being against one of our many standards, what makes you think we weren't running for DIFFERENT reasons"?

Scorpio stopped upon sudden realization. This was a trap!

Immediately, Robert hovered himself above the Makutacon, harvesting enough of his elemental power to create a sand twister beneath it. Gahu jumped down from a nearby tree, landing next to the other two toa and shooting lava from his hands. The said lava mixed with the twister, creating a sort of fire-whirl. Maze popped out as well, shooting a misty but heavy ice storm into the fire twister. Robert and Gahu's plan was to trap the Makutacon in a large container of glass. But well considering the fact in his mind that glass broke a little too easy, he decided to help out a bit. Maybe a little extra ice would make it harder.

Billy and the others quickly approached, raising their weapons and waiting for the other three Toa to finish up on their twister of fire and ice. And although this method of attack probably wasn't a too good of a method to beat this thing, Billy was secretly hoping that this would at least be strong enough to knock it down for a while. A few long minutes seemed to pass before Gahu, Robert and Maze finally lowered their arms and waited for the colorful mist that surrounded whatever the effect of their strategy was to fade keeping keen eyes on where the Makutacon had been standing, hoping as much as Billy was that their plan had at least done SOME damage to their Makutacon attacker.

Finally, the elemental dust cleared, revealing an angry faced Scorpio, trapped and seemingly frozen inside of a massive case of glass and ice. Billy let out a sigh of relief while most of the other Toa cheered in victory. Well, at least THAT had seemed to have worked., Billy thought. But then he felt instinct telling him to look over at his wife, and as he did this, he noticed that Outilisa's facial expression was that of extreme worry and terror. Like she KNEW this wasn't gonna hold it.

Billy was then about to walk over to her and offer a few comforting words, but Outilisa's worried were suddenly confirmed with a loud BOOM! Billy quickly turned and the applause died down as they all noticed enough debris around the Makutacon to know that Scorpio had managed to BREAK OUT of it. In the form of an explosion. But what was even more surprising to the group was the fact that he was completely UNHARMED by the combination of their elemental powers. They had done NOTHING! Well, really the only thing their plan had actually MANAGED was make this thing look angrier than heck as it quickly charged.

"RUN"!, Billy ordered. "NOW"!

Scorpio was right on his statement earlier, Toa normally didn't run away from an opponent. But this rule only went to a certain extent. As their rule stated in some poetic manner (A form of speaking that Billy literally had to STRAIN himself just to figure out): A Toa must never run without good reason. Well here, they clearly HAD a reason. This thing all on it's own had managed to resist everything the Toa could possibly throw at it! Guns, oh no. Mask powers, didn't do crap. Not even their ELEMENTAL POWERS had managed to harm it! For them, there would be absolutely no way to stop it.

Billy flipped out of the way just as Scorpio quickly tried to run him over and ran through another tree. Meanwhile, each of the other Toa followed Billy's lead and used this temporary distraction as a chance to get away from the Makutacon as quickly as possible. Each of the other Toa had even did themselves what they thought to be a FAVOR, putting their weapons in their back. Their swords were the only thing they hadn't tried, but then again, if combined elemental powers and bullets made of a metal that was stronger than each of their swords hadn't managed to do anything, what good would their close range weapons possibly do to it?

But out of everyone in the group, there was one Toa who had instead kept out his Nynrah Ghostblaster along with a black sword, and turned towards the superior-in-every-way opponent, shouting: "Covering fire"!, as he actually walked CLOSER towards it and started firing. This Toa was their rookie Toa of lava, Gahu.

"Gahu come on"!, Billy shouted as he continued running towards the direction of which he had remembered the dirt path to be.

But Gahu didn't cower. He had to distract this thing and help his friends escape, even if it meant dying in what could as of right now be considered the stupidest way possible.

But as Gahu kept firing at him, Scorpio just stood there with an amused look on his face as one of the coal-colored missiles deflected off of him and blew up a nearby tree. Gahu almost sighed himself as this happened, thinking that SURELY a Toa of plant life was somewhere having a migraine. But regardless, Gahu didn't stop firing. SURELY, this thing had SOME kind of weakness! But after Gahu had continued firing his Ghostblaster for what had already seemed like an hour, it suddenly clicked as Gahu pulled the trigger again. Gahu's eyes widened as he looked quickly down at his weapon at a light on the top that blinked red. Out of ammo.

Crap!, Gahu thought as he forced himself to reload his weapon as quickly as he possibly could. Meanwhile, Scorpio made a dark and delightful grunt as he began to transform. His claws flipped back, revealing two tan colored, clawed feet. Muscles on opposite sides of the tail disconnected, then twisting into arms. The entire body flipped in midair, then standing on it's two newly developed legs, also revealing a shimmering red chest-plate that had originally rested underneath of it's body as a scorpion. An orange faceplate disconnected from the back of the tail, turning to reveal a single blue eye that gazed into Gahu's light as the tail flipped up as well, the stinger raising high over Scorpios new head.

By then, Gahu had successfully reloaded his Ghostblaster and started firing once more at the now Toa sized Bioformer. Again, the bullets did absolutely nothing to his advantage and Scorpio charged at him. But Gahu didn't cower. He remained as still as he had been seconds earlier, and continued firing at him. One way or another, he was gonna buy his friends as much time as he could. Finally, Gahu shot a missile into an unarmored section of Scorpio's armor. It didn't go through, but upon being deflected (Again...), a purple liquid slowly started to leak from the wound.

"GAH"!, Scorpio screamed, then channeling his rage in a swing from his left arm, hitting Gahu hard enough in the side to knock him into yet another tree.

Gahu hissed in pain, as his back made a hard impact with the tree and then collided harder onto the ground, landing on his chest. Gahu let out another grunt of pain as he simply allowed the wave of pain to pass over him as he quickly got back up, gazing ahead at the Makutacon who glared at him.

"You know-, Gahu said:-, for a creature strong enough to withstand elemental and mask powers... I thought you'd hit harder".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the Toa had continued to run down a dirt path, away from that Makutacon as quickly as their legs would allow them to, Billy had started to remember coming down this path upon first entering the forest. This must've meant that they were getting pretty close to the exit! Finally, they were close to the end of this nightmare! Three days of running and hiding from things that were horrifyingly more powerful than them was absolute torture to him. But now it was nearly over. And God had answered his prayer.

But the happiness he started to feel in this soon to come victory was cut short when Ops suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Billy heard Ops stopping and did the same, then turning to his friend, who now had a look of worry on his face. Billy was about to ask why Ops looked this way, until quickly noticing each of the other Toa stop as well. And the very second he started looking at them, he figured out just what was wrong with them. Gahu wasn't with them. Crap., he thought.

Just then, Ops took out his fathers Ion Blaster from the holster in his back and said: "Well it's like you guys say: Protect a fellow Toa like a brother". Then cocking the said Ion blaster, Ops continued: "You guys get on out of here". "I'm going in, see if I can help Gahu out".

But as Ops turned to leave, Robert stepped forward, responding: "Screw that Energon spitter". "We're ALL help-going".

The other Toa each nodded in agreement, taking their weapons back out and reloading their guns as they started to run back towards their rookies last known location. And though this rookie wasn't exactly as up to skill as the others were, that didn't matter to them. Like Ops had just said, Gahu was still a Toa, and by Toa code they were to fight for each other as if they were brothers and sisters. So whether anyone liked it or not (cough-Edward-cough), they WERE going to get him out of here.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

For the last couple of minutes now, Gahu had been rolling away from and dodging Scorpios attacks, trying to find a way to strike at Scorpios weak spot on his shoulder armor without getting severely injured in the process. Though he had really just been wanting to buy his friends time, he would have to take this chance against his much stronger opponent. He could do absolutely no good to the others if he was dead.

But each attempt to strike at the Makutacon became harder as Scorpio seemed to move faster and faster, continuing his attempts to kill him. Scorpio had eventually started to move too fast for Gahu to even TRY to think. For as of right now, his mind was only focused on dodging Scorpios deadly attacks as quickly as he possibly could. And now he was getting tired, becoming exhausted from all of the fast movements he had to make.

COME ON!, Gahu thought. Just a little... longer!

But then, just as Gahus mind had started to focus on that one little thought, Scorpio became too fast and his fist collided hard with Gahu's right side. Gahu felt a large wave of pain course through his side, making him immediately wonder whether a bone or a rib had broken. But only a few seconds later, Gahu felt an even bigger wave of said pain course through his back as it collided with yet another tree, nearly breaking his spine. He thought NEARLY because he had been pretty sure he heard something crack when his back hit the wood.

Gahu fell once more, being sure to reposition himself quickly enough to land on his knees, not intending to do any further damage to whatever had already been damaged in his chest. But none the less, his side still hurt a lot worse than he would want to admit right now. But there was also another part within him that didn't quite care about how much pain he went through as long as his friends would be made safe in the process. And as of right now, that was exactly what he was praying for as he then tried to force himself back up, only managing to make himself sit up against the tree.

No!, Gahu thought. Come on legs, don't give up on me now!

And as Gahu continued his attempts to get back up on his feet, Scorpio started walking slowly towards him, once again holding a sickening grin that Gahu knew to be a desire for murder once he looked back up at his superior opponent. And to make matters worse, he also noticed the stinger on Scorpios tail start to glow a searing hot red. Obviously not a sign that this thing was gonna agree with negotiating peace anytime soon.

Upon seeing this, Gahu quickly took his eyes off of the slowly approaching Makutacon, looking around himself for his Ghostblaster. Not that Gahu was afraid of dying, that wasn't the case at all seeing as he didn't really fear it. But deep down, he knew that he'd rather die fighting than running or doing nothing as he waited for an inevitable death. Eventually, he found it lying a couple seconds away, almost right in front of him. As embarrassing as he now was that he hadn't seen it, he knew very well that situations like this could do that to someone. But no sooner than the second he saw it lying there, was also the very second he saw a clawed foot kick it away from his reach.

Gahu looked up now at the Makutacon that towered over him, wearing a menacing grin on his face plate.

"Tsk tsk tsk"., Scorpio said, then making the stinger on his tail glow even brighter.

But this time, Gahu forced himself up on his feet, finding the handle of his sword on his other side with his left hand and swinging it at the Makutacon. But Scorpio was too fast. Just as Gahu had started to swing his sword, Scorpio caught his wrist, squeezing it until Gahu felt too much pain to keep a hold of it, immediately dropping it. Scorpio kicked Gahu in the chest then, knocking him back up against the tree, and then grabbing him by the throat with his left hand. Gahu started to desperately gasp for air as Scorpio then lifted Gahu off of the ground, keeping his relentless hold on the Lava-Toa's neck.

But not even THEN did Gahu cease his struggle. He fought now through an aching back, what he assumed to be a broken rib and the lack of oxygen just to try and continue fighting. Scorpio rolled his eyes at this. Why were Toa always too stubborn to accept the death that they so rightly deserved?, Scorpio thought. But Gahu's struggle actually stopped once Scorpio quickly moved hit stinger close to Gahu's mask, just holding it there with a glare.

"There's no point in continuing to fight me Gahu"., Scorpio told him. "Your death is inevitable".

As surprised as Gahu was that Scorpio had even known his name, he just gave the Makutacon a smile, saying: "Go ahead and take my life then, if you have the guts". "I already know where I'm going".

Scorpio let out a slow and sickening laugh, then exclaiming: "I thought you'd never ask"!

Gahu continued to smile, then lowering his head and closing his eyes, silently praying: Dear Lord, please forgive me for all the wrong I've ever done in this life. And please forgive the Makutacon for what he's about to do.

As strange as it might have seen, Gahu had always been taught to pray for his enemies and he wasn't gonna stop now.

But suddenly, he heard a loud metal clash and Scorpios grip loosen on his neck. Gahu opened his eyes then, at first in surprise and then wider in pain as he landed back on his still hurting side. Then, immediately putting the pain out of his mind, he looked up, seeing Scorpio quite a distance away with a dent in his right side. But what concerned Gahu more was the glare Scorpio held towards something next to him. Gahu looked immediately to his left side, seeing what looked like a silver and black armored Toa-sized Bioformer. Gahu knew this was a Bioformer after he saw what looked like parts of a vehicle on his armor. But what made him curious now was the fact that this said Bioformer was also standing over him in a protective manner.

"You"!, Scorpio exclaimed, still holding a hostile glare towards his new opponent.

A red face just glared back at him from underneath a silver helmet, then screaming: "Leave the Toa alone, or I'll tear you to bloody bits"!

Scorpio just gave a loud roar, then reverting back to scorpion mode and retreating into the shadows of the trees behind him...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Not to brag, but I'd probably be the Ops in a situation like this. Once I came across an over talkative kid and I just decided to be patient with him and listen. I try to do this with every over talkative person I come across because I remember being that way when I was younger. Now I'm one of the silent kids in class who seeks to be the best he can be. And I decided to do a part of that by posting these stories while also trying my best to preach Gods word while doing so. Also, the reason I'm making Bioformer blood colors red blue and purple is because Bionicle blood is red and Transformer blood is blue. I just figured that in some, a mixture of the colors would actually make sense. What do you think Outilisa's secret is? Like the story so far? Be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think or PM me for any questions and or concerns. Again, I thank you all for taking the time to read this story and please have a God blessed day! :0)


	14. Chapter 13

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Armor

Gahu was lying still on the dirt ground, up against a tree, confused and a little shocked as he looked up at the Silver and black Bioformer who had just saved his life from another. But why?, was the question that had currently started to rage through his mind as he thought back to everything that had happened just earlier. A Scorpion-ish Bioformer had seemed to have some form of an intense hatred towards him for whatever reason he didn't know. And yet here THIS one was, going out of his way to not only save, but also PROTECT a helpless Toa. And again he wondered: Why?

But he took his mind off of these matters as he then saw the silver and black bioformer turn to him in a rather calmed and relaxed manner. And this bioformer had turned just enogh for Gahu to have a good look at him. Grey feet, black legs, a silver body that looked surprisingly like a cross in between a metal vest and a suit of samurai armor, black arms and a red face underneath of a silver helmet (Scodonius helmet).

This Bioformer simply stood in front of the Toa of Lava for a second or two, seeming to try and identify whether or not he was actually a Toa, before then holding out a hand with a kind smile. Gahu was unsure as of what to do at first. Was this one of the Makutacons that was trying to kill them? Could he trust him? Or better yet, was this one of those Toabots that those other Makutacons were talking about? If it was then the namesake of the opposing team would speak well for them. After a few short seconds, Gahu just took it, allowing the who he assumed to be Toabot to pull him up onto his feet, which he seemed to do with absolute ease. If this was indeed an ally, then in knowing how strong he was and already seeing how angry he could get, he thought it would be best not to get on the Toabot's bad side.

"Thanks, I guess"?, Gahu said.

"Ah, it's no trouble young Toa"., the Toabot told him, then letting him go once he was sure the lava toa could walk without stumbling around.

With the damage that he saw this Toa take as he tried to run as quickly as ho could to help him out, he was actually surprised that this Toa wasn't dead yet. Scorpio always gave quite a pounding to his enemies, and until now he wasn't sure that ANYONE (Or at least anyone that wasn't him) could survive an attack from the psycho Makutacon.

"Were there anyone else with you out here"?, the Toabot asked him.

Gahu nodded, responding: "Yes sir, six other Toa and an Autobot".

"Do you know where they are"?, the Toabot asked.

Both the Toabot and Gahu nearly jumped upon hearing a voice suddenly shout: "Halt"!

Immediately knowing who this voice belonged to, he walked ahead of the Toabot, seeing Billy and the others pointing their guns and raising swords (Ops was raising a tomahawk which Gahu was sure had also belonged to his dad) as they started to slowly approach the Toabot. Gahu looked quickly back at the Bioformer, who was now giving his friends a light glare. It didn't take much for Gahu to figure out right then and there that said Toabot was trying desperately to keep himself calm.

Then looking back at his friends, Gahu close to shouted: "Billy wait, he's not a threat"! "He just saved me from that thing"!

Upon hearing this being said, most of the other Toa just seemed to give the Toa of lava looks of question and curiosity. Meanwhile Edward was giving them both a distrusting glare and Maze was staring in observation as he put his weapons away. The Toabot gave Gahu a look of surprise. Once he saw the Toa coming out, weapons raised and ready for war, he was sure that he had just fallen under a Makutacon trap. But the way Gahu had defended him proved otherwise. And in knowing that there were still quite a few Bionicles and Transformers out there who still hated the Bioformer race, he was a little more surprised that the younger Toa had even decided to defend him at all.

"Hold on a minute, you're saying this one SAVED you"?, Billy asked him.

The Toabot stepped forward, looking a little calmer than he had been before, and said: "Affirmative sir".

Billy stood still for a moment, clearly in thought of as to how to take this answer. But eventually, Billy put both his sword and his rifle in the slot in his back.

"Well, you have my thanks then".,Billy told him. Then turning to the other Toa, he ordered: "Lower your weapons guys". "I don't think he's gonna harm us.

Ops, Outilisa, Robert and Maze each gave a nod of agreement, then putting their weapons into the slots in their backs. But Edward and Pow both gave Billy looks of refusal, keeping their weapons out. GREAT., Gahu thought. On the bright side, these two kohlii headed Toa finally agreed on something. On the lesser side, what they DECIDED to agree on was not only pointless, but also disrespectful. Not only were they deciding not to trust this Toabot in spite of all he had already done, but in even doing this at all, they were disobeying a direct order from their leader. And in knowing how much Billy and Edward would often disagree on things, he would be surprised if a fight didn't decide to erupt.

"Edward, Pow, put the weapons down now"., Billy told them.

Pow kept his look of refusal, asking: "You really think that's a good idea"? "This COULD be a trap".

Gahu was about to speak up, but Edward quickly interrupted: "I agree with the stone Toa's logic sir, I don't trust him either"., then raising his sword in a battle ready stance.

"Well I find both of your logic's, severely ILLogical"., Maze countered.

Edward turned to him with a glare.

"Why"?, Edward asked him, an angry tone starting to rise.

Gahu lowered his head, feeling the urge to smack it. As truly irritating as this was, it was also a pretty common thing when it came to their Toa of Earth. Edward was the kind of Toa who always thought that he knew better than everyone else on almost every subject. Every time he even HAD an opposing opinion in situations such as this, he would NOT back down unless someone made him. And although he was every single time, more than anything, Edward HATED being wrong. So much he even hated it whenever somebody TOLD him he was. Especially when he was being told so by the smartest Toa on the team.

"Common sense Edward"., Maze said. "If this guy had ANY intention of killing any of us AT ALL, he would've done so already".

"That and the fact that he just saved me from death by the hands of a..., then turning to the Toabot, Gahu asked:- what do they call themselves again"?

"Makutacons"., he answered.

"Yeah"., Gahu said, then turning to Edward with a sort of grin. "From a MAKUTAcon".

This earned quite the glare from Edward.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that you're failing to put common sense in your "LOGIC".", Gahu told him.

"OOOOOH, BURN"!, Robert commented with a laugh.

Even BILLY looked like he was trying to hold in a storm of laughter. Edward just got owned in an argument, by a ROOKIE.

"Can I speak up now"?, Outilisa asked.

Billy looked to her with a nod.

"I just wanted to say, I think Maze is right"., Outilisa told them. "With all of the excess firepower that these things have already proven themselves to have, not to mention their invulnerability to our elemental powers, wouldn't Gahu already be dead if this guy wanted to kill him"?

NOW Edward looked angry. Here he was, trying his absolute best to convince everyone to stay on their guard against this thing, and yet nobody seemed to want to listen! Did no one even care about the LITTLE bit of truth that remained in his words?! Were they even TRYING to listen to him?! Better yet, after BOTH of those deadly attacks from earlier, had they learned NOTHING about these things?! EVEN Pow had put his weapons away now! At this point, he actually started to wonder if he was the only smart Toa in the group.

"As true as Outilisa's point may be-", Edward angrily tried to continue.

This time, it was Billy who interrupted him, deciding that he had had enough of Edwards attitude for today, shouting: "EDWARD"! "Put. Your. Weapons. Down. NOW"!

Edward just turned to the lead toa of fire with a glare of a seemingly intense refusal. Billy returned this with a glare of his own. One that could kill if looks even could. Both continued their little glaring contest for what seemed to last only minutes before Edward then eased his glare and put his weapons in the slots of his back, then glaring at the ground in defeat. Billy just watched Edward for a long seconds after that, then deciding to calmly approach the Toabot with an extended right hand once he was sure that Edward wasn't gonna start a massacre.

"Sorry about Edwards behavior sir, he's usually like that for some odd reason"., Billy told him. Then upon finally reaching him, he greeted: "The name's Billy". "Toa of fire".

The Toabot gave Billy a kind smile in return, then shaking Billy's hand and replying: "It's quite alright". "I'm Armor" "Toabot of Iron". Once the two had finished shaking hands, Armor quickly asked them: "Do you have a ride out of here"?

"Not really"., Billy responded. "Normally we don't have one". "We're that good when it comes to the usual missions".

Armor gave Billy a nod in a seemingly understanding way, then asking: "Would you all LIKE a ride out of here"?

Each Toa looked silently at each other for the next few minutes, Billy turning to join in on this. This was what Billy would call one of their "silent debates", and it was normally used in interrogations or if they simply had company and were still trying to get past a certain issue. And from the looks that he was easily able to read on their faces, most of them approved, with the exception of a disagreeing and like always ticked off Edward. Pow saw this as well, giving Edward a hard smack on the back of the head.

"Hey"., Edward responded.

"Grow up"., Pow whispered, earning a laugh from Robert.

Billy turned back to Armor then, replying: "We'd actually appreciate that". "After finding that Makutacon base back there, I'd rather not take any chances".

"Very well then"., Armor responded.

Upon saying this, Armor quickly backed away from the other Toa, positioning himself in a rather strange stance that started to make a Billy a bit curious. And just as Billy was about to ask Armor what the heck he was doing, Armor made a back flip and parts had started shifting and moving to various points around his body. His legs became the hood, and his arms flipped back, shifting into doors. Wheels slid from his back as the still transforming vehicle fell to the ground, his fall being cushioned by said wheels. Finally, the forearms shifted into guns. The left forearm into a cordak blaster and the right into a silver ghostblaster.

And from there, each Toa slowly approached as parts continued to shift, forming the armored exterior to what appeared to be a heavily armed and armored battle vehicle, or as Toa would usually call them: double A's. And although they already knew that this thing was a Bioformer, the fact that Armor transformed into something like THIS was almost astounding. If anything, it seemed to have just given them a new way to defend themselves from the Makutacons.

As Armor had then finished his transformation, he looked back at the Toa through small eyes in the windshield, seeing their looks of amazement and nearly laughing. But in already being able to assume that these Toa had been through enough, he decided not to laugh at what could've been their sudden relief from terror. Instead, he opened both of his side doors and decided to show off a little more, and opening the trunk to reveal a spot behind a turret mini-gun.

"If any of you'd like to get out of here any time soon, I'd get in"., Armor told them via speaker in the screen/ radio that rested inside.

While Edward let out a barely hearable groan of displeasure (earning another smack from Pow), the Toa gladly approached the double A, entering it as the door remained open. Once Pow was able to shove Edward into the vehicle, Armor closed the door, sealing them inside with a strong enough lock to protect them in case of another attack. Billy took the turret and Ops remained outside of the vehicle, letting it drive off first before he then transformed into his smaller truck mode and followed him on what everyone gladfully knew to be the way out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well... looks like the Toa are finally leaving then.

Billy: No we're not.

Me: Billy! Spoilers!

Edward: Hey, it's not like they don't know! Everyone on here is intelligent enough to figure that out.

Me: …

Edward: Well it's true!

Me: (sigh) Regardless, don't come back in here if you intend on spoiling anything. Got it? I'm already thinking about docking your pay.

Edward: No.

Me: Billy, get him out of here, he's not gonna be needed for a while anyhow. (Looks back to readers) errr, anyways, like Edward said, Billy and the others still have a pretty big part in the story so I'm not getting rid of them anytime soon. But onto other matters. Like the story so far? Be sure to leave a review to tell me or PM for any questions, thoughts, Ideas and/or concerns. Thank you all again and please have a God blessed day! :0)

Edward: (Rushes back in) Biomarvel740's real name is-!

Me: NO! (End of transmission(Lol))


	15. Chapter 14

This chapter pretty much only exists to focus on GreenxAngela, with a bit of hilarity from Ketongu. Prepare for the possibility of peeing yourself laughing. Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Too Slow

Seeing as it was already closing time, Green had decided to get out of his office for a while and take a long walk around the place, at least try and make sure that the people who had even bothered coming here had all left. There had actually been a few instances where people had accidentally been locked inside and if he was gonna keep gaining the appropriate amount of money to keep this place running, he could NOT let that happen again. After the last few complaints he had gotten, he HAD to make sure everyone was out before he would officially decide to close and lock the gates. Again, with the short amount of money this place was making, a court case was the LAST thing he needed.

And as Green was just finishing up on said search, he had actually spotted Angela trying to work on something in one of the many dirt paths. Green walked a little closer, seeing then that she was actually trying to lift a Tarakava cage and place it on a large cart that sat right next to her. And Green had nearly fainted as he again, saw the way the sun reflected off of her sweat soaked mask. Green felt a smile creep on his face as he continued to stare while staying well hidden. Yeah, he knew it was creepy, but as of right now, he couldn't help it. She was just so HOT!

And as Green had continued to gaze upon her seemingly angle-like image, he had started to doze off in thought again, thinking then about how much he immediately knew he wanted her as a life partner ever since the day he first met her. And SAW her now that he thought about it. And almost every time the image of her face had just so happened to pop into his head at night, he always remembered having the same dream when he fell asleep right afterwards. And every time, it was one of those dreams that came in fragments. It was like watching moving pictures scroll across his mind, Angela being the subject of every single one of them. First he saw her as his normal, everyday best friend. Then he saw her as his girlfriend. Then as his wife. Then he saw her holding a child in her hands. Obviously HIS. He had been forced to read enough romance novels in English to know that, but he REALLY didn't know if Angela would want any children if they ever DID get together. Even with both of their banking accounts put together, Green didn't see ANY way to afford even TRYING to raise one.

But why was he thinking of CHILDREN all of a sudden? Angela was supposed to be his point of focus! What made him think of THAT?! Then, just deciding to drop those current thoughts, he decided to stop standing around like a lazy scumbag and help her out. Just from LOOKING at her in her task to lift a metal barred cage at least five times her own size, he knew none of her attempts were working out so well. Again, Green became mad at himself for not trying to help her out earlier.

As Green had then quickly started approaching her, Angela looked up from her struggle, seeing him. CRAP!, Angela thought as she felt a hot blush start to form on her face. She almost made herself look away, not only to hide the blush that was growing hotter at every second, but also because this was NOT how she wanted Green to see her. Not like that one employee at work who seemed to be nothing short of hopeless. This was her best friend for goodness gracious sakes alive! Boy, was just EMBERASSING to her!

Then stopping just a few feet away from her, he asked: "Hey Ange"?

"Yeah"?, Angela asked him, quickly turning away and trying to lift the cage again and hide a blush that she felt glowing hotter.

She didn't quite know why, but she ALWAYS seemed to do that whenever she heard him call her that.

"You uhhh, you need a hand"?, Green asked her.

Angela glared at the dirt floor for a second, VERY unwilling to be the damsel in distress figure. And what made her mad all the more was the fact that no matter her hard she would try to force herself to do it, she couldn't lie to him and say no. Come to think of it, she could NEVER lie to him. Whenever she would try in high school, he would always see past them somehow, seeing whenever or not she was in a bad mood. And when she had finally been annoyed enough to tell him what was wrong, Green would ALWAYS find a way to fix it. Yet another thing in him that she found attractive. Oh STOP it!, Angela thought.

"You can if you WANT to, but I'm already doing ok"., Angela responded, then looking up at him.

Green just gave her that old look of disbelief again. DANG it!, Angela thought.

Angela sighed, then looking back down and saying: "Ok, I need your help, now get your butt on the other side of this cage". "It's heavier than me".

Green just smiled as he walked to the other side of said cage and made sure he had a firm grip on it before then giving her a nod and helping her lift it onto the cart that sat to their left. Upon then dropping it, Green ran quickly to the back, deciding to push it himself instead of letting Angela put up with any more back pain. Though she was his co-boss, he was NOT going to let her do the same amount of work that HE always did. Every night now he would have to snap at least a hundred painful points in his back, he wasn't gonna let her go through the exact same thing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Ketongu was in his vehicle mode, stealthily following the pair from behind a long and high row of bushes. And if the microscopic camera in his right side view window was telling him the truth, Green was pushing a rather heavy looking cart for an obviously embarrassed Angela. Immediately, he knew what Green was doing. And although he had once again found a powerful urge to laugh, he remained silent, wanting even more not to blow his cover. But if it was ever possible for a Bionicle made vehicle to smile, than that was probably what he was doing right about now.

Keeping his probable smile, Ketongu quietly thought to himself: Why don't I help him out a little? Just in case he decides to chicken out of anything?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Looking back over as Angela, Green decided to take the time to take a better look at her. Study how and why he thought she looked so attractive to him. It was actually now that he noticed a little extra muscle in her light blue arms. Now he WAS starting to regret hiring her. Though muscle was actually a pretty big requirement for a job like this, he didn't want her to feel like she had to be forced to do anything. Immediately stopping himself from looking a little lower at a place he probably shouldn't have been looking at in the first place, he looked back up at her face, seeing yet another drip of sweat roll down her cheek, and noticing once again how the sun shone against it when it was moist.

But over that, he found that one of the most physical attributes he loved about her had to be her mask itself. He had seen other female matoran with the same mask, but the way she wore it somehow differentiated from and WAY over the way everyone else did. And he probably would've kept staring at its seemingly magnificent detail if Angela hadn't suddenly looked over at him, then forcing him to speak.

"So uh, how has your day been"?, Green politely asked her.

"Uh, it's been pretty good so far"., Angela answered. "I haven't had to deal with any complaints from our visitors, but if that isn't a good thing I guess my day's been pretty crappy"., she finished in a sarcastic tone.

SPEAKING of pretty., Green thought as he looked back at her again.

Then putting his attention back on the dirt road ahead of him, he said: "Well that's PRETTY good then".

Wait a minute, was that a flirtatious remark I just made?, Green thought. CRAP! If she had just so happened to see it as such, hr would more than likely be in trouble. But would he though? What if she liked him back? PLEASE, there is NO way possible that she sees me as anything more than her best friend.

But in fact Angela HAD noticed it, and looked away for a second with a sly smile (Ketongu: LOL!) on her face. But WAS he being flirtatious? She had always thought she would be the best choice for her ever since the first day she had seen and met him after bumping into him on accident. It might as well have been set up by The Lord, because personally, she thought that they were both meant for each other. So she decided to press on, asking a disguised question.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me"?, Angela asked him.

CRAP, she DID notice!, Green thought. Are you really all that surprised?, another part of him thought. For the past five years that they had both gotten to know each other, they had learned pretty quickly how to read each other like a book. And that led to them knowing almost everything about each other. It was TRUE! They both knew when something was wrong with them, their favorite subjects of which they discussed almost everyday, and even the not so pleasant times. HECK, Green had practically been just around the corner whenever THAT happened. But deciding not to stay silent this whole time, and enjoying Angelas company, he continued.

""There IS something else actually"., was what slipped out of Greens mouth next, taking him by surprise. The subject he WANTED to discuss was the fact that he wanted to be with her, but not yet. Not while he didn't exactly know how Angela felt about HIM.

Instead, he asked: "Do you LIKE working here"?

"Well, as hard as I'll admit it is, yes, I like working here"., Angela told him. "I like helping you care for the Rahi and animals". "If it wasn't for us, these animals would've died off in whatever wild habitat they died in". "Why do you ask"?

Though he knew he couldn't stay silent for long, he used the few short seconds he had to think REALLY hard about his answer before then saying: " I just want to make sure you're not having too much of a stress-filled time here".

"Isn't physical stress kinda part of the job"?, Angela asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't want YOU to be the one who has to work under stressful conditions"., Green answered. "And I'm not being sexist when I say that either, it's just the fact that you're my best friend and if there's anything that makes your beautiful face glare, I'm willing to fix the problem for you".

Greens eyes instantly widened as he quickly realized what he had just said. He had just called her face beautiful! Though it WAS to him, what part of him made him slip like that?! Better yet, did SHE hear it?! He gave himself a mental slap as he quietly hoped that she hadn't. But this silent question was quickly answered when he saw the beautiful form of blue stop next to him and put a hand on the cart, stopping him.

Angela looked over at her friend now, her face not too much of a distance from his, and holding an expression of humorous disbelief.

"Whoa"., She said as she started to laugh. "Are you serious right now"?

Green looked over at Angela, trying to act like he was confused as he saw her answer demanding and humorous smile, and responded: "Hm, what are you talking about"?

Angelas smile grew wider.

"You're flirting with me".

NOW Green was frightened.

"What"?, Green laughingly lied. "No I-I'm-no". "No I'm not". "Wh-why-why would I-"?

Green gave himself a mental slap. STOP STUTTERING!

Angela kept her smile, letting go and continuing to walk as she said: "Whatever".

Green quickly locked the back wheels on the cart and frantically ran around it, stopping in front of a still smiling Angela. As desperate as he was to make her believe that he wasn't flirting with her, he almost became distracted by something on her face. Why did it look a little red? Was she actually blushing to his accidental flirt? OH stop it!, Green thought. You're just seeing things!

"Angela, I didn't mean to say that, ok"?, Green told her. "It-it just slipped out, I swear".

Angela kept her smile.

"Believe me, please"?, Green asked her.

Angela tilted her head, then placing her hand in his, she asked: "Why Green"?

Green had to try HARD now to keep a straight face. OK, so maybe she DID like him back, but even now, was admitting how he felt a new kind of scary. If she liked him back, then it would only be worse on the both of them. He was remembering that dream now, thinking more of it than he had been before. But he was still scared. No matter how much he could admit he wanted Angela in his life, he also had to admit that in the state they were in now, he could never give her the life he felt she deserved out of a relationship like this. If he couldn't do that, than there was no way he could EVER be worthy to hold her in his arms and be the one to look into her eyes everyday and say: I love you. Right?

Green looked then into her eyes, only imagining how much what he would say next was going to hurt both of them, and said: "Because in every sense of reality, I would nev-".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ketongu was still watching this from where he had remained hidden, and from Greens first question, he had been listening. He had actually felt a grin form from the head that rested in the trunk in his vehicle mode as he saw the conversation romantically progress. And just as he had heard Green start to say what he was about to, his smile grew wider as he thought: Oh no you don't Green. Green had practically already told Angela how he felt and he wasn't about to let him chicken out. Matter of fact, he had JUST picked a little something on his radio to make sure he didn't.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green's sentence was quickly interrupted by the sound of a song playing rather loudly on a familiar radio from nearby. And immediately he felt a hot blush devour his face as the song started.

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

Deep inside me, I can be the one

As the lyrics continued, much to Greens utmost annoyance, Angelas smile seemed to widen just a bit more, like this actually made her happy somehow. Green looked a little confused down at his hand as  
>he felt Angelas grip tighten on his hand. And at first, he looked up at her in disbelief, thinking she was about to start bursting out laughing. But he instantly knew that she wasn't once he saw the smile on her face. And for a second, Green wanted to tighten his grip as well, but instead decided to hurt himself and pull his hand gently out.<p>

"Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back"., Green told her with a look of promise before running quickly past her.

He KNEW this was Ketongu, and it didn't take him too long to figure out where he was hiding either.

Angela turned to him then, happily and teasingly calling out: "I know you're hiding something from me"!

"No I'm not"!, Green embarrassingly called back as he continued running.

As Angela watched him run just a little farther away, she looked back down at the ground, never once dropping her smile as a blush quickly covered her entire mask. As unbelievable as it may have been, Green had feelings for her. And somehow, she was going to find a way to make him admit it. Then turning back to the cart, she began to think of ways to get him to open up, intending to try something the second he got back. And in case he wasn't getting the point, a few flirtatious remarks of her own.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green ran now with a quick and almost angry pace for the yellow two-seater that he knew was playing that song as he got closer and closer. What was WRONG with him!, Green thought. YES, he had told him about his hidden feelings for his best friend, but he had also told him that he wanted to go in slow! He wasn't really being truthful there, he wanted to make sure that as long as he was as embarrassingly poor as this, a romance would never come and bite them both hard in the rear ends. He did NOT want to go in by letting her know EVERYTHING! Somebody would have to be a LUNATIC to do that!

And at a blaring volume, the song continued.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll stand up for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Once he had finally managed to get close enough, he jumped over the bushes, finding himself in front of the yellow two seater.

"Ketongu"!, Green quietly yelled in an angry tone. "Turn that off, now"!

Though Ketongu wanted to protest with some humorous remark towards Greens feelings for Angela, he decided that it would be best not to irritate him any more than he looked like he already was. And though Ketongu was really trying to help him, in a way he really couldn't blame him for being as angry as he was. Right now, Green had probably felt more embarrassed than he could imagine. Of course, this would really make ANYONE angry now that he thought of it. But as his new guardian, all he wanted to do was HELP Green in his times of stress. Not make it worse. So he complied, turning off his radio and waiting for what he assumed would be a scolding.

"What are you DOING"?, Green asked him with that same quiet tone of anger.

Ketongu transformed back into Toa mode then, looking down at him with his one blue eye as he replied: "Don't try and get TOO mad with me ok"? "I was just trying to help out a little".

"By embarrassingly pushing me AWAY from her"?, Green asked him.

"By keeping you from doing it yourself".

"MYSELF"?

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're too slow".

Green gave Ketongu a glare, then replying: "Well you know what Key, sometimes TOO slow, is slow ENOUGH". "And like I already told you told you this morning, SLOW is EXACTLY the way that I want to go in".

Ketongu just smiled down at him, then replying: "Well what about what I'VE said"? "You've practically been in LOVE with that female ever since the first day of high school". "The first day you had actually laid EYES upon her". "If you want my personal opinion, I think you've gone SLOW for long ENOUGH".

Green looked sadly down at the dirt ground in defeat, deciding to consider what Ketongu had just told him. Deep down, he DID want Angela in his life, like now. But two facts had still remained in his mind as he thought of her. The first one being what had kept him from admitting he loved Angela when she tried to get him to tell the truth. He could never give her the life he wanted to give her. Second fact being that they had known each other for too long now for him to take any chances on that road. As much as he was sure he wasn't good enough for her, he was also sure that he would ruin what they already had. What if Angela had only been TEASING him about having feelings for him too? If he had actually made her feel uncomfortable, then he might've lost not only an employee, but also his best friend.

Then looking back up at Ketongu, he replied: "I know". "But I'm afraid". "I'm afraid of telling her in more ways that you can imagine".

Ketongu was silent for a while, deciding to at least TRY and understand him, before then saying: "I CAN imagine it Green". "I can imagine that one of them is a fear out of not being able to give her the life you want to give her". "But did you ever try and consider that maybe YOU are the only thing she wants if she DID have feelings for you too"? "Love is patient, but it also filled with intense amounts of pain when it's bottled up inside". "Whether you want to or not, you've got to tell her".

"I know"., Green told him. "But SERIOUSLY, DO not help me". "Especially not if you're gonna do stuff like THAT"., referring to his radio. "Using music to declare your love for a female is kind of an old school thing".

As Green had then turned to walk away, Ketongu's smile grew wider as he then asked: "Is that why you purchased the exact same song on Itunes"?

"Shut up Key"., Green embarrassingly responded, trying now to hide yet another blush as he ran back to Angela.

Ketongu quietly chuckled to himself, being sure to keep himself hidden as he resisted the urge to play another song as Green had finally reached her. As he then watched Green unlock the cart wheels and continue to push it forward, he nearly burst out laughing as he saw Angela staying close behind him and start trying to continue their discussion from earlier. And they continued down the long dirt path, Green stayed in constant refusal, but still Angela continued, almost unaware of the blush that covered both of their faces as they continued their walk together, making Ketongu smile as he then tried to think of new ways to get both of them to expose their love for each other.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Like Ketongus sense of humor? The song is Your guardian Angel by Red jumpsuit apparatus. Apple owns Itunes. What about the story. Please leave a review for any questions and or concerns. And if like the story, be sure to click the follow marker in the story section below. Or if you've read Fireman and you like this story as much as you did that one, then click the follow link in the Author section so you'll be updated on all of my stories. And each story will take place in the same universe so if you decide to read Fireman now, it'll really be like reading the first chapter to an even larger story. But anyways, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	16. Chapter 15

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Highway

For a pretty long while now, Ops and Armor had been driving down a long and straight path of dirt road and trees that stood on either side. Armor was a Bioformer, carrying seven Toa in the form of a silver double A vehicle (Armed and Armored) and Ops was simply following him in a smaller red and blue truck mode, not really wanting to take up any more space inside of this so called Toabot than the other Toa probably were. And as for the other Toa, they were either thankful, curious or distrusting (cough-Edward-cough). Armor had just saved Gahu from certain death, yes. But one thing had stuck to at least two of the other Toas minds: If the Makutacons had what they assumed to be a good enough reason for them to hate other Toa and Transformers like crazy, then just WHY would another group try to protect them? Robert had even decided to ask this question in tree-talk, but Armor had just remained silent, refusing to answer that question.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to talk about it. Secretly, Armor wanted to talk about why they hated these guy more than anything right now, hoping it would give more people reason to dislike the Makutacons. But seeing as these Toa just wanted to get home as soon as possible, he wouldn't. To do so would mean involving them in a war of which they couldn't fight with any chance of survival. As much as he wanted to give these guys a reason to dislike their enemy, he couldn't risk getting them into any more trouble than they already HAD been. Matter of fact, he wasn't even sure if Paradox would agree with it.

Then finally, about an hour later after they had started driving, Armor and Ops had both parked beside an empty highway. Armor SWORE he had even heard a few sighs of relief as he then opened his side doors for the Toa to exit. But he didn't really feel TOO angry that these guys seemed to be happy to get away from him (Or in this case, OUT of him). Besides, the second he had closed his doors, all he had to do was listen to the every so often grunts and/or groans and kicks to know that they were all crammed in there, with barely any room to move around.

Once the Toa had exit his vehicle mode and Ops transformed out of his truck mode, Armor had shifted himself back into Toa mode, saying: "Well as far as "out of the forest" is concerned, this is as far as I can take you". "Sorry".

Billy turned back to Armor, asking: "Why is that, you have somewhere to be"?

The reason Billy had actually decided to ask this was because of a thought that had been in mind ever since they had started their ride out of this forest. Well more of a plan actually. For what he had wanted to do was try to introduce him to the Turaga council. If he could've done that, then then that would've helped them in two important ways. First, he could've PROVED their existence if they refused to believe him. Second, was so he could prove that there were actually a few or more Bioformers who were die-hard willing to protect them instead of hunt them down and kill them for whatever reason he still didn't know. It had to count for SOMETHING.

Armor just looked at Billy, honest in the eyes and replied: "Actually, yes". "And I can't go far". "Else I'll be late". "And not to be rude and leave without saying anything else, but I've never been able to say goodbyes for some reason". "At least not GOOD ones". "Farewell".

But just as Armor had started to turn away, but stopped upon then hearing the Toa of fire say: "Wait".

Armor just turned back to Billy and waited patiently to hear whatever Billy had to ask. Though he hoped it wouldn't be one of those I'll call if I need your help calls. Not that he had a problem with helping others. That was something he had ALWAYS wanted to do. But even HE was limited when it came to his helpfulness. Just because he looked like he could take on an army with muscle, didn't mean that he could. And he knew this to be a fact because he had actually tried it once, and it did NOT go as well as he thought it would've. As far as he was concerned, he had at least ninety nine problems. And YES, being on time in those kinds of last minute situations was one of them.

"Would you by any chance feel ok if I came with you"?, Billy asked him.

Upon hearing that, Armor just gave him a look that both demanded answers and told Billy that right now, Armor was starting to wonder if he was a rare form of a brave lunatic.

"From what I've already seen, I know that this can't be anything more than a war"., Billy told him. "And regardless of what this war is over, I don't think the Makutacons are gonna play nice with anyone in the form of my or Ops's race". "And I want to help". "And another thing I've already figured out, the fact that you're by yourself proves that there's not very many of you". "And with all of that in mind, I think that it's about time you had a little extra firepower".

Armor smiled a little at Billy's last sentence, before then deciding to take what the firespitter said to a more serious level. As funny as this Fire-toa could be, he was also very observant of whatever happened around him. And in this case, they were both right. For Billy had been observant enough to make a suggestion and provide enough back up information to make his it almost impossible to argue with. Even Armor knew that if the Toabots were gonna take down any amount of Makutacons that had already inhabited the earth, they needed a little more help than they already had. It wasn't really that much either so as far as Armor was concerned, having a LITTLE extra help shouldn't have been too much of a problem. Just as long as he didn't have to watch over them, and be a babysitter like Ketongu, he was fine. But if they got hurt, he was NOT going to take any blame for it.

Almost immediately, Ops butted in, saying: "I'll come too if you don't mind".

Armor nodded to Ops.

"I'll go with you guys too"., Gahu told them. "Seeing as you just saved me an hour ago, I owe you anyways".

Quickly, before anyone else could make any requests, Armor said: "As dangerous as this war WILL BE for those of your species, you are right on all of those reasons". "So if you THREE want to come with me to the Toabot meeting, then by all means come". "But you three are all". "I'm not taking any more than that".

"You won't have to"., Billy told him. " Thank you".

Armor gave him a nod, as if to say your welcome as he added a short grunt. After that, Armor decided to walk just a short distance away as he waited for the other Toa to say what he hoped would be a temporary goodbye. And he hoped for the word temporary because he had always hated it whenever he saw a band of friends say a temporary goodbye in a war, only for said goodbye to turn out to be the last one. He had already been through this exact same thing multiple times and in knowing that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let the same thing happen to them, he quietly vowed to protect them from anything that would bring the possibility of death. As long as Paradox would allow them to help, he would protect these three Toa with his life.

As Billy had started to make his own goodbyes, he had decided he would talk to Outilisa last. The reason he would save his wife's farewell for last, was simply because they would both often follow a human saying: Save the best for last. And at last, as he started to approach her, he was sort of thinking of giving her the cliche I'll be back for you speech, not being able to come up with anything else as far as promising her that he'd be OK was concerned. If he DID just so happen to give her that speech, he could only hope that it would give her a good enough shard of hope to hold on to.

And as Billy had finally gotten to her, he immediately noticed that she looked worried. VERY worried. And the concerning look she gave him was painful enough towards him, to nearly make him think that he had just been shot in the light. But as much as he knew this would hurt her, and as much as it was already hurting him, he had to give her a good goodbye. He could only pray that he could stay 100% true on the promise he was about to make, but if the world was about to face a war like THIS, then as much as he already hated to admit it, he had to take that chance.

Then looking into her eyes, he started: "Outie-".

But the second he had started speaking, Outilisas mask had rushed towards his as she quickly kissed him. Each of the other Toa saw this and decided to remain silent. Each of them knew what could've been at stake here. This could've been their last goodbye, and for a married couple, there was probably no better way to say it than this. Though Robert had nearly laughed when he saw Edward annoyingly roll his eyes. Why did Edward have to be such a Takua?

A few more seconds of this surprising embrace passed before Outilisa then pulled back, looked Billy desperately in the eyes and begged: "Please be careful for me, OK"? "I love you".

Billy just gave her a smile back as he returned the kiss and replied: "I love you too".

After that, Billy and Outilisa released each other and headed on their way towards their separate paths, both praying for The Lord to keep them both safe and return them back into each others arms, alive and well. Upon finishing his own said prayer, Billy turned back one last time to watch Outilisa, Robert, Pow, Maze and Edward as they made their way down the long road ahead of them. Then turning back to Armor with Gahu and Ops on either side with a nod.

Immediately, Armor transformed back into his double A vehicle form and started his engines as he opened the doors for the others to get in. Again, Ops stayed outside, reverting back to his own semi transformation as Billy and Gahu entered, sitting on either side with their weapons loaded and ready to fire if necessary. After at least two death defying attacks in the forest, they weren't taking any risks. Not this time. Agreeing full well with their decision, he opened both windows, then driving off into the forest.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, as the other Toa continued walking down the long black road, Outilisa had decided to take a moment to make yet another prayer to God. This one, being over the secret she had still kept from her husband. And now that the Toabots and Makutacons were here, that secret was going to come to light pretty soon. Now in fear, she prayed that when her secret came to reveal itself to him, Billy wouldn't take it as a reason to see her any differently than he did now. As a wife who loved him for his fair share of love he had always shown her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I'm not getting rid of the Toa yet guys. Personally, I think it would kind of suck if I did. They DID just get here in a way. Lol. Also, the reason I used Takua's name there, was because I was actually making a reference towards the Bionicle 2002 animation where Takua shakes his head at Hahli flirting with Jaller. I just thought it'd be something funny for all the Bionicles nerds (Which admittingly, I am too). Anyways, Thank you all again for taking the time to read this novel, leave a review for any questions and/or concerns and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	17. Chapter 16

The action is back once more guys! Brace yourselves! :0) Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine. Stay away Arrow! LOL!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Blocker returns

After finishing up on the rather humiliating conversation he had been having with a seemingly overly concerned Angela, Green had decided to just try and put it all out of his mind as he had then started working on other matters. Keeping in mind that Ketongu (AKA: The Toabot who had seemed to want to humiliate him to no end) was supposed to bring him on a meeting with the other Toabots, Green wanted to get as much done as he could before they had to leave. But then he had started to think back to how Ketongu had tried to help him out with his conversation from earlier. Now that he actually DID think of it, he guessed that in a weird way, it was more thoughtful than annoying. His mind had seemed to be at war with itself as he tried to keep his cool around a too-hot-to-handle Angela. He guessed he DID need some help making up his mind.

Now he was actually starting to feel pretty bad, for his old RIVAL of all people. Came his first high school prank, he and Ketongu had both seemed to get off on a pretty rough start, but as the years had progressed, a part of him had actually gotten to see a character of great concern for others in him. And now that he had decided to think more about THAT, he guessed he had actually deserved to get caught a few times. In at least a few of his pranks, a part of him would regret doing it afterwords. If he DID just so happen to regret a prank he would always apologize whenever he got the chance, but it still didn't change the fact that he did it. And Ketongu had known that as much as he did.

Thinking now of all the pros in getting embarrassed the way he did in front of his best friend, he guessed he really did owe Ketongu an apology. And maybe a thank you to go along with it. HECK, he might even ask Ketongu to do it again if it keeps him from being such a chicken. Which as much as he didn't want to admit in this case, he kind of was.

But as Green had continued to think of what to say to both of his friends later on today, also just so happening to be holding a large empty glass aquarium, he nearly jumped as his thoughts were then interrupted by a loud engine of some sort. Green had to be quick as he noticed the aquarium starting to slip from his hands and ended up getting a firm grip on it, then rolling his eyes as he turned his head, almost expecting to see Ketongu standing a few feet away. Perhaps he would've been trying to get back at him for earlier today? But no.

What he saw instead was what looked like a large, black armored vehicle. In a way it looked like a Bionicle-made muscle car, but he wasn't really all that sure as to what model it was. What he WAS sure of right now, was what his eyes were showing him. A black bionicle-made car driving maniacally around the large dirt road a few feet away from him. And by maniacally, he meant that whoever was driving it, was doing so like it had his name written all over it, whether anybody would agree with him or not. Green rolled his eyes again as he put the cage safely on the grassy area to his left and started to approach the vehicle.

"Excuse me sir"!, Green called out.

Right there, the black vehicle had stopped dead in its tracks, staying close to completely still as Green spoke again.

"We're closed"!, Green continued. "And as much as it really pains me to tell you, you need to leave"!

And no sooner than the second Green had finished that sentence, the car had started turning slowly towards him. Turning just enough of a distance for Green to see a hood with purple scratches on it. Wait a minute. PURPLE scratches. Somehow this had all started to seem very familiar to Green. And it was actually starting to frighten him a bit. Why in the heck did the hood of this car look so familiar to him?! It wasn't as if this thing was the Makutacon that Ketongu had beaten the crap out of just last... oh crap., Green thought.

Just as he had started to figure everything out, remembering just what had happened last night, Green started to tense up a bit, quietly hoping that this thing wasn't who he thought it was. Or at least that this thing wasn't one of the other Makutacons Ketongu had told him about. But then his fears were quickly confirmed when Green jumped to another roar from this things engine as the vehicle was now pointed straight at him. And what was all the more frightening was the fact that roar was sounded in a way that told him that this thing was really, REALLY TICKED OFF.

"Crap"., Green quietly told himself, quickly turning around and taking off running.

The black car immediately gave chase, speeding faster and faster towards the running matoran with each passing second. Being as scared as he already was, Green didn't even BOTHER looking back, instead picking up his pace as quickly as he could. After everything Ketongu had told him about the Makutacons, Green wasn't exactly willing to get too close to one anytime soon. Especially not when doing so now would come with the risk of becoming part of the dirt road beneath of him.

As Green had continued picking up his pace, trying now to run FASTER than his legs would normally allow him to, he decided that trying to use his head would more than likely be the best option in the situation he was currently in. And in deciding to use said mind, he tried as quickly as he could to do everything he could even THINK of doing. Whenever he passed an object, he pushed it behind himself. Whenever he found a path in the grass or through a shed, he rushed through it. HECK, he even tried running through rough areas in the grass. But no matter where he ran, no matter WHAT he ran through, he still heard the sound of an angry engine not too far behind him.

Please Lord!, Green prayed. PLEASE make him leave!

And as terrified as Green was, a question-like thought had started to plague his mind: Just HOW did I go from doing something as simple as putting away a cage, to something as horrible as trying to run for my life? And just WHAT did I do to tick this thing off? For goodness gracious sakes alive, he was supposed to be living the rest of the days God gave him to run a zoo. Did he REALLY need to be in a situation where he was RUNNING for his LIFE from one who could rightfully be assumed to be a crazed murderer?!

But as the knowledge of this place's interior structure faded slowly from his mind, slowly being replaced with a seemingly overwhelming fear, he had started running around into or through every random place he could find. And as much as he knew he would yell at himself for this later, he could NOT think any more straight then a human losing to an addiction. Only one thought kept him going. Only one thing of which he repeated to himself over and over again that kept enough fear in him to keep himself running: Just stay alive Green! Just try to stay alive! For the two other matoran who still care about you, just stay the crap alive!

But came a few hundred or so stay alive's later, Green had come to a complete stop, nearly screaming in a fearful rage. And the reason why he had even decided to stop in the first place was NOT because he couldn't hear that engines roar still a ways behind him. And he was by the way, so one could imagine how Green was still petrified. But what scared him most of all was where he had actually ended up after the few minutes he spent running for his life. For out of all the bad places in all the wrong times, he had just found himself standing in front of a set up titanium wall to an unfinished shed. Or in HIS case, a dead end.

Fudge!, Green thought, then looking around as carefully and quickly as he could, looking for a way out. But not two seconds later did Green figure out that from where he was currently standing, there would be no way out. No where else to run as the black armored car, now a pile of shifting pieces of black metal, came quickly towards him, then stopping in front of him in the form of that same Makutacon Ketongu had fought last night. The one Ketongu simply called: Blocker.

At THAT point, all Green could do was stand completely still as he looked fearfully up at the Toa-sized being that glared down at him through bright red eyes that gleamed from behind the purple pakari.

"You"., Green had actually managed to force out after a few seconds, pretending not to fully recognize or even be afraid of him.

As fearful as he was of whatever painful death this Makutacon could bring to him right now, now was the time to try and "carefully" concur his fear. Otherwise, what help was he gonna be to the other Toabots other than just an ordinary member of his own race? Something ,by the way, of which he did NOT want to be seen as. Especially not since these things had already been through enough hectic crap all thanks to the Turaga council. But at the same time, Green WAS just a matoran. And that would more than likely give this guy enough of a reason NOT to try and kill him, right?

But just as that thought had crossed his mind, Blocker reached into his back, then pulling out a chainsaw-like sword, and wielding in a not so friendly manner.

"Or not"!, Green thought.

Quickly, Blocker stomped a foot in front of the unsuspecting matoran, causing him to nearly fall back as Blocker then asked in a low/mechanical voice: "Where. is. The. Sphere"?

Green looked back up at him in a falsified curiosity, knowing full well what he was talking about, but completely unwilling to talk about the circular asteroid he had found with a Bioformer heck-bent of world destruction. Green would've even taken his act further by asking just what the heck he was talking about, if Blocker hadn't immediately and angrily embedded his sword into the part of the dirt floor that laid to his left. Blocker had interrogated more than enough Toabots to see the pretend in Greens face and at the moment he was NOT willing to play any games. The fear he immediately saw in Greens face after the sword warning, told him that THAT message was made clear.

Almost immediately afterwards, Blocker got up into Green's face and screamed: "WHERE IS THE FREAKING SPHERE"?!

"I don't have it"!, Green screamed back, this time on fearful instinct.

But Blocker didn't back away or retreat like Green expected he would. Instead, Blocker had just continued to glare down at the young matoran. SURELY this cursed bionicle was lying!  
>With that Toabot guarding him so carefully, he MUST have been! No matter how many times Green was going to deny knowing ANYTHING about the Sphere, there was no way he was going to believe him on his word anytime soon. But then there was the problem of getting the hidden answer out of him. But how was he going to do THAT if the interogatee, was in constant refusal? While as to others, that solution would be a little too difficult to come up with, Blocker ALWAYS had an answer in these kinds of situations: Torture.<p>

Blocker quickly pulled his chain-sword from the ground, then activating it as he said: "Then it appears that you are of no more use to me".

Blocker raised his sword over his head then, keeping the blade running as fast as it would go as he prepared to swing. No, as much as Blocker REALLY wanted to, he wouldn't kill the matoran. At least not yet. He was hoping to at least chop off a limb or two, make Green suffer before he actually WOULD let his dark and death-bringing desires to take control. ANYTHING to just get SOMETHING out of him.

But before Blocker could even TRY to make that swing, a blast from a nearby cannon knocked him off of his feet and a few long feet away from the almost surprised matoran. Green quickly turned to his left side, seeing Ketongu walk slowly over to his right side, once again in that protective stance of his. Once Ketongu had reached said right side, his eyes quickly moved to the Makutacon as he let out a howl in pain, blood slowly leaking from his side. After a few passing seconds, Blocker quickly got back up, glaring at the Toabot that stood but a few feet away now, raising his chain-sword in a stance of self defense. Greens eyes shifted back to Ketongu quick enough for him to see him put his cannons together, which quickly shifted into a golden katanna.

"Green, run"!, Ketongu yelled as he continued slowly walking towards the battle ready Makutacon, holding his katanna up in a battle stance.

Green obeyed, quickly getting back up and running away, just as Ketongu had just told him. Never taking his eyes off of the Toabot in front of him, Blocker attached a piece of metal on the wound in his left side, which then expanded until it finally coated itself over the cannon wound. After this moment passed, both just stared at each other, taking a moment to better look over each other while the sun was still up. Both following a rule given to them by a glatorian ancestor: Study your opponent, find his weakness, and use it against him. But given the fact that these two had already had enough of a brawl to prove that these two were equally matched, all they could really do now was simply test each others limits.

A three second glare passed then before both immediately charged towards each other, more than prepared to bring in all the fight that they could. Upon getting close enough, Blocker reactivated his chain-sword and swung it in a right motion. Ketongu quickly dodged this, making a jump for the air and then offering a butterfly kick. The kick made a hard impact with Blockers face, nearly knocking him down. Instead, Blocker used the force given to him from said kick, and rolled in midair away from a katanna swing, narrowly dodging the blade. Immediately after dodging that, Blocker twirled himself again, landing on his feet and sending a quick fist at Ketongu's face.

Ketongu blocked the fist with his right hand, then raising his left elbow, and sending it into Blockers face, knocking him back again. Blocker landed on his feet with a back flip, then kneeing Ketongu in the gut as he had decided to come running at him. Ketongu let out a grunt, then forcing a fist forward, which made a painful impact with Blockers chest, causing him to stumble back. Seeing his chance, Ketongu immediately ran forward, shouldering Blocker hard enough to knock him further back. But as he was about to make a hard, face first impact with the dirt road, Blocker flipped himself again, landing on his feet in a crouched position.

Ketongu ran forward then, again swinging with the golden blade of his katanna. And Blocker waited for just the right moment before then rising up and swinging his chain-sword in the direction of Ketongus blade, activating his kanohii pakari. Both blades made impact, and the strength added to Blockers swing caused Ketongus sword bearing arm to fly back and nearly knock him down. Almost immediately, Blocker jumped forward, making a right swing with his reactivated blade at Ketongus chest armor. Ketongu let out a quick exclamation of pain as orange sparks flew up from a scratch that quickly formed on his chest and started to slowly leak blood.

Quickly deciding to take his mind off of the increasing pain in his wound, Ketongu placed his Katanna up and sideways as quickly as he could, blocking another chain-sword swing from Blocker. The very second their blades made yet another impact, Ketongu pushed forward the hard metal handle of his sword, hitting Blocker in the face with it. Blocker roared in pain as he was knocked back again, a short stream of blood flying from his mouth. And as Blocker landed on the dirt floor, then rolling to his feet, he turned back to Ketongu and threw what appeared to be a spinning star.

Ketongu quickly leaned back to his left side as the star quickly flew past him and hit the metal wall that was now behind him, making a beeping sound before then exploding. Ketongu quickly ducked and rolled forward, narrowly dodging the burning pieces of metal that came flying at him. Upon finishing his roll, Ketongu twirled back onto his feet, slicing another approaching shard of metal in half with his katanna. Upon finishing that, Ketongu quickly turned back to Blockers charging form, not having any time to stop the tackle that made impact with him and knocking him down.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Green had continued to run what he hoped would be farther and farther away from Ketongu and Blockers fight. For whatever reason, he had decided to take a second to look back behind himself and make sure that he would be far away enough to still have a chance of surviving his near-death escape. But the second he saw that wall explode and saw a burning piece of metal start to fly towards him, he turned back and ran even faster away, not having ANY intention of dying anytime soon. Especially not by impalement of something that was burning hot enough to glow.

But that wasn't the only thing he had instantly become frightened by. The very fact that he had just seen that even happen in the first place, was more than enough of a sight to prove to him that their fight was about to get increasingly more dangerous. And the more dangerous this fight was going to get, the closer it would be towards giving him a painful injury or death. And as worried for his friend as Green admittedly was, he had tried now to keep two facts true to mind: he would better serve his new friends alive, and Ketongu had already beaten the living crap out of this guy before. SURELY, Ketongu would be fine...right?

Suddenly, Green saw Angela come out of seemingly nowhere and he felt whatever part of his heart make him worry for people, put in a higher dose with a hint of fear. Screw ME., Green thought. What about HER? Sure, she'd probably find this action of randomness a little odd, but at least she'd still be alive.

Now, as if on instinct, Green ran faster towards her, then grabbing her and ducking into the grass as he heard a whoosh and a stab in the dirt behind himself, along with a sizzling and crackling sound. Green looked back behind his form in the grass, seeing the glowing and bubbling form of metal just a few inches away from them. Wait a minute... THEM. Crap, why did he just forget about Angela? Right after he had just saved her? Then giving himself a mental slap, he turned back to Angela who was looking up at him with a look of surprise and confusion. Green blushed then, immediately getting up off of her and silently praying that she wouldn't be angered enough by this action to attack him.

But Angela wasn't angry at him. Matter of fact she was very... flattered by this action. Or at least she was after she saw that piece of metal embed itself into the dirt road just a short distance away. But the fact that Green had even known that he needed to save her at this certain time was a bit questionable to her. And why had that wall even blown up in the first place? She had heard the explosion and saw green running to her just in time to know why Green had tackled her, but the one question that had still stuck to her mind was: What was going on?

"Wh-GREEN"?!, Angela exclaimed.

Green had just remained still, nervously unsure of what to do or say at the moment. One moment he was running away from a fight that would've more than likely killed him in an instance if he had stuck around, and the next he had been forced to tackle the Ga-matoran he cared for the most into a grassy area next to the dirt road. And as if having a hard fall wasn't enough pain to her, he had also landed on TOP of her. And as much as he was starting to miss the feeling of having her up against him (AGH, BAD thoughts, BAD!, Green thought), he could only IMAGINE how much THAT must've hurt.

Good gracious., Green thought. How much bad luck am I going to RUN INTO today?! But again, instinct kicked in and Green quickly leaned down, grabbing her around the waist as he spoke.

"Angela, getupIdonthavetimetoexplain!"

Now it was Angelas turn to be quiet. And that was for a COUPLE of reasons. First off, there was something in her that screamed: Don't RUIN the moment!, as Green had started now to pick her up off of the ground. But the second reason she was silent was because she was also very confused as to what Green had said. Angela had always known that Green would only speak this way if he was scared of something. One of many reasons why she HATED it when Green had to be afraid of something. But what else besides how she had just reacted, could've frightened Green THIS much?

But as Green had started running with her, back onto the dirt road, Angela stopped herself, pulling Green towards her enough to be facing her now with a look of fearful concern. But then, just as Angela was about to ask Green what was wrong with him, Green saw something yellow fly towards them and Green grabbed Angela again, this time trying to pull her down as he ducked out of the way. Ketongus flying form flew quickly over the crouched pain, then twirling in the air and landing on his feet and glaring ahead at a slowly approaching Blocker.

Quickly seeing both Green and Angela, Ketongu flipped in front of them, splitting his katanna into two knives of some sort and got into a protective stance. Blocker kept his slow pace, grinning wickedly as he separated his own sword into a set of sai's. Angela looked away from Green then, seeing Ketongu standing in front of them and preparing to fight against... whatever it was that was walking towards them.

"Ketongu"?, Angela asked.

Ketongu turned quickly back to her, then demanding: "Just run, now"! "I've got this"!

As he then saw Ketongu turn back to his opponent and charge, Green turned back around, nearly dragging Angela up off of her knees as he simultaneously managing to pull her up. Keeping a hold of her hand to make sure she was still behind him, he ran even quicker away than before as he immediately heard the clashing of sai's and knifes. Green even turned back around at one point, seeing Ketongu and Blocker both swing and spin their weapons at each other at incredible speeds. Angela saw this as well, deciding to quicken her pace as she turned back around. With each passing second, this fight was only getting more and more intense, and neither of them really wanted to be around during a fight as dangerous as that.

For what felt like hours then, Green and Angela had continued to run, hearing the fight get farther away one second only for it to be much closer the next. To say the least this was a bit irritating. Why couldn't they just continue their brawl in a single spot?! Surely it couldn't have been THAT hard. But then again, Blocker WAS the one who was currently trying to kill them anyhow. And it's not like Ketongu was just going to stand still while Blocker tried to keep up with them just to deliver a final blow.

Finally, Green had caught eyes upon a metal shed that, much to their luck, wasn't too far away. And from the looks of things, Ketongu and Blocker weren't close enough to see them if they'd even decided to run into said shed in the first place. Like we even have a choice in the FIRST place!, Green thought to himself, then turning fast towards the entrance and jumping inside. As he landed and then quickly got up from the concrete floor inside, he looked behind himself, making sure Angela was still with him before then slamming the door shut.

Angela looked up from the floor then, silently watching as Green took a few long breaths and a seemingly longer moment to regain his sanity. After said moment, Green then turned to Angela's curious form still on the floor. Green gave himself a mental slap then. For all he knew Angela was either freaked out by the fact that there were two Bioformers fighting outside, or irritated by the fact that Green hadn't even offered to help her up yet. Well what are you waiting for you stupid idiot?!, Green angrily thought to himself, then extending an arm and lending out a hand.

After gratefully taking it and being gently pulled to her feet, both looked to the metal wall in front of them, then leaning the sides of their heads to it and pressing their ears against it. Hopefully, if there was a victor to this fight, he would call something out? Notify them of who won, and in turn tell them their fate? But as of right now, all they could hear were the sounds of metal clashing and short screams of pain from either fighter. And from the sounds of things, it would be quite a while before they would know the answer to their current concerns.

Keeping that fact in mind, Green decided to take the time to look to her and say: "It's probably gonna be a while before Ketongu deals with him, but I PROMISE you, we're going to get out of this alive, ok"?

Angela quickly looked over at him with a face of mixed emotions then, getting into his face and asking: "Green, would please do me a favor and tell me what in the heck that was"?!

Green quickly raised a finger gently in front of her lips, shushing her as politely as his own voice would allow him to and said: "Angela, I need you to stay quiet, ok"? "And not because I want to live". "But because if I'm getting out of this alive, I need you alive with me". "OK"? "And I PROMISE to answer all questions later, but like I said, you and I both need to stay quiet". "If we could just do THAT for as long as possible, it would be very beneficial for the both of us". "And not at all am I saying this to sound mean, I just can't...", Green instantly stopped himself there, not wanting to finish the sentence at this point in time.

But Angela had already caught on.

Or at least that was what Green knew when she stepped just a bit closer, now inches away from his face as she asked him: "You can't what"?

Green couldn't hold it in anymore. Yeah, this was a VERY crappy time for him to be telling her this now, but he could NOT resist doing so at this point. Even now as his eyes tried to take in every little detail about her mask, he had seemed to have forgotten everything about what had just happened a few moments earlier. And the worse part was, he couldn't even help it. She was just too hot for him to even TRY to ignore. So for whatever reason now, he opened his mouth to answer.

"AGH"!, a voice screamed from outside, interrupting his sentence.

And from the way he had heard this screen, Green knew that whoever was screaming at all had just been thrown. Thrown towards their very direction! Instinct kicked in for yet the third time today as he then jumped forward, grabbing Angela and covering the back of her head as he gently tackled her back onto the ground, just in time to dodge a bright beam of light that came quickly inside, a shadow flying over them and hitting the metal wall to their right, then collapsing to the ground. Green waited a few seconds before then getting up, helping Angela up with him, and looking over at the metal body that laid silently still on the concrete floor, leaking blood onto it. And much to their relief it was Blocker who was lying still on the floor.

Both turned then to a sound of metal footsteps, seeing Ketongu walk inside and then look down at them with a widened blue eye before saying: "I told you two to RUN". "Not hide".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Sigh) Well, that was fun writing. Lol. Anyways, you like the story so far? Please leave a review or PM me to tell me what you think. And for the people in Israel who are still reading this, please know that I'm praying for you every day. Again, I thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day!

:0)


	18. Chapter 17

Lego owns the names Jala and Ketongu and Hasbro owns Transformers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Time to go

It had only been but a few minutes earlier that Green and Angela had both tried their absolute hardest to run for whatever remaining days of life that God would give them, away from fight that had seemed to get a little more dangerous to be around with each passing second. The one who had been fighting to protect them, was Ketongu, a Toabot of light and the one trying to kill possibly everything around himself was a Makutacon of earth simply known as Blocker. And when they had seemed to have just found a safe place to hide, Green had to save Angela from being hit by a flying Blocker that had made an entrance via a large hole in the metal wall. Ketongu had made it in then, making a funny statement, and that all led back to Green and Angela who had both started to slowly back away from Blockers body. As beaten as Blocker had looked, the two matoran REALLY didn't want to take any chances.

"Is he...", Green had started to ask.

"After all the beatings I gave him, he should be down for quite a while"., Ketongu told them. "But he's definitely not OUT if that's what you're asking". "And keeping that in mind, we need to get to the meeting as soon as possible". "From the amount of time it took to beat this guy down again, I'd be a little surprised if we weren't a few minutes late".

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to go right now"?, Green asked Ketongu.

"Whoa guys, wait a minute"!, Angela suddenly spoke up in her confused state, nearly making Green jump. "I don't know if you two have noticed, but I just ran for my life from a fight that probably would've killed me if I had stayed still for even a SECOND". "So I would really, REALLY appreciate it, if one of you could please tell me what in the heck is going on"?!

Green just looked at Angela's current state of confusion with a bit of regret and sorrow. He understood PRETTY WELL what she must have been feeling right now, how confused she must have been. Heck, come to think of it, he couldn't even BLAME her for being as curious as she was now. One second she had clearly been minding her own business, the next she had been tackled, the next she was was running from a Toa sized knife fight, and the last second, they had tried to hide. Which would've worked out well if Green didn't have to tackle Angela to the ground again just to keep them both from receiving any horrid or death bringing injuries. So no matter how much Green didn't want to do this, he had to give her SOME kind of explanation to at least try and calm her down a bit.

"Angie"., Green calmly started, waiting for Angela to look at him before continuing. "As I had just recently found out yesterday, Ketongu is not who we originally thought he was".

"Yeah, I... I kinda got that once I saw him split his sword"., Angela responded. "But what is he, if he isn't a Toa"?

"He's a Bioformer"., Green told her.

Angela tilted her head in cunfusion.

Green made a short sigh before then saying: "Basically it's what we get when we let a Bionicle and a Transformer have a little too much fun".

Ketongu let out a laugh and Angela actually widened her eyes a bit.

Once Ketongu had finally gotten over his humorous statement, Green said: "As he had ALSO found out yesterday, he's a member of a defense force called the Toabots, the good ones". "He was sent here to protect me from the Makutacons, the ones who basically want to kill the crap out of us".

"What's he doing here, and why now"?. Angela asked him.

"Because they're after this ancient and powerful relic called the Sphere"., Green told her. "A relic that I may or may not have been keeping from everyone I know for the past ten or so years".

Angela then looked to the yellow armored Toabot as he put his weapons into the slots in his back that transformed outwards, and then transformed back into place once said weapons were put inside. As new as this clearly was to her from Greens point of view, it was also pretty confusing. Last she checked, these two hadn't exactly gotten along too well. Yeah, Green had told her that he had just been doing his job, but she didn't exactly buy wanting a job as an excuse for Ketongu's sudden return. He HAD been gone for a few YEARS. And here he was now, as a Toa of... transforming?

Immediately seeing the increasing curiosity in her eyes, Ketongu bent down, looking at the Ga-matoran eye level as he then explained: "Well like Green just said moments ago, we're the results of reproductive relationships between Bionicles and transformers". "But what you obviously don't know is how it began, so I'll go ahead and start on that if you'd like".

Angela nodded.

"Well, about a few thousand years ago, when the worlds of Transformers, Bionicles and Humans collided, and after a few wars that were finally ended thanks to our help, Each of these three races had gotten to know each other a little better and started getting into romantic relationships"., Ketongu explained. "And I guess you know what happened from there so... yeah"., He finished, then looking to the floor.

Green nearly laughed upon hearing Ketongu finish that sentence with a sort of nervous tone. And he'd probably be kind of hypocritical for NOT laughing at it, but from what Ketongu had told him, this action didn't exactly finish well. Or at least not once the Turaga had actually found out about them. Keeping this fact in mind, he decided to remain silent.

"But if your race had even come into existence in the first place, why hasn't anyone heard of it"?, Angela asked.

Ketongu looked up at Angela for a few seconds before then turning to Green with a look that seemed to ask, is it really OK with you if I let her know the answer? Green nodded. But Ketongu didn't turn back to Angela. Instead, he looked back down to the ground, clearly in remembrance of what his parents had told him. Then letting out a sigh and looking back over at Angela, who patiently waited for the answer to her question, Green spoke.

"Because once the Turaga council found out about this, they were exiled to another planet."., Green answered. "Planet X".

Angela just looked back at him in a look of painful disbelief.

"Exiled, what for"?, Angela asked him.

"Political greed"., Green told her. "They feared that they would one day be overpowered by them". "They were at least considerate enough to send them to a new home". "But then it was destroyed by a war".

Angela's eyes widened a bit more, being unable to imagine how it must have felt to watch your home become destroyed under the influence of war.

Ketongu had finally gained the courage then to look back to Angela and continue: "In case you're wondering what this war was over, it was basically over the same thing we're fighting for now". "While the Toabots forgive and fight to protect your race, the Makutacons... well, let's just say they are NOT that big of fans of forgiveness". "When we decided to let history be history, they held on to the anger and hatred they felt for all of you". "And now they're using it to kill any Bionicle and Transformer that they can get their filthy hands on".

"And that leads to why you were Tai-Kwan-Doe-ing this other one"?, Angela asked him, motioning to the still unconscious Blocker.

Ketongu nodded.

Angela looked then to Green with a look consisting only of question, then saying: "OK, now I know WHAT happened, and WHY it's happening". "Is there any reason other than political opinion why you never told me of this earlier"?

As mean as this question had sounded in context, is was not the manner of which she had done so. Instead, she had asked it in a tone of both confusion and some form of... sadness? Though Green understood how to read her by her facial expressions, he was a little curious about the sad part. If it was about nearly dying back there, he would understand PERFECTLY. But not once had she seemed an expression of terror that was bad enough to make her look SAD. Why would she be sad that he hid something like this from her... oh., Green thought.

Now that he had actually decided to take the time to think about it, he guessed it DID seem pretty terrible on his part. As if things weren't bad enough when he was keeping his crush and his involvement in an alien war a secret from his best friend in the entire world. He had also kept the SPHERE, something he had found only a few years before meeting her, a secret from her. And the worse part was, he didn't even know WHY. As far as HE had known, at least before running into Ketongu again, it was just a beautifully colored asteroid of some sort.

Instantly understanding how bad she must have felt, Green told her: "Angela, though I can only IMAGINE how ticked you must be, I can't be sorry for not telling you". "Very few people know about these guys". "Who they are, what they can do, and that's because once they do, they become caught up in the middle of this secret war".

"Well, all except the Turaga Council"., Ketongu told him. "Some of THEM still hate us, so they won't really help us regardless

"Regardless, this is a secret war that I did NOT want you to be a part of"., Green told her.

Angela became silent, now wearing an expression of understanding on her mask.

"Again, I'm not sorry for not being able to tell you any of this, but that's only because I didn't want to be sorry for what I am now"., Green continued. "So at least believe me when I tell you that I did NOT want you to be exposed to this kind of thing". "And not to invite you into danger any further than you already are, but now that you've seen them, you've gotta come with us to meet up with the other Toabots". "And I REALLY don't think you'd like to be around when he wakes back up"., motioning to Blocker.

As Angela looked from Blockers still form, to Ketongu in consideration, Green had decided to look away. Truth was, Green was feeling like the biggest dirt bag to ever exist on the face of the planet. Yeah sure, she would still live through this, but somehow, that didn't make him feel any better. But then again, how COULD he feel any better at this point? He had just exposed her to a WAR. One of which, he could never be certain of whether or not they would both survive. And even if they stood a few feet AWAY, it wouldn't matter much. In now knowing the true horror of war, fighting every second just to stay alive, and in accidentally exposing her to it, he really couldn't blame her in being a ticked off as he thought she was. At this point, he felt that a good scolding was well deserved.

But in reality, Angela had actually found this a bit more interesting then dangerous. Sure, she probably wasn't going to get used to the fact that she was going to be looking 24/7 over her shoulders for a bunch of Toa or dark Toa sized beings. THAT would be something she wouldn't be looking TOO forward to (Key word being TOO). But not even Ketongu had succeeded in answering all of the questions that had remained still in her head. She couldn't exactly explain it, but a part of her felt like she needed to know more about this.

Then looking to Green, instantly being able to read and translate in her head just how he felt right now, she instantly knew that he was feeling a pretty huge sense of regret. Sure, her kanohi Rau was powerless and unable to actually HEAR what everyone was thinking. And in a way she was thankful for that. With all these animals that sat around the entire property, a REAL kanohi rau would probably give her an ache worse than a migraine. But when it came to Green, it didn't take her long to figure out just how HE felt. She had just known him for that long, and as far as how much regret he actually felt for all of this was concerned, her mental scale read what must have been a hundred out of ten.

Angela instantly walked up to Green then, giving him a rather unexpected hug. To be rather truthful, not even SHE had seemed to know where that hug had come from. She just guessed that it was all because of how much she hated seeing Green like this. Come to think of it, whenever Angela DID see Green looking a bit sorrowful, she hated it with a passion. All she had EVER seemed to want to see him was in the happy mood that would make her think back to their school days. And though most kids would normally nag at the thought of school, she could easily tell them that it was a cake-walk compared to this job. Not that she would ever admit that to Green (EVER!), but she did kind of hate being one of the only ones to run this place.

Green had remained a little dumbfounded for a few seconds before he finally snapped out of it and hugged her back, with all the regret he had still felt in his light.

"No Green, I'm sorry"., Angela told him, still enjoying the fact that she was wrapped in his arms a little more than she normally did. "It should've been obvious to me that you only wanted to keep me safe". "I forgive you, but you don't have to apologize for anything, ok"?

Now there was that word again. Forgive! How COULD she forgive him for bringing her into this death-bringing mess!? Better yet, how could he deserve to hear as much as the word, if HE still refused to forgive his parents for all they had brought upon him by one simple action? And in his own defense, how COULD he forgive them at all?! Not only had he known for a fact that their chosen career path was the reason why he now had to be stuck here, but he also knew that they had surely known about the existence of the Bioformer race. Come to think of it, he couldn't bear the thought of forgiving ANY of them for not even BOTHERING to make up amends by inviting them back or anything else that would've made their current situation any less harmful! In his eyes, they just didn't DESERVE forgiveness.

Never the less, Green just told her: "OK". Then pulling back and looking into her precious eyes with a smile as he then joked: "But I assume you'll have to take that back if I tell you you have to pay for all the damage, right"?

Angela laughed.

"Hey, what about ME"?, Ketongu spoke up, earning their attention. "Now, I've gotta guard BOTH of you". "As if I wasn't gonna have ENOUGH trouble with Green".

The three immediately shared a much needed laugh before Angela broke the hug and then looked back to Blockers unconscious form for a few minutes, as if in consideration before turning back to Ketongu and asking: "Do I have to help FIGHT these guys if I come with"?

Greens facial expression instantly changed from that of their recently passed moment of humor, to that of worry and concern. Even Ketongu's eye had widened upon hearing yet another matoran ask to help with the fight at hand. He had already lied about this matter to Green, he did NOT need to do so to another matoran. He looked quickly to Green, seeing him make a silent prayer to The Lord. Almost instantly, Ketongu knew that his answer ,unless Angela had the same determination to help as Green did, would HAVE to be some polite form of a no.

Then making his face calm itself down, he replied: "That part is DEFINITELY an option".

Green let out a sigh, then thanking The Lord for allowing his prayer to be answered.

"But as far as guarding you is concerned at this point, well that isn't"., Ketongu told her in the most polite tone he could manage. "I'd advise you keep that in mind in case any more Makutacons come after us".

Green shuddered at the thought of Angela becoming a victim to Makutacon attack. If that was EVER to happen, the mere sight of it would probably be enough of a horror to kill him via light-attack. But then again, he knew even deeper in that same place that if that was to become an actuality, he would try the best he could to keep her from any sort of harm. He had already managed to do so three times today, so he was sure that that part wouldn't be an issue.

Angela had remained silent for a second, purposefully building up the suspense as she then grinned and replied: "Think you can guard TWO matoran old bot"?

Ketongu let out a short snicker to that, then replying: "Long as you two stay together for as long as you can manage, guarding you two at the same time shouldn't be TOO much of an issue".

Green blushed a little as he thought of the fact that he would now have to be around the one he loved at an almost 24/7 pace. Should THAT become an actuality, having his secret crush (Which, now that he thought of it, felt more like a grinder) exposed would become a little more easy than keeping it in. And regardless of what the response would be, he wasn't quite sure that he'd be ready for it. Green was forced to turn back to the pair then as Angela looked back at him.

Regardless of how much Green had immediately hoped that the blush had gone away, it was evident that it hadn't when he saw Ketongu struggling to hold in a burst of laughter. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Angela was looking straight AT him while said blush was still on his green pakari. Angela even made a quick smile before then deciding that the time to make him blush further would come later. Somehow she knew that he had a crush (Grinder!) on her and one way or another, she knew she'd be able to get it out.

Then looking back to Ketongu, she replied: "Alright, not that it's an option, but I'm coming".

Green eyes had actually widened for a second, almost being unable to believe what he had just heard. She was actually willing to STAY CLOSE to the one matoran who had just, even if it WAS by accident, hurt her in a sum total of four ways? The other three including the fact that Angela was now in the middle of this war? Five if they would even just so happen to run into one of these battles?! Heck, a slap in the mask would've been easier for him to believe than THIS.

"You sure"?, Green immediately asked her, getting her to look back to him. "After all I've just brought upon you, you don't HAVE to go with ME". "Not if you don't want to".

Angela immediately noticed the concerning tone in Greens sentence with a seemingly mischievous smile, then replying: "I know, I just WANT to"., then winking at him.

Green felt his blush grow farther across his face and turn a darker shade of red, quickly attempting to hide it with a smile and a kind response that Ketongu couldn't hear due to a thought which had immediately started to cloud his mind as he smiled down at them. It was clearer than ever before to him now that they had a crush on each other, both being too afraid to admit it, regardless of how quickly obvious it had already become. Not only was it rather cute in his eyes, but in being the mischievous Toabot that he had always been, it also gave him a long list of ways to pick on these two for said emotions that remained deeply buried in their lights.

Ketongu had even decided to go as far as scroll down that list of purchased Itunes songs again, trying once more to find the same song he had played on his speakers just a few hours earlier, until then jumping as he heard a child-like voice ask: "Can I come too"?!

Green, Angela and Ketongu all quickly turned back to the opening in the wall, seeing Golden peeking inside, evidently having been peeking from whatever part of the wall had remained standing. Instantly horrified upon seeing that his little brother had heard everything they had just said, resisting the urge to give himself a slap on the head. Not only did his brother now know about this war, but to make things worse, Ketongu was now going to have to keep his one eye out for not one, but THREE inexperienced (as far as battle was concerned) matoran.

"Oh boy"., Ketongu said aloud.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

LOL! I'm honestly surprised that I managed to put this much extra humor in a chapter that I had already written on a sheet of paper. Now that thing with Golden was planned, yes, but as for the rest of the humor that I managed to put in, again, I surprised myself. Anyways, what do you think about Greens opinion on forgiveness? Like the story so far? Please feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions or concerns. I'd also like to make a little request to all of you who are still reading this story: Theme songs. I've already picked a few, but I'd still like to hear some suggestions on what songs you all think would fit this story. But they have to fall under the category of Christian or Rock music. I'll even accept a dubstep remix should that become a suggestion. And even though I've already stated this with my last novel, under NO circumstances will I accept screamo music as a suggestion for ANY of my novels. Not to sound mean or anything, but whenever I hear as much as a SECOND of screamo playing, all I feel is a really bad headache. Again, not to be mean or anything, it's just an opinion. Apple owns Itunes. But other than that, thank you all so much for still reading this story, and please have a God-blessed day.

:0)


	19. Chapter 18

Get ready to see a few famous Toa as Turaga! ;0) BTW, Jala is not Jaller in this story. This is a different Jala. Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Council meeting

Once the team of Toa, consisting now of Outilisa, Robert, Edward, Pow and Maze, had ended up calling in a transportation large and fast enough to fly them practically anywhere in New Mata Nui, they had finally let out a sigh of relief. Finally, somewhere a Bioformer couldn't get to them... hopefully. Although, Outilisa had admit, she was starting to wish one of them had gotten Edward when he wouldn't stop complaining on their ride. Something about a temporary peanut allergy. Strange. This was a team of some of the worlds best Toa and one of them was vulnerable to an even smaller nut.

After the flight had ended (much to Edwards relief), the transportation landing somewhere in the Central District (sometimes called Command Central), they had instantly caught sight of one of the Turaga. A fire Turaga to be more precise. Upon doing so, they practically RAN to him, then demanding an audience with the other twenty. After the Ta-Turaga had finally agreed, they were provided with yet another transportation (Shut up Edward!) to the Council base.

So here they were now, five Toa standing in front of a circular structure of twenty one solid protodermis desks, all within a circular building of wood and stone. Seated in each of these desks, was a deeply concerned Turaga, Transformer or Human, each Turaga of a different element. In the center were three Turaga. The one of Fire the group had run into on the left side, A Turaga of light on the right side and in the middle, a Turaga of air who held a mysterious golden hammer that when standing up, was close to his own size.

The fire Turaga, Turaga Jala, was the first to speak: "Greetings Toa's Outilisa, Robert, Edward, Maze and Pow". "Each of us are honored to once again be in the presence of our finest Toa team of the present day".

"And us you, Turaga Jala"., Edward told him.

The other Toa looked to him in anger. Why did he have to be such a butt kisser?

"But as much as it pleasures us to see you again, I must also share a concern that hit me the second I saw you return to us"., Jala continued. "Just three days ago, if I do recall correctly, we sent you deep in the forests of Turpinville to search for an unidentifiable power surge". "In all honest opinion, I expected that you would've been back a lot sooner seeing as this was only a search mission". "That begs the question as to why you return to us three days later, instead of any time sooner"?

Edward stepped forward, speaking once more: "Council members of New Mata Nui, in our search to find this said power surge, we had instead made a discovery". "A rather STRANGE discovery".

Each of the Turaga murmured in a quiet tone of question that went on for about twenty or so seconds until Jala raises a hand, as if to ask for a silence. The room was instantly quiet.

"Please continue"., Jala told them, immensely interested in whatever it was they had to report.

Maze stepped forward then, telling them: "I would ask each of you not to call us mad when we say what are about to". "We have seen these things enough times these past three days to know that what I am about to say is quite factual".

"What THINGS"?, A turaga of vacumm asked him.

"Dangerous things"., Edward answered.

"We were attacked by three, each with the ability to change into whatever bionicle-made vehicle they choose"., Maze explained.

A fear-filled chatter filled the Council-room as the leaders each did a number of things. A few were deep in discussion, at least two were were writing something on a sheet of a paper, Jala whispered something to the air turaga next to him, and others were silent, still trying to take in what the Toa had just told them. Eventually another Ta-turaga, Turaga Tahu (Yes, THAT Tahu), made a shout, quieting the room.

Turaga Tahu looked to the floor then, angrily replying: "Bioformers"

The other Toa were silent, looking surprisingly up at the turaga of fire. They knew what these things WERE?! Why had they never told them about this? Better yet, had the Turaga ever considered that this could've been a possibility as to what this power surge was coming from? Had they been played? No. That was NOT the way the Turaga council did things. They had been pretty trustworthy from the day they were first put in charge. Surely they wouldn't be playing any sick games now.

It was Pow's turn to step forward as he then asked: "Pardon"?

Another long silence passed as the other Turaga and other-raced leaders looked at each other, quietly trying to figure out whether or not to tell them what they knew. True, they had ALL known what they were for a LONG time, but there had been quite a number of reasons to keep their existence. Fortunately, confusing or angering Toa was not one of them, but in seeing that they had seen what they had all of those years back, there was really no other choice than simply telling them the truth.

The Turaga of Air who had been centered in this circular row of seats had finally stood up, lifting his head to the other Toa. The other Council-members looked up at him from their seats, as if expecting an order. It was then when the other Toa had remembered who this green and gold-cloaked Turaga was. This was the lead Turaga, Lesovikk.

"Tell them"., an old but wise responded from Lesovikk's kanohi Faxon (Mask of kindred) "After all the horror they've been through, they have every right to know".

Another Air-Turaga, Turaga Lewa, spoke: "Yes Stone-spitter, the Bioformers are the name of the race-species of which you just describe-talk".

"Though they may look like mere Bionicles from a first glance, they are much more"., A turaga of Iron told them. "Like the Transformer race, they are able to transform into vehicles, and like us, they also have elemental powers". "Only theirs can vary differently than ours and are much more powerful than we are with our own".

The other Toa felt a shiver go through them as they just now realized the power of what could've been their current threat. From what the Turaga had just told them any their three day death-defying experience, these things were at least three times as powerful as any Toa. HECK, they could've had the power of a TITAN for all they knew. Not to mention all they had somehow survived through. Was this even a battle that they could WIN? For now that would only be an unanswered question, but from the current looks of things, their chances of winning were five to a hundred.

"You, Edward"., Jala said, gaining his attention. "Did you not say that THREE of these things tried to KILL you"?

The other Turaga looked to the Toa of Earth, demanding an answer to what could've also been an answer to what they would do by the end of this meeting. The other Toa watched him as well, wondering if he would give them an answer, only to gain their favor or satisfaction. Or lie in other words. And indeed, they were right.

"Yes sir, I did in fact tell you that these creatures tried to kill us"., Edward told them.

This one answer had immediately sent all of the Turaga into a loud chatter of both fear and disagreement. Loud voices echoes off of the ceiling now in an almost angry and gibberish manner, now becoming an almost unidentifiable mesh of sounds that only seemed to reveal bits and pieces of what some were saying. Or at least it had seemed that way to the other Toa until at least a few of them had decided to take the time to listen as closely as they could, managing to get a few sentences out of all the ruckus.

"We should make peace with them"!, A turaga of lightning yelled.

"NO"!, others screamed.

"YES"!

Now, everyone was getting angered enough at each others opinions that the screams really were unidentifiable now. Outilisa looked to Lesovikk then, seeing a look of annoyance that was clearly gained from listening to all the gibber jabber. A gibber jabber that the Lead-Turaga was getting very tired of. This became more evident once he had decided to slam his golden hammer on the desk, making a loud echo that immediately quieted the other Turaga.

Lesovikk looked to the other Turaga with a glare then as he then exclaimed: "There WILL be order in this council"! "And if any kind of order, I would prefer it to be one of which we can all discuss this like Turaga instead of children"! A few moments after then sitting back down and taking a breather, Lesovikk looked back up at the Toa of Earth, saying: "Please continue".

Edward made a short cough before then continuing: "As for the Three that had attacked us upon first being spotted, we had overheard at least two of them calling themselves Makutacons". "I doubt very highly that ANYONE with that sort of name, would have intentions towards any of us that involve any peaceful actions". "Nor anything close to the WORD". "What do the rest of you think"?

The other four Toa gave Edward a sideways glare. OH how they really wanted to knock him upside his head! First off, Edward had lied to them in saying that they had OVERHEARD them in a discussion. It was BILLY who discovered what they had called themselves, and then later Armor who had confirmed it. Second, Edward clearly wasn't giving a single thought towards the Bioformer that had SAVED them. A TOABOT as he had called himself. And what was Edward doing to at least TRY to repay that action? Nothing but giving them falsified information. And it was all done just to get what the others knew was undeserved respect.

And just as Toa Robert was about to speak up in an outrage, he was interrupted by the voice of a Turaga of Sonics who stated: "We've done exiled these cursed things once". "Perhaps they'll listen better if we do so again".

"Objection"!, Turaga Jala demanded. "I suggest we go on a hunt and kill every last one of them, before they come here and kill US"!

Outilisa immediately stepped forward then, screaming: "WAIT"!

The other Turaga looked to her then, a little surprised by the tone of her voice which seemed to indicate a sense of... concern?

"Before any final decisions are made, I must inform you of another event that happened just earlier today"., Outilisa told them. "An event that EDWARD seems to have a rather difficult time remembering". "Turagas Tahu and Gali, your son Gahu was nearly killed by one of these said Makutacons, yes". "But another Bioformer stopped him, courageously saving Gahu's life". "Afterwords, he gave us a ride out, informing us that there is a side fighting against the Makutacons and trying desperately to protect us". "They call themselves Toabots".

Pow, Robert and Maze all looked to Outilisa in surprised, almost AMAZED that Outilisa had tried so quickly to defend the one who saved them. Seeing her spring into action the way she did. Yeah, Outilisa had ALWAYS been the Toa to stand up for others whenever they needed help, even in the deadliest of situations that part of her seemed to remain immortal. But somehow this seemed like she was defending them in a stronger defense than she had almost anyone else. Not that they knew that that was the case, it was just a feeling in their gut.

Outilisa looked then to Edward, who had his face turned to her, just enough for his intense glare to be hidden from the other Turaga. Obviously, Edward was REALLY ticked off to have an opinion of his disproven yet again. Neither Turaga nor Toa saw the look Outilisa gave him in return, but in being the only ones who were really paying attention, they knew that said expression must've scared the crap out of Edward to some massive form of extent. For Edward had instantly widened his eyes and as quickly as he could, looked away, actually backing down for once and nearly making Robert burst out laughing.

"Wait a minute"., Turaga Tahu suddenly spoke, this time with a tone of concern. "Outilisa, are you true to these words"? "Did one of those things actually protect our son"?

Turaga Gali looked to the Water-toa as well, obviously sharing the same concern.

"Yes I am"., Outilisa told them, in the most honest tone that she could manage.

Pow stepped forward then, replying: "She's telling the truth Council". "Gahu is still on this earth today only because of the actions of a Bioformer who calls himself Armor".

A deafening silence passed, most of the leaders in awestruck wonder by the fact that a Toa had been saved by a BIOFORMER, regardless of all they had done to them. But why? Why would a certain group of Bioformers go out of their own way to protect them, to STAND UP for them against their own race who were in what most of them could already admit was righteous anger? HOW could they forgive them to THIS extent?

But the others thoughts were interrupted as an Ice Turaga, Kopaka, spoke: "And I'm also guessing that we are all in the middle of a secret war now"? "As TARGETS who don't have the time or power to defend themselves"? "And most of you wonder why I prefer working alone".

"We can't be entirely sure of that Turaga Kopaka"., Maze told him. "The fact that we haven't seen very many of them could prove that this is only a battle".

"What's the difference if innocent people die"?, Jala asked in an almost quiet rage.

"A war is MASSIVE"., Turaga Pohatu told him.

Kopaka nodded in agreement, saying: "And today, especially when it comes to US, a battle cam have anywhere from five to ten fighting on a single team".

Unwilling to back down just yet, Jala spoke up: "You are all missing the point"! "How has the very fact that these creatures, these THINGS are very dangerous, slipped passed ANY of your minds"?! "If we keep refusing to take action anytime soon, do you not think that the very fear held by our ancestors, will become a horrifying reality"?!

As the other Turaga had continued to argue, Lesovikk had remained silent, considering everything that the Toa and other Turaga had just told him. There were a number of opinions on this matter and he needed to pick at least one of them as quickly as he could. Let's see., Lesovikk thought. On one hand, he could've tried making a warning to the others, telling them to kill any Bioformer on sight. But after then remembering that Outilisa had proven to him that there were good Bioformers as much as bad ones, he quickly came to the conclusion that that decision wouldn't really be the wisest course of action. And on the other hand, there was the possibility of granting them a peace-filled place to live without the chance of a fight becoming any more possible than it already was. And with that thought in mind, would the Makutacons truly take well to that kind of offer? Especially after everything they had already been through? Indeed, this choice was becoming more and more difficult to make with each passing second, but it had to be made soon.

Then slamming his golden hammer on his desk once more, he said: "Perhaps, Jala's statement is true". "But regardless, we should try to take a wise course of action". "One that does not involve drastic measures".

"Perhaps, we could offer assistance to these Toabots"?, Gali suggested. "A good cause is only prevalent if it is done in greater numbers".

A few of the Turaga nodded in agreement.

"WH-no"., Jala spoke up. "No, why should we waste our much needed resources for them"? "This is THEIR fight, not ours".

Turaga Tahu stood up in his seat, saying: "Let's not be selfish here Jala". 'These Toabots are clearly here to help us". "They helped my son, I can't just sit here and refuse to offer them aid".

"YES Tahu, we can"., Jala told him. "Like I just said seconds ago, this is not our fight". "Therefore, we have nothing to do with this".

"Jala"!, Turage Lewa exclaimed. "have you true-forgotten the quick-actions of our ancestors towards them"? "Towards ALL of them"? "We might have EVERYTHING to do with this"!

"Silence"!, Lesovikk exclaimed once more, still unwilling to spend this time arguing when they were supposed to be coming up with solutions. Everyone quickly decided to quiet down once more, letting Lesovikk continue: "Alright, ok, here's what we're going to do". "Edward, I'm putting you in temporary charge of this team of Toa, but this position will be lifted once you successfully bring one of these Bioformers to me". "Alive". "If we can at least manage to do that, we can get a little more information on what we'll be dealing with in what I have a feeling will be due time". "But if you find even ONE Bioformer calling itself a Toabot, under no circumstances are you to harm it".

Most of the other Turaga instantly made a gathered murmur of agreement. Of course MOST of them had decided to agree with this. In knowing how intelligent, truthful and caring she was, they knew they could believe her when she told them that in this species were sides of good and evil. That and the fact that most of them had even WITNESSED the exile of the Bioformer race, and weren't exactly all that proud of agreeing with the action in the first place. If this was their God-given chance to right their wrongs, then there was nothing that was going to keep them from taking it. And not to brag or call on any other important matters, but they were already in a pretty massive war against Teridax himself. The last thing they needed was another from people who had a similar grudge against all of bionicle, Transformer and humankind.

"Bu-"!, Jala aggravatingly tried to add in.

But Lesovikk stopped him, shouting: "NO Jala"!, nearly making him jump in surprise. "This decision has already been made final, and you will not have another word against it". "You're outvoted, you understand"?

Jala let out a short grumble of forced agreement, then looking down at his desk in anger. Lesovikk had of course seen this and felt a deep rage rising within him, but immediately decided to turn away, taking yet another breather as he felt his light beating a little faster than usual. The other Turaga knew that their lead-turaga had quite a temper, one that only cared to reveal itself every once in a while. But when they thought of all he had been through with Karzahni, the one who had tortured him so far as to even kill Idris, the one whom Lesovikk shared his light with, right in front of him. Even now, Lesovikk tried desperately to push these memories out of his head as he then decided to proceed with the meeting.

"Alright, moving on"., Lesovikk said. Then looking to the other Toa who still stood in the room, he then said: "I just noticed something". "There were originally eight of you". "Billy, Gahu and Ops don't seem to be here". "Where are THEY"?

The other Turaga looked to them as Outilisa immediately answered: "They all decided to go with the Toabot named Armor, to a meeting of some sort". "I assume it's to be a meeting between all of the Toabots currently inhabited on this earth".

As a few of the other Turaga let out a gasp, Lesovikk simply gave a nod of understanding. If a Toa, smart as they normally were nowadays, was actually willing to trust one of these things to that sort of extent, it was enough of a reason for him to assume that they were alright.

Edward spoke then: "Luckily, I was able to place a tracking device on him". "Just in case something were to happen to our leader".

"Good thinking toa"., Jala told him from his seat.

"My greatest thanks"., Edward responded, forcing a few of the other Toa to resist the urge to slap themselves on the heads.

Lesovikk had then decided to end this meeting, saying: "Remember Toa, should you ever come across one of these Bioformers again, try to find out what side it fights for before taking any further actions regarding what I have just told you". "Understood"?

Each of the toa nodded, making Lesovikk smile before then lightly raising a hand and saying: "Council dismissed". "May The Lord bless you".

With that being said, each member of said council got up from their respected seats, then leaving at a multitude of different paces. As the other Toa had started to leave as well, Outilisa made a quick prayer to The Lord, asking him to be with Billy, Ops, Gahu and the other Toabots, along with whoever else may have been associated with them. As she had then finished that prayer, she quickly followed Robert, Maze and Pow on their way out, neither one of them caring to notice the glare Edward gave to Outilisa as she continued walking towards the clear glass doors that lead outside.

Now as to why Edward even had this glare in this first place, well there were a couple of reasons. First, Outilisa's little outburst had become the main reason why Edward had never gotten his point fully across to the other Turaga, not only making his intelligence wasted once more, but also being made to seem as a utmost worthless member of the team. Not good for his overall image. Second, he was becoming rather... suspicious of the Water Toa. Why was she so willing to defend the Toabots the way she had? Sure, he had heard her make a few outbursts before when she had tried to defend all of the people Edward had tried to call guilty, but he KNEW that she somehow felt a greater will to defend them then the others. But why?, Edward thought. It was an answer he would be searching for at the best of his ability. Even if it meant keeping his eyes on her 24/7.

"You, Toa of Earth"., a voice called, gaining Edwards attention.

Edward looked behind himself, seeing Turaga Jala ,who had just so happened to stay behind for whatever reason was a mystery to him, standing only a few feet away from him.

"Come here and speak with me for a moment"., Jala told him. "I have a job for you, and I have a feeling you're going to be as thrilled as me when you hear it".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Haha. That's right guys, Teridax is a part of this universe too. But he won't really be revealed until I post my sixth novel on here, which for the purposes of keeping it a surprise will be left with a blank title. Just for now though. And though these stories take place at least a few thousand years after Journeys End (the comic), I still thought Teridax was a worth villain to put in these stories of mine. Besides, if that giant body was as advanced as it was, who's to say Teridax didn't have an escape plan? Exactly. Also, though I've never actually read any of the Lesovikk stories yet, I thought it would've been pretty interesting if there was a LesovikkXIdris. But other than that, who's liking the story so far? Please be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think or PM me for any questions and or concerns you may have. And again, if any of you have any suggestions for theme songs or fight moves, please get back with me as soon as possible. Thank you all once more for continuing to read the story this far and please have a God-blessed day!

:0)


	20. Chapter 19

Well it's time everybody. Time for the three Toa and the other three matoran, to meet. And for all five Toabots to finally make their appearance. BTW, the leader is not a truck. He's something a lot cooler. Hope you like it! :0))) Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: Meeting of the Toabots

Ketongu had been driving for hours now, trying his best to follow the coordinates Paradox had sent to him just last night, and quite frankly, a little relieved that he was almost there. Hours of nothing but road to look at was very tiresome. He could hardly imagine how Transformers, Bionicles or humans had managed to do this with a seemingly greater ease than he was. Sure, in this form he would never have to worry about gas, but again, still tiresome. It was an answered PRAYER that he had even managed to stay awake for this long. At least whenever Green was driving him, he got to sleep. But after what had just happened a few moments earlier, he had decided that it would've been for the best if he had a break from any work for a while.

But in all the guilt he had currently been feeling for what must've been the past two hours, Green couldn't even FORCE himself to rest. He had just managed to put his best friend and his LITTLE BROTHER'S lives at risk, all in one go. How was he just supposed to REST with that very regret still in mind? HECK, he was too guilty to even LOOK at them for the past two hours. Or speak now that he had thought of it.

But as to why he was being as quiet and still as possible, well that wasn't just because of the guilt. Another reason was because Angela had decided to let Golden have the drivers seat (making sure he was buckled tightly in first) and sit on Greens lap. Yeah, this was a two seater, but as to why Angela had even DECIDED to sit on his lap, he still wasn't sure. Nor was he sure of when she had decided to fall asleep, taking quite a long rest with her head currently lying on his right shoulder. But he DID somehow manage to remember seeing her just lean against him and doze off.

Not that it bothered him, he really didn't mind it at all. He actually loved how warm her still resting body felt against him. He guessed it made him feel wanted, even though he really didn't feel like he deserved it. To be cared about. Especially not when he had just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Actually, now that he had really thought of it, they had BOTH really been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Was that perhaps the reason why Angela still wanted to be around him. Or was it because that in spite of everything, she was still willing to give him the one thing he had never truly understood: Forgiveness?

Finally managing to get his mind off of the guilt he would probably still feel for the rest of his days to come, he had started to realize that he really WAS feeling a little tired. And that feeling had started to increase as he decided to just focus once more on Angela's warm body that rested against him still. But then he had another reason not to sleep. Now that he wasn't just focusing on his own pain, he had suddenly realized that for the past hour and a half, Golden had been asking Ketongu questions at the firing pace of a Gatling gun.

He almost couldn't concentrate enough as to hear what Golden was asking and what Ketongu had answered with, but he was actually a little surprised that Ketongu had managed to keep a calm tone and a seemingly never ending patience with the younger matoran. IMPRESSED even. If it had been HIM in Ketongu's position, he would've told Golden to slow down or even ask him to stop and ask one question at a time. But Ketongu was just letting Golden continue his gibber jabber, answering ever question at a seemingly quicker pace.

Green looked down then at Angela's still resting form, almost unsure of how SHE had managed to sleep through it. And as if he didn't have ENOUGH surprises today, he had also realized that he currently had his arms wrapped around her. Almost as instantly as he realized it, he felt her snuggle against him and murmur something as if she was in a dream of some sort, too quiet for Golden or Ketongu to hear. Green instantly leaned his audio receptor closer to the shoulder of which Angela slept, hearing a multitude of disguised words, only managing to actually hear three in a single sentence that made his light beat so fast, he had almost wondered if he was going into a light attack. And what seemed to make it all the more believable was the fact that her hands squeezed him in the places they were set when she said it.

"Don't leave me"., was what he heard.

Green just looked surprisingly down at her. Was she still awake?, he had started to wonder. If she WAS, then she was doing her absolute best to keep it hidden, because he STILL couldn't quite figure that part out. But what stuck to his head was what he heard, as almost unbelievable as he thought it was. But though unbelievable as it was, a part of him still felt like this somehow wasn't a lie. And like he had WANTED to hear this. She was he had always wanted out of a romance anyways. She was his best friend, her kindness towards him came unconditionally, and she was beautiful. It was like she was one of Gods gifts to him, a gift to always cherish no matter what. But could he really be the one to do this for her, to return her kindness with enough love to make her feel as wanted as she made HIM feel.

Though he was still unsure of that answer, he just held her tighter and whispered: "I'll NEVER leave you".

Just then, he felt the two seaters speed on the road slowly decrease and took his mind off of what he had just said, looking up through the windshield to see Ketongu start to make a right turn down a long gravel road that seemed to lead downhill. Then he looked ahead of this hill-like route, seeing the gravel trail extend to what appeared to be an old, rusty and enormous warehouse. Green widened his eyes then as he looked over to a certain spot on the windshield, almost hoping that Ketongu could somehow see his face from said spot. Was this really it? An old warehouse that was more than vulnerable to an attack should that be the case? ANYWHERE else would've been a lot more secure than THIS.

HECK, Green actually had to resist the urge to laugh when Ketongu had slowly pulled inside. The walls looked like they could come crashing down at any second, and the only thing that really made any light was a seemingly older chandelier of still active light bulbs that hung from the roof high above them. Green had also token the time to notice a wooden table, covered almost completely in a sheet of dust. Sheets of said dust had also covered a multitude of vehicles and chairs that laid randomly scattered across the far stretched floor. Was this place even safe to LIVE IN?, Green had started to wonder.

Just as Ketongu had managed to park in an area that wasn't populated with dust bunnies, he turned off his engine and his headlights, then opening the doors for the three matoran to exit. Golden got out in fact of immediately, seemingly happy to be out of the vehicle. But Green couldn't really move just about yet, still weighed down in his seat by Angela's still asleep form. Not willing to let Ketongu wait any longer, he unwrapped an arm from around her, then giving her a light tap on the top of the head ( An annoying but funny way to wake her up :0) ). This action immediately earned an irritated grunt as Angela had then opened her eyes, widening them as she realized that she had her arms around him and the rest of her body up against his.

Angela almost jumped, then getting off of him and failing to hide a blush that immediately crept up and conquered the entirety of her mask. Green just smiled down at her, making her glare a bit at the blush glew a darker shade of red. CLEARLY, Angela was trying to act like she had fallen asleep on him by accident, but it was more than evident that Green wasn't buying into it. But WHY NOT?!, Angela thought. Had it really been that OBVIOUS that she had just been flirty with him. At least when she did it that one time earlier at the zoo, he still seemed to be a little confused.

"Aw"., Green teased, earning a laugh from Ketongu that made the car shake a little.

Angela immediately got out of the vehicle, avoiding all eye contact as she felt her blush burn hotter.

Ketongu patiently waited for Green to exit then as Golden then asked: "So when you say that you knew Green, did you mean that you used to be one of his friends"?

"You could say that"., Ketongu kindly answered.

Upon then realizing that there were no longer any matoran inside of him, he transformed back into robot mode, stretching himself as he then walked towards one of the scattered cars that rested just a few feet away.

"Is this really it"?, Green asked once his gaze had then caught a number of holes in one of the walls.

"Yep"., Ketongu answered, then turning to the confused matoran and seating himself on the rusted vehicle that laid still behind him, catching his unbelieving gaze.

"Really"?, Green asked with a bigger hint of concern and disbelief in his tone.

"Hey, what'd you expect"?, Ketongu asked him. "A BOMBING shelter"?

"Yeah, kind of"., Green answered.

"And what makes you think the Makutacons wouldn't expect that too"?, Ketongu asked him. "I mean, it WOULD be a little too obvious, don't you think"?

Green had remained silent upon hearing this. He actually had to give the Toabots credit where it was due on this matter. And as much sense as it didn't make to him at first, Ketongu's statement was more than valid. Now that he really thought of it, he had started to realize that in being as easily destroyable as it was, this base was the better option. If even ONE of them had decided to camp out in a high security base, it would've more than surely raised enough questions to get the Makutacons, rival Turaga, and even the Turpinville police force on their tails like there wouldn't be any tomorrow.

Just as this had finished crossing his mind, he, Angela, Golden and Ketongu all turned in the direction of a honking sound, then seeing a double A vehicle and a red and blue human-made truck, pull inside and park a good few away from them. Upon finishing this, Armor instantly opened his side doors, allowing Billy and Gahu to exit while Ops transformed back into robot mode. Once the Toa had exited, following Ops in backing away a good enough distance, Armor quickly transformed into Toa mode, then looking to Ketongu who got up with a smile and walked towards him.

"Bringing in MORE innocents I see, Iron-bot"., Ketongu teased.

"Hey, at least they gave good enough reason for me to bring them in the FIRST place"., Armor countered, fist bumping Ketongu as he continued. "Sides, with only five of us here, I'd say we've been NEEDING a little extra firepower".

"As much as I agree, I do believe that I should remind you of something Paradox told us just before we split up"., Ketongu told him. "Every innocent we bring in may or may not bring us closer and closer to being rediscovered by the Turaga".

"Don't try to worry TOO much about that, I've already agreed to keep quiet should they list me as a suspect"., Billy told him.

Ketongu turned to the Toa of Fire, then saying: "I don't at all doubt that, the very fact that you even agreed to come with him proves that". "But seeing as you are a normal Toa, I do feel the need to warn you for your safety". "What we have right now with the Makutacons is a battle that's gonna get really ugly, really quickly".

"We have been in LOT of battles like that sir"., Ops told him. "Surely we will be of SOME form of use".

Ketongu would've made a counter remark, but instead he had decided to remain silent and take this answer in and suck it up. If these three had already been through enough wars to know what it really WAS, surely he'd have to consider that just maybe they'd be prepared to help fight THIS one. Also, Armor had already brought them here, so all Ketongu could really offer at this point was as way out. And from what this conversation had already proven, he quickly figured out that they weren't gonna be taking that route anytime soon.

"So you say you've fought in wars, as a whole would that make you Toa or soldiers"?, Green had decided to ask them.

The Toa and Autobot instantly looked to him, each considering his question until Ops had finally answered: "Though I have never really seen the difference, I WILL have to say that the two behind me are Toa". "I'M an autobot". "Ops is the name". "The Toa of Fire is Billy and the Toa of Lava is Gahu".

Billy and Gahu both gave Green and Angela a nod as if they were giving a greeting.

Green walked to the Toa and Autobot, offering a hand as he said: "My name's Green".

Billy, Gahu and Ops took it one at a time, shaking it.

Once that was finished, Green turned to Angela who had just finally seemed to get that blush off of her mask as he then introduced her: "The Ga-matoran is Angela".

Angela approached them as well, praying that Green wouldn't make another flirtatious wise crack as she took their hands, shaking them as well.

Green turned to his left side, immediately realizing that Golden had been standing there and saying: "And this little trouble maker is my brother Golden".

Golden looked up at the three, shy-fully waving his hand as he then gave a simple: "Hi".

A long and deafening silence passed as Billy, Ops and Gahu laid eyes upon Golden, each doing so in an utmost sense of both worry and concern. But these looks weren't given because of how shy this situation was clearly making Golden, that was more then obvious to them. The reason FOR their still growing worry and concern was the fact that a matoran his age was even here in the FIRST place. This was a CHILD for goodness gracious sakes alive. And not to sound rude or anything, but Children weren't MEANT for battle, least not a REAL battle. Besides, if these Toa took any war as a choice of do or die, then who knew how this KID was going to take it?

Armor looked back over to Ketongu, commenting: "And you say I put innocents in danger"?

Ketongu gave him a kind glare then, about to offer some wisecrack in return of his, but in the situation he was in, he immediately realized that there was really nothing he could say. Armor was RIGHT anyways, so what would be the point? Yeah, seeing as Angela and Green (AKA, the only adults at the zoo), had already seen what they had, Golden was probably going to have to go anyways, seeing as there would be no one who could watch him while they were gone. But it didn't help the fear Ketongu had still felt nagging at him and his abilities to make guarding them possible.

He WAS after all planning on guarding only ONE matoran. It was something that wouldn't be TOO hard for him to accomplish all on his own. But now he had to worry about THREE! Scared wasn't even CLOSE to what he felt each time he had managed to catch sight of the trio with his one eye. For every time his eye caught sight of them, a terrifying series of questions always crossed his mind. All going along the lines of: What if he couldn't protect them all? Or, what if one of them were to die because of him? If that were to even happen at ALL, Ketongu was sure he would go into a state of mind that would be so depressing, he'd have to retire.

Armor immediately saw these worries coursing through his friends mind and almost gave him a light pat on the shoulder. What stopped him from doing so was a sound at the entrance of the warehouse. No, THREE sounds, of which everyone in the area immediately turned and looked to. Almost immediately, a green, red and orange EW (Emergency and War) vehicle with a bug-like hood drive in. From behind the EW, came a bike with a white and brown color scheme. Close to the very second their vehicle forms passed the entrance, the EW immediately braked and something orange shot from underneath the bike, causing it to twirl upwards into the air.

The bug-hood of the EW twisted then, revealing a yellow and sort of animalistic face with two fangs pointing up from the bottom jaw, a normal left eye, colored red, and a blue scope for his right eye. Both sides of the EW flipped back, forming brown and dark green leg that lifted the Toa-like form. A dark green chestplate was revealed as the legs had then lifted the form the rest of the way, and to finish off the transformation, the hood and doors split, then coming together to form two armed red and green arms. On the left arm, was an orange and red colored blaster of some sort and resting on the right arm, was a heal-blaster that could be flipped forward to form a hook-like weapon.

Still in the air, the motorcycle started to transform as well, the brown engine flipping forward to reveal a pair of brown legs. The sides of the vehicle shifted up then out, revealing two white and blue arms, the left one wielding what looked similar to a tommy-gun. The green head of a female flipped out from where the engine had been as well as the still transforming structure landed on its feet. A red chestplate was revealed in between the two handlebars as the mortorcycle stood up to her full height. The black handles flipped forward, forming what appeared to be two small machine pistols. The rest of the back, including the wheels, went sideways and went lightly around her and covering her as if it was some sort of coat.

The two had then stepped aside, enough of a distance away from the doors for someone else to drive in, like Green assumed someone was. But instead, the thruster-like sound got louder as a plane of red, blue, white, black and silver hovered inside at a careful pace. Upon successfully hovering inside, the plane pointed itself upwards and two black and silver legs with blue feet flipped from the back, landing lightly on the floor as the boosters in the silver wings dis-activated flight mode. Just as it landed, bo9th silver wings moved slightly up, staying put as two miniature red wings unfolded on the top, forming a half X-like structure. Two black and gray arms folded out from the sides, each with a silver blade on the forearm. Lastly, as a red chest-plate on top of a blue chest revealed itself, a white face (white takadox face) flipped down, opening its eyelids to reveal a set of red eyes which then looked kindly down at the other Matoran, Toa, Autobot and Toabots.

Continuing to stand, the used-to-be plane shifted his gaze to Green, then saying in scratchy but calm voice: "I'll take it from Ketongus early transmission, that you're Green". "The male child of Turaga Jala". "Am I correct"?, Paradox kindly finished.

Green was so awestruck at just witnessing the other Toabot's transformations and stunned that this plane knew who he was that he almost didn't notice the glare given to him by the EW.

"The child of WHOM"?!, The EW exclaimed, then raising his weapons and slowly approaching the matoran.

The EW was immediately stopped by the plane who quickly, and without even looking much to Greens amazement, used his left arm-blade to block the EW from taking another step further, then turning to him and saying: "Stand down Rack". "This is the same matoran who had been guarded by Ketongu since yesterday". Then looking back to Green with a smile and a nod, he continued: "I believe he has gotten to know us for long enough, therefore, he shall not harm us, nor shall we put any harm upon him".

Rack immediately gave Green an apologetic look, quickly saying: "My deepest apologies young lad, just taking precautions was all".

"It's alright"., Green told him, then looking back to the plane upon remembering everything he had just said a few seconds earlier. "Thanks for the quick-save, but you said that one thing earlier like you already knew who I was". "Like, long before Ketongu had started guarding me"?

The plane nodded, explaining: "Fifteen years ago, I had sent Ketongu to find and protect you from any Makutacon who would without a doubt, be coming after you".

THAT made Green curious. Just what had this plane meant by "without a doubt"? Had the Makutacons been after him for longer than he currently knew? And if so, how far back had all of this gone? And if HAD gone that far back, wouldn't that mean that he was of some significant importance to them than he realized? Also, Ketongu had been SENT to guard him?All THAT could mean was that one of the other Toabots had SEEN him find that purple asteroid. Something he had never told ANYONE about. So if Ketongu had KNOWN about his secret, then why hadn't he bothered bringing it up earlier?

Green turned back to Ketongu then, asking: "I thought I was supposed to be a witness before I got involved"?

"What I said was PARTIALLY true"., Ketongu admitted.

As Green was then about to ask for a better explanation, Paradox continued: "According to our records, you had discovered a large purple ball at the age of five, mistaking it for an asteroid of some sort". "And based on the readings it had given off, we believed it to be the Sphere".

Green just looked up at the plane with eyes widened in what could only described as nothing short of amazement.

"How did you know about THAT"?, Green asked him.

"We have all been here for quite some time"., the plane answered. "In fact, once our spacecraft had landed, of which we had also escaped before it had exploded, I had sent Ketongu out to scout ahead and make sure we hadn't been followed".

"Course we HAD"., the bike said. "The hole in the left engine was too unrepairable to be anything else".

Ketongu knelled down to Green's height, then saying: "Anyways, upon being given said order, I had picked up a powerful energy signature on my radar". "The readings were more powerful than anything I had ever seen, so I let my curiosity lead me the rest of the way". "And just as I had gotten there, I saw you pick it up and run it into your house". "I followed you up till that point to make sure no one came after you". "Once I was sure you were safe, I quickly reported back to the others". "Said report lead to what you could very well call a debate, over whether or not the Makutacons would even try and check there, the home of a boy". "But in the end, we all had accept that we knew that the Makutacons had been becoming quite unpredictable". "And I don't use the term QUITE in a light sense".

"Keeping that very fact in mind, I in fact of immediately assigned Ketongu to be you guardian, protecting you from Makutacon attack at all times and all costs"., the plane told him.

"Be thankful for that too kiddo"., Armor told him. "With that thing still in that mansion of yours, you were bound to become a part of this war sooner or later".

Green looked back to the plane, giving him a nod and saying: "Done".

The plane gave him a kind smile and a nod in return before Billy suddenly spoke: "Ok, well now that I know what he has to do with this, that leaves a few other concerns, such as why are there only five of you"? "Surely there's others, right"?

A long and deafening silence passed, followed by a few exchanged looks as the plane then looked to the Toa of Fire and explained: "There are countless others, yes". "Unfortunately, since your leaders have still insisted on keeping out existence a secret-"

"Something with more good in it than bad, trust me"., Rack told them, before then allowing the plane to continue.

"-we have no way to any supplies other that theft"., the plane seemed to tighten his fist in regret as he said that word. "And seeing as Ketongu was the only Toabot here who had ever managed to go out into the public without as much as a Turaga instantly realizing what he was, our resources are VERY limited".

"Which I guess, does explain why the only things we really HAVE are the weapons we still carry"., the bike told him, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor.

Billy just gave them a nod of understanding as he immediately took in everything they were saying to him. He couldn't exactly say he understood what it was like to never be a part of society, but he DID know what it was like to have a limited amount of resources. He had gone through that MULTIPLE times in battle and knew very well from said experience what it was like to be in battle with only a short amount of resources to defend himself. In ANY battle, it would NEVER be a fun experience for him or any of his fellow Toa. Especially not since he and the others had just come OUT of a similar situation.

"Just out of curiosity, Is there only a CERTAIN Turaga or certai AMOUNT of Turaga who hate you"?, Angela asked them.

"I wouldn't exactly say that they HATE us, but I do think that it's at least a majority of them"., Ketongu told her. "Either way, they won't help us".

Angela just looked up at him with a sense of disbelief, saying: "Really, none of them even SUPPORT you"?

Ketongu just shrugged, not really knowing what else to tell her on this matter. This didn't really make any sense to her anyhow. Just why the heck wouldn't ANY of the Turaga want to help the Bioformer race?, Angela thought. Especially NOW? It probably would've saved them from all the trouble worrying about having to prevent a war with the very race they had exiled in the first place! Better yet, why HADN'T they bothered trying to make any peace? Like NOW? Was there even a time where the Turaga had at least TRIED to get back into contact with them, maybe try to invite them BACK? Goodness, how this IRRITATED her!

"Most of your leaders don't feel the need or the desire to do so"., the plane told her. "Nor will some even think to consider the idea of us roaming around freely".

"Jerks"., Green commented, almost unwilling to believe that ANY leader would have the cruelty to take away someone's freedom like that, JUST so they wouldn't have to put the option of trust to the test.

"Yeah, pretty unfortunate that those jerks are also our leaders"., Gahu said, earning a bit of a chuckle from Billy.

Suddenly, Golden decided to speak, politely asking: "Hey, may we please know your names"?

Green immediately wanted to laugh upon hearing Golden ask that. In human years, Golden was a five year old boy, meaning that if there was ANYTHING he heard or saw of which he didn't know, he would always ask about it in a way that would make most adults either act like it was adorable or just laugh their pants off. But regardless of what other people thought, at least he was TRYING to be as polite as he possibly could, even though he still ended up looking hilariously innocent in the process. And every time this happened, Green had always thought back to the first time it actually HAD happened (Or what he considered to be the funniest example of all history). Green actually remembered PEEING himself laughing when he, Angela and Golden had been watching a funny video montage of painfully hilarious fails. And what had made him laugh most of all was when Golden asked him: "What did he mean when he said there goes his chance at having kids"?

"Of course you may little one"., the plane responded. "I am Paradox, lead-Toabot of electricity". "And though I am unaware of which one my father was related to, I am in fact a Prime".

Gahu instantly gave Ops a look, as if to ask: Did you know this guy might be related to you? Ops just shrugged.

Paradox pointed to the motorcycle then, looking to her and saying: "That beautiful one is my wife Athena, second in command and Toabot of water".

"Not only that young one"., Athena told him. "I'm also one of the best combatants next to everyone else on this team"., then tinkering a bit with the tommy-gun in her left hand. "And Par, enough of the flattering please, you're making me blush".

Paradox just gave her a smile before then turning to Rack and explaing: "Though I have already stated his name, Rack's occupation is medic Toabot of plant-life".

Gahu looked nervously to the floor then, almost wondering if he had acting a little cranky earlier due to a possible headache caused by the destruction of those trees in the forest.

"Available 24-7 as that, fellow soldier, and of course-, Rack informed them, then shifting both of his guns into blades and finishing:- fellow swordsman". "And a weapons specialist if you need that as well".

Paradox then looked to Armor, saying: "Our weapons expert, weapons builder and master shooter, Armor".

Armor gave an upwards nod, saying: "Sup"., and earning light laughter from the others.

"And I WOULD introduce Ketongu, Toabot of light, but I have a feeling that you have gotten to know him plenty already"?, Paradox asked.

"Oh yeah, we have"., Green told him. "And he's quite a handful if you ask me"., earning a tap on the head from said Toabot.

Paradox grinned at this, almost wondering how Ketongu and Green hadn't gotten along too well in that high school. Of course, Paradox had known about Green's constant interest in playing pranks on unsuspecting victims from the day Ketongu had started watching him, and it had reminded him a lot of how said Toabot had acted when they were all back home, together like a hilariously dysfunctional family. Sure Ketongu wasn't as out of control as Green had been, but he did remember getting on him a few times about it and even recalled witnessing Armor scold Ketongu when he had somehow managed to stuff mustard covered thornaxx seeds in one of his favorite rifles.

"Is this how your meetings usually start"?, Angela joked.

Paradox smiled, saying: "Most of them". "But only if none of you mind, shall I begin the meeting"?

Everyone nodded.

"Very well then"., Paradox said, then walking in the center of the crowded species to speak while turning to them and making sure he would still have their attention (Last time he didn't do this, they got into an unfocused subject that led to a misfire and put a bunch of holes in one of the walls). "Dear friends, I know we have each come quite a long way in our long and stress filled search for the Sphere, so please bear with me as I say that our search is nearly at its end".

Ketongu and Armors faces lit up upon hearing this.

"I will allow Rack to speak from here"., Paradox said, then walking towards an empty spot as Rack approached, stopping once he was centered in the same place Paradox had been.

"Thank you Paradox"., Rack said, then turning a dial on his scope-eye and shooting a viewable screen of an energy reading and video feed of a large facility, from it at another empty wall of which everyone had to get closer to see. "Don't get TOO crowded now, you'll block the screen".

Everyone spaced back a bit.

Rack let out a sigh of relief, then continuing: "Anyways, not long before Green's latest purchase-, gesturing to Ketongu:-,I picked up a powerful Energy signature at a heavily guarded storage facility". "Said ES is very similar to the one Ketongu picked up when our ship crashed and burned". "With this in mind, I got back into contact with Paradox and told Ketongu to send off that beacon". "We all have right to suspect that it could be the Sphere". "And if that is where it in fact is, we need to formulate a plan that involves getting the Sphere back with zero casualties on both sides".

"And what are both sides"?, Billy asked him.

"Guards and Toabots"., Rack answered. "Under Christian oath, we are never to kill a matoran, Turaga, Toa, Transformer, minicon or human, unless said being of sentient life attacks someone out of evil or a corupted act of traitorism".

"Hold on now"., Ketongu said. "Isn't the safety of the Sphere one of the reasons why I'm guarding Green"? "If so, why would the Sphere be up there in the first place"? "That storage facility is in the Central District".

"And that's where our SECOND problem lies"., Athena told him. "With the Sphere being in supposedly two locations, we're not sure where to go".

"So that leads us to a vote"?, Green asked them.

"It's better than doing nothing kid"., Rack responded. "Especially with precious time running very thin". "If we've already managed to find it, so have the Makutacons".

Greens eyes widened in both shock and horror. Not only was he gonna get a face to face visit with war a lot sooner than he thought, but now this wasn't just a war. It was a petrifying race against time. A race that could've decided the very fate of the world as Green knew it. Green actually had to take a moment to walk away at this point, his head filled with a number of wonders. Was I going to come back from this in one piece? Were Angela or Golden gonna come back in one piece. Was Ketongu going to survive? Who really had the Sphere? What if the Makutacons had already gotten to it? And most of all, had he just become nothing more than a waste of time for the Toabot's very mission?

"Then we make our decision NOW"., Armor said. "I think the best option is for us to split up". "If we take the time to form two teams, we could search at both locations and be out in no time".

"It'd also too risky, considering the fact that without sticking together, we're outnumbered one to two should we run into the Makutacons, and almost zero to FIFTY if one of those Toa spotted you". "As if they weren't on out tails ALREADY".

"So wait, now there's TOA who're after you"?, Gahu asked them.

Rack nodded to the Toa of Lava, saying: "A majority of the bionicles who still know of our existence are still quite disgusted with the idea of living with us".

"Racists"., Armor commented, glaring at a guard who passed by in the camera's video feed.

Rack turned off the camera feed in his scope-eye, then looking to Armor and saying: "Our exile had nothing to do with race Armor". "Fear was their reason and nothing else".

Armor let out a grunt, responding: "It's still racist".

"Regardless, I once again feel the need to urge you not to hold any hatred towards them"., Paradox calmly told him. "Regardless of how bad a sin they commit, we must still forgive them".

"There was never ANY hatred sir, I'm just stating factual information"., Armor responded.

"But he's still right"., Athena told him. "No matter how bad anyone's mistakes are, we should still forgive them and even turn the other cheek if necessary". "Yes I know they exiled us and out of FEAR, but still".

"Come to think of it, I don't actually blame the Makutacons for wanting to kill us"., Angela told them.

Everyone looked to her.

"Well it's like Athena said, we wronged you in a terrible way"., Angela told them. "One that could've made the majority of you feel unwanted". "How does that NOT hurt"?

Green looked sadly back to the floor. As if these Toabots hadn't been through enough, now HE had to be the reason why the Sphere wasn't safely in their hands. Or at least if that storage facility did in fact have said relic stored up inside. And wouldn't that have meant that Ketongu had just wasted up to seventeen years of his life guarding the one matoran who could've had it in his possession? No, it couldn't have. He MUST have still had that Sphere in his desk drawer back home. Otherwise, there would've been no reason to guard him in the first place. If he DID still have it in there, he was just going to give it to them, in return for all the years of heck they had surely been through.

"I agree, that's gotta hurt worse than anything"., Gahu said. "But like the plane and the bike just said, those MISTAKES were made by our control-freak ancestors". "Not US". "So don't try and feel ashamed for something you didn't do". "That kind of pain will get you nowhere".

"I know that from experience"., Ops said. "An experience that I am STILL not talking about"., Ops added rather aggressively.

Billy rested a hand on Ops's shoulder, seemingly calming him down as Billy then said: "Gahu's right too". "And regardless of how ANY of us feel, there will still be quite a set of bad politics out there". "Sometimes it's just because conflict alone creates some form of chaos". "A chaos that not everyone will be willing to handle".

"What about my parents"?, Golden asked, creating a silence. "They're Turaga, but they aren't bad too, are they"?

Everyone had once again entered a silence that seemed endless. This was practically a CHILD, they knew they had to say something. But what was there to be said other than I don't know, an answer that could more than EASILY plague said child's thoughts? And they couldn't lie either. Neither one of them knew who this kids parents were, making them much more clueless to this matter. And this all became the reason why they were all surprised when Gahu, the team rookie actually decided to walk up to the little guy, getting on his knees and looking him in the eyes before speaking.

"Seeing as we don't really know who they are, we can't really be all that sure"., Gahu told him. "But I can tell you that I know what you might be thinking". "See, my parents are Turaga too, you ever hear of Toa's Tahu and Gali"?

Golden nodded.

"Well, they're my parents"., Gahu told them. "And to be quite honest, I don't think they're against the idea of this".

"How can you know"?, Golden asked him.

Gahu just smiled at the matoran and responded: "Because I've grown up with them long enough to know that they're not bad people". "In fact, they taught me how to be the good Toa I am today". "Yeah, sometimes they'd get into it, but it was very rare". "Just as rare as they would yell at me, which for some odd reason never happened". "Not even from my dad Tahu". "Yeah I know most people know him as a hot head, but not a day went by where he didn't tell me that he was happy to have me for a son". "Mom would say the same thing too, and this was just while they were still Toa". "But enough about my life, did your parents teach you well"?

"They did while they were here"., Golden answered.

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about as far as that's concerned"., Gahu told him.

Everyone else just stood there, completely stunned, shocked and a bit amazed. Not everybody knew that Gahu was the son of two members of the Toa Nuva, but Billy was more impressed by the courage Gahu had seemed to display. From the first day he had been recruited into the team, Gahu had been nothing short of a great help to most everything they had normally needed help with. Gahu had even been brave enough to talk with Edward one time when he was REALLY ticked off. And they didn't quite know what words were exchanged but somehow, he had gotten Edward back to his normal uncaring self. Hey, at least it had WORKED. Which was also why in some part of his mind, Billy knew Gahu as a brave and self sacrificing peace maker.

Then deciding to break a silence that had started to grow, Ops spoke: "So, where do we all go from here"?

Ops had nearly given himself a mental slap once everyone in the room had instantly started talking. First there was too much quiet, and now there wasn't ANY. And it wouldn't really have been that much of a problem of some of the others hadn't started getting too loud for him to think. He could've sworn that he even heard Billy and everyone else get in on it. When the noise had then actually started to annoy him, he started to wonder if the old shooting at the sky cliche would get their attention. Then looking up at said ceiling, being unable to predict whether or not the whole roof would collapse on top of them, he immediately decided not to risk it, giving a sigh of disappointment.

Suddenly, everyone heard a shout from Green, then looking to him as he then said in a normal tone: "If you guys want, I wouldn't have any trouble with letting you guys check at my place first".

Another silence lasted a few seconds before Ops made a sigh of relief followed by short laughter from everyone else. Paradox immediately walked up to green, leaning down on a single knee and looking down at him with a look of question.

"Are you sure"?, Paradox asked him.

"Yeah, totally"., Green immediately responded. "Whatever gets you guys to this thing as soon as possible".

Paradox had remained silent for a moment, as if still trying to consider other options. And indeed he was. The reason FOR this was because as Toabot leader, Paradox never made a final decision without first going through all of the safer solutions in his head. If there were any wiser courses of action he could take without it resulting in casualties then of course he'd try to present them to the others and see what they thought about it. But in seeing that time was also short, that wouldn't really be an option at this point. Like Green said, whatever got this relic back into their hands as soon as possible.

"It's decided then"., Paradox said, then standing back up to his full height and looking to the others. "Our first course of action will be to head for Greens home and let him search inside while the rest of us guard the premises". "If we find nothing there, we'll immediately head for the military storage, and search there". "Are we all in agreement"?

"You bet we are"., Armor said, followed by murmurs of agreement and nods from most of the others.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty good to me"., Ketongu told them. "Besides, I do believe I have a score to settle with a Makutacon who should still be asleep".

"You put a beating on him"?, Armor asked him.

"Nah, I just decided to bore him until he decided to take a nap"., Ketongu said, earning a collected laughter from the others.

"Then let's move out, and be quick"., Paradox told them, then transforming back into plane mode and hovering over the ground as he waited for the other Toabots to do the same, then opening the doors for everyone to get in whatever vehicle they could run into.

One of these people (cough-Green-cough) earned a short grunt from Rack when said someone accidentally honked the horn, both the honk and the grunt sounding surprisingly similar.

"Don't do that please"., Rack responded before then following the trail of vehicles, including Ops in truck form, out of the warehouse, and onto the long road back to Greens zoo.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kwew! That took a while to type! Lol! Anyways, expect another chapter soon with a lot of suspense and or action. Either way, crap's about to get real. ;0) Like the story so far? Be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think or PM me for any questions and or concerns. I would also like to remind you all one more time that I'd like to hear your opinions on what you'd like to see or hear out of the final fight. If you want, you can even ask me to get some of the Toabots to say something funny. Sure it's war, but it's not MY kind of fictional war without a few exchanged wisecracks. Thank you all again for reading and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	21. Chapter 20

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: Back at the zoo

After yet another two or more long hours on the road, Green had managed to get himself out of his regret filled state of mind. Probably because he had decided to take a ride inside of his yellow two seater alone. Or at least he WOULD'VE been riding alone if said two seater wasn't really a Toabot in disguise. Better yet a Toabot he knew pretty well as one who would normally make a wisecrack or two upon seeing him as regretful as he was.

But despite the urges to do the opposite in whatever hilarious way he could think of, Ketongu had decided to let Green have a moment alone. If there was one think Ketongu knew he had other than his sense of humor, it was also his observant sense of compassion. After all Green had done and been through (Even if some of it WAS by accident), getting Angela involved, getting Golden involved and keeping knowledge of the Sphere from Angela (Which he was sure that Angela couldn't have been TOO happy with). But the one thing Ketongu knew HAD to have hurt Green was knowing the fact that he might have been guarded for nothing. No way he was going to tease him while he was going through all THAT.

This matter quickly became less important as he and the other Toabots then pulled into the dirt road on his right, leading back into Greens zoo. Upon then realizing where they were, Green snapped out of his state, in which he was caught up in once he noticed Angela sitting in the EW ahead of them (Rack). This obsession with his best friend was getting worse, he was CONVINCED it was. Not only was he getting worse at keeping said obsession a secret, NOW he could barely go a few seconds without WANTING to look at her. And all of her bodily details... AGH! Bad thoughts! BAD! Go away!

Seeing as that was what he had already told himself almost every time today, still without ANY success, it didn't really make a difference. His mind was STILL in a bit of a romance novel of which he did NOT want it to be at this point. Especially not considering what was at stake. For now he'd have to swallow up all of his feelings and think none of setting them free until this matter was over and done with. Regardless of how much he wanted to tell her, he did NOT want to become a source of drama in the middle of all THIS.

And for once, he thought he had finally managed said task once Ketongu and all of the other Toabots parked in random places around the wooden mansion. A few seconds later, he looked over to the wheel in front of him, seeing all the monitors behind it turn themselves off. Then looking to his left side to see the door open by itself, he felt a short wave of fear go through him as he immediately hoped that he still had what they were looking for. Should the answer be no, nothing they could ever say to him would be as bad as what he knew he would feel should said relic not still be in his possession.

Deciding to push this matter aside, he exited the open door, smiling back at Ketongus car form as he said: "Thanks Key"., and gently closed it back, then stepping back as Ketongu transformed back into Toa mode, then looking down at him with a smile in return.

"You're welcome Green"., Ketongu said.

Just then, Green tried running inside, thinking that this would all end better if he got the answer to his and everyone else's growing curiosity as soon as he possibly could. But Green was stopped by a hand that almost immediately grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait"., Ketongu told him. "I'm going in with you".

Green looked back behind himself, then looking up into Ketongu's one eye as he asked: "Really"?

"Green, I'm your guardian"., Ketongu told him. "What do you THINK I'm gonna do with you in a situation like this"?

Green turned back to the mansion, his eyes immediately moving back to Racks parked form as angela and Golden both exited through an open right door as he then said: "Well, you don't need to guard me 24-7, OK man"?

"Yes I do Green"., Ketongu answered. "Now that you know of us in the way of which you do, you WILL be hunted by the Makutacons at what can easily be assumed as all times". "After what happened here earlier, you should know that better than anyone". "And regardless, I WILL continue to protect you at all costs".

Green looked at the grass below himself then, asking him: "How CAN you"? "How can you protect ANY of us after... after EVERYTHING"?

Of course Ketongu was a little surprised to hear what Green had just asked, seeing as how it had at first sounded like he was questioning his ability to protect him. But once he heard after... EVERYTHING, he instantly knew what Green was talking about. Sure everybody could agree that what the Turaga had done was wrong (Had everybody actually KNOWN about this), but as Paradox had often said back home, what they did was NOT unforgivable. And this was making Ketongu wonder if Green even UNDERSTOOD how to willingly forgive. Sure, after everything ELSE (Else meaning, other than this) Ketongu couldn't blame Green for getting angry, but had he even given a THOUGHT to forgiveness? Forgiveness towards ANYONE who had wronged him? If the answer was no, then immediately Ketongu would become as worried over this as he was for Green's current safety.

Then kneeling down to eye level and gently taking Green by the shoulder and turning him around, Ketongu told him: "Because what happened, was an act of not only your, but also OUR, ancestors". "Not you, Ok"? "Don't blame yourself for something you never had any participation in". "And don't blame yourself if you don't have the Sphere either, it's not worth it". "All that matters at this point is if we even get the sphere at all, & are able to keep it from Makutacon hands".

"Why"?, Green asked still.

Ketongu just gave Green an honest friendly smile, responding: "So that the future holds no reckoning from the past"., before then getting back up and slowly walking to the entrance of the mansion.

Green followed, watching as Golden quickly rushed next to him and looked up at him. Whether Golden was wanting to ask Ketongu yet another few hundred questions or just look at his cannons, he wasn't sure. And he had never really gotten to find the answer to that question once he immediately turned to the sound of running feet to his left, seeing Angela running towards him. Whether Angela was running to talk, scold or possibly hit hit, he didn't care. If it was something like those last two, he deserved it. Or at least, that was how he felt.

But instead of giving him a well deserved smack to the face, he saw her stop right next to him, on his left side, then giving him a simple: "Hey".

Green just gave her a simpler nod in return, thinking in his head: How is she not giving me a beat down of some sort?! Don't females USUALLY get like REALLY ticked off if they find out a friend of theirs is keeping a secret from them? If so, then what was the difference here? No doubt, she was MAD at him to a certain extent, but then again, if she was then why wasn't she showing it?! Was it prehaps a possibility that she WASN'T mad. If so, not that he wanted to know, then just what did it take to make her MAD?

"So, are you really sure that you have this thing, cause I'm not sure how these things would take it if you don't"., Angela told him.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be nice to know"., Green jokingly told her.

Angela cracked a smile, before then looking up at him and saying: "But seriously, do you"?

Green was silent for a second, trying to consider telling her at all. With if this was one of those trick conversations that would lead into a conversation that would start after he was called a liar. He sure FELT like a liar, and not in the good way. But regardless, he was going to answer her question as honestly as he could. For all that he knew, it was definitely better to be honest with her now then never. He had told her two lies too many, and if it was going to make up for all the lying he had already done on both subjects, he would, like previously stated, try his best to be honest.

"Well, unless my dad has it, I'm pretty sure I do"., Green told her.

"Why would your dad have it"?, Angela asked him. "Isn't he like, a Turaga now"?

"When I found it, my dad caught me with it and told me to keep it hidden". "I kinda doubt he has it due to him basically telling me he trusted me". "But if it's NOT the Sphere, then at least we'll have SOMETHING".

"Yeah"., Angela agreed, then looking back down to the ground in thought as she felt her light race.

So this was why he kept this thing from me., Angela thought. All because his dad told him too. But wouldn't that mean that Jala knew what this thing was too? And just HOW had Jala told Green to keep this a secret? Did he tell him to keep it from his friends as well. It was indeed a possibility since Green had found this thing years before he met her. But to put her thoughts in full clarity, she guessed she really couldn't blame Green from keeping this a secret from her. In a way, she guessed it was smart of him. For all he knew, ANYTHING could've happened if he told him. To EITHER of them. And for all SHE now knew, it probably would've gotten them involved in this war a lot sooner.

But a short glance back up at Green's face told Angela something she was already worried would be true: He regretted it. And he regretted it BAD. The sorrow-filled face he was giving to the ground was almost too much for Angela to handle at that point. And when she said too much to handle, she meant that she felt like she was about to cry. Oh COME ON!, Angela thought to herself. You're gonna cry over a FACIAL EXPRESSION!? Yeah, that'd put a good image in Greens head, seeing as he was already filled with regret., Angela thought, then mentally glaring at herself.

Green looked back over to Angela as she looked down at the grass in the way she did, then quickly looking forward as he saw Angela's head start to come up. Green nearly let out a grunt as he almost immediately felt a surge of pain go through his chest. Upon immediately recovering, he wondered to himself: Just WHAT, was THAT? Sure he had felt a small but brief pain go through his light when he would look at Angela, but until now, it had never really been this bad. But maybe that was due to the regret he still felt for keeping the Sphere from her.

And now that he thought back to it, how COULD he? She was more than trustworthy, until now he had never realized what would've happened should he have decided to tell her, a massive part of him knew he knew he loved her (which he guessed ADDED to the pain quite a bit) and most of all, he NEVER wanted to make her feel hurt. As if things between them shouldn't have been bad enough, he KNEW he didn't deserve her kindness. Not while he had done too much to.

Immediately seeing his face in the pain it was in, she actually DID feel a tear slide down her mask. Crap!, A part of her thought. At least he hadn't seen it, or she probably would've gotten a blush red enough to compete with a red star. But another part of her didn't care. Green was probably in more pain than Angela had originally realized. And it hurt a part of her even worse. Oh how much she wished they were somewhere else now. And under different circumstances.

"I'm sorry"., Green told her.

Angela stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, I know it was wrong and I regret it".

Angela quickly turned to Green, then wrapping him in a tight hug that took Green completely by surprise.

"Don't be"., Angela told him. "It wasn't my business and I didn't need to know".

Green hugged her back, responding: "No Ange, you deserved to know more than the rest".

Angela shut her eyes as tight as she could, silently begging: please don't make me cry in front of you. Just hold me and don't say anything else. And for a while, Green did nothing but that. For it seemed to give him some powerful set of confidence in himself. One that seemed to charge like a battery, getting stronger and stronger as he continued hugging her, almost completely forgetting about their current race against time until Ketongu suddenly spoke from the entrance of the mansion, making them both jump.

"Hey guys, come on"!, Ketongu told them.

Both broke off their hug and ran to him, the emotions on both of their faces speaking so loudly to him that Ketongu almost started to regret being the one to ruin the moment. You know, despite being the one to cause at least a couple others. But as much as he wanted to see these two finally admit their feelings for each other, there was still a battle to be won if there was ever to be a moment like this again. No matter how much they needed it, they could NOT lose the Sphere again, much as Ketongu hated to admit it.

"We're coming"!, Green yelled.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upon reaching and then passing the entrance, Green ran as quickly as his feet would allow him to up the large set of stairs. He still remembered where he had hid this thing, but he still couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong if he didn't get up there as soon as possible. Otherwise, he would've failed his new found friends. And THAT was something he was not willing to go through. He felt he made ENOUGH regretful fails today already.

Upon finally reaching the wooden door to his home office, he quickly turned the metal doorknob, then pushing it open as he dashed to a spot in the floor. Come on., Green thought. Where WAS it? Green immediately felt like an idiot once he figured out that he forgot to turn the light out once he looked behind himself, seeing the still turned on computer display the time. 1: 34 AM. Gracious, it was dark outside, could you NOT have thought about turning on the light sooner?, Green naggingly thought to himself as he looked back down at the wooden floor, deciding not waste any more time than the few precious seconds he already had.

But Green became so caught up in finding the spot in the floor, frantically feeling around for the rug that he actually screamed when a light clicked on behind him, giving him quite the jump-scare. Green quickly turned back to the door behind him, seeing Ketongu with an amused look on his face and a LED light on his right arm, pointed straight at the spot where Green had been looking. Green blushed then, realizing that he made a scream similar to that of a little girl. Even KETONGU had started to look like he was resisting the urge to laugh as he spoke then.

"Calm down Green, I was trying to save you the time and electricity while you tried to re-find this thing"., Ketongu told him.

"Well... thanks then"?, Green said.

"Don't mention it"., Ketongu responded.

Immediately, Green turned back to where the light was pointed as he heard Angela and Golden's footsteps get closer to the room. No WAY he was going to let them see him with that blush on his face after how he had just screamed. But regardless, once Angela had reached said room, she asked a question that just made Greens blush burn redder.

"Since when did little girls decide to start getting lost up here"?

Ketongu just let out a short chuckle, responding: "Golden's the only little one here Angela, Green was the one screaming".

Golden started laughing and Angela tried desperately to control herself, unwilling to embarrass him any further than he probably already was. But Green ignored his little brothers uproar of laughter and kept his eyes on the lit up area in the floor, realizing then and there that what he was looking for was just a few feet away from him, underneath a closed window. It was a mat that his mother had decided to get him for his birthday one time. From the way of which he had seen his mom record him with the camera she had, she had probably wanted to be one of those parents online who got a recorded and funny reaction from her son for getting him a bad present. Instead, Green had actually appreciated it. Hey, it was good to at least have SOMETHING rather than nothing at all.

But with all of that being besides the point, Green quickly crawled to said mat and slid it away from what Angela, Golden and Ketongu now saw in full clarity was a slot in the floor that could be easily slid open via pulling right on a finger sized hole. And what seemed to make Ketongus eye light up as Green looked back at him, was an immediately visible glow that shone from said hold, making a ray of light that reached all the way up to the ceiling.

Greens eyes instantly shifted to Angela as she asked: "THIS is where you've kept it all this time"?

"Yep"., Green answered as he quickly opened the slot in the floor, revealing a purple marble-like ball half the size of himself. "For the past seventeen years".

Ketongu instantly showed a face of overjoyed recognition as he let out a laugh of exitement.

"At long last, we've found it"!, Ketongu exclaimed, then lowering his head to make a greatful prayer of thanks.

Green looked wide eyed back down at the Sphere in the floor, almost unable to believe that this crisis was almost over. At the same time, it made Green a little sad knowing that this was almost over, but to be truly honest, this probably couldn't have come at any better time. Actually, now that he thought of it, WHY should he have been a little sad? Surely these Toabots weren't leaving yet. Even though they now had the chance to bring their planet back, they would still need a way off of THIS one. Well at least it wasn't over in THAT sort of way.

"It's beautiful for an ancient relic"., Green heard Angela comment.

Now that he really took the time to look at it, he guessed it WAS magnificent in detail. The way this mostly purple ball also seemed to contain several colors that seemed to flow through it like small rivers also added to the beauty quite a bit. But it also put many questions in his head. Such as Who created this, or how could this thing as small as it was, contain so much power? At the same time though, Green knew he would wasting theirs if he didn't snatch this thing up as quickly as possible, which he then attempted. But as his hand touched the surface...

Wait... WHAT?!, Green thought, fear immediately coursing through him. Instead of gripping it like Green was expecting himself to, his hand passed through it. Ketongu, Angela and Golden all instantly shared this fear as Green tried again and again to pick it up, his hand still passing through. Just what WAS all of this madness?!, Green thought. Suddenly they were all able to figure this out as the Sphere suddenly glitched like a messed up computer screen before then disappearing into thin air, revealing a holographic device to be underneath of it this entire time.

"What in the...", was all Green could manage to say as the fear quickly changed into anger.

Anger at both his dad and himself. His dad had just TRICKED him! It had to have been him! He was the only other person from the time of discovery who knew about it! Did he perhaps know that the Toabots would be LOOKING for this thing before he had decided to take it. And if THAT was indeed the case, then wouldn't that also mean that Green was just a pawn this entire time? Shame on him! Absolute SHAME! And that was just the NICEST way Green could put it.

But then, there was the anger he felt against himself, which had immediately started to increase with each passing second. As bad as what his dad did truly was, how couldn't he have seen this earlier?! He knew darn well that the powerful Energy Signature had been picked up at a heavily armed storage, almost more than enough of a hint that this thing was there! And wouldn't that be EXACTLY where Jala would've put it, now being a member of the Turaga council?! Green lowered his head then, completely disappointed in himself.

Angela looked up at Ketongu then, upon hearing him cock his cannon.

"What's wrong"?, Angela asked him.

Ketongu looked down at Angela, responding: "A distress call from the others". "Stay here and don't move, you understand"?

Angela nodded and Ketongu quickly ran out of the room and down the hall that lead to the stairs. Golden started to exit the room as well.

"Golden"., Angela told him.

Golden looked back at her, saying: "I'm just going to wait outside".

"OK, you promise"?, Angela asked him.

"Yes ma'am"., Golden responded, then exiting the room and sitting down in a space in the hallway and snoring away into sleep.

Angela got up and took a peek outside the door, making sure Golden wasn't faking falling asleep and really sneaking downstairs. Much to her relief Golden actually WAS asleep, his back to the wall and his head down as he continued snoring. Angela actually let out a sigh in said relief. Everybody knew how mischievous children could be when they got the chance.

Then deciding to take her mind off of Golden (Who she could only HOPE was trust worthy at this point) for a while, she looked back at Greens still form. Knees to the floor, head to the ground. Both of these were NOT good signs from him. Even Angela knew this, and it already worried her worse than than she could admit. She couldn't even do as much as take her eyes off of him. Not even though she felt her light hurt upon seeing him in this state of mind.

Green instantly swung a fist at the floor, quietly shouting: "Why"?! Then more quietly: "Why did this have to happen... and TODAY"? "I've... I've just failed them". "I...", At this point, Green wasn't even gonna TRY to finish that sentence.

All that was thanks to the fact that Green had practically wasted everyone's time, when there wasn't MUCH to be spared. He knew how important this was to the Toabots. Heck, he couldn't even IMAGINE how much they wanted their old home back. Now that chance could've been gone, all because Green hadn't seen this coming. Not like he SHOULD'VE. THAT, and the chance of keeping the whole world safe from the racist clutches of the Makutacons. How he felt like a failure right now.

Suddenly, Green felt two warm arms wrap around him from behind. Green looked slowly at one of these blue arms, immediately wondering how it was that Angela could still consider him worth something after all he had done.

"You haven't failed ANYONE Green".,Angela told him as she squeezed tighter against him. "You will still have a ton of opportunities to help them".

Green had remained silent for a few long seconds before then turning around enough to face her and asked: "How do you know that for sure"? "Better yet, how could I help them NOW"?

Another deafening silence passed them by then as they both thought of all that had happened before this. From the time of which Green had purchased that two seater, all the way to now. To Green it had all seemed like he had been doing nothing but bad from there, running from fights, messing up constantly and keeping secrets that never needed to be kept. He wouldn't blame the Toabots if they turned Makutacon at this point. Not that he WANTED that, he really didn't. But if they did, all due to his mistakes, he could also never forgive himself. Not that he could NOW anyways but still.

But all Angela saw in him right now was sorrow, and it hurt her more than Green could realize right now. To Angela, it was as if the still somewhat happy and flirtatious Le-matoran she had always known and grown to love, was slowly dying right in front of her and being replaced with one that was nothing but silent and sorrowful. Not only did it hurt her now to look at him, but it also horrified her. There was no way this could've been described as healthy behavior, this would probably kill him if this went on any longer. Or worse, it would kill her. Least that was how SHE thought of it.

Green's facial expression changed to that of concern when he saw a tear slide down her own mask. What reason did SHE of all matoran have to be as sad as this? Was she perhaps THAT concerned for him?

"If you still want to help them find it, that's all you have to do"., Angela told him. "ALL you can do NOW, is TRY"! "So STOP blaming yourself for all of this"! "Because regardless of what you might think, we are NOT DONE"! Even if we HAD found that thing here, there would still be a battle to fight and you're not helping them by just sitting here and acting like you have nothing to live for"! "Cause it's bull". "You HEAR me Green, it's bull"! "And I for one am NOT going to let you drag yourself down like this"! "Not after all the times we've spent together"! "And not after everything you've done FOR me"! "Whether you like it or not, I NEED YOU".

Green was silent for a while, being truly unsure how to respond. For one thing, he didn't know if it'd be WISE to respond to her. She had just yelled at him a few times, like she was REALLY ticked off. And like she really... cared about him. The fact that she had told him she wasn't going to let him drag himself down was one of the many hints he had gotten from that. But now he was filled with even more concern as he looked closer into her eyes. He HAD to, they WERE in the dark.

But he suddenly had close to no time to once Angela rushed forward, hugging him again and sobbing loudly against him. Green hugged back, putting one hand on her body and another on her head, putting his own head down, resting his left cheek on the top of her kanohii Rau. And for a while they both just stayed this way. No longer had Green been feeling like a worthless matoran, having Angela to prove that to him. But then he remembered hearing her tell him that she needed him. Needed him? For WHAT?

They broke the hug then, still holding each other as Green looked down into her eyes and asked her: "What do you mean you need me".

Angela cracked a smile and rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. How much she REALLY hated it when Green was clueless! She almost started to wonder if she could help him. On matters other than this one. Angela looked back at Green for a second then, almost wanting to laugh at the way his eyes looked when he was, again, clueless. Then resting her head back on his chest and hearing the fast beats of his light, she felt her own light beat at the same speed.

"Because I lo-".

The rest of Angela's sentence was sounded out suddenly, by the sound of gunfire. And from the utmost sound, Green could tell that it wasn't too far away. As Green looked back down at Angela then, her face filled with the same curiosity as his, silently promising to finish this conversation later, he let go of her, placing her back on the wooden floor as gently as he could.

"Please stay here, OK"?, Green told her, looking into her eyes as he told her this.

Angela forced herself to nod.

"I promise, I will be back for you"., Green told her before then running out the door.

Angela watched him until he was gone, making sure she still couldn't hear him on this floor as she then got up and walked to Green's computer desk, opening that one drawer she SWORE she had seen him open yesterday. There was something she felt she had to know.

Immediately, she saw a small wooden box with a hinge on the front of it. The box she had ALSO seen Green putting into that drawer. Just what was in here that he didn't want her to see? Would she even like the answer to that question? Was there money in it? If there WAS, there was no way she was going to take it from him so that couldn't have been it. Being unable to hold in her curiosity any longer, she slowly pulled the lid open and looked closely inside.

To say the most, Angela was quite flattered by what she had found inside. It was a photo (Which she had found a bit funny since the box had a lot more room in it) of her from her third week at High School. She remembered the day it was actually TOKEN like it had just happened yesterday. When they had both been talking with each other and eating lunch outside at the football field, Green had snapped a picture of her, and to her, it was almost completely by surprise. She said almost because though she hadn't expected it, she HAD caught him.

It was lucky for BOTH of them that no one inside had caught what happened next. Or if anyone DID, they never spoke of it. What ended up happening was Angela told him to delete that picture, threatening to throw him off the balcony. Green took off running, she chased after him and she tackled him onto the football field, trying her hardest to keep him pinned down. Green tickled her, managing to get her off for three seconds before being thrown off of his feet yet again. And it continued like this until Green had finally agreed to delete it, doing it in front of her. She could've sworn that he had actually mailed it to himself and until now, she had never been sure.

She put the picture on the desk then, smiling and quietly swearing that if they ever got out of this alive, she'd HAVE to tackle him again. Jerk.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That's right guys. I'm not ending this story yet. There's still a bunch of other stuff that needs to happen before I get to the final battle. And yes, romantic tensions are slowly increasing between Green and Angela. Hahaha. On both sides. Mwahahahahahaha! Ahem! Anyways, like the story so far? Anything you'd like me to put in it dialogue or action wise? Please feel free to tell me in the form of a review or PM and please be sure to click the follow link in the story section if you want to be kept up to date on this story, or click the follow link in the author section if you want to be kept to date on the stories I post in general (Again, there's at least 53 more stories that I plan to post after this one, all taking place in the same universe). Again, thank you for reading and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	22. Chapter 21

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Ambush

Green rushed down the stairs as quickly as his feet would allow him to, towards the sound of gunfire just outside his mansion. He had to make sure the Toabots were still safe. Green had practically made himself SWEAR that if they were fighting Makutacons again, he was NOT going to run. Not again. Not when there were still things Green could do for his new found friends. And that was for as far as everything was concerned. He was sick and tired of screwing things up for them. If this was going to help him right his... failures, then that was just what he was going to do. And just to make sure HE wouldn't have died in the process, he made a quick prayer to The Lord, hoping he would receive protection from him.

Upon finally reaching the front door, Green took cover, hiding himself behind the wall next to it. Just a few moments ago, he had decided that he'd probably do the Toabots better if he was alive, and that's exactly what he was making sure of as he he waited and listened for the sound of firing guns to become nothing more than a silence. No way he was going to risk getting shot when he, again, still could've helped the Toabots.

Once he finally heard a quick second of cease fire, Green peeked around the corner, looking out the door and seeing something that made him nothing short of sick. Billy, Gahu, Ops and the other Toabots were taking cover in several different places around the front yard, behind several laid out objects for cover. But the worried faces of Billy, Ops and Gahu weren't what made him sick, nor was the fact that the Toabots were hiding instead of fighting, what he saw ahead of them was plenty of enough reason for this.

Just ahead of the Toabots and their cover, stood five Toa, all led by a Toa of Earth who wore a kanohii Shelek. Just why in the world were TOA hunting these guys. Well, actually he KNEW why, but it still didn't make this seem right. And that wasn't just because these Toa had been shooting at his new friends, it was also because of the fact that these Toa shouldn't have known to look here. Just how the heck had these Toa known that they would be HERE, at a ZOO of all places? Regardless, Green had to do something. And he had to do it fast.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on out you lying monsters"!, Edward called out, re-cocking his thornax pistol (This one having been modified to shoot powerless zamor spheres). "It's about time you all met your maker"!

Meanwhile from behind their cover, Armor, Paradox and Billy all stayed as quiet as they could, making sure to speak to each other in almost unhearable whispers. And just why were they still hiding? Well it definitely wasn't because they were afraid, from the start each of the Toabots had been taught to be courageous despite the circumstances. That and the fact that the weapons and elemental powers of a Toa had close to no effect on them. The reason was simply because they had a code of honor with many rules. One of those rules being: Never attack or kill one who does good. Bullets are to be saved for evil doers.

Paradox quickly looked to Armor as he tried to keep quiet himself, making sure that temper of his wasn't rising to the point of action.

"I'm really starting to want to show him HIS"., Armor whispered as he quickly loaded his guns.

Paradox immediately grabbed Armors by his arms, then ordering: "No Armor". "Rgardless of the cost, we must NOT harm the Toa".

Armor grunted a bit before then asking: "Can I shoot the Toa of Earth"?

"Normally I wouldn't argue with that suggestion, but Paradox is right, we can't shoot him"., Billy agreed.

Armor remained silent for a moment before then lowering his weapons and saying: "Alright then, what DO we do"?

Billy took a peek at Edward and the other Toa from behind his cover. As curious as he was as to how they found these guys, he was even more curious over what had apparently changed within the course of hours. From the looks of things, Edward was calling the shots now. Just WHY would the other Toa agree to this? Never mind that, would they perhaps lower their weapons if he were to step out and simply order them to? Better yet, would Edward be willing to listen to reason for a change? Not likely. Chances of making Edward back down on a topic was like trying to teach a monkey how to do calculus (Note to self, tell whatever science worshiper that this is an impossibility next time he or she suggests that Humans are related to apes instead of dust). But he had to try.

"I'll go out there and talk with him"., Billy told them. "See if I can get them to listen".

Armor turned first to Billy, then to Paradox, saying: "That might actually work Paradox, he's their leader".

Paradox took a moment to consider this before then responding: "Alright, you may try". "But please be careful". "If you are to become injured I am uncertain I could forgive myself".

"I'll tyr my best Paradox, I promise"., Billy told him before then walking out from behind his cover, arms raised to let the others know he didn't have a weapon on him.

Maybe he should've brought his rifle now that he thought of it. Edward was always a little stubborn when it came to following orders, therefore he wasn't really all that sure what he could say to get him to stop. But he had still made the Toabot leader a promise. He promised Paradox he was going to try his best to get Edward to put down his weapon and he walked towards them now, with full intent to KEEP that promise.

Edward and the others looked to Billy as he slowly approached them, his arms still raised. Outilisa had a look of instant relief upon seeing him. The fact that her husband was OK was more than enough of a reason for her to immediately lower her weapon. But the other Toa didn't even flinch. They didn't even react when Edward pointed his pistol at Billy. Instead, the other three Toa did the same. Just what had Edward done to these guys?

"Guys, it's me"., Billy told them. "No reason to point your guns at me".

"Yeah, the fact that you're in association with these THINGS proves otherwise"., Edward countered.

"EDWARD"!, Billy yelled. "For the last freaking time, not all of these guys want to kill us"! "Stop firing, that's an order"!

Edward just laughed, then responding: "No Billy, I don't think I'll do that". "And you no longer have right to order me around, in case you haven't noticed, these are MY Toa now".

"That's fine Edward, I'll ask you as a fellow Toa now, PLEASE lower your weapons"., Billy begged him.

"Why should we"?!, Edward asked him.

"Because they don't mean you any harm"!, a voice yelled from far behind Billy.

Billy quickly looked back then, seeing Green walk out of his mansion, walking towards Edward and his Toa at a normal walking pace. Billy's eyes widened then in horror. After all, if Edward wasn't going to listen to HIM, then just why would he listen to a Le-matoran. This was already starting to become dangerous on his part, he didn't need the danger to spread to anyone else.

But to say the most, Green didn't care that these other Toa had guns, regardless of whether or not he'd fail, he'd still try to defend his friends. Even now, he saw looks from the other Toabots, Gahu and even Ops that seemed to shout: Turn back! Or, don't you think it'd be better if you didn't get involved in this?! But Green payed no longer than a seconds attention to these looks. He was going to have a simple chat with these other Toa and he was NOT going to turn back now. His decision was made.

"Green, I've got this, please go inside"!, Billy begged him.

"You think just because these guys have weapons I'm going to turn back and act like I'm not a part of this"?, Green asked him, earning a bit of a worried look from Paradox.

Paradox knew how Green was feeling right now. The information he had had Rack give out must've hurt Green to some extent. And the fact that he had kept the existence of the Sphere from Angela, someone of whom it didn't take Paradox long to figure out, was of romantic importance to the Le-matoran. But at the same time, he felt like Green was really giving them a rare form of kindness by standing up for them. In fact, a part of him admired the courage this boy possessed to do so. But this also made Paradox very concerned for his safety. Surely this Toa of Earth was too lost in his own arrogance to listen to anyone other than himself. All he could do now was make a prayer and hope that Green would make it out of this in one piece.

"No way Billy, if I can help them now, I'm going to"., Green said as he stopped at his right side and looked up at Edward into his glaring eyes. "I take it you're Edward, toa of earth"? "Cause you know, most of them are smarter than this".

Armor quietly laughed from behind his cover, immediately wanting to give this burn-filled matoran a chance to continue this conversation.

"Well for the son of a Turaga, it doesn't look like you were given a set of manners"., Edward calmly countered, in a way that sent a bit of a shiver down Greens spine. "You after all, ARE the son of Turaga Jala, Correct"?

Green kept his face of falsified courage as he responded: "Yes, I am much to my displeasure".

Edward gave a serious face then, saying: "Then I would rather advise that you follow Billys advice and SCRAM". "Besides, I wouldn't want to lose my temper since your father was the one who wisely ordered this attack in the first place".

Green glared up at him then, asking: "Why would he do that"? "Why would he willingly attack a squad of innocent Toabots"?

Edward got down on a knee, despite still being quite a ways away from the Le-matoran, he still wanted to find a way to strike fear into him. Edward was finally getting everything he wanted, the Toa, this mission, and he was already starting to enjoy it. He had come so far and and fought so hard to get where he was now. With that being said, he was NOT going to stand down to anyone ever again. Niether would he have his wisdom questioned by someone who was clearly weaker than him.

"Because he knows of the dangers of their kind"., Edward told him, behind a glare that seemed to say: I'm smarter than you. "They're all dangerous, and they're all bad". "And THAT is because of the war they're fighting". "They might try to hide their fights in plain sight, but think of how bad you would feel helping them if someone died in the process of one of these said battles". "Also think of this before you ever consider doing what you THINK is right". "Instead do the best for everyone around you, and let us finish them off".

Ketongu was watching all of this from behind his cover with Ops and Gahu to his left, and he was becoming increasingly worried for Greens safety. Edward was clearly a Toa who was NOT going to stand down to him and to make matters worse, he had a gun. Guns were never a good thing when they were in the hands of someone like him. Not to say that guns were bad all on their own, they didn't just shoot all by themselves. There had been enough murders when Earth was inhabited only by humans to prove this. Not to say anything against humans either, they weren't the only sentient race to commit murder. What Ketongu WAS trying to focus on was the fact that Green was easily threatened. And as his guardian, there was no way Ketongu was going to let that happen any time soon.

Ketongu instantly walked out, approaching them and saying: "The Makutacons are the ones who are dangerous". 'We're just trying to protect you". "Why do you think we're called Toabots"?

Edward looked to Ketongu then, first holding a look of shock and then laughing before asking him: "Y-YOU"? "You're actually ONE of them"?

"Yes Sir"., Ketongu responded, then getting on his knees as if in surrender. "I am".

The other Toa each looked at Ketongu with facial expressions full of shock. As surprised as they were that a once thought Toa, who dropped off of the grid a couple years ago, was actually a Toabot, they were a little more shocked that he actually came out and admitted it. And if that wasn't shocking enough for them, Ketongu had tried to defend not only himself, but evidently Greens faith in them as well, going as far as surrendering himself in such a way. But Edward wasn't about to give in yet.

Looking back at Green, Edward said: "You see kid, this male, a so called Toabot, he's also a LIAR". "He lied about who he was to US". "Who's to say he isn't lying to YOU, right now"?

But Green wasn't about to start backing down either. It was already clear to him that this Toa of earth was full of himself and unwilling to listen to anyone who opposed him in any way. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying to convince the other Toa that the Toabots were innocent. Like Edward wasn't going to stop calling them dangerous and evil, Green wasn't going to stop defending who they really were. And Billy saw that determination in the Le-matoran with a grin. Maybe Edward had finally met his match.

Returning a glare, Green countered: "Hey buddy"! "This liar, has been protecting me from the Makutacons ever since I was practically five, so you might want to watch it when you call them wrong to their words"! "The rest of us just might catch a hypocrite in your tone".

"This is better than the cable back home"., Armor whispered as he continued watching.

Everyone else was silent, hoping Green wasn't going too far in over his head. Edward was a Toa of Earth and Green was a powerless matoran. If things were to take a turn for the worse between the two of them, Green wouldn't exactly stand much of a chance. They were all scared of THAT happening than they were of a random attack from Teridax. Edward had a temper and they knew fairly well that once he was angry, Edward was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, you know who I hear in YOURS Green"?, Edward asked him.

"Someone who's not as selfish as you"?!, Green countered.

Edward gave a smiling glare down at Green, responding: "A matoran who is full of regret and without purpose".

Green actually became silent upon hearing that. Sure, that was how he felt right now, but how had Edward gotten that from just listening to him defend his friends? Even now, Edwards grin widened once he knew he had Green in a vulnerable spot.

"You think you can help others, and you WANT that so badly you cant even see past your own sins"., Edward told him. "The fire in your words are lit only in a way that I can easily tell you have no intrest in forgiveness". "Which, I won't blame you for, I'm not a fan of it myself". "But at least I am a highly educated, well trained Toa who knows how to fight for something because it's his purpose". "Do you truly believe your purpose was ever anything more than running this zoo"? "Of course not". "It's all you'll ever be regardless of how much you care for them". "So why even bother"?

"Because it's the right thing to do in this case"., Green countered. "Isn't that what TOA are meant to do as well, what's right"?

"Don't even TRY to tell me how to be a Toa boy"., Edward told him. "Especially not since you've never been one yourself". "So again, I'll tell you: quit trying to be someone you're not and go back to your low life job of running this already failing zoo, so I can get back to mine and put this liar where he belongs".

"Edward"!, Outilisa yelled.

This just infuriated her. Not only was Edward currently trying to take down an innocent squad of Toabots, despite what Armor had already done for them, he was also trying to diminish the faith of one he was sworn to protect. And he was doing so in the manner of which a bully would do so. In absolutely no way could Outilisa just stand by as she saw this happen. This was against a large number of things they rightfully stood for.

"Hey, don't blame him"., Pow suddenly said.

Outilisa turned to him in disbelief, unable to believe that Pow was actually still with Edward after what he just said.

"How can you say that"?, Outilisa asked him. "Look at what Edward just did"! "Is this what we're supposed to do as the Toa we are"?

"Yeah, I heard that"., Pow told her. "But Edward actually DOES have a point when he says Ketongu is a threat"! "I just didn't want to listen before because I didn't want to consider that these things were still dangerous". "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for what Armor did for us back there, but it doesn't change the fact that their conflict is too dangerous to be tolerated".

"Bullcrap"!, Outilisa screamed. "If I heard the matoran correctly, they've already been here for YEARS". "Their conflict hasn't killed anyone YET"! "Also, if Ketongu WAS as much of a threat as Edward accuses him to be, don't you think he would've attacked us by now"? "And Edward"! "What you said back there was so cold that I can't even bear calling you a Toa right now".

"As much as I will agree with you on THAT matter, I also have to agree with Edward"., Maze told her.

Outilisa looked at him then. What was WRONG with all of these other Toa?!

"Now YOU agree with him"?!, Outilisa exclaimed. "How is THAT possible"?

"These things ARE more advanced than we are"., Maze told her. "They're also far more powerful, so they still qualify as threats".

"Thank you Maze"., Edward said, never taking his eyes off of Ketongu. "At least SOMEONE here is trying to think".

"And YOU are trying to persecute them for fighting for us"!, Billy told him.

"PERSECUTE them"?, Edward asked him before letting out a laugh and continuing. "Take an example from Maze and try thinking for a moment". "Think back to what we went through in that forest". "Sure, it may seem like nothing to you now, but try to think of it this way: replace the forest with the entire world and apply their power against ours". "We would never be able to defend ourselves". "Heck, just think about what they could do now, if they were planning a surprise attack while we waste our time now by arguing"!

Immediately Green looked back up at Edward, ready to continue fighting for the Toabots regardless of what Edward told him. After all, who was Edward to tell him how to live his life? He was practically trying to push him down by saying these things to make him feel bad, and it was more clear to him now that Edward was trying to give himself the easy way out by saying what he said. With God as his witness, he was not going to let this corrupted Toa tell him who he really was.

"Why don't you try taking a page out of your own book and think for yourself instead"?, Green asked him.

Edward glared down at him.

"Excuse me"?

"You're excused"., Green told him, earning a laugh from Robert. "But let's get back to thinking for a second". "YOU attacked THEM, & they didn't even TRY fighting back". "Shouldn't THAT give you any hints"?!

This time, all of the Toa were silent. For a matoran, Green had actually just raised a pretty good point. Now that Maze, Pow and Robert really thought of it, all the Toabots did was make a warning call once Edward had started firing at them. He hadn't actually hit anyone, but that didn't really make a difference. Despite their superior power, the Toabots hadn't even taken ANY action that involved returning their violent actions with even more violence. Maybe Green and everyone on his side WERE right. Maybe the Toabot WOULDN'T be of any harm towards them. Better yet, what if this war COULD continue without a matoran dying in the crossfire.

Even EDWARD was silent, as he realized nobody supported his point once more. All because of this Le-matoran! No. That couldn't be! Edward quickly looked to Billy, as if asking, no... BEGGING him to help him get his point across.

"He has a point Edward"., Billy told him.

"A very good point"., Outilisa agreed.

Edwards face instantly changed into one of anger as he glared first at Billy, then turned to give a glare to all the other Toa, all of whom clearly doubted him. NO!, Edward furiously thought. I have all of this now and I will NOT let it be taken from me! Not by Billy! Not by Outilisa! And DEFINITELY not by this Le-matoran! The four Toa behind him instantly widened their eyes, all trying to keep their distance as Edwards eyes flared orange in his rage.

"Shut the fudge up"!, Edward shouted. "All three of you"! "Ketongu is on his knees, yes, but he is still holding two cannons on his arms"! "Do we need any more evidence to go by than THAT"?!

Outilisa quit backing away, countering: "Screw your excuses for evidence"! "Regardless of what you think you know, they're not going to attack us"!

"Outilisa, you have REALLY been trying my patience on this subject"!, Edward yelled. "Now I'm at breaking point, so I ORDER you to be quiet"! Then turning to Billy: "You too Billy"! "I am NOT taking any more bull crap from either of you"! "As this teams new leader, I am ordering this conversation over"! "Am I fully understood"?!

Everyone was quiet then. Outilisa in an almost unbearable anger and Billy in confusion. How had the Turaga Council actually given Edward control over the team? And WHY? At this point, Billy was actually starting to wonder if he was dreaming. If this was really what the Turaga Council had decided to do, a few of them had to have lost their minds. SURELY they had known how impatient and arrogant Edward was. Those two things ALONE were something it was entirely against. But then again, it was still an order from the Council, meaning Billy practically HAD to be quiet now. Immediately, he looked down in unwilling surrender.

But Green just glared up at the Toa of earth as he cracked a smile upon seeing Billy weak in his position. This guy was an absolute CONTROL FREAK! He didn't want to take ANY thing from ANY one whenever he tried to make a point, and now he had the power to make sure NO ONE spoke against his corrupted sense of judgment. It was just infuriating to Green, the way Edward had seemed to want to make this team a dictatorship, where HE was the only one who could give an opinion to go by. Well he had pretty much had it now. There was no way he was going to stand down to someone like this. No way he was going to let Edward do this to his friends either.

"Hey control freak"., Green said, instantly getting Edwards attention. "You really think this is how you're supposed to lead a team of Toa"? "Like you're the only one who's supposed to make the decisions"? "Because last I checked, a Toa team is supposed to be a democracy".

"Questioning the way I manage things isn't exactly a good point to be brought up by the likes of you little one"., Edward countered.

"That's because you don't WANT it to be brought up by people of which you believe should be below you"., Green told him, standing straighter. "Yeah, you might try your darn-est to put on the act of a tougher than most Toa, but I know that deep down, you're just a butt hole who will stop at nothing just as long as you get whatever you want". "And you may be able to tell THEM what to do, after all they ARE your Toa". "But believe me when I say I'm not going to let you do the same to me". "Just like I'm not going to stop fighting for the Toabots". "And that's for two reasons". "The first one being because I've failed my friends ENOUGH times today, and if this is how I make up for all of it, then that's what I'll do". "And the second one being the fact that I'll never fear you". "Whether you like it or not, I'm helping them".

Another silence passed the group, almost everyone looking to Green. To say the most, Billy was a bit surprised that Green was courageous enough to stand up to this ill tempered Toa, all for his new found friends. If he didn't know any better, he probably would've started to wonder if Green was really a Toa in disguise. Because in this situation, Billy KNEW that that took a pretty big load of courage. Something he was pretty impressed by since he hadn't seen a courage quite like this for what he thought to be ages.

Paradox had also remained silent, peeking his head slightly out to look at the matoran who had just defended his race from this Toa. Paradox wasn't angry with this Toa for what he was doing, he still wasn't entirely sure that he knew just WHAT he was doing. But as Paradox had continued looking over this matoran, he saw within him what he knew to be nothing short of bravery. And a good compassionate will to go along with it. To say the least, Paradox felt proud of him for defending them with the fiery passion that he did. It more than proved to him that moral people still existed on this planet.

Even the other Toabots were silent, staying behind their cover with eyes wide in amazement. Had they really heard this right? Was is at all possible that this matoran really cared about them this much? So much that he had just stood up to someone who was undoubtedly bigger and stronger than him in every way, just so they wouldn't be taken in and possibly exiled again? It probably would've been best., Armor thought. Still, this made a pretty huge example of how attached Green had clearly gotten to them. And it was all a bit overwhelming.

Everyone's surprised attention was on Green for so long that a few of them almost hadn't caught the glare Edward was giving Green in response. And it was already starting to send shivers down Billy's spine. This glare looked MURDEROUS for crying out loud! But Green didn't falter a BIT. Still, he stood firm in the courage and determination he had been for the past while now. And the very fact that Green, a MATORAN, had just stood up to him absolutely infuriated him.

A few more seconds passed then before Edward angrily spoke: "Then you also fail to realize that that makes you a traitor"., then taking out his pistol and cocking it.

Immediately realizing what Edward was about to do, Billy ran as quickly as he could, jumping in front of Green the second he saw Edward lift the gun and point it in Greens direction.

"NO"!, Billy screamed.

But Edward shot anyways, causing a massive popping sound to echo across the zoo as the bullet flew quickly out of the chamber. Please Lord., Billy prayed. Please don't let the bullet hit the matoran. You KNOW he's innocent.

Billy's prayer was instantly answered as he felt something small hit him in the belly, letting out a short cry of pain as his body hit the ground. Billy instantly clutched the spot where he had been shot, trying his best to forget about the pain in case Edward had decided to shoot again.

"BILLY"!, He heard Outilisa shout as he then looked up, seeing her run past the other Toa and in his direction.

Outilisa found herself more petrified as she got on her knees and looked frantically across the front of his body, trying to find where the bullet had entered. No, HORRIFIED. Too horrified to SPEAK for the matter. For all Outilisa knew, that bullet could've made a fatal impact with an organ. And if it HAD, Outilisa could only hope that it didn't hit one of the life supporting ones. And her worries only increased when she felt and then saw a liquid start to spread across the front of his armor. Blood maybe? She didn't know what ELSE it could've been.

Robert looked to Edward with a glare, angrily asking him: "Heck-what Earth-spitter"!?

But Edward didn't take his eyes off of the Le-matoran. Nor did he seem to pay attention to what Robert had just said. His glare was easing itself a little, but what really seemed to scare Ketongu was the fact that Edward hadn't even lower his gun. Nor did he seem to care that Billy, his old leader, had a shard of metal in his no body even knew where. Instead, he just stood there, still pointing his gun at the Matoran, who was a little too stunned, looking down at Billy, to make any sort of reaction.

Almost immediately, Ketongu rolled across the floor, then stoping in a protective stance in front of Green and pointing both of his blasters at the Toa of Earth.

"Don't you even THINK about shooting another one of my friends"., Ketongu warned.

Edward just grinned then, pointing his pistol quickly at Ketongu's left leg and pulling the trigger. Ketongu almost rolled his eye at this. Bioformers were made of a metal that neither Transformer or Toa could penetrate. No way it was gonna hurt him. But much to his surprise, it did. Enough to put Ketongu down on a knee as he let out a short scream in pain.

Green quickly snapped out of his state of surprise and looked down at Ketongu's form, seeing blood leak from the wound in his leg. And just barely sticking out was evidently the back of a protodermis bullet. Wait... Protodermis actually HURT these things?! But that faded from his mind even quicker as he glared up at Edward as he grinned down at Ketongu's currently-in-pain form on the ground, not at all paying any attention to Green. An advantage that the Le-matoran was about to use.

But Green wasn't the only one who quickly became angry at that moment. From his shared piece of cover with Paradox, Armor gave an intense glare to the grass below him (Causing a look of worry from Rack), hearing Ketongu's short exclamation of pain and instantly figuring out what had just happened. The trucker (not Ops, in Bioformers slang, trucker is an insult), had just shot his friend! Sure, he was a pretty annoying friend at times, but either way, he was still a friend. And if ANY of his friends were hurt around him, it was more than enough to raise his temper. Something, Paradox knew very well as he quickly looked to him, waiting for him to make a move before taking action.

Paradox was almost to slow as Armor quickly rose up from his cover and pointed his Ghostblaster in Edwards direction.

"NO"!, Paradox screamed before quickly tackling Armor back to the ground.

Edward lifted his head up for a second. Just what was that? Nevermind that, who was speaking? It definitely wasn't any of THESE dummies. You know what?, Edward thought. Never-mind to it all. I've still got this thing to take care of. Everything and everyone else can wait for another time. Edward glared back down at Ketongu who looked back up at him from the ground as he tightly squeezed on his wounded leg, hoping he would be able to get the bullet out and perhaps distract Edward long enough to let Green do what he knew he was about to.

"Don't tell me what to do, machine"., Edward told him. Then looking to Pow, he ordered: "Pow, take Green and this other thing into custody". "I'm sure the council will have a lot of questions for these two".

As Edward turned around, he saw a small green form jump into the air, reaching his height before sending a hard green fist into the left side of his face. The force of Greens punch spun Edward towards the other Toa who all backed away as Edward had started to fall. But instead of making a hard impact with the grass, Edward caught himself on a knee and a right hand.

Robert had immediately started laughing. Not only had this Le-matoran been able to counter Edwards arguments and even stand up to him, he had nearly knocked off his FEET! A hit that not even BILLY had tried using. MAN, did this matoran have a set of guts. Probably an even bigger set of muscle if someone his size was able to do that to a TOA.

"Agh...", Edward groaned, in quite an amused tone as he then said: "That was a good shot kid, I'll give you that".

And Green wasn't even done yet. With each passing second, his dislike of this Toa had increased tenfold. Almost to the point where hearing as much as his voice, felt about as bad as pepper spray did to the eyes. Just then, Green went in for another. But Edward was faster, spinning around and back-hand hitting Green across the face so hard, it DID knock him down. Straight off of his feet and onto his FACE. Well THAT didn't look like it felt so good., Robert thought. In that same instance, Edward rolled right behind Green, grabbing both of his fists, putting them both behind his back and putting a set of hand cuffs on them too quickly for Green to react.

"But before you do that to a prisoner, make sure you know that he'll STAY down"., Edward told him, then forcing him up onto his feet with a kick. "And definitely don't hit ME again". "Whether or not I see it, I still know how to fight dirty". "Though not as dirty as these freaks who'd just prefer to gun us all down for pleasure".

"They're just trying to protect us and you know it"!, Green countered.

Edward just pushed Green at Pow and Maze who made sure to get a tight hold of him as he came close enough for them to grab.

"Shut up and get to the Van"., Edward told him, then nodding to Pow and Maze who both started to drag him away as he kept trying to scream for help.

Edward took a moment to smile and laugh at Greens cries for help. Like anyone was going to stop a Toa from doing his duties. Stupid kid., He thought. Edward turned then to Ketongu's still in pain form, walking to him and picking him up by the arm, starting to drag him across the grass, Ketongu not even giving as much as a moment of protest. Good., Edward thought. At least ONE prisoner was willing to shut up.

Still having a hold of Ketongu, Edward looked over at Robert, who just stood in silence, looking concerningly down at Billy and Outilisa.

"Robert"!, Edward yelled, instantly catching Roberts attention. "Get Billy and Outilisa too"! "Stuff them in the trunk for all I care"!

Instead, Robert decided to take an example from Green's courage, then glaring at Edward and responding: "Great-no Edward".

Edward gave Robert a glare in return.

"Are you serious Robert"?, Edward asked him, almost unsure of whether or not he was joking. "What I gave was NOT a request, it was an ORDER".

"Yes Edward, I am mind-serious"., Robert told him. "Ketongu quick-protected Green when you quick-acted with your gun". "And Green is good-right". "Especially since you refuse to deep-think of the one who helped us". "Therefore, If helping THEM is how we can repay them, then so I-will". "I refuse to follow a late-knowing Toa-villain".

Edward had remained silent for a few seconds, before then slowly walking up to him and responding: "Good-fine tree talker". "But it DOES mean that you will no longer be seen as a Toa-hero once I get back to the Turaga"., before then turning around and walking away with a growing and sickening smile.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few long minutes had seemed to pass before everyone quickly heard the roar of an engine, followed by the sound of a vehicle driving away, taking away a rebelling Green and a silent Ketongu. With that being heard, everyone rose from the spots they had been hiding, all with looks of anger or surprise. Regardless, this was a bad situation. Edward had shot a Toa, a Toabot and ATTEMPTED to shoot a matoran! Yet Paradox was the only one who looked as if he was trying his hardest to remain calm.

The same couldn't be said for Armor as he rose up from his spot on the floor and glared at Paradox.

"Just what in goodness gracious sakes alive is the matter with you Paradox"!?, Armor yelled.

Paradox turned calmly to Armor, responding: "Our friends were in enough danger as it was". "We could not risk being spotted". "Especially not when we're the only chance the bionicles AND our new found friends have towards survival".

Another silence passed. As of right now, there were two silent groups of mixed Bioformers and Toa, one in agreement with Paradox on his point of keeping his friends out of further danger, and another one that was with Armor on his point, in questioning how just staying put and doing nothing was a wise course of action. Armor was INFURIATED to say the most. He had seen Paradox risk his life for others more times than he could count. How was THIS one time, so much different from the others?!

"Sir, with all due respect, do you even hear yourself"?, Armor asked. "Yeah, I know, we're fighting a bloddy war, but that doesn't change the fact that Ketongu was just captured"! "In trying to protect one of THEM"!

Now it was Paradox's turn to show his angry side.

Paradox gave Armor a glare that sent a short chill through him, then saying: "Do NOT even THINK about blaming this on Green, Armor". "He tried to help us and Edward refused to listen to him"! "And although it is in fact Edward's fault, we still couldn't take any violent actions against them"! "You out of the rest of us should KNOW that the Bible says to turn the other cheek".

"As true as that statement is, we still sho-"., Armor started before jumping as Paradox suddenly raised his voice.

"NO ARMOR"!, Paradox yelled. "There was no sort of violent action we could have taken that would have made ANY of this right"! "By resisting a Toa with violence, all we do is ADD to the chaos". "They can try and hit us as hard as they like, but REGARDLESS, we still have it inside of us to be the better people, and offer the hand of peace in opposition to the hand of violence". "THAT Armor, is ALWAYS an option".

Now the Toa and Transformer were silent in what could only be described as a sense of amazement. It wasn't over the fact that Paradox had defended the ones who wronged him as much as was over the WAY he defended them. And moreover the words that he used. In a way it was also a bit confusing. This guy was actually willing to defend those who did wrong against him? If so, then why? Was it perhaps some heavily reinforced will to forgive regardless of the sin? If so, then THAT was just somewhere between powerful and almost unbelievable. The fact that he was willing to offer unconditional forgiveness was enough for them to believe that somewhere deep inside him, was the power of the holy spirit, and a will to follow it as long as it spoke the words of Jesus.

Armor just looked down in defeat, and in an utmost disappointment in himself. How had he not thought of that? Yes, Paradox had risked his life more than once, but it was more often that Paradox would first offer, like he described it, the hand of peace. Something Paradox was VERY strong willed about. And seeing as this was his leader, Armor knew that he should've token better example from him just a few seconds earlier.

"I know sir, I'm sorry"., Armor told him. "I guess I just need to get a better hold of myself". "Forgive me"?

Paradox just put a reassuring hand on Armor's left shoulder, giving a smile and a nod as he responded: "Always".

Suddenly, Rack spoke: "Seeing as THAT'S out of the way, now I feel the need to ask: how are we gonna get them back"?

Just now taking her attention off of Billy and turning it to the other Toabots, she asked with a tone of irritation, horror, and worry: "And just WHEN, is someone gonna patch up Billy"?,

Billy reached up with a left hand, touching Outilisa's left shoulder and regaining her attention.

"Outilisa-, Billy told her, then sliding a sheet of Kevlar out from under his body armor, sat up, showed it to her and pointed where the bullet had hit:- I'm OK, alright"? "Nothing's been hit".

Outilisa quickly let out a sigh of relief, then wrapped him in probably the tightest hug she had in years. She knew that hugging him this tightly would probably cause a bit of discomfort, she was after all one of the strongest Toa on the team. But she couldn't help it. She was close to overjoyed that Billy was OK. She even closed her eyes in prayer, thanking The Lord that he had answered her prayer. Billy hugged her right back, deciding to give her an extra amount of comfort in hopes of keeping her as relieved as she was. As her husband, he wanted to see her as nothing more than happy.

Robert let out a sigh of relief then, saying: "And to think, I thought you were about to be dead-gone". "That gave me quite a scare, fire-spitter".

"Well thank goodness he isn't"., Gahu spoke. "At this point, we're gonna need all the help we can get". Then looking to Paradox with a grin, said: "But then again, I think the Toabot leader will agree when I say, The Lord might just already be with us".

Paradox gave him a nod in return, responding: "I know he is".

"Otherwise, we would've lost this war a long time ago when we decided to start with prayers"., Athena added.

The other Toabots muttered in agreement and a few of the Toa plus Ops gave nods of agreement. Before the beginning of most of THEIR battles, this Toa team would do the exact same thing. Sure, as far as Toa were concerned, they were some of the best bunch. And they all liked to think that that was all thanks to God. After all, putting God first was what made all good things possible. Why not give The Lord on high the thanks?

Paradox looked then to the Toa of Fire who was still hugging on the ground with the female Toa of Water, smiling as he thought of how close he and Athena still were... wait a minute., Paradox thought, then looking closer at the Water Toa. Was that...

As if feeling his gaze, Outilisa broke the hug and looked up at Paradox, immediately widening her eyes. Paradox and the other Toabots also shared a look of amazement, at least one of them letting out a gasp of surprise.

"What's wrong?", Billy asked them.

Billy looked back at Outilisa as she kept her wide eyed gaze, and back at the Toabots as they kept theirs. Just what is going on?!, Billy wanted to ask. But he remained silent as Outilisa got up to her feet and Paradox took a few steps closer, stopping once he was a close enough distance to see Outilisa in full view. Billy raised up to his feet as well, just watching in between them and waiting for anything to happen.

"Outilisa"?, Paradox asked, as if he knew her.

NOW Billy was confused. And so were the other Toa. Just HOW did this guy know her? And did she know HIM? Billy became shocked out of his current state of wonder when he saw Outilisa run immediately towards Paradox's direction, wrapping him in a hug upon reaching him. Paradox hugged her back, now looking like he was extremely relieved over something.

Ok?, Billy thought. So they DID know each other. And apparently in a very positive manner. But in what positive manner EXACTLY?

That question was answered when he heard Outilisa say: "Hi dad".

Billy, Gahu and Robert all widened their eyes, caught in a moments pause of nothing short of confusion and surprise

"Say what"?!, Robert exclaimed, attempting to add a bit of humor to the moment.

But Billy remained silent, just watching them in what he assumed was some sort of family reunion after she then hugged Athena, referring to her as Mom. So THIS was her secret? All this time she was trying to keep the fact that her parents were both Bioformers, a secret? But why?, was all Billy could ask himself. He immediately decided to snap out of it once Paradox, Athena and Outilisa all looked to him in unison. As of right now, they had a LOT to discuss.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Surprised? Lol!

Also, notice that little joke I made about the science thing? Well there's about a hundred reasons why the ape to man theory is wrong. But I'll only list a couple. First off, it was Darwin who came up with this theory despite being the same person to quote: Nature does not jump. If apes were able to magically turn into humans withing the trillionth of a second, that quote changes to nature takes a GIGANTIC leap. That's even stated in the movie God's not dead. Seen it? If no, please check it out, it's really good. Second, if we are all related to apes based on our DNA, then that would also mean that several different species of animals had to breed in order to create us. Female humans have the same milk chemistry as donkeys and we have the same cholesterol levels of a garter snake as stated on by someone who had been doing research on this subject and even found most of this evidence fourty five years ago. Course THAT could depend on when said article was published online.

Also, what do you think about Green and Edwards argument? Do you think Edward's finally met his match? Yes, Ketongu's been captured, but he is NOT going to be tortured like Bumblebee was. Those two are NOT related. And neither is that movie to this novel. I am trying my best to make sure of that. Also, the reason why Rack looks worriedly at Armor when he glares at the grass is because Rack is a Toabot of plant-life.

Anyways, like the story so far? Feel free to leave a review or PM for any questions, thoughts and/or concerns you may have. Thank you all for reading, and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	23. Chapter 22

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: On the road...again

For the past three and a half hours now, Green had been riding in the back of a van, carrying a trailer with what he assumed was currently holding Ketongu, constantly being watched by an armed Toa of Stone and a Toa of Earth who did really nothing more than just...stare. Stare in an expression of pure amusement. Course, Green wasn't planning on looking back at Edward anytime. Just those same few hours ago, he had tried to shoot him. Was that even a legal THING for ANY Toa?

Either way, Green was still angry. Angry at Edward for what he had done, angry at these other two Toa for going along with his little act and a little more angry that he was even on the road again. Seriously?! This had already happened to him TWICE tonight! More thanb anything, it was REALLY starting to get old. And moreover, BORING seeing as the only thing he was allowed to do other than talk was look out the side windows. Not even the rising sunlight in the distance had seemed to alter the taste of the boredom in this vehicle.

Suddenly, an electronic noise was made in Edwards seat, a sort of ringing sound, who immediately picked up a walkie talkie and pressed a button with his thumb and spoke into it. Green looked back to the window, not really giving anything about whatever Edwards problems were. Nor did he even TRY to care as he immediately took that moment to think about all that had just happened tonight. OTHER than that surprise attack.

But no sooner than the second he had started, had he instantly realized that he had yet another thing on his enormous list of regrets. He had LIED to ANGELA... AGAIN! Just a few minutes before he had actually been captured by these guys, he had promised her that he would be back for her. And here he was, in the back of a stinking van! If this wasn't gonna make her hate him for life, then he didn't know WHAT would. Even if it WAS an accident, it was still a broken promise.

As if he hadn't done ENOUGH to tick everybody off these past few days. Upon finally seeing Ketongu (AKA, the Toabot who had been protecting him all of his life) for the first time in years, he had run from him in fear of the unknown. He had also kept his knowledge of an ancient relic a secret from everyone he knew, he'd wasted the Toabots time by ignoring what should've been common sense, he was the reason a Toa and a ToaBOT had gotten shot and no matter how hard he tried to help them, he had only seemed to succeed in pushing the Toabots farther and farther away from their Earth-saving goal. Green nearly smiled to himself. To think he had thought his life was crappy BEFORE all of this started.

For whatever reason then, Green ended up turning back to the Toa of Earth who sat now at the front of the vehicle in the passengers side, currently with a disappointed look on his face.

As Edward had then put the walkie talkie in his back, he turned to Green, telling him: "Change of plans kid, Turaga Jala wants to see you before I take into solitary confinement". "And between you and me, believe me when I say I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't disappointed". "Especially after the sick thing you did in betraying our kind".

Now Green was furious. There was NOTHING traitorous ABOUT this! He had tried to defend his friends, Edward tried to SHOOT him and he acted in a more violent sense of offense. Sure, a matoran actually MANAGING to hit a Toa across the face was something that was unheard of by most others, but although he had practically committed a violent offense, he was pretty sure that even the TURAGA would call that justified. If there was even such a thing as that word with them for what they did.

Directing a glare at Edward, Green responded: "And getting control of Billys team wasn't a traitorous move EITHER"? "Yeah, I can tell your case is justified"., he sarcastically added.

Pow turned slightly away from his side window, directing his own glare at the Le-matoran. If there was one thing that he really didn't like, it was a bratty matoran who would try anything to tick somebody off just because he or she didn't like him or her.

"You trying to get smart with us again"?, Pow asked him, giving him a glare.

Edward just looked to Pow, giving him a sickening smile as he calmly ordered: "Stand down Pow". "It's not like this kid isn't already in ENOUGH trouble". "Hopefully, your father will give you life without parole for again, WHAT YOU DID".

Deciding to ignore what Edward had just said, Green took a moment to take in the fact that Edward had just practically mentioned his dad. Did that mean he actually wanted to SEE him. Like, freaking NOW of all days? Yeah, he knew being a Turaga was a lot of work, but it didn't justify that Jala's decision had left Green to manage that zoo. Nor did it make Green feel any better for all the responsibilities he now had. But, at the same time, he HAD to take them.

Neither one of Greens parents would have time to raise Golden or tend to the rest of the rahi and animals that inhabited that massive zoo. And at first, Green thought that it would've been at least a LITTLE easy. But no. No sooner than the second he had gotten there, all the previous employees left. Refusing to be managed by someone who was younger than them. Bunch of dirt bags., Green thought. No wonder Jala wasn't always in that good of a mood. He knew if HE had to put up with them, he'd probably return home wanting nothing but a nap as well.

Still, there was the consideration of actually being willing to talk with his father. Especially if Jala was actually WILLING to talk with him about something. Maybe he'd offer an apology for everything he'd done to him? Not likley., Green thought. Still though, just WHY did his father want to see him after all of these years. Was there something he wanted help with? Would mom be there too? Again, not likely. But he still had to see just what was up.

"He wants to see me then"?, Green decided to ask aloud.

"Obviously idiot"., Edward responded, still in that creepily calm tone of his.

Green just grinned up at Edward, responding: "Good". "Cause once I see him, I'm telling him about EVERYTHING you've just done tonight".

"Last night"., Maze corrected. "The sun is already starting to rise".

"Yeah, that and snitches get stitches"., Edward told him.

A few seconds passed as Green immediately redirected his attention to Edward, taking in what he had just told him. Did he REALLY just give me that stupid snitch stitch threat?, Green thought, immediately laughing. Edward looked curiously back at the Le-matoran as he continued his sudden storm of (annoying) laughter. What was WITH this kid?, Edward thought, then deciding to wait for Green to stop before speaking up himself.

"You think that was supposed to be funny"?, Edward asked him, giving him a glare with a raised brow.

"I KNOW it wasn't, but it's still funny"., Green responded.

"And why is that"?, Edward asked him.

"Because those are the words of a true coward".

Edward immediately crackled a knuckle, threatening: "Suppose I hit you again, will that ALSO prove me to be a coward"?

"Yes actually"., Green responded. "I mean sure, maybe you WILL hit again, or maybe I WILL need stitches, but all that proves is that you're too afraid to receive the punishment you deserve". "Therefore, you cower behind a shield of threats that will signify nothing regardless of what I do once I see him". "So go ahead, knock yourself out, you'll only make it worse on yourself".

Though Edward just turned around with a grunt and a shrug, he had to admit he was impressed with this boys boldness. He was pretty brave too, but in a stupid way. He was too busy defending an already lost race while Edward was still trying his best to eradicate them from the planet. After all, no Bioformers would mean one less war for them. Not like they had any more than that war with Teridax. How DID Teridax survive that giant boulder. Meh, it wasn't important. At least, not now.

"Maybe you're right"., Edward finally admitted with a glare to the windshield. "But try and think for once Green". "What if you're NOT"?

Green thought about this for a second, before then responding: "Unless my dad is still as stupid as he was before giving me the zoo, I doubt it".

Edward turned again to Green, this time with a bit of a smile. When he was talking with that Turaga just earlier yesterday, he didn't really see that much wisdom in him. With the vote made by the others to help the Toabots and actually get INVOLVED in this war, he was really starting to wonder if the council had ANY. What this Le-matoran had just told him, might have actually just proven his opinion on that matter.

"Well, If that's the way you really think of him, expect to be disappointed". "He may be a little MORE stupid than he WAS" "He IS now that I think of it, seeing as he never taught you how to respect those who have more power than you". "And that's not the ONLY reason I think that, so don't even THINK about getting another attitude".

Now Green was a little worried. Yeah, he had already remembered hearing Edward say that his father was the one who ordered that surprise attack. But that didn't really worry him too much. He had actually gone ahead and considered the option that he was probably lying. But seeing as Edward had just told Green that there could have been a multitude of reasons why he thought he was stupid, it made Green curious.

"What ELSE makes you think that then"?, Green asked him.

"The fact that he was the one who specifically wanted you alive regardless of what you did"., Edward responded. "And we BOTH knew that you were with the Toabots once we realized where that tracker was heading". "Family matters and all of that other bull".

Green instantly gave him a glare. Just how demented WAS this Toa of Earth? First he had tried to call the very ones who protected him criminals, then he had tried to shoot him, then he shot a Toabot, and now he was calling family a load of bull crap. Not only was Edward untrue to the nature of a Toa, he was also so arrogant as to believe that love wasn't a thing that was needed. And it made him angrier, because it also told Green that this guy was clearly NOT a fan of compassion. Even his two other Toa seemed to frown at him for that.

"I'm not sure that I'd clarify FAMILY, as a load of bull"., Green told him, a rising anger in his voice.

"Calm down kid, it's an opinion"., Edward told him. "And I WOULD by the way". "Humans like to say that family is something that makes family strong, but I've managed to raise myself just fine without ANY". "If you were born the same way, abandoned on a street corner during the second collision, you'd agree with me". "No parents or girlfriends, it gives me the amount of freedom I've always wanted in life anyways"., then smiling as he thought of how glad he was that he didn't have to put up with the emotion.

But to Green, it was more than just an emotion. If anyone had bothered to try and feel it for long enough, they would HAVE to agree that it felt great. As Paul had said in the Bible, Love endures all things, and that without it, we were nothing. To Green, that had always been a grand piece of proof that The Lord had given this emotion power for a reason. From what he had heard, The Lord WAS love. Love more powerful than anything he could possibly feel for anyone else.

Keeping that in mind, Green immediately spoke.

"Everyone needs SOME form of love".

Edward just gave a look of amusement as he responded: "Then how am I still here, as BAD as some people call me"? "Hm"?

A long silence passed as the two stared at each other, both with opposed looks. This silence actually lasted for long enough to once again make Pow wonder if Edward had just met his match. Edward just turned back to the windshield then.

"Anything else you wanna ask before I take you to your daddy"?, Edward asked Green, already more then ready to keep himself from making any more conversations with this already difficult to deal with matoran.

Green thought about this for a moment before then kindly responding: "Yeah, where's Ketongu going"?

"Well, the keetongu race is currently being bred in, oh I'm sorry"., Edward told him with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Were we talking about THAT one, or your psycho babysitter"?

Green glared again. This guy was REALLY getting under his min.

"My friend, where is he going"?, Green asked him.

"Oh, he's your friend"., Edward replied. "My bad, I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to betray us THAT far, but even now you continue to surprise me". "Anyways, he's going to one of our holding areas to be interrogated by Lesovikk". "And unless he falls for any of that guys crap, NO, you can't see him".

Green remained silent for a second. In knowing that Turaga Lesovikk was the lead Turaga, Green also knew that Ketongu's very life could've been at stake. Better yet, the very lives of every Bioformer secretly living on this planet. Sure, he knew that Lesovikk had a moral conscious, but as to HOW moral he actually was, he couldn't be sure. By far, Lesovikk had proven himself to be a GREAT lead-turaga, but that still didn't mean Ketongu was going to be spared. None the less, Green bowed his head in prayer, asking The Lord to put it in Lesovikk's light to spare Ketongu and the other Toabots from any harm.

Upon finishing this prayer, and actually feeling much better, he looked to Edward and kindly responded: "I'm not giving my hopes up just yet".

With that being said, Edward just rolled his eyes and replied: "Alright, don't". "I wasn't asking you to anyways". "Just prepare for disappointment".

Green almost smiled when he noticed Edwards face instantly take a look of both anger and fear. In a way, this meant that Edward knew that chances of him winning this debate were VERY small. Almost to the point of absolute failure. If that happened, then surely the other Turaga would start thinking lowly of him and his current fame would be no more. Indeed, Edward DID know this, and it made him angry knowing that out of all his failures to try and get his numerous points out to many others, this one would more than likely be his worst.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Who's liking the Green vs. Edward debates so far? Also, what do you all think of Green's current state, the part that's filled with more regret? Or how Angela will react to the current news? If you have an answer, please be sure to post them as a review or PM me if you have a question on anything else. Next up, we'll be seeing how things are going with the "family thing" at the zoo. Thank you all again for reading and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	24. Chapter 23

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: What?!

Back in the massive front yard of Greens mansion, Toa, Matoran, Ops, and Toabots were all gathered up in a deafening silence. Just minutes ago, Outilisa had confirmed that Paradox and Athena, leaders of the Toabot army, were both her parents. Her PARENTS... SOME HOW. And once Outilisa had taken the time to notice the silence from everyone and the wide eyed expression from Billy, she immediately knew she had them confused and decided to start explaining herself. But after she did so, a few of them still looked confused. Well, all except Billy who had just seemed to remain silent. Whether it was in surprise or some form of anger, she couldn't guess. But it didn't make her feel easy.

"So let me get this straight"., Gahu suddenly spoke, gaining Paradox's attention. "Outilisa, your daughter, was sent here to find the Sphere long before YOU got here, and at some point in her search, ended up wanting to be a Toa"?

Paradox nodded.

"On her thirtieth day here, she had called us and asked us if there was a way to be turned safely into a Toa". "And though she didn't tell me why at first, I was quick to figure out why"., Paradox finished with a smile, making Outilisa blush.

"How did you manage that"?, Ops asked them.

Rack was the one to answer this question: "After some tinkering around, I had discovered a way to recoded her DNA as safely as possible, therefore taking away her ability to transform".

Robert, Ops and Gahu widened their eyes once more. That was actually POSSIBLE? But how? And wasn't attempting something like that a LITTLE unsafe? Yeah, they had already figured out by now that Rack was the smart one of the group, but to be smart enough to figure out something like THAT, without killing the subject by accident? That was quite an impressive feat to achieve. Especially in TODAYS world.

But still, Billy was too surprised by Outilisas' sudden revelation and her close to impossible explanation to even TRY to say anything. All this time, Outilisa had been hiding the fact that she used to be a Toabot. Despite the fact that they had been attacked by Makutacons. Then again, she was a Toa now. It wasn't like she was going to be able to do something that the other Toa hadn't already tried. At least THAT was a valid enough of an answer to his already growing list of questions.

But there was still one thing that Billy didn't quite understand. If Outilisa had been a Toabot at one point in her life, why would she ever want to change that? Surely changing herself like that must've made her sad in SOME sort of way. Not that he was angry about it, which he wasn't, but it DID make Billy worry for her a bit. Just WHAT could've made her want to do this to herself? Was it perhaps the Makutacons? It'd probably make more sense as to why she had seemed to be so afraid of them.

Robert looked to Billy then, asking: "Any question-thoughts Fire-spitter"?

A few more seconds of silence passed the group after Billy had finally decided to snap out of it and finally gave Outilisa a look of question that made Outilisa feel good once she realized that Billy wasn't mad at her for keeping this secret.

"Yes actually"., Billy responded.

Outilisa waited patiently and fearfully for Billys question, praying now that it wouldn't come out in any form of negativity towards her.

"Why"?, Billy asked, surprising her a bit.

"Why what"?, She nervously asked him.

"Why did you want to change what you were"?, Billy asked her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but for as long as you had probably been a Toabot, that must've felt... sad in SOME sort of way, didn't it"?

Outilisa looked to the ground for a second, as if in remembrance of something pleasant.

"Yeah, it did"., Outilisa replied. Then looking up, deep into Billys eyes as she responded: "But not as much as knowing you were a Toa when I first saw you".

Billy tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't follow"., He admitted.

"It was because our races were the only difference between us"., Outilisa blurted out, nearly making Billy jump. "Because you would see me differently for not being like you, and because when I first SAW you, I knew that I loved you"., Outilisa finished, instantly holding a look of sadness after finishing that sentence.

Billy just stared at her in a blended look of amazement and regret. Outilisa had actually wanted to switch races for HIM? As much as Billy knew that finding her was an answered prayer, he had never token the time to think about how much of an answered prayer it must've been for HER. Neither had he tried to consider the fact that that in a way, she had known him long before he had known HER. At this point. Billy honestly didn't know whether he should've felt flattered or guilty. But moreover, he DID feel guilty.

"Well, now with THAT being the reason why, I actually feel really guilty"., Billy told her, then looking to Paradox. "Look big guy, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for being the reason why your daughter isn't the way she was".

Billy looked back to Outilisa, who held a look of horror. Did this mean that he didn't want her as his wife anymore? Would it actually LEAD to that? The look of regret Billy was giving her, said otherwise. Immediately, Outilisa realized what Billy was really saying. If she was hearing, or in this case SEEING, this right, then it meant that he was filled with regret for being the reason why Outilisa couldn't stay the way that she had used to be.

Suddenly, Paradox spoke: "Don't be".

Billy looked up at him then, mask filled with a confused form of surprise.

"I do not blame you for my daughters change of mind Billy"., Paradox told him. "SHE was the one who made that choice, not you". "Therefore you have nothing to be regretful for:"

Billy widened his eyes at Paradox's response. How was he not angry at him in the SLIGHTEST? This was his DAUGHTER, and she had decided to switch races for a male she barely knew. Sure, he would agree that it was one of the best decisions she had ever made, seeing as they were now living an amazing life together, but Billy still couldn't help still feeling this regret. Nor could he help being truly amazed with Paradox's answer. If anything, it proved to Billy that Paradox was more filled with peace-of-mind than all the other Toabots. After all his race had been through, the fact that Paradox was willing to defend and forgive EVERYONE, was more than mind blowing.

"It was MY choise after all"., Outilisa told him, a grin forming on her face as he looked back at her.

"Was there ever a time when you KNEW you were going to tell me"?, Billy asked her. "I'm not mad at you, but I want to know what really kept you when we got together".

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but I loved you so much and I didn't want you to be afraid of me". "Or hate me in any way".

Billy widened his eyes. She actually worried about him HATING her? Regardless of WHAT she could do to him, he knew hating her would be impossible for him. She wasn't the only one who had a love at first sight moment. Immediately he walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug, seeming to catch Outilisa by surprise as she simply held still for what seemed to be a few very long moments. But eventually, she hugged him back, resting her left ear against his green chest plate, hearing his light beat as fast as it always had whenever they were in each others presence.

"Outie, I've loved you ever since the first day I saw & met you"., Billy told her, sounding like he was actually trying to hold back a few tears. "And that was NOT because of what you were". "It was for WHO you were". "The day we first got to know each other, that was the day I knew that I loved you".

Immediately, Outilisa lifted her head off of Billy's chest and pressed her face against his, not caring who was watching them as long as they knew they still loved each other for who they were instead of what they looked like. Armor smiled as he watched them, Not only because of the joy he knew they felt, but also in thought of what song Ketongu would've played with that annoying radio of his if he wasn't captured just a few moments ago.

As he then pulled back, Billy admitted: "And you know something else"? "This makes Paradox my father in law". Then looking to Paradox, he said: "And that makes us family". "A family that I will be more than happy to fight for".

Paradox gave Billy a smile, replying: "Then in return, I will always trust you to take good care of her".

Billy returned the smile with one of his own along with a nod. If anything, Billy was glad that he was already getting on the right foot with Paradox. End evidently Athena as she simply gave him a smile. Also, now that Billy knew who his wife's parents were, and what they had been through, he was more than happy to help the Toabots, his new family, in any way that he could. Even if it meant helping them win this war, and standing against the authority of the Turage Council in order to do so.

Suddenly Armor Hide spoke up: "Hey, not to ruin the moment here, but when are we going to get Ketongu and Green back"? "I'm kind of tired of sitting here and doing nothing".

But before anybody could answer his question, along with his remark regarding impatience, they all heard a female voice ask: "What do you mean get GREEN BACK"?

Everyone instantly turned to the entrance of the wooden mansion upon then hearing a female voice shout: "WHAT"?!

Just as everyone suspected, it was Angela. And the worse part was that Angela wasn't even alone. Greens little brother Golden stood to her left, looking just as worried as she did. Both looked absolutely DEVASTATED upon hearing what they just had. But somehow, Angela's face of worry seemed to reveal a sense of love for the le-matoran that was only caught by Paradox and a few of the others. Now as Golden just held a look of intense worry, Angela had started to cry.

But how could she NOT?, Paradox thought. Clearly, she loved this boy and more clearly, knew him for a small majority of her life. He knew what it was like to worry about the someone of whom he loved, and he often worried for his daughters siblings who had taken off in a different ship when their planet had exploded. But no matter how much seeing his planet destroyed devastated him, those feelings of depression were destroyed by the relief he felt when he realized his family was still OK. But these two didn't have a family yet. Or at least not as far as he knew.

But there was still a deep bond he felt radiate from all of her facial and bodily expressions as he then saw her fall on her knees and sob in prayer. He knew this emotion well. One time during the war, Athena had gotten injured and he couldn't help but feel that he could've done something. Heck, he didn't eat or drink ANYTHING for a few weeks. He had barely even left the hospital room, and he hadn't left without the care that had started to build up in him. Not only for her, but also for every sentient being who would surely feel something like this one day. A compassion, and then a bravery, then a love. A love that seemed to shout it's words from assistance of the Holy Spirit.

From there Paradox had just gone from a clueless Bioformer to a Toabot who swore to always protect the innocent, regardless of whatever the cost may be.

"Awkward this is"., Rack quietly commented.

"Yeah, you ain't kidding"., Armor added. "Now I'm REALLY starting to miss Ketongu".

A few of the others gave Armor a slight glare. Sure, what he said was funny, but everyone else knew as much as Paradox did that this female was in pain. And it was all for the capture of her best friend. Someone who, though he might've seemed careless at times at she wouldn't mention it before now, she held dear to her light. Someone she would've gladly traded herself for in a nanosecond.

As Golden hugged Angela then, starting to cry as well, the others decided to give them a moment alone and continue their conversation. Well, MOST of them did, Gahu had immediately decided to stay behind and comfort the two matoran in whatever way he could. Billy even gave Gahu a smile and a nod before joining the others in conversation. He couldn't quite explain it. But from the start, he had started to see a light in Gahu unlike that of the other Toa. When the others were angry, he was calm and caring. When the other Toa were in a quarrel, Gahu would often tell them to stop fighting and just get over whatever happened. Sure, there were moments when he was a little too over-talkative, but none the less, Gahu was still a better Toa than he would give himself credit for.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As of right now, Billy, Outilisa, Robert, Ops and the Toabots were all sitting or standing in random but hidden places at the entrance of the gate, having decided to have their conversation there in order to give Angela and Golden as much space with Gahu as possible. And though Armor had been the one to complain that maybe this was a little TOO far, they still couldn't risk drawing the attention of other matoran. In other words, they had to find a place that was out of eyes distance from the Rahi and Animals in their cages. As to why they reacted this way, none of them had any clue. But they still had to take these precautions regardless.

"Seeing as Greens father is a council member, we could take a short route to New Mata Nui"., Billy suggested. "See if he's there and try to reason with him".

Armor stood from his place, saying: "I would highly advise against that". "Seeing as he's one of the Turaga who hates us, I don't think reason will be in his vocabulary". "At least not as far as WE'RE concerned".

Rack nodded in agreement, looking at some sort of internet page that was visible on his scope-eye. Athena remained silent, looking instead to her husband who looked deep in thought at this matter. Usually when he would do this, it would take him a while to make any final decisions. As leader he HAD to do it in order to foresee every possible outcome. But then Paradox looked to Athena, seeing from the look in her eyes that there wasn't much time to waste. Not now that things were getting worse.

Makutacons were getting bolder, a Turaga was trying his best to take them down, and Edward was leading Billys old team of Toa. Not only that, but Edward also had Green and Ketongu as possible hostages. If a decision wasn't made now, all heck was more than likely to break loose. Every second could've been one second closer to becoming publicly known enemies. And if THAT happened, he didn't even WANT to think about what the Makutacons might do.

First making a prayer to The Lord, Paradox turned to the others then, saying: "As valid as Armor's reasoning is, we cannot waste any more time than we already have".

A short silence passed as the other Toabots tried to imagine just what Paradox was thinking about doing.

"What are we doing dad"?, Outilisa asked him.

Paradox looked to them then, as if he was going to stand firm with what he was about to say next.

"We are going to reason with them, and we are not going to fight them"., Paradox told them.

Everyone widened their eyes in horror.

"With all due respect, electric-spitter, are you crosswired"?, Robert asked him.

Paradox calmly turned to the toa of storms, replying: "I believe that we have been hiding in the shadows for far too long, trying to stay alive in the same fear that gave the Makutacons the anger of which caused their hatred". "The longer we remain silent, the closer we'll get to having all Turaga see us as something we will never be". "No Robert, I am not crosswired, but I am determined to make things right again". "Let us do it together".

The others were silent, all awestruck by Paradox's words of wisdom. As much as the Toabots, Toa and Autobot all dreaded coming back into the presence of those who surely saw them as enemies now, Paradox was right. If things were ever going to be at peace again, they would have to act now and do the best they could to come to good terms and end this war. Rack, who was originally sitting in a bush, stood then, using his elemental power of plant life to untangle himself from the branches before speaking.

"Paradox speaks the truth my brothers and sisters". "If we are to accomplish this in unity, let us all do so as one". "Let us accomplish our duty in finishing this war".

"And for our destiny"?, Billy asked.

"For our destiny"., Gahu said as he walked through the entrance with a more relieved looking Angela and Golden. "Let us end our conflict with both our enemies in peace".

Paradox smiled to the Toa of Lava in agreement, from those words, seeing in him a Toa who could more than prove that peace could exist between these three races. A toa who trusted in this cause as much as Paradox did and always would. One day, if he were to have anything to do with it, this war WOULD end. No more risks of deaths of countless beings of sentient life. For no matter what the Makutacons or the Turaga would believe in, he would always believe in the peace that he had always dreamt of.

Looking now to everyone in front of him, he said: "Remember, no violence against the bionicles or humans or Transformers will be tolerated". "We must be peaceful and compassionate with them". "Like Jesus said, if someone slaps you cheek, offer your other cheek as well". "Does everyone understand"?

Everyone replied in a mixture of responses, all in agreement.

"Then we must be off"., Paradox told them. "Toabots, (Please don't say roll out., Billy thought) may The Lord guide us to peace and victory".

"To peace and victory"., Angela, Rack and Armor all responded as they immediately transformed and opened their doors for the others.

Ops reverted to his truck mode (as usual), and everyone started to enter the vehicles as quickly as they could, ready to get all the drama over and done with. As Paradox reverted to plane mode, he hovered next to Angela who had seemed to remain still in the middle of that conversation, obviously still a little disturbed over thoughts on whether or not Green was still alive.

"Angela"?, Paradox asked.

Angela jumped for a second as she just now noticed Paradox's now larger plane mode hovering to her right side. But once she realized that it was just Paradox, she calmed herself down and give him a straight face as she asked him: "Yes Paradox, sir"?

Paradox remained silent for just a short moment before responding: "I noticed you were still worried about your friend as I was speaking". "Clearly you care for him and would like to see him as soon as possible".

Angela nodded.

"I was going to fly ahead of the other Toabots, see if I could get to the base first".

Angela looked confused now.

"What happened to that unity discussion from earlier"?, she asked him.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I need to at least speak with Turaga Jala alone and not waste any more time than we already may have"., Paradox told her. "But rest assured, they will still help us when the time is right".

Angela gave Paradox a slight nod in agreement. Not only was Paradox right about his friends being able to help anyways, but in her own way, Angela also agreed with him going up there alone as the Toabot leader. When angered, she had noticed that at least a few of the Toabots would behave like children. Not exactly the kind of people everyone would trust around politics like Jala.

"Alright then, what were you going to ask me"?, Angela asked him.

"I was only going to suggest that you ride in here"., Paradox explained. "But only if you choose too". "I'd image you have questions towards what will happen next, but again this is your choice".

Angela smiled to herself then over the fact that she would probably get to see Green sooner than she thought if she had decided to go with him. But then that was considering whether or not Paradox would succeed with whatever he had planned. Her smile started to fade a bit. Sure his plans to make peace were righteous if anything, but would they succeed? Was The Lord truly with them on this? All she could really do from this point was make a short prayer herself and take her chances.

"I WOULD like that actually"., Angela responded. "Thank you".

Paradox immediately opened a small hatch on his left side, allowing Angela to enter and fasten her seat belt before Paradox replied: "You are always welcome"., before then flying off into the night sky.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that's chapter 23 for you all. What do you think of Paradox's motives? Do you think Jala will listen? If all goes well with his son in the next chapter he might. But seeing as that's for the next chapter, I'll go ahead and remain silent on those details.

Edward: He-

Me: No!

Edward: (Glares) You're no fun.

Me: I know, it's part of the job. Now get back on set please. (looks to readers) Anyways, thank you all for reading, please be sure to leave a review and please have a god-blesses day! :0)


	25. Chapter 24

All I can really say for this chapter is get ready to see some crap go down. Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Hello dad

Green watched outside of the windshield from the backseat, he saw a building come into view. A building that seemed to look like several whiteish-gray stone columns, gathered together in the shape of an oval. To be honest, Green didn't know what else to do from there other than stare in horror upon the realization that this was the base of the Turaga Council. The place where his dad currently worked. Or if he were to speak in a more specific manner, where his dad MANAGED things.

Of course, Green knew what he was going to tell his dad once he saw him. Perhaps they'd have a friendly conversation, then move on to the topic on what he hoped would be ADVICE on the Toabots. If Jala wasn't going to stand down on the decision to take down every Bioformer there was, Green might as well have just started running. Yeah right., Green thought. Like HE was going to be able to get away from both his dad and the three Toa who were currently watching him.

Green's attention was immediately directed to the door on his left as it then opened, revealing Edward with a bit of boredom in his face. Speaking of this dirt bag., Green thought. Instead of roughly pulling him out like those bad guys would do in the movies (or better, like Green had been expecting), Edward just motioned for him to try and come out on his own. Despite the fact that he had handcuffs, Green had eventually managed to scoot himself from the middle of the backseat all the way to the open door on his left side, barely managing to catch himself as his feet his the concrete ground.

Once that was said and done, Edward just nodded to Pow and Maze and they both walked away like they were no longer needed and this was what all in a days work felt like. Green glared at the floor then, thinking: GREAT, I get to be alone with the guy who tried to shoot me. Not exactly what he would call a good thing seeing as he was about to have what he assumed would be a long talk with his dad. Not that he had ever broken any laws(which he didn't), he was just trying his best to imagine how low his dad would think of him once he was being escorted in by a butthole of a toa.

A gun cocked behind him and he turned around, seeing Edward pointing a thornaxx pistol at him. Make that an ARMED Toa., Green thought.

"What, now I'm a security threat"?, Green asked him.

Edward made a slight grin, replying: "Like that's likely". "No offense to you of course, I'm supposed to be a Toa". "Right"?

"Don't apologize, it was more of a compliment seeing as I'm about to go in THERE"., Green told, motioning his head at the council building.

"Well neither I or Jala trusts you to just waltz on in there all by yourself"., Edward told him. "Not since all of those pranks you pulled off in High School". "The fact you could even MANAGE to make pranks that chaotic proves that you could really be up to anything".

"Or it could just be the fact that I proved you wrong just a few hours ago"., Green told him.

Edward lowered his pistol for a second, then saying: "Listen kid, you've got a lot of nerve pulling off the stunts that you did today". "The nerve ITSELF is something I find admirable, but again, it's just because I don't trust you"., Edward pointed the pistol back at him, then telling him: "Now get moving so I don't have to stand out here all day".

Green gave him a glare before then taking one last look at the pistol and then turning around to unwillingly force himself to walk to the council building, where he was sure his father would be waiting for him. Sure, whatever his father had wanted to talk to him about could've been ANYTHING, as he had kept telling himself on the way here. But now, as he got closer and closer towards the building, that very same concern had started to horrify him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jala stood now with his back to the clear glass door that stood at least five feet away from him, waiting just like he HAD been for the past few hours, looking down at the floor in deep thought. Was it a mistake to send Edward out to fetch him?, Jala had started to wonder. No. There's no WAY it could be. Edward is a trustworthy Toa and with Green about to receive the offer of a lifetime, an offer that only a Turaga like himself could give. And surely Green would be wise enough to take it. No way Green was going to make good with his life as a crappy zoo owner. He HAD to take what he was about to offer, otherwise he might as well be reduced to a nothing.

No sooner than a few seconds later, Jala heard the door start to open behind him and he immediately lifted his head to the sound.

"I got him for you sir"., Edward told him. "Just as you requested".

"If that were true, you would've been here a lot sooner than right now"., Jala responded.

To say the most, Edward looked a bit shocked by Jala's answer. Just when he thought he had done something good enough to receive a thank you at the very least, all he had gotten in return was a spit in the face. But then, upon looking down at Green who had his head cocked to the left side in confusion, he had started to feel a lot better. Clearly this wasn't the father of whom the kid had originally remembered him to be, and for him to see a kid like Green in this sort of state was better than any of the crap cable TV had to offer.

Jala let out a small sigh then, telling him: "But at least he's still here". "With that being said, you may leave us".

Green instantly started to tense up. Just what did his father want to talk with him about? And ALONE? Whatever was this important with his father either had to be something scary, asking him join the Turaga, something horrible, sharing biased and evil thoughts on the Toabots, or something good, like a hey son, I'm sorry that I practically, ABANDONED you closer to a few months ago, but at least I'm being considerate enough to apologize NOW instead of every day or second before.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want me present"?, Edward asked him. "What if he does something to endanger your safety"?

Jala instantly turned to Edward then, giving him a look of honesty as he replied: "I'm sure Edward, thank you".

Oh so NOW he wants to thank me for something., Edward thought as he nearly rolled his eyes and instead replied: "Very well sir"., before then leaving the room as Jala turned fully to Green who stood still now, trying desperately not to lash out in anger.

Instead, Green tried his absolute hardest to keep a calm face stamped onto his Pakari as he and his father stared across from each other, never taking a single second away from a gaze into the others eyes. Now that they were finally here, in each others presence, Green and Jala both thought about each other behind a hidden look of calmness. Who they were before now. What they were DOING now. But though both were secretly infuriated with each other, somebody had to talk now.

"Son"., Jala greeted.

"Dad"., Green responded.

"How are things with you"?

"They're getting better". "At least, better than they were". "You"?

As Jala then fondled with the staff in his left hand, Green nearly laughed when he noticed that it looked sort of like a pitchfork. To Green it fit his fathers look in more ways than one.

"Really good, thank you"., Jala finally responded. "At least, considering everything else they are".

Greens face turned curious to the point of demanding answers.

"Everything else"?, Green asked him.

Jala simply grinned at him as he responded: "You bet your dumb self everything else"., Jala responded, just keeping that smile of his.

Green had to struggle REALLY hard now to keep from glaring at Jala with all of the rage he felt building up inside of him. MAN how he wanted to take that pitch staff away from him and use it to knock that grin off of his mask! Just seeing his dad like this, already knowing that he had started to lose his care for everyone other than himself, it was far more than infuriating.

"Remember when you were at least five years old, and I told, no". "WARNED you to stay away from strangers who far bigger than you"? "When you came across all of those um, what did they say they were"?

"They're called Toabots dad"., Green countered, his rage already starting to seep through his voice. "And they're not as dangerous as you think".

"But they ARE dangerous, aren't they"?, Jala countered. "Especially that yellow liar who had WILLINGLY pointed that gun at Edwards Olmak"? "Just why DID he point that gun at Edward"? "Does that really sound like a good guy to you"?

Now Green was starting to let out a bit of that glare he had been holding back. Jala was accusing Green of being stupid in trusting these guys when he was being stupid in everything else he had done? Just what kind of madness WAS this. Was Jala purposely trying to irritate him or was that just the way he WAS now. Or better yet, was this the way that his father always HAD been, and Green had just been too blind to see it in his younger days? Either way, Jala was REALLY starting to tick him off.

"Yes actually, it does"., Green answered. "And I'll even tell you why I think that: That psycho Toa of Earth of yours, he was going to shoot me"! "It was a MIRACLE that Billy was able to get in the way just in time to take the bullet". "And THAT was what caused Ketongu to spring into action the way he did". "In shorter words, case you need them, he protected me"!

Jala just frowned at him.

"Well in case YOU need some yourself, Edward is a TOA". "He's destined to protect Matoran, not attack them". "With that fact being stated, I highly doubt that that really happened".

Now this argument had climaxed to a point where Green was just getting angrier and angrier at him with each passing second. First he was practically trying to call Green an idiot for trying to help the Toabot, knowing full darn well that the group he was with was part of the reason why this conflict was even happening in the first place. And NOW, despite Edward being who he was, his father was calling his own child a bearer of false witness?! What did it have to take for this guy to know somebody was telling the truth?

Better yet, why call your own son a LIAR after he was nearly murdered by someone you trusted maybe a little too much?, Green thought. But now he felt no need whatsoever to ask himself if he really knew who his dad was. This guy wasn't a loving father, he was a selfish, idiotic dirtbag who didn't even DESERVE a place among the Turaga Council. Nor did he deserve to be forgiven for what he had done to him those few months back!

Green gave his father an intense glare as he then asked: "Oh so now you're calling me a liar after I just had my life threatened"?! "Yeah, that's some REAL grade A parenting dad"!

Jala's eyes actually started to widen a little as he then countered: "Now I didn't say THAT". "I just find it hard to believe that Edward, out of all Toa I've actually come to know, would point his gun at you after I told him dead on, who you were".

"You REALLY think that would stop him"?!, Green countered. "Dad, whether you want to believe it or not, he's crazy".

"Though I will say his reports say he gets quite a mood swing every once in a while, he's also too valuable a toa to lose in this war".

Green was about to counter: A WAR, what are you, FIVE? But then he took in that last sentence. Too valuable a TOA. As in, more valuable than his sons WORD on this matter? NOW it was becoming clear to him why his dad didn't want to listen to him. All because he disagreed with him on something, Jala was going to side with someone ELSE who DID agree with him. If THAT wasn't one of the true definitions of absolutely childish, then he didn't know WHAT was.

"Oh, ok"., Green sarcastically replied. "NOW I see how it is". "Because I just so happen to 100% disagree with your supposedly flawless opinion, you want to play a game called: who's more valuable"?

Jala finally gave him a glare of his own as he angrily responded: "Well son, if you really want to keep believing everything those things are telling you, then YES Green"! "I WILL play that game"!

Both stared across from each other now, both knowing that they were getting to each other on a rage scale that seemed to keep on rising every second they looked into each others eyes, both seeing someone they didn't even want to bother trying to recognize anymore. Though, Jala had eventually decided to back down for a short while, seeing as there was surely a better way to work this all out. All starting with that offer.

Then letting out a sigh, Jala told him: "But seeing as that is not at all the reason why I called you here, why don't we move on to THAT instead"?

Green looked curiously at him, thinking: Oh great. What's dad going to screw up now?

"All right"., Green responded. "As long as it doesn't involve trying to turn me against bionicles who are just trying to lend us a helping hand, I'm fine".

Jala was silent for a few seconds, turning around and taking a look at the twenty one seats that rested behind him. Green looked to each of these seats as well, seeing a large number of names. Lets see, there was Tahu, Gali, Axonn, Ackar, Lewa... wait a second. Was Green actually seeing this right? Was one of those desks actually sitting there without a name?! Green felt his heart skip a few beats, but didn't give a seconds consideration of showing it as Jala then turned back to face him as he spoke.

"Son, Turaga Lesovik is looking for another Bionicle to take the place of one who recently died"., Jala told him.

Green felt a panic rising within him. Please DO NOT ask what I think you're about to ask., He thought.

"And despite how blind you've truly been lately, I do believe that that Bionicle is you"., Jala told him.

Greens eyes immediately widened in absolute horror. NO!, Green wanted to scream. NOOO! Why are you trying to offer me this?! You KNOW I don't want this! You've ALWAYS known that I've never never wanted to be a part of politics! But then again, how could he say no? In a situation like THIS?! He and his little brother and all of those rahi and animals were practically on the brink of starving, yes. But as a Turaga, he'd never have ANY time for the Zoo, or Golden or even ANGELA! Angela...

"Dad... I-", Green had immediately started to respond.

But in seeing the thoughts that were currently crossing his sons head, Jala immediately interrupted: "NO SON"!

Green jumped in surprise.

"I KNOW what you've been going through, with that old zoo"!, Jala exclaimed, once again wearing a face of rage on his mask. "All the money you've been lacking to pay for it"! "Trust me son, at the rate you're going, you're going to be living on the streets faster than even I could try to tell you". "But it IS coming fast, and you will NOT be ready". "So come be a part of this council now". "You KNOW that you can do so much better than that zoo". "Surely, you will want this now, so TAKE it now". "Because this is the only time I'm going to offer it".

Green just looked away in thought, ignoring whatever else Jala had to say at that point. Everthing Jala had told him... it kind of WAS true. Did he WANT to do this? Heck no, he'd be up to his neck in more work than he had been before. But at the same time, he didn't want to stay as poor as he was. And a part of him didn't want to spend the rest of his days taking care of all of those creatures. Though this would still kind of be a lose lose situation here, he couldn't exactly say that he wanted to die in that zoo without his family with him. Much as he didn't want to admit it to either of his parents, he DID miss them.

But then, as Green instantly thought the word family, he thought of Golden again. He thought of how bad it probably would've been if Green had decided to be a hypocrite on his current dislike for his father and abandon Golden the same way their parents still were. Then he thought of Angela. Of all the things that she had done or tried to do for him. When all of the old employees heard Green would be running things, they left. All of them just went up and left him like they didn't have a care in the world. Heck, EVERYBODY had seemed to hate the idea of working for him.

Everyone but the beautiful female Ga-matoran whom he had come to know as his only real best friend. Sure, he was one of the "cool" kids at that time, and being liked to that sort of extent felt pretty good. But in no way at all, had all that attention seemed to come CLOSE to the joy he had always felt upon seeing her beautiful mask hold the same smile that it had everyday she came in. He had actually began to wonder if God literally sent an angel down in front of him the first day he saw her.

Plus, he had always felt his heart beat faster whenever he said or did something that made her laugh. Even after a bad day, she would be the one who he always wanted to talk too, and all it seemed to take was to see her face for him to be cheered up like nothing had even happened. Even a SMILE from her seemed to make him think: OK, just what in the crap was I angry about again?

Then he thought about those animals and Rahi who had been tamed and trained to ignore it's natural instincts, which he guessed a part of him felt angry about, but how ELSE was his family supposed to keep these things from attacking anyone? Not only that, but when he had also really begun to think about it, a part of him loved those creatures like they were all his pets. Though he knew that was not at all the case with ANY of them, he just sort of felt that way anyways.

Finally, he thought back to those images that had always seemed to pop up in those dreams of his. More specifically the ones with Angela in them. Only they had now started to include images of what he had assumed were more wars between the Bioformers. First, he saw her looking sad and worried at him, immediately kissing him. Then he saw them running through what looked like the Mayan ruins as they and Golden all tried to run though the area and try their best to avoid charging Makutacons. Then he saw himself using the old, what's that cliché before then giving her... a RING?

OK, just how far in am I with her at that point?, Green started to wonder. Immediately pushing these concerns aside, he focused back on those images. Next came a city in ruins and him trying to save her from a Makutacon he didn't recognize. Then another city in ruins, this battle being MUCH more destructive. Lastly, he saw Angela screaming in a white bed again, followed by a wisecrack about breaking the windows as a baby of light green was handed to her, and he felt a joy upon seeing the child, who again was obviously his.

But why think of all these things NOW?, Green thought. Just then, Green had figured out why, and along with that realization an answer as he looked back up at Jala with a new-found expression of bravery on his own pakari.

"No"., Green responded.

Jala gave him a concerning glare, nearly asking if he wad lost all of parts before Green just continued.

"Face it, I've never wanted this and you know it". "It's what YOU want". "YOU want me to be a Turaga instead of the considerate person I have slowly but surely grown to be". "And with all the changes I've gone through for the past few weeks, I have also come to realize that all of your other requests via letters and notes, only exist because you think you should be the one to decide what my future is". "And in seeing what you've become, I will NOT let you decide what my future is for me". "Because regardless of whether or not you want to consider this fact, my place isn't with you". "Or the Turaga, or any form of politics". "It's with the Toabots, for all the good things you don't even KNOW that they've done for me". "Also, if you REALLY knew what was happening back at that zoo like you claim to, you'd know that there's also a female there". "One who I treasure over ANY of you, one who I love more than I love myself". "And you would also know that I've probably though unintentionally hurt her in more ways in the past two days than any other". "So BELIEVE me when I say that I will NOT abandon her any more times than I already have this week". "Nor will I allow those animals or those Rahi to suffer out in an environment of which you know dang well they could never survive". "Or my LITTLE BROTHER, who you nearly ABANDONED to an adoption agency when you could've just chosen to keep raising him instead of choosing to become this twisted excuse of a politic"! "And I call you a twisted excuse for a politic, because of the fact that while mom had gone with you too, you both abandoned us to months of heck just so you could have a spotlight among a larger crowd". "You know what else"? "I actually used to doubt myself on a FEW of these things, but now I KNOW I'll be making the right choice when I say, more clearly: NO dad". "I WILL NOT be like YOU"!

Jala just stood there then, for the first time in his life, Jala was intensely angry and almost lost for words. But no longer did Green have to show any fear of him. Nor did he have to worry about those stupid requests anymore. He had made his choice and even if he was still thrown in a confined area for helping a few friends, it would definitely feel like more of a freedom to him than being anything like his dad. This choice was decided and nothing Jala was going to say was going to change his mind. Of THAT, Green was sure.

Suddenly, while still keeping his glare, Jala told him: "You know what you sound like right now"?

"Like someone who gives more of a crap than you"?, Green sarcastically asked.

Jala shook his head, then hanging it back for a few short seconds of laughter before then glaring back at him and saying: "You sound SELFISH"! "It's all about you and what you want to care about, is it not"?!

"Look who's talking"., Green countered.

All Jala could do from there was glare as he just realized that Green had just given him a burn that couldn't be countered. At least not without him giving another answer that would've sounded selfish. And Green nearly smiled upon realizing this as well. But in a way, he was also pretty satisfied with himself. Not just for calling dad on the hypocrite he had been, but also because he had finally been courageous enough to stand up to one of his two fears. He had kept the courage he needed and in the process, he had come out as the victor. And he had finally let out all of the things that had been making him angry for all of this time. And MAN did it feel good!

But then, Jala dropped his glare and asked: "So you're still with those machines on this"?

"You bet your old butt I am"., Green angrily countered. "Especially if it means not having to stand here and listening to you lie about my friends".

Jala was silent for a few more seconds before then responding: "Very well then". "I gave you a chance to resist arrest and instead you decided to be stubborn". "Just don't beg me to let you out".

"Done"., Green replied, keeping his glare on him.

Jala looked back to the door then, shouting: "Edward"!

And close to two seconds later, Green heard the clear glass door open behind him, footsteps following and stopping at the sound of the door closing and making an echo in the massive room. But Green didn't think to take a second to look at that sorry excuse of an Earth Toa. Instead, Green kept his glare trained on his father, feeling probably the most intense feeling of anger that his mind could probably muster. It was like it was all his mind wanted to focus on from this point on. And he couldn't quite figure out why, but something about it just felt... scary.

"Yes sir"?, Green heard Edward ask.

"Take this ungrateful brat to the cell with his friend"., Jala ordered. "I've just decided to stop giving my son any more undeserved mercy".

Immediately, Green started to take a step forward, then saying: "You never gave me any mercy to begin with"! "And I'd REALLY appreciate it if you stop calling me son"! "It humiliates me"!

And then, SMACK! Green felt a second-lasting wave of pain go through the back of his head before then seeing nothing but darkness before collapsing onto the ground. Jala looked surprisingly down at Greens now unconscious body for a few seconds, trying to get a bit of a hold of himself before then looking up at Edward who just seemed to glare down at the Le-matorans still form. Clearly Edward had been the one to knock him out, but the question that didn't seem to leave Jala's mind was simply: Why?

"No offense sir, but your child is a punk"., Edward told him.

Jala nodded with him in agreement, before then giving him a questioning look and asking: "Now what was THAT all about"? "You realize you could've injured him, yes"?

Edward gave Jala a false look of apologies, then responding: "Of course, but I thought I saw him start to show signs of imminent violence Turaga". "I thought he was going to attack you". "Please forgive me if I was wrong".

Jala was silent for a while, as if trying to consider this as he looked back down at Greens unmoving body. Luckily there were no signs of death. Why be so joyful about it? Well, he WAS his son, and just because he hated what Green was standing for didn't really mean that he wanted him dead or injured in any sort of way. Though he might've tried to look that way in some cases, Jala wasn't COMPLETELY heartless.

Then looking back up at Edward with a forced smile, Jala responded: "Of course you're forgiven, you WERE just trying to protect me". "A well done deed to make up for how late you were". "And you can continue to repay it by taking Green out of here".

"Yes sir"., Edward responded, then starting to take a step towards Greens still unconscious form.

But then something else had crossed his mind. A fact being that nine times out of ten, Green was usually honest with him. Under no circumstances was this going to make him trust any Bioformers out there, but it did make him wonder if he was actually telling the truth about Edward. Could he really be just as crazy as Green said he was? Sure, he knew about Edwards commonly placed temper, but at the same time, he still wondered if that was really all he would ever have to worry about the Toa of Earth.

Edward instantly stopped upon hearing Jala speak: "Say, Green wasn't telling the truth was he"?

Edward just looked curiously up at him, asking: "About what sir"?

Jala looked at Edward in the eyes then, telling him: "Earlier, while Green and I were talking, he told me that you pointed a gun at him and tried to shoot him". "Did you"?

Edward's response came almost too immediate for it to seem like a lie, as Edward gave Jala a well faked look of honesty and replied: "No sir, I did not".

But inside, Edward was wondering if Jala saw past his lie. And he just gave him a look he ALWAYS used when speaking as honestly as he possibly could. If Jala HAD indeed see it in him that he was lying to face right here and now, he might as well have considered his future days as a Toabot leader over. A position of which he did NOT want to lose. Especially not when it was one of the many things Edward had always wanted.

Edward instantly became relieved when he instantly heard Jala reply: "That's good of you, this DOES at least mean that you're trying harder to manage your anger problem".

"Yes sir, I am".

"I'm also hoping this means I know I can trust you on helping me to take these things down"., Jala suggested. "Right"?

Edward gave Jala the kindest smile he could manage, then responding: "Of course Turaga Jala".

Jala gave him a smile and a nod in return before then walking past Edwards left side and exiting the room through the clear glass door that stood behind Edward. Or at least Jala had THOUGHT Edwards back was to it. For while he wasn't watching, Edward watched him very closely, making sure to keep a close eye on him before he took a turn around a corner, becoming blocked from Edwards view. Edward had then let out a sigh of quiet relief, then turning back around and looking down at Greens unconscious body with a sinister grin widely forming on his mask.

"Well, maybe not"., Edward happily said to himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well... THAT didn't go too well. Any of YOU guys find Edward suspicious? What do you think he's up to? Please be sure to leave a review to tell me just what you think, or PM me if you have any questions and/or concerns. And as far as the reviews go, PLEASE be sure to tell me what theme song you think would be good for this. But please... NO screamo! Not to offend any readers on here, but that does NOT sound like music to me. I do NOT want anything that sounds like a guy screaming to the top of his lungs like he's constipated. Also, I kinda left some spoilers for the next few Bioformer novels, but they WILL be different from Michael Bay's take on things. But I will admit, I DID need a FEW things from those settings to bring the lessons I intend to give in said novels. And one more question before I sign off, and I'd like to get this answer from as many readers as possible since it's only based on opinion: What do you think about Green? See any similarities between him and Furno from Fireman? Think about this story for a second, and think: What's the one thing Green has had a problem with doing all of this time? The answer will reveal itself soon, but it'll be a little while so again, just something else to keep you guys and girls guessing. Thank you all again for reading and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	26. Chapter 25

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Talk

Just like he had told her, Paradox and Angela had arrived at the Turaga Council base much first, deciding to take a longer and closer look at their current surroundings before the others would get there. Paradox was currently doing this by looking through the camera feed on the inside and outside of the building, which once Angela had really thought about it, really didn't surprise her all that much. After all, these things had been born from Bionicles and Transformers. It didn't too much to assume that Bioformers could access much mode than the world wide web.

But while Paradox had been busy doing this, he couldn't help but notice the hopeless look on Angela's face as she laid down on her back in his cockpit seat. Of course Paradox had known how devastated Angela must have been at this point. Her best friend was just taken in by a corrupted Toa for doing what he knew to be right. To be truthfully honest he couldn't blame her. He had gone through the same thing with the Makutacons many times, some of them being on a very personal scale. But no matter how much his enemies had tried to hurt him, he knew in his Liark (Cross between a Light and a Spark), he'd still be the better Toabot and forgive them.

But that was what had started to worry him about GREEN from the start. Ever since Ketongu had found him, Paradox had been trying to keep a close eye on him, as far as publicly known information was concerned. And after all Green had been through, paradox could only IMAGINE how much anger he felt towards his family, and it'd be reasonable for him to. But in Paradox's eyes, no matter what one did towards another, family was still family. There were no exceptions for him when it came to that.

But focusing back on Angela, he could've sworn he had seen some hidden form of pain hidden within her, confirming something else to him. She loved him. It was more obvious now than ever before. He remembered seeing the same look on his face when Athena had once gotten wounded in battle. It devastated him to a point where he didn't remember eating a single piece of food for a few weeks. Instead, he had read Jesus's words and prayed desperately to The Lord, unwilling to take care of himself until the one all-powerful being whom he loved most, healed the Bioformer he had loved most.

But at the same time, this wasn't the same situation. Anything could've been happening to Green right now. Something they could very easily prevent while he was still checking on the base's interior. Or at least, that was what Angela was thinking. Paradox had prayed in private earlier for Greens safety and he held strong to the thought that his Lord would surely answer it in a way where everything would either be the way they were or better than the way they were. Using this thought as an inspiration, he immediately spoke to her.

"Do you find yourself needing anything young one"?, Paradox asked her. "You look a bit disturbed".

Angela just stayed lying down the way she was, trying hard to keep a single tear from slipping out of her eyes as she tried to say in a determined tone: "I'm sorry, I just my friend back"., hoping desperately that Paradox wouldn't see the sadness that was already starting to form in her face. Then looking curiously up at the glass cover, as if Paradox's face were somehow there, asked: "Why do you ask anyway"?

But in seeing her sadness anyways, Paradox remained quiet for a few seconds, as if he was in silent form of deep thought before then answering: "Because I know what it feels like to lose a friend". "I have lost more than a fair share of mine to this war".

Suddenly, Paradox's radio flickered on and she heard Athena's voice respond: "We all have".

Angela immediately felt selfish for thinking of Green this way at all. It should've been more than obvious that this Toabot leader had lost friends too. But at the same time, it couldn't be helped either. From the first day she had seen him, she could NOT get a seconds thought off of him. Nor could she ever deny from that day on that she had deep feelings for him. But unlike Green, she wasn't afraid to admit it. She had already admitted it to half of her friends in school and some of them would laugh at her, saying that a zoo owner wasn't good enough for someone like her. But like she was going to listen to any of THAT crap.

A part of her had also finally started to see that maybe Green liked her too when he literally hugged her upon hearing her say: Don't worry Green, I'll go with you. I'd choose a friend like you over my college classes any day. And she meant that he LITERALLY hugged her. In front of EVERYONE. Yeah he had some other friends who were females as well, but that was the day that she had actually noticed that he had never actually been as truly honest with or kind to them as he had been to her. And once she figured that out, she'd always try to pay close attention to Greens words, wait for him to come out so she could let it out too.

But maybe that had been a mistake. Maybe it was wrong that she decided to wait, now knowing that if Green truly felt anything for her, those feeling were most likely being hidden because he didn't want her to have what he considered a boring life. Nor would he want to tell her if it was because he couldn't take care of her the way he thought she deserved. But just WHY did there have to be ANYTHING between them? They had practically been taking care of each other since the day they first met. Yeah, it'd probably suck that Green and Angela could never amount to anything more than a street-couple if they decided to take the romance road, but a part of her really didn't seem to care about that.

Of course she didn't care about how poor he was or how unsuccessful in life he was or even how much less funny and more serious he had become since he first tried to manage that zoo. Green pretty much HAD to do that if he was gonna manage things properly. But she still wanted him. If not for what he was, than for at least WHO he was.

"I nearly lost HER, as a friend"., Paradox admitted.

Angela looked back up to the glass covering, her eyes widening upon hearing that. In a way it was similar to her own situation. Well, probably not the extent of which PARADOX had it, but either way, a part of her was still petrified of losing him in any way shape or form. No doubt, however Paradox went through it was much worse, seeing as he was telling her that he NEARLY lost Athena, who was as of right now, Paradox's wife and a mother of how many children she didn't know plus Outilisa. At least they had gotten THAT far. But would she and Green ever get that far?

"I have seen the way you look at Green little one, and I have seen it plenty enough times on the faces of others who never got the chance to admit it"., Paradox told her. "None of them ever ended pretty". "Some cried, others died in the pain, but others... they twisted into something darker". "As if they could no longer give a care to the world or anything it". "I know from experience that it WILL take you in one of those three ways, and it slowly kills you from the inside". "It nearly killed me".

The radio flickered on again.

"SEVERAL times"., Athena admitted.

Now Angela wasn't sure she could imagine the pain of loving someone who you weren't sure loved you back. Well OK, she could but what she really meant was to Paradox's extent. Nearly dying several times in battle all because of the one you loved? If Green ever tried to do anything like that for her, then quite honestly she wouldn't be sure whether she would be horrified or angry at him. She wanted to HAVE him, not LOSE him.

"But please, for your own sake as we try to help you survive this horrid war, try to remember that your friend is not lost to us"., Paradox told her. "Nor shall we be to him".

Angela looked at the glass covering as if she understood him. But her understanding didn't really go as far as she had tried to make it look. Sure, she believed that Paradox was telling the truth, but the question that seemed to make her mind itch was simply why? Why was Paradox so compassionate for the Bionicle or Transformer races? They knew how much more powerful they were, yet they refused to take what could easily be understandable revenge. So why not?

Pushing these thoughts aside, Angela had instead decided to ask him: "Do you really think we'll get them back"?

Angela nearly slapped herself on the forehead when she immediately realized that she already believed that they would. But then again, could she really be blame for her doubts? As of right now, The Toabots were against two enemies, both extraordinarily powerful. What if the Turaga had decided to remain as selfish as they had been before? Would they REALLY try to give the Toabots a chance to prove themselves as their allies, and perhaps work together to stop the Makutacons? The REAL enemies? With as many Makutacons as the Toa, Autobot and Matoran had spotted, it wasn't too hard to figure out that the Toabots were gonna need all the help that they could get.

"I KNOW we will"., Paradox responded. "But under no circumstances will we do so in ways that involve violence".

Angela looked curiously up at the glass now, asking: "OK, not to question you in any disrespectful way, but why not"? "You guys are stronger than them and well... they're kinda dirtbags".

What Paradox told her next simply amazed her.

"That is exactly why Angela"., Paradox told her in a surprisingly calm voice. "We know we are strong and we know what they have done, but what good would hurting them do"? "Why harm them anymore than they have already harmed themselves, when we are here to SAVE them from their past mistakes"? "To save them from the anger and hatred of the Makutacons"? "And to maybe save THEM from the evil that blinds them in the process"? "I know there are risks little one, but if I can reach their lights and sparks and hearts, and help them see that we love them, it will be well worth the risk".

Angela actually didn't have an answer or counter remark for that as she looked up at the glass cover with a face of amazement planted on her mask. This guy actually LOVED the ones who had wronged against him? Without a single ounce of hate or anger or envy in his Liark? Where had THAT kind of inspiration come from. It was very righteous of him to respond to those Turaga in love, but had it always been there? Or did someone else put it in there?

"No more casualties need to be taken from here on out"., Paradox told her. "For one, a man who was far greater than any of us will ever be, had already been made one, for ALL others".

Angela actually let out a tear there, realizing now what Paradox was telling her. A tear that was filled with so many emotions. Love, sorrow, regret, hope and a large amount of happiness. For NOW she knew why Paradox was so willing to be forgiving of both Turaga and Makutacons alike. He hadn't put all of this love in his heart himself. Instead, she believed that it was The Lord himself who put this kind of love in his heart. Because all along his inspiration had been the powerful love of Jesus Christ when he made the sacrifice that gave forgiveness to all across the world, and the known universe.

Immediately, Angela dropped her anger for all of those Turaga and prayed: Dear Lord, regardless of what any of these sentient beings do to each other today, please forgive them so they may also see the power of your mercy. And the power of your great love for us. And please Lord, forgive me of all my sins, if I have not asked for it already. For I know that we all do wrong everyday of our lives. But please, forgive me and Green and the Turaga and Edward and the Makutacons, for all the wrong we have done and let us come to you in return with your son forever in our hearts. Amen.

As she then finished her prayer, she opened her eyes, feeling as if something powerful had renewed her heart and responded to this powerful love with a smile before then sitting up and asking Paradox: "OK then, how will you get them back"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What do you think of Paradox's speech? Try to put yourself in the shoes of a matoran in Angela's current state of thought. Would a Toabot reminding you of what Jesus gave for you make you want to love and forgive everyone? Be sure to answer these questions in the form of a review or a PM. Or if you have any questions and/or concerns, please feel free to ask anything. More to follow soon! Thanks for reading and please have a Lord-blessed day! :0)


	27. Chapter 26

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Prison Cell

Green immediately opened his eyes as wide as he could, almost hoping to see his father there so he could a scream a few more insults at him. Instead, he had woken up to a swelling pain or the back of his head, instantly putting his hand on it and rubbing it. UGH!, Green thought. MAN did this hurt. Green had then started to worry. Oh no., he thought. I SWEAR if my dad somehow got me drunk and I'm somewhere I don't want to be-. Wait. Where was HERE?

Green shook his head then, instantly getting a better view of what looked like a moving wall of solid protodermis. No, not a wall., he quickly realized. But a floor. He tried looking somewhere else then, but found himself unable to once he realized that he was currently being carried like a sack of Lima beans. Again, he didn't know where he was, and MAN did it stink like a rotten onion, but he quickly figured out who was carrying him.

Edward looked to both of Greens feet then, both resting on his right shoulder as he walked up to a rather large cage, putting in some sort of code on a keypad. And he did it quickly. Though he might have sort of enjoyed having an equally word-willed opponent, there were still times when he had gotten rather annoying. So regardless of whether of not putting Green in a large cage would be seen as sane in the eyes of the other Turaga, he still felt like he was going to enjoy doing what he was going to do next.

Green had received full consciousness once he had felt himself be thrown like a trash bag onto the floor, being sure to quickly position himself where he would land on anything other than his head. Green quickly came to regret trying this when he instead landed on his lower half in the second place no male wanted to have injured. Letting out a grunt of pain and rolling on his back, he began to wonder if Edward had just destroyed at least a hundred of his chances to have any children.

"Rust in peace maggots"!, Green heard Edward shout before then hearing a metal door slam hard, then locking into place.

Green instantly became filled with fear and close to jumped up from the floor, then looking behind himself to see a closed, cage-like door of hardened protodermis. Greens eyes widened then. Had his father really put him in solitary confinement?! True, it was a load better than anything else Jala could've done to him, but it still felt bad somehow. Though he'd be safe from the harm of fellow prisoners in this place, he would still more than likely be publicly known as a criminal for the rest of his long years.

Plus, from what he had heard of basic psychology, forever alone in a cell with no one to talk to would eventually drive one crazy. And crazy was NOT a place in mind where Green wanted to be. Then again, maybe this was exactly what he deserved for all the bad things he had done. Lying to Angela, misleading the Toabots, getting a Toa shot. If now wasn't a time where he could suddenly think to himself: Yep, this is what I deserve., he didn't know what was. Not yet anyways.

"Funny seeing YOU here"., Green suddenly heard a familiar voice say behind him.

In a light-beat, Green quickly turned to the source of the voice, feeling so relieved upon then seeing Ketongu sitting up against the wall just across from him. So they HADN'T tried to kill him. Thank goodness! Not only now would he now have a chance of not going crazy, now he would also get the chance to at least spend whatever time he pleased with one of the guys he had just tried to defend. But then there was still the issue that he kept failing these guys at times when he never wanted to, which was ALL the time now that he really thought of it.

"I could say the same thing about you"., Green responded with a kind smile. "Seriously though, weren't these guys supposed to be interrogating you or something"?

"Yeah, Pow and Maze kept trying to get stuff from me, but when I kept answering honestly, they eventually got tired of me and put me in here"., Ketongu responded.

Good., Green thought. At least THIS wasn't his fault. Not entirely at least.

"But enough about your boring old guardian"., Ketongu told him. "From what I had heard, you were supposed to be having a dad, son talk". "How did THAT go"?

Green was silent for a bit as if trying to remember all that happened. Lets see., he thought. First, we said hi, then he tried to give me a lecture on strangers, then we argued over the Toabots, then I refused his selfish offer to make me into a turaga, then I called him a hypocrite, refused him again and then everything went black. Hm, I guess that that was quite the welcoming dad son reunion. But still being a little unwilling to talk about EVERYTHING that was said, he just decided to answer Ketongu's question without revealing too much. Some of the words exchanged were a little more painful towards him than he had wanted to admit.

"Not too good, at all"., Green answered. "My dad's crazier than I originally thought". "He wants to eradicate both Toabots and Makutacons from the earth". "No re-exile or anything". "He wants you all dead". "We've gotta find a way to break out of here, and warn the others before they walk into a trap". "Any suggestions"?

Ketongu just looked at him with a look of half-hopelessness half knowing in his eye as he replied: "No, I don't". "And now that I REALLY think of it, we can't".

Green instantly showed a face with a mixture of emotions. Fear, surprise, worry and a little anger was what Ketongu was able to find in it. And this worried him quite a bit. This wasn't Green, or at least not the Green that he knew. And by that he meant that this wasn't the way the NORMAL Green would respond to something like this. Normally, whenever Ketongu had tried to drag (LITTERALY drag) Green to the Principle in his High School years, Green would normally start with some form of protests, being both strong willed and very stubborn.

But the Green he saw now, it was like he had close to no faith in himself anymore. Or ANY form of happiness for that matter. Did Green really have anything to be regretful over. Because as far as Ketongu was concerned, that WASN'T his fault. And neither was all of that other stuff he had recently been blaming himself for. Indeed this war was changing him. And the worse part was, it wasn't even STARTING yet. Man., Ketongu thought. If he didn't know any better, he probably would've wished that Green and that Sphere had never crossed paths in the first place.

"What do you mean no way out Key"?, Green asked him. "You have those flip cannons of yours, why can't we just shoot our way out of here"?

Ketongu raised both of his arms then, surprising Green with nothing more than just two bare, yellow armored arms.

"They took my cannons before they started asking me questions"., Ketongu responded. Then lowering his arms and motioning his head outside: "And even if I did, there's turrets outside programmed to shoot us if we step outside". "And YES those bullets are strong enough to pierce our armor".

Green looked outside of the bars then, seeing several armed metal turrets pointing at both Green and Ketongu and not moving. Green decided to test whether or not whoever operated these things was really doing his or her job right by taking a step to his left side and keeping his eyes on the turrets. DANG., Green thought. For at least five of the turrets had followed him from the very second he had started moving at all.

But then he gave these turrets a frown, thinking that SURELY this was some form of overkill for anyone who would even TRY to get past these things. Really, it took FIVE of these things to shoot a criminal? Either whoever programmed these things wanted them to be as accurate of aim as Shockwave or these people were just plain stupid. If the bullets in these things were strong enough to pierce the armor of a Bioformer, then why would five be needed for ANY single prisoner. Seriously, ten of these things in front of their cells was kind of a waste.

"What about hacking"?, Green suggested.

Ketongu shook his head no.

"Already tried"., Ketongu told him. "I got a bullet in the shoulder in the process".

Green just turned to Ketongu with a look of both humor and disbelief.

"THAT'S how you knew these things could hurt you"?, Green asked.

"Pretty much, yeah"., Ketongu admitted.

As much as he wanted to, Green decided not to laugh and instead focus back on how the heck they were going to get out of here. Yeah it was quickly sounding impossible with each suggestion he tried to give, but surely there had to be SOMETHING. There HAD to be! Now that he really thought about all that had happened, he knew that he couldn't just STAY in here! He HAD to get back to the others, he HAD to try and help them! And he HAD to get back to Angela! Good gracious, if he had to suffer in here alone, he should at LEAST have one last talk with HER!

"Ketongu, there HAS to be a way"., Green told him, his tone becoming filled with worry.

Ketongu just looked painfully down at the solid gray floor, shutting his eye closed as he told him: "There isn't". "I'm sorry Green but there isn't". "Regardless of whether either of us likes it or not, we're stuck in here and unless Jala changes his mind, we're not getting out of here".

A long silence passed then as Green then looked away from Ketongu and gave the angriest glare he could think of at the turrets outside which seemed to do nothing in return but stare back, like an unresponsive audience. Green lowered his glare then, wondering what these turrets would say if they could even speak. Perhaps they would laugh, maybe they would tell him they were sorry for having to do this. If they had even had FEELINGS surely at least one or two of them would actually feel pity and try to urge the others to set them free, only to be silenced in return. But then that would mean that these turrets would be going through the same thing HE was. Only he was the two and everyone else was the other eight.

Then looking down at the floor with an emotion that could only be explained as a depressionate surrender, he slowly turned back to Ketongu who was looking up at him in an even bigger sense of worry, and walked to him, taking a seat on the floor at Ketongu's left side. Now more than ever, Ketongu wanted to try to be the one to tell Green that everything was going to be ok, that they were going to get out of here, that the Bioformers were finally going to make peace with their parenting races and that the Toabots were going to finally win this war. But deep down Ketongu knew that he wasn't the one to tell him that.

Ketongu didn't know HOW things were going to go between the Toabots , of whom he knew were undoubtedly coming for them, and the Turaga. Nor did he know if they would be able to find the Sphere and get it to safety, or if they would win against the greater number of Makutacons with an even less number of Toabots and a team of Toa and a single Autobot who could only HOPE to help them fight. From the looks of things there was only one of whom Ketongu could turn to now.

Ketongu lowered his head in prayer then, silently praying: Lord, I know we have all done wrong things in this life you have graciously given and courageously returned to us. That is why I instead of asking for a change in course I will only ask that whatever our fate should be, let it only happen by your great, loving and merciful will.

Then lifting his head with a smile, feeling as if he had nothing to worry about now, he looked to his left as he then heard Green say: "You shouldn't even be in here with me". "It's MY fault that you guys are going through what you are now". "You didn't do ANYTHING, it was all ME".

Ketongu kept his smile, putting an armored left hand gently on Greens right shoulder as he then told him: "No it isn't Green". "NONE of this is your fault, nor is it ours". "It's the fault of our ancestors". "Not you". "And I'm glad that I got to be your guardian". "I hardly believe that anybody else would be fun teasing".

Green let a smile briefly reveal itself on his face, before then returning to that face of regret as he responded: "Now THAT I can believe, but that other thing, about this not being my fault, I don't know Ketongu". Then looking back to the floor, saying: "I'm actually starting to wonder if that's true".

Ketongu was about to say something else before he and Green both lifted their heads to the sound of a blaring alarm.

"WARNING"!, an automotive voice said on the intercom. "AN INTRUDER IS APROACHING THE BASE"!

Both Green and Ketongu tilted their heads in curiosity as they heard this. At this point in time, there were at least a FEW names these two could come up with as to who this said intruder was. But seeing as this was clearly happening outside, that still begged the question as to WHO this mysterious intruder was...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green: (glares at me) It wasn't funny dude!

Me: LOL. It was KIND OF funny. Alright, I'm sorry.

Edward: Hey Green, have those things grown back yet? That thing back there was fun and I'd like to try breaking them AGAIN.

Green: You even come NEAR me-

Me: (hits mute button) Well, THAT escalated quickly. Anyhow, you still enjoying the story? Please be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think or PM me for any questions and/or concerns. Also, be sure to-(looks at Green and Edwards position) what the crap? (turns off mute button)

All cast members: (arguing about numerous topics)

**fart noise**

All: (look to direction of farting sound)

Jaller: HELLOOOOOOO!

Billy: (sighs)

Edward: Oh no.

Me: Uhhh, anyways thanks for reading and please have a Lord-blessed day!

-end of transmission-

P.S. If you've watched any youtube channel that parodied Jaller, you know why they're worried. LOL!


	28. Chapter 27

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: Who are you?

As an alarm had suddenly begun to blare like no ones business, several armed Toa and Autobots had begun running outside, ready to take on whatever threat surely awaited them outside. But as they all then reached the fronts doors, running outside and making a large line in front of the entrance, they immediately saw something they had never expected. A sight that somewhat amazed them as they each stared closer at the red, blue and black plane that hovered in the air.

Or at least that was what they thought it was before the plane had then started to transform in the air, staying in the air as it quickly changed into a white faced Toa who simply stared ahead with a look of peace. Each of the Toa and Autobots quietly considered lowering their weapons then, seeing as this Bioformer had seemed to pose no threat. He had two arm-blades that would normally be used by a Toa of lightning, but he didn't use them. He didn't charge or glare or show any signs of intent to attack.

Seeing the curiosity in each of their eyes, Paradox thought about explaining himself here and now, even going as far as to slowly land on his feet. But no., he thought. If one of the Turaga had found him out here, they'd probably assume that he was trying to blind them with a false testimony and order them to open fire. Not that it would harm him or anything, but getting into a violent conflict with these guys was something he knew he'd regret regardless of whether or not they attacked him.

Just a few seconds later, he saw a Turaga of Fire step angrily outside, Pow, Maze and Edward each behind him, seemingly urging him not to take any step closer. A quick identification scan told Paradox that this was Turaga Jala. But despite everything Paradox knew he had done, he remained calm, still unwilling to start a conflict. No matter what any of these four said, he did NOT want to get into a fight. More than most anything right now, Paradox wanted to make things right with this Turaga.

As they had started to get closer, Edward raised his thornaxx pistol, aiming it at Paradox's face with a sly grin.

Jala looked up at Edward then, asking: "Just what are you doing"?

Edward gave Jala an innocent look, replying: "Just taking precautions sir, case he decides to attack you".

"Hm"., Jala replied as he then stopped dead in his tracks, looking cautiously back over to Paradox's standing form. "Whoever you are, know that my friends here are ready to kill you should you make any movements that indicate any mood of attack"., Jala warned him.

"There will be no need for that Turaga Jala".,Paradox kindly responded. "I am not here to harm you". "And my name is Paradox Prime". "Leader of the Toabots".,then lending a right hand in greetings.

Most of the other Toa and Autobots instantly became amazed upon seeing Paradox actually reach out his hand in a greeting towards the Turaga who had wanted him taken down. Yeah, they had heard of these Bioformers, but it was passed around like it had been a ghost story, therefore, most of them didn't know if the rumors were true until now. But was this guy serious?, some of them wondered. Was this Paradox actually lending out a kind hand to this guy despite the fact that there were probably a hundred or so weapons pointed at him? If so, then it must've meant that this guy really meant no harm. Even Pow and Maze had started to wonder as they both remembered how much more powerful these things were than both Toa and Autobots alike.

"I've heard THIS before"., Edward whispered to Jala who still hadn't seemed to ease that glare of his.

No way this guy could've been trusted., Jala thought. CLEARLY, he was itching to use those blades to murder him right here and now. He was just trying to gain enough seconds worth of trust to catch everyone off guard! Edward had already told him that these things couldn't be harmed by any of the weapons they were holding now. Nor would a single elemental power do as much as pinch them. Keeping this in mind, he was keeping any trust for these things off limits.

Paradox saw the refusal in the Turagas face to shake his hand and simply lowered it, then looking to Edward, Pow and Maze.

"You three"., Paradox said. "One of my soldiers, Armor, told me he had saved you and the others just yesterday from a Makutacon attack". "Surely you know that we are only here to save you".

Both Pow and Maze made a nod then, deciding to put away their weapons and simply watch Paradox as he stood as still as a statue, paying seemingly no mind at all towards the suns scorching heat against his left side. Instead, Paradox just looked back at Jala with a never changing look of honesty. But neither Edward or Jala want to believe that this Toabot was true to his words. For all THEY knew, Paradox could've easily attacked them at any passing second.

Instead, Jala took an angry step forward and replied: "And as I have long known since the Toa returned, one of them was threatened by one of YOUR so called Toabots". "Ketongu, I think it was"?

Paradox kept his look of true honesty as he replied: "Indeed it was, but only because he had been assigned to guard your son". Then looking to Edward, said: "And because that Toa of Earth was threatening your son with a firearm".

Still unwilling to believe whatever this Toabot would try to tell him, Jala exclaimed: "Liar"!, making a few of the Toa and the Autobots jump in both surprise and a sense of disgust. "Green tried to say the same thing, yet Edward told me he didn't"! "How many people are going to tell me this lie today before I convince them I won't believe it"?!

Angela stood nearby, hiding behind the corner of the building that stretched not too far away from Paradox's and Jala's conversation. Course this wasn't necessary if all she wanted to do was listen. As of right now, everyone including the other allies had mics on them and were able to hear the entire conversation from wherever THEY were. And to say the least, this said argument was making Angela angry just listening to it.

Did it really not pop into ANYONES heads that Paradox was armed and not even using them?! These guys were practically accusing of him of a lie, and it should've been obvious to EVERYONE by now! Seriously, why wasn't anyone trying to defend him?! Did they not know the simple definition of mercy?! And what about Edward?! How didn't anybody else see past HIS lies when there was more evidence against him than there was FOR him.

"I swear if I get the chance, I'm gonna hit this guy a lot harder in the jaw than Green did"., Angela said to herself.

A scoff came from the other side.

"Get in line"., Racks voice agreed.

"I promise you it did Turaga Jala"., Paradox kindly responded. "As much as I can promise you that I am not at all here to harm you".

Jala gave him an increasingly aggressive look of question, then asking him: "What ELSE would you be here for"?

"UGH"!, Angela whispered from her mic.

Though she knew it was wrong to think this way, she REALLY wanted to rip that glare off of Jalas face, along with the sly grin that was growing of Edwards mask!

Paradox saw this grin on Edwards mask too, but kept a calm face anyways. For as odd as it may have seemed to everyone else, Paradox didn't really feel any anger towards Edward for any of this. Instead Paradox just had pity upon him. How blind and arrogant this Toa of Earth was, it made him feel a great amount of sorrow for said Earth Toa. If only this Toa could see all the wrong he was doing in lying to the Turaga because he really thought the Bioformers were dangerous.

Instead of offering an insult like Edward was hoping for, Paradox just looked back to Jala and replied: "Only to talk to you with as much peace as we can surely manage". "I do not want to fight you and I WILL not fight you either". "I've seen too much violence erupt from this already and it pains me to someone as angry as you for reasons like this". "So I beg of you, have a peaceful mind and make the right choice".

Edward was half impressed, and extremely frustrated. Just what did it take to make this guy go off?! Angela just smiled from where she was hiding as took a short glance back and saw the irritated look on Edwards mask. Though seeing Edward get the crap beaten out of him would've been satisfying enough to the Ga-matoran, this was better. To see Paradox using peace to break down Edwards plan for self glory, well that was epic.

"Surely this machine is lying to you turaga Jala"., Edward told him in a false pleading voice. "Knowing all the anger these things surely feel towards us, he is definitely here to assassinate you"!

Now everyone on the other side of Paradox's mic was worried. No, not worried, but HORRIFIED. Edward had just practically called Paradox by a speciest term, one that would've even made Armor angry! If Paradox were actually to go off due to this term being used against them, bye bye any hope of peace. But while all of the others were still on the road, Angela was the only one who could actually see this as it happened. To say the least, she was surprised when she didn't see any signs of anger on Paradox. And what he did surprised her even more.

Toa, Autobot and Turaga all stared in awe as Paradox then removed his wings and his arm-blades, throwing them to his left side as he then got down on his knees, raising both of his arms in surrender and looking honestly into Turaga Jala's eyes. Was he actually freaking serious?!, Angela thought in horror. Was Paradox actually SURRENDERING, like he was turning himself in just to let them know he wasn't a threat. Angela felt a tear roll out from her right eye as she thought of how much compassion it must have token to do something like this. However much compassion it was, Paradox more than definitely had it deeper in his Liark than she thought.

"Believe what you will Turaga, but I tell you again, I am not here to destroy you"., Paradox told him. "The Makutacons ARE". "I come here only to offer you help". "Please do not turn away from it, for the Makutacons are a powerful threat". "One of which not even I can take alone".

Jala and Edward both glared down at him, but Paradox looked to the other two Toa who stood right beside Edward. Pow stared down at Paradox in what could only be described as amazed. And Maze looked at him as if knowing for sure that he was telling the honest truth. But at the same time, both didn't understand how Paradox could be this peaceful with an angry Turaga. But here was the proof right in front of them. After everything the Turaga Council had done all those years ago, this toabot LEADER was begging a member to accept a more than generous offer of help. Heck, even the other Toa and Autobots were silent in total amazement.

"Regardless, Edward is right"., Jala told him. "With all of the hate the rest of your race surely holds against us, how could we EVER trust you to defend us"?

"Because I know what you think of me, yet I come to you now not on feet in violence, but on my knees in surrender"., Paradox told him.

"I don't believe this"!, Edward exclaimed in his current angry state. "This is appalling"! "You're not here to surrender and you know it"! "JUST ADMIT IT"!

Paradox didn't take his eyes off of Jala's as he then pleaded: "PLEASE"! "For your own precious sake, please don't do this". "The Makutacons are ruthless, but I can protect you". "I am WILLING to protect you"! "To protect ALL of you"! "Please, as hard as I know it is to believe this, I do not want you to suffer their wrath".

Immediately, Jala noticed a tear emerge from Paradox's right eye, and his glare had actually started to disappear, like he was finally starting to consider what Paradox was telling him. And indeed Jala was. What if this Toabot WAS telling the truth. He was showing several signs that their safety was more than important to him. Could it really be that this Bioformer actually CARED for all of Bionicle and Transformerkind? Was it really possible that he had been wrong all along, and that he was a fool to a sick game that was played by Edward?

NO!, He thought. There is no possible way! Not after what our ancestors did! No way they'd want to forgive us! And surely a Toa wouldn't lie to him in this sort of way! His glare suddenly reappeared and gazed angrily into Paradox pleading eyes, unwilling to be fooled by this liar. Still, this Toabots acting amused him a bit. Perhaps he would be a LITTLE merciful, put him into the same cage as Green and Ketongu.

But just as Jala was about to give the order, he heard another voice in the distance yell: "STOP"!

Jala looked quickly past Paradox's shoulder and at the source of this voice, his angry expression instantly changing into an expression of horror. Now he was in some REAL huge amount of trouble. For the now angrily approaching figure was Turaga Lesovikk, the LEAD Turaga. Even Edward looked like he was about to crap himself as he saw the Le-Turaga approaching with all the other nineteen behind him, none of them looking happy. HECK, even Jala's wife looked ticked.

Angela smiled widely from where she was as she saw this. Lets see., she thought. Twenty angry politics, one of them being the lead Turaga, another being Greens mother (Turaga Martha) and six others being the original Toa Nuva. This ought a be really good. No, not good. More like hilarious.

"Just WHAT are you people doing"!?, Martha exclaimed.

"Lower your weapons now"!, Tahu yelled.

DANG, even Tahu sounded ticked!

Everyone, not even Edward took a seconds hesitation to put away their weapons into their respected holding places, none going inside. Instead, all of them had decided that this would all be a bit more interesting to watch than anything else on TV right now. Pow and Maze both grinned and nearly laughed at Edwards face as he just realized that whatever plans he had to getting on top now were blown completely out of the water.

"Lead Turaga Lesovikk, I can explain-"., Jala started.

"And YOU, did I not tell you to keep calm around these Toabots"?!, Lesovikk angrily interrupted. "You'll be lucky if you ever get to make a decision in this council ever AGAIN"! "Please do us all a favor and leave our sight before I decide to demote you"!

Jala wasted no time in quickly turning around and heading back into the Council building as Turaga Martha immediately followed after him, scolding him as he remained defeatingly silent with a blush forming over his face and a laugh erupting from the other Toa and Autobots as they headed inside as well.

Edward immediately noticed an Ice Turaga (Kopaka) as he approached him and said: "And you, Edward is it"?

Edward nervously nodded.

"Might I say you are the most childish Toa leader I have ever seen"!?, Kopaka exclaimed, making Edward jump. "After a stunt like today, I think we should all agree that from this day on, all command of the Toa Voya goes back to Toa Billy".

Edward widened his eyes then, starting to panic as he then lied: "Turaga Kopaka, there's really no need to be this cold with me, I was only doing what I thought was right"!

"Well you see, I don't really give a flying crap"., Kopaka responded.

Angela actually laughed as she heard that being said. Yeah, Kopaka was known to be seemingly lightless, but most people would still agree that he was still awesome in his own way. And even if he didn't have the set of Toa skills that he used to, he still knew how to be a dirtbag for the right reasons and look like a major bad butt while doing it. She swore she even heard a couple of the other Toabots laughing on the other side of the mic after that was said.

Kopaka glared intensely up at Edward as he then said: "It's like I used to say on the island of Mata Nui Edward: Justice can be served very... COLD"., then looking away and walking in with all of the other turaga except Lesovikk who had decided to remain outside.

Once he was sure everyone (Including the Toa Voya) was inside, Lesovikk walked around Paradox as he remained on his knees, then stopping in front of him to get a better look at him. It was already pretty clear to Lesovikk that this was indeed a Bioformer, and in a way it fascinated him. How truly incredible it must have been for anyone else who had met these sentient beings. He for one would've very much liked to have seen this one as a Toa, not because of the simple fact that he was a Bioformer, but also because of the fact that this Toabot had proven himself to be one of a compassionate and courageous spirit. It didn't take too long for him to figure out that this Toabot had actually been peaceful enough towards those who wanted him dead to actually surrender himself, and it impressed him greatly.

Looking now into Paradox's hopeful eyes, Lesovikk asked: "Seeing as I already know what you are, might I ask WHO are you"?

Paradox greeted him with a kind smile, then lowering his right hand in greetings and saying: "I am Paradox Prime, I lead the Toabots". "I take it you are the Lead Turaga Lesovikk"?

Lesovikk gave him a smile in return, shaking his right hand with his left as he responded: "That I am". "You think you could stand up though"? "I don't like the idea of seeing one of you like this, it makes me feel worse for what happened all of those years ago".

Paradox stood then, looking down at Turaga Lesovikk as he then walked to his left side, picking up Paradox's arm blade with seemingly much ease as he asked: "Might I also ask, what it is you came here for, other than helping us make amends"?

"Indeed I shall Lead-Turaga"., Paradox responded.

Angela slightly walked out then, keeping a close eye on Lesovikk and Paradox as they talked a still audible conversation. Or at least it was a LITTLE audible as everyone on the other side started making shouts and laughs in victory. But as Angela heard them as well as Paradox and Lesovikk, she couldn't help but smile herself. If there was one thing that most people knew about Turaga Lesovikk, is was that he had a kind and moral light. And even better, he had come at just the right time to keep any more unneeded chaos from happening. Indeed this was an answered prayer if nothing else.

Angela quickly made a prayer of thanks to The Lord before then happily paying her attention back to Paradox and Lesovikk.

I had originally come here to surrender myself to Jala in exchange for an amount of things"., Paradox explained as he put his arm-blades back on. "The first thing being peace between our three forces and races". "The second being for a relic I fear the Makutacons are coming for, and lastly if worse came to worse, to exchange myself for Green and Ketongu, whom Jala imprisoned".

Lesovikk instantly stopped his attempts to pick up Paradox's detached wings and turned back to Paradox with a smile.

"Though this offer from someone of your race, after all I'll admit we've done to you, is nothing less than admirable, your surrender is not at all necessary"., Lesovikk told him. "As you have requested, we will still free them, and unlike Edward and Jala, we will not at all treat you like prisoners ever again". "Not if I or the other nineteen Turaga who supported you have anything to do about it".

Paradox walked then to where Lesovikk still seemed to struggle with the wings, picking them up for him and putting them back on his back as he kept his kind smile and replied: "Thank you Lesovikk".

"Oh no, thank YOU"., Lesovikk replied, retuning Paradox's smile with his own. "You were the one who went this far to make peace, and that is why you and the rest of your Toabots will from now on, be allowed to do as you please".

Angela actually had to step out from behind her hiding place as she heard Lesovikk say this. If she didn't know any better, she probably would've run up to him and hugged him for this. But really, she knew enough good to give The Lord all of the credit. God was clearly the one who had allowed this to happen at all, and the Holy Spirit was within Paradox all the way through. And as for how kind Paradox was being, she started to wonder if Paradox was one of those Toa who had it in him in a 24/7 kind of way.

Angela nearly jumped though, calming herself as Lesovikk suddenly noticed her.

"But might I also ask why SHE is here"?, Lesovikk asked Paradox, not taking his eyes off of the female Ga-matoran until Paradox had started to answer.

"She is here for a multitude of reasons"., Paradox explained. "One of them being I brought her here case we succeeded". "It appears she has deep feelings for Green and I thought she should at least be the first to see him".

"That's very considerate of you"., Lesovikk commented. "Very well, I'll go ahead and get the others to turn off those wretched turrets and set them loose". "I'd gladly do it myself, but I could never figure how to operate those things". "If there's one things humans are admirable for, it's making our security systems as complicated as possible". "Lucky for us seeing as said machines have stopped all break in attempts".

Paradox gave a nod in agreement to Lesovikks statement. Angela couldn't help but smile wider as she saw them talking as if they were friends. In more ways than one, it gave her a massive load of hope for the future between all Toabots, Transformers and Bionicles. And it was thanks to The Lords will and the Holy Spirit he had placed within Paradox. If it wasn't for that, they probably would've been exterminated from the start. But now everything was going to be ok. For now at least, seeing as there were just two things left to do before this day could be called over.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I know, this'll probably make me sound like kind of a wimp, but I almost cried myself when typing that part where Paradox surrenders. Honestly though, this novel is a lot of fun to type, not only because I'm probably the very second person on this site to use Bioformers in a fanfiction (I'm not spoiling the name of the first) story, but also because I get to spread the word of The Lord far and wide. May all the glory be to him as I try to inspire the rest of you to do the same. Seriously though, think of how many people we could reach and possibly save doing this. If any of you are writters, at least take a moment to think about it? Anyways, be sure to leave a Review if you want to tell me what you thought or PM me for any questions and/or concerns, and please have a Lord-blessed day. :0)


	29. Chapter 28

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Free to go

Back in the prison cell, Green and Ketongu couldn't help but still feel curious as they tried to get a better view out of the barred window that sat quite a distance away from their cell. Of course this attempt to see what was really happening didn't fair any advantage, since all they could see through the darned thing was the blue, partially clouded sky. After that failure, Green had suggested trying to poke a head outside the bars to get a better look, but decided to test it first with small rock he had found, throwing it outside. As a result, the rock had practically exploded the very second it reached the outside part of the cell. Blow to bits by the turrets within the blink of an eye.

YEAH, no way they were going to try THAT afterwords.

From there, all they did was what pretty much any prisoner did when there was clearly something more interesting to look at than these gray walls: Just stand and get as good of a view as they could without getting shot at. They both figured that this was really all they could do until someone actually bothered to tell them what was going on. Like THAT was going to happen anytime soon., Green thought as he then decided to sit back down on the floor of solid protodermis, back against the wall.

At this point, Green was actually considering giving up on any hope he had of seeing anyone outside this cell ever again. They were being punished for a lie, yeah. But said lie was still to be considered a MASSIVE offense towards anyone who would actually believe his dad. Green instantly felt sick to his stomach. Like he would EVER call that scumbag dad again after all he had done today. Literally, just about everything Jala had done had started to disgust him in more ways than one.

Just what was WITH him?!, Green wondered in anger. First he thought he had to be in charge of whatever happened with his future, then he wanted to call his friends a bunch of machines. If he had thought of it earlier, he would've told Jala that he was nothing more than an emotionless, speciest snake. But seeing as Jala couldn't be there to possibly laugh at him right now, he would just save that insult for later.

As if immediately knowing that something was wrong with the Le-matoran, Ketongu turned in his direction, looking down at his clearly angry form. In a way Ketongu really couldn't blame Green for how angry he must have felt towards his dad, but at the same time, how could he really call this OK? From what Ketongu knew, everytime anger would appear in the heart, spark, light or Liark of a sentient being, only bad things could follow, whether it be immediate or later. Sometimes it would even lead somebody into becoming something they never wanted to be, and he did NOT want anything of the such happening to the young Le-matoran. Not right now at least. The poor kid had already been through enough.

But as Ketongu was about to speak, both lifted their heads to the sound of echoing footsteps and Turrets seemingly turning themselves off. Could this be true?, both thought as they then turned their attention to the source of the still echoing footsteps as they came closer and closer towards their current position. It was Edward. And Green nearly laughed once he saw the face on his shelek. To put it simple, he did NOT look happy.

Once Edward reached the cell door, he hesitantly put a key in the lock and twisted it, then pulling the door open with a loud screech as he said: "Well, as fun as this has really been, spending time with you two buttwipes, it seems Lesovikk has decided to tamper a bit with Jala's intelligent decisions". "Therefore, as much as it really aggravates me to say this, it seems like it's time for you to go back to the home you don't really deserve".

Green frowned at Edward, saying: "You almost say that as if you like us".

"Don't bet on it"., Edward responded.

Green got up on his feet then, saying: "But really though, we're getting out of here"? "I though Jala really wanted me to rot in here".

"Oh he DOES"., Edward responded. "Believe me he REALLY does, but again, this is under orders of the lead Turaga Lesovik and all of the other nineteen Turaga". "In being that outvoted, there's really nothing Jala can do about this".

From there, Edward just turned around and motioned for them both to follow him while also hiding a face full of fear and worry. Now that Edward had just been demoted from ever leading the Toa Voya again, he was more worried about what Billy would do once he saw him again than any further decisions the Turaga would make. After having already shot him, he was sure that whatever Billy gave him for his betrayal would NOT be so friendly.

Edward was immediately brought out of these thoughts once Ketongu immediately asked: "What convinced them to do so if you don't mind me asking"?

Edward just turned curiously to Ketongu after hearing him ask that question. And unlike usual, it was for any accusing reasoning's. Instead it was simply because Ketongu asked him a question involving the statement: If you don't mind. Sure, he had already gotten from Paradox that these Toabots were much kinder than most people, but now this was just getting closer to hilarious for Edward. For a force armed with stronger elemental powers and powerful sets of firearms, this was quite an odd group.

But none the less, Edward just answered: "Well to tell the truth, the other nineteen always had their minds set on helping you and your other friends out, but in this case, it was your leader".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Pow, Lesovikk, Paradox and Angela waited just outside the council base, waiting for Edward to walk out the front doors any second with Ketongu and Green following behind him. As reluctant as they all knew Edward would be to doing this at all, it was clear he actually knew better once he agreed almost instantly, as to not aggravate anyone around him when the decision was simply suggested. Meanwhile, Pow had gone inside a few minutes and had come back out with both of Ketongus firearms in the form of a golden bladed katanna. And that basically led to now as they all stood outside, waiting patiently to greet their friends upon exiting.

Close to a few minutes later, they saw the Toa of Earth walk outside and simply hold the door open for Green and Ketongu as they emerged next from the exit, both looking somewhat overjoyed as they both saw Paradox standing next to a rather proud faced Lesovikk. Finally!, both thought in joy. There is finally peace between the Toabots and the Council! And in turn, there would be also be peace with all of the other Bionicle and Transformer races. Well, at least there would be if they discounted the Makuta. But either way, this day seemed so great to them that it seemed to be a cause for celebration.

A celebration that would have to wait for later., Ketongu realized as Pow suddenly approached him, offering him his katanna back. There were still plenty of Makutacons to worry about and close to little time to waste. Ketongu glad-fully took his sword back, flipping onto his arms and shifting it back into the two guns that were mounted on both forearms once more.

"Hey, sorry about all of that crap earlier, alright"?, Pow asked him, offering a right hand in apology.

Ketongu glad-fully took it, responding: "Don't worry about it". "Seeing as things will be getting better now, at least we can fight side by side".

Pow made a light laugh, responding: "You bet we will".

As both Ketongu and Pow then exchanged a smile, Green looked away from said exchange as he immediately caught sight of Angela who stood just next to Paradox as Lesovikk, an overjoyed look on her own face. Green almost gave her a look of question upon seeing this. After what he had done to her, she wasn't in the LEAST bit angry? At ALL? But all these thoughts seemed to disappear as he seemed to go into yet another phase where he was absolutely dumb-founded by her beautiful kanohii Rau.

Course this hadn't lasted long, for before Green knew it, a tear slipped from Angela's face and she just started running full speed towards him. What are you waiting for you idiot?, Green thought to himself, then, almost literally, shaking himself out of his phase and running towards her as well. Just as fast as legs would allow him to, he ran, seemingly trying his hardest to just not be as far away as he had been. Nor did he seem to think of what Jala had done, or Edward or even what had just happened seconds ago. He was just too joyful to see Angela again that he didn't really seem to want to think of anything else that had already happened today.

Upon then finally reaching each other, they practically jumped into each others arms, then doing nothing as they caught each other in a hug, not wanting to let go of each other once they started. Finally, things were starting to go in the right direction, and to be truthfully honest, these two couldn't be any happier about it. Even as Angela sobbed into his shoulder, Green just remained silent, wanting this moment to last as long as could be managed.

Ignoring the easy chance to annoy these two as he passed them by, Ketongu ran as fast as his own legs would allow him to until then stopping in front of Paradox who just smiled at Green and Angela as they both continued their embrace. Ketongu nearly rolled his eye then as he remembered that this was how Paradox normally was upon seeing things go as good as this. Whenever he saw ANYTHING happening like this, all he would do was smile, as if he was more happy things were going good for others than himself. Typical selfless Toabot leader, as Athena would call him.

Paradox looked then to Ketongu, kindly greeting: "Hello again my friend". "Ready to get back to work"?

"You know it"., Ketongu responded, offering Paradox a bro-fist.

Paradox lightly hit it and Ketongu's facial expression became curious.

"But if I may ask, how did you know we'd be here"?, Ketongu asked him.

"Seeing as this was where the Sphere was being guarded, and Edward confirmed he would be coming back here, it only seemed logical that you two would be here too"., Paradox responded. "Besides that, if you were not and Lesovikk still arrived at the time that he did, then all I would have to do from there is ask".

"Fair point sir"., Ketongu agreed, then looking down to Lesovikk. "So, I'll take it you know where the Sphere is"?

Lesovikk looked honestly up at him then, responding: "Well, that all depends on whether or not we still have it". "What does it look like again"?

"A medium sized ball of metallic purple"., Paradox responded.

"Ah"., Lesovikk responded. "So THAT was what Jala had brought in". "Very well, I'll be sure to get it to you before the clock hits its next hour".

"Thank you"., Paradox and Ketongu both responded.

As he had begun to approach as well, Pow had managed to catch a couple of words: the Sphere. But just what in the heck was THAT?, Pow wondered. In a way he had practically just gotten involved with this little conflict. He didn't really know anything else about these guys other than from what had just happened all the way back to that attack in the forest. But the very fact that Paradox had come in as soon as he did provided one fact to the Toa of Stone: Whatever this thing was, it was definitely worth protecting from those Makutacons.

Deciding not to let his curiosity wait a second longer once he had actually managed to reach them, Pow asked: "What's this Sphere you guys are talking about"?

Ketongu looked to him then, answering: "It's a powerful relic we discovered when we were exiled". "From what we found out about it, it has the ability to create or reform worlds". "We fear that if we don't get to it first, the Makutacons will use it to reform the world as you know it, killing trillions of innocents in the process".

Pow widened his eyes at the thought of that. The very fact that the Turaga were currently holding a relic that could've decided the fate of the world was one thing. But in knowing that a team of Makutacons were in a fire hurry to get this thing just to take revenge, that was something else entirely. Immediately Pow knew that this conflict was much more important than he had originally thought. One that both the Toabots, and the Toa Voya could not afford to lose.

But then, as another thought popped into his mind, Pow asked them: "Wait a minute, if that's the case then why not just use it to reform YOUR world and fight the war there to resist casualties"? "We'd still be able to help wouldn't we"?

A silence passed before Paradox had then decided to give the painful answer for Ketongu: "Because our world no longer exists".

From where he and Anglea had been hugging, both had immediately opened their eyes upon hearing what Paradox had just said and then looking to him in both confusion and a sense of sadness. Sure, they had already known this, but to have currently been reminded of it really brought the mood down on things. And now that he really thought about it, Green guessed that this was really quite a sensible reason to be angry about their exile to said planet. To be there one day, only to have it blown up the next, it must've been worse than heck to deal with. And more than enough heck to want revenge.

"I'm really sorry guys"., Pow told them. "I didn't know".

"It is alright Pow"., Paradox told him. "Seeing where we are now, it was probably the best thing that ever happened to us".

"But it's not, is it"?, Green suddenly asked, quickly gaining everyone's attention. "I mean sure, you've pretty much got your old home back, but if you didn't then it'd be because of US". "Because of our sin filled fears, your planet was destroyed". "And as if that wasn't bad enough, I've done too much wrong to you".

Angela looked worriedly at Green now, simply saying: "Green, none of this is your fault".

Green looked to Angela then, saying: "To ALL of you". "Don't you understand what I've done"? "Long before this, I kept the Sphere a secret from you". "From YOU, my best friend, that doesn't make you the least bit angry at me"? "Or what about the fact that I practically dragged you into this war, with the possible risk of dying"? "Or even the fact that just last night, I promised you that I would be back for you, and never came"?

"That was Edwards fault"., Angela told him. "And those other two things, I don't care OK"? "It doesn't matter to me, not as long as we're both still alive".

Not only was Green completely enraged at himself for everything he had done, but he was also completely confused as to why Angela still liked him as much as she did after all he had done. Surely she was mad him about ONE of those three things! It would've made anyone else mad, so why not her? Why did she act so differently about this than most others would? Either she was serious or she was trying her absolute hardest not to go off on him right now. Either way, she wasn't the only one he had wronged.

He looked to Paradox then, asking: "And what about you, are you not angry either"? "I mean I AM the reason Ketongu got shot in the leg AND the reason why you're here getting the Sphere now rather than earlier". "And while the Makutacons could still get their hands on it at any second". "Why can't either of you see that I'm not that good of a matoran"? "I'm the worse matoran FOR you guys". "PERIOD".

As Green had finally finished then, realizing that he had just let everything out, he looked down to the concrete floor, keeping the rest of his self-blaming accusations to himself. But in a way she couldn't explain, Angela still saw what Green currently thought of himself and it made her want to scream. Not in anger or anything of that such. Right now, she wanted to just scream in sadness and tell him again and again that none of this was his fault. But by now it was clear that Green was NOT going to try believing that anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Paradox just looked down at Green with a face of compassionate pity upon also being able able to see all of the pain and regret in this boys light. In the least, it flattered Paradox that this matoran cared this much for the Toabot cause, but for the most, he was worried. VERY worried. He had seen regretful looks on peoples faces like this, and it was never just because of self pity, but also because of an intense amount of self hate. An emotion Paradox did NOT want anyone he knew feeling regardless of how long he had known them.

"Lead-Turaga, if you don't mind, may I be allowed to speak privately with Green"?, Paradox asked him, not taking his eyes off of Green as he kept staring at the ground.

Lesovikk nodded then, replying: "Of course you may". "I'll even throw in a little more extra time for you and take them to the sphere"., then motioning everyone to follow him as he started towards the left side of the building.

Ketongu was the first to follow, knowing full well that Paradox would have this perfectly under control. Pow followed as well, deciding not to be a part of this personal matter as much as he may have wanted to. Angela was a little hesitant at first, continuing to look worriedly at Green for a few seconds before then turning to Paradox who just gave her a kind look that seemed to say: Do not worry little one, I'll have this handled before you know it.

Almost instantly, Angela followed the others, deciding to try her best to believe that this would all end OK. She even put in a prayer for a little extra measure as she and the others walked out of view into where Green and Paradox both knew the storage facility for the Sphere would be held, and leaving them both alone as Green then decided to look up at Paradox and wait for whatever he had to say next.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, while Green thinks he has a lot on his plate now, I promise the lot of you that Green's little guilt trip is about to come to an end. Expect it next chapter actually, along with the actual message of the story itself. But other than that, please be sure to leave a review or PM to tell me what you think about this story or if you have any questions and/or concerns about this story or any of my future stories. Again, I thank you all for reading my novel this far and please have a Lord-blessed day! :0)


	30. Chapter 29

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Forgiveness

But as Green waited for whatever Paradox had wanted to say to him, he immediately saw a growing concern in the Toabots' eyes. A concern for ME., Green was guessing. But why? He was RIGHT wasn't he? Wasn't he pretty much the whole reason why nothing had been going right thus far? Or why he had been at such a distance from the best friend whom he knew he had loved since high school? Or why the TOABOTS had been such a distance from the SPHERE? As far as HE was concerned, he had done WAY too much to deserve any form of care from ANYONE.

Finally, Paradox spoke: "Green, as wrong as what the Turaga did was, I see no peace in holding onto that anger". Neither do I see any in seeing you blame yourself for it". "It was your ancestors Green, it was never you".

"But I'm not just talking about THAT Paradox"., Green told him. "Yes I really hate what those guys did to you, and it makes me angry every time I think back to it". "But what makes me all the more angry is the fact that I fair n o better than them when I keep failing you with each passing second".

Paradox's eyes just filled with more and more concern as he heard Green say this. Clearly this Le-matoran had a lot of anger towards those who had sinned against them all those years ago, but even deeper in this boys light, Paradox sensed much more anger towards himself than anyone else. And this worried Paradox much more greatly than he could put into words. As all those other Turaga surely knew by now, Paradox cared deeply for all Bionicles and Transformers regardless of who they were. And that was why he was going to try his best right now to tell Green what he needed to hear.

"Green, it's because of you that we are getting the Sphere in the first place"., Paradox told him. "And even if you WERE the reason why we hadn't had the Sphere earlier, I hold no grudge against you for it". "And all those other things you blame yourself for, they are not worth holding on to".

Green looked up at Paradox now with a look full of question. If he had gotten ANYTHING about this guy by now, it was the fact that he was VERY compassionate and caring for everyone who wasn't himself. But how and WHY would THIS guy, the LEADER of the Toabots be so kind with him? Again, it seemed like nothing could make this guy angry. He was all peaceful warrior and metal as far as he was concerned by now. But at least a hundred or so questions still hung in his mind, one of them being:

"Why are you so willing to tell me this"?, Green asked him.

"Because more than most other things I could care about right now Green, I care about how much you blame yourself for things that need to stay in the past"., Paradox told him. "We nearly payed today because of what happened in OUR past, and I do not want you to suffer the same way".

"How can you say THAT"?, Green suddenly asked. Paradox gave him a look of question as Green continued: "How can you forgive me for what I've done"? "Better yet, how can you even forgive us as a SPECIES for all we've done"? "We outcast you, years ago out of this selfish fear". "Out of a cruel and COMPLETELY selfish emotion". "Not at all to sound mean Paradox, but just how can you forgive ANY of us for what we did to you"? "What we did was wicked, evil and inexcusable". "With that in mind, when you really think about it, none of us deserve what you're doing for us right now". "I mean for you're PROTECTING us from what we rightly deserve, so why do you protect or forgive us"?

Green stopped there, a little surprised that the concern in Paradox's face was still there. After everything he had said, regardless of how mean some of it must have sounded, Paradox was still there for him, as if he was already one of those good friends who just never seemed to want to leave, and not because of the obvious reasons. But because he actually CARED for how said friend was feeling or because he really wanted to let him know that he was still cared for.

And indeed Paradox was still filled with much care as he continued to look down at the angry and confused Le-matoran. Up to the point that he did not at all care about how mean some of those questions sounded. He knew that Green was just angry and because of that anger, filled with many questions. So regardless of how unkind his tone was upon asking those questions, he wasn't even going to THINK of turning his back on him. Nor would he return any anger with more anger. Paradox had seem enough out of this war that adding up anger in a metaphorical pile only made things worse.

Instead, Paradox just got down on a right foot and a left knee, now giving Green a look of knowledge as he then kindly asked: "Now let me ask you something: Why did Jesus die on the cross all those years ago"?

Green was actually silent for a while, widening his eyes at this question for a short couple of seconds before then answering: "For our sins".

"Yes, but what else"?, Paradox asked him.

Green widened his eyes further. There was actually ANOTHER reason for that? If so then Green wasn't 100% sure. But then again, now that he really thought about it, he had never really given much thought to the Son of God these past few months. He suddenly started to feel like he had making a fool out of himself as he then thought of the fact that Jesus had died on that cross at ALL when he could've run from those roman captives before they captured him. But why didn't he run?, Green thought.

As if being able to read just what Green was thinking, Paradox answered: "It was so God could finally free us from our sins, yes". "But what good would that have done if he did not have any intent to forgive us all"? "In dying on that cross, Jesus took every single ounce of sin on this entire earth and this entire universe down with him". "Not just because it was the only way, but also because that was how much God and Jesus loved us". "Do you not see Green"? "God loved this sin-filled world, that he forgave us by sending Jesus to die as the final sacrifice". "You see, back then, sacrifices were given to The Lord as forgiveness offerings".

Green tilted his head a little at that.

"It's explained better in Leviticus"., Paradox explained. "But back to Jesus". "I believe Jesus loved you with a fiery passion, stronger than any infinite power". "And on of the things that proves that to me are all the things he did before and during his persecution". "He knew we sinned, yet he performed miracles". "He knew we were sinners, yet he asked sinners to follow him". "He knew how terrible all of our sins would become as the Earth days increased, yet to this very day he still watches over us with more love than anyone will ever have for anyone else".

Greens eyes widened as he suddenly remembered reading about this. How could he have been so blind before!? For too long now, he had been holding onto the anger he felt from the sins of others, refusing to forgive them and believing that it would hurt them more than it could EVER hurt him. And as he thought of it now, boy was he dead wrong. For too long he had let his refusal to forgive others stay with him and as a result, he had also refused to ask forgiveness for his own sins. Yet a part of him had always known that Jesus was still up there sitting at the right hand of God, WATCHING him. Green nearly shook his head as he thought now of what a hypocrite he had been for his refusal to forgive.

"And theres something in the Bible that proves THAT too"., Paradox told him, seeing that he was finally getting Green back to whatever good side he had before all of this. Green gave Paradox a look that told him he had his full attention as Paradox continued: "When Jesus was being nailed to that cross, and as the romans humiliated him, do you know how Jesus responded, despite how despicable their actions were". "Despite the fact that they tore his back open, shoved a crown of thorns on his head, beat him and spat on him, do you know what He said when they humiliated him as he hung there in unbearable pain"?

Green felt a tear slide from his eyes as he answered: "Father, forgive them".

Then both finishing: "For they know not what they do".

Green just felt more tears slide down his face as he thought of how hard it must've been for someone who had never token a beating until that point in his life, for someone who was perfect and the Son of God, to shout this out to his father as everyone humiliated and rejected him. Whatever love he must've felt at that point, must have been far more powerful than any amount of disrespect the Romans had been giving him. Just to love someone, let alone every sinner in the world to that sort of extent, he almost couldn't imagine it.

"And once Jesus had risen from the dead, sin, EVERYONE'S sin, was defeated"., Paradox told him with a voice of soft joy. "It's because The Lord loved us that much, that we are forever forgiven upon accepting that sacrifice and serving him faithfully". "And it's because of that love and forgiveness, that when my lights go out, I'll get to see Jesus face to face, and finally be able to say in person: thank you". "For The Lord loved everyone enough to forgive them in such a way, I will lay down my own life if it means protecting you from your own sins". "Especially since he has already suffered for them".

Green was absolutely stunned by Paradox's answer. He was willing to protect the very races of which had wronged him, because God had forgiven all sins through Jesus. Not to call it wrong or anything, this answer made perfect sense to him. But the fact that it came from a member of an exiled race of superior people, was... it was almost impossible to imagine. But it was enough for Green to now realize his own mistakes over the course of these past few days. All this time, he had refused to forgive so many sins from so many others, yet he had never truly thought about what Jesus would've done had he been in his shoes.

In that moment then, Green had looked back over to the council base where he saw Jala and his mother still arguing over what had just happened earlier, then bowing his head and closing his eyes, feeling tears still flowing down his mask as he silently prayed: Dear Lord, please forgive me, for refusing to forgive others, for you have forgiven me. I ask that you would forgive my dad for everything he has done to me and to the Toabots. I ask that you would forgive Edward for trying to shoot me and instead shooting Billy and Ketongu. And I ask that yould forgive the Makutacons for what they are trying to do now. Lastly I would like to thank you for sending your own son to forgive the sins of this universe, and it's in your most holy name I pray, ask and thank you. Amen.

As Green had then finished that prayer, Paradox couldn't help but smile at the young Le-matoran. For as he had seen him praying, he also saw a forever changed Le-matoran. One who was changed for the better.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yeah, I realize that forgiveness is a current issue in everybody's world today, and I perfectly understand how hard it can be. But trust a guy here from experience: When you forgive somebody, regardless of what they've done, while also looking at how The Lord forgave us, you will see that you are also free. Not only from the prison you trapped yourself in by refusing to forgive, but also from your sins. Please try and take this to heart as you all live the rest of your days on this earth, for The Lord loves all people and is willing to welcome them into his open arms. But only if they give their hearts to him and gain enough courage through him to forgive all for what they do along with spreading his word with a passion for him in their hearts. Are you willing to forgive because of what Jesus did for you? Thank you all for reading the story this far, there's still more to come, and please have a Lord-blessed day! :0)


	31. Chapter 30

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Back at the Ship

Far back in the forest of Tommyville, the same one of which the Toa Voya had managed to escape, a large metal ship rested somewhere in the center of it, holding within it a throne-room of solid protodermis. In said throne-room sat two thrones. The one on the left, holding Zera, one of the many Makutacon generals and Killers wife. In the larger one to the right, sat Killer, the third in command of the Makutacons. And they were both awaiting the return of Solar Scream who had apparently been out scouting the area for any Matoran to torture for their entertainment.

But to Killer, now was not the time to look for entertainment of that such, least not yet. Now, Killer thought, was the time to get back in touch with all of his Makutacons. First via radio to let them all know that it was time to take the Sphere into their claws and use it to bring this wretched world into the desolation of which he and his masters had always felt this planet deserved. NOW was the time to see it., Killer thought. Time to at last take some much needed revenge.

Killer lifted his head then as he once more heard the sound of a jet engine reaching them at a quickened pace before then slowing down and hovering inside. As Solar Scream had then stopped in front of the pair of thrones and transformed to Toa mode, his gaze became curious. With the tone Killer had used on the com, Solar Scream knew that this must've been some form of great importance.

Solar Scream bowed before them then, asking: "Lord Killer, I do believe you called me"?

Killer stood up from where he had been seated, then looking down at his loyal apprentice and responding: "Indeed I did Solar Scream".

"May I ask why master"?, Solar Scream asked him.

Killer motioned then for Solar Scream to rise to his feet and answered: "I believe it is about time we mobilized". "All ten of us".

Solar Scream did just as Killer motioned for him to do, rising to his feet before then looking to Killer with a grin that immediately told his master that he was greatly interested.

"I have recently hacked into the Council cameras, the Toabots are about to finish our job FOR us"., Killer explained.

Solar Screams look changed then into a look of question, which of course Killer allowed. As one of the leaders of the Makutacon forces, Killer believed that it would be wiser to have at least ONE second who would question his motives or orders. In knowing that this would either give him a new plan or a plan B case A should fail, he did not at all mind if any of his squad suggested a new plan. But if said question was to come with some form of an insult, well THEN there would be some problems.

"But master, if the Sphere IS indeed in their hands, will that not mean that we've lost"?, Solar Scream asked him.

Zera was the one to answer that question: "Not at all Solar Scream". "In all cases of reality, it means the Turaga have already given it to a far weaker group of beings who cannot HOPE to defeat us".

Solar Scream looked then to Killer as he said: "This has all been part of our plan Solar Scream, With our odds being ten to five, we cannot lose".

Solar Scream looked then to the ground in thought, trying to think of something else to ask should this plan take any other turning point. It was practically his JOB to question his masters orders as Killer had actually told him himself when he asked a question by accident. Let's see., Solar Scream thought. While there are only five Toabots, they WILL have the Sphere. But due to their stupid moral code not to kill a Bionicle, they'll still be quite easy to take down. But then another thought popped into his head as he remembered seeing some news report in his head that had popped up just moments ago.

"And what of those other Toa, should they help our enemies"?, Solar Scream asked them.

Zera let out a short chuckle upon hearing this, almost wondering if this Makutacon had any brains left. And though Killer agreed, he also enjoyed the fact that Solar Scream had at least TRIED looking for every possible outcome to his plans. With that in mind, Killer just decided to make a kind response rather than any of his other superiors who would usually discipline their students upon being questioned even once.

"They will fair no chance"., Killer told him, placing his right arm on Solar Screams shoulder, being sure that neither his claw or his spiked shield attached to it were in any position to accidentally stab him in the face as he continued: "They already lost to Scorpio, what hope could they possibly have against the rest of us all together"?

Solar Scream finally let his grin return as he thought humorously about this and responded: "Yes I see". Then respectfully lowering his head, said: "Forgive me for my blindness master".

Killer just gave Solar Scream a pat on his left shoulder then (Again, being sure not to stab him), responding: "Don't flatter yourself with false failure, it is forgiven". Then sitting back down on his throne and looking to his left arm-rest, saying: "But let us remember the ones we will NOT forgive as I rally the others". Then slamming his left fist on it, he ordered: "This is commander Killer to all Makutacon forces within reach, the time has arrived"! "Prepare to mobilize"!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at Greens zoo, of which the others had already left long before now, Blocker was lying unconscious in the same shed Ketongu had thrown him in. Or at least he WAS lying unconscious. Almost immediately, upon hearing Killers call, Blockers eyes opened in a look of intense anger as he got up then, looking outside the massive hole for any signs of the yellow piece of slag as a ray of sunlight nearly blinded him. Luckily he was able to readjust his sights to see past the said sun ray. But there was nothing. Just a small trial of wreckage and paths that had been composed of Rahi and animal cages.

Ah., Blocker thought, knowing he'd get his next chance with the Toabot soon as he had then decided to take in what Killer was was saying through that message with a growing smile. Thought he had only heard the words: prepare to mobilize, it exited him. At least a fun fight was a lot closer than he had originally thought it would be.

Then pressing a finger on his left earpiece, Blocker said: "Blocker responding Lord Killer"."I suppose it's time to bring in the rain"?

"Indeed it is Blocker"., Killers voice responded as Blocker then ran outside the hole then jumping forward as he transformed back into an armored car and sped through the road of dirt. "Like I said, the time has arrived, so be prepared to use everything". "No mercy". "Do I make myself clear"?

Blocker metaly smiled in his vehicle mode as he responded: "More clear than a crystal sir".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At a parking area close by the Turaga Council base, a red and black vehicle with claws held close together for a hood, made a bit of a mental glare as he was awoken from a nap. This was absolute bull!, He thought. In normal circumstances, he'd NEVER be woken up from ANY form of sleep! Less it was Killer. Now that guy knew how to give quite the beating for being lazy. But seeing as these clearly weren't normal circumstances, Suppressor just decided to push his anger aside as he then looked slowly through the area via a small camera in his windshield.

"Suppressor ready for the kill"., Suppressor responded in his normal growl-like voice before then spotting a familiar figure leaning seemingly irritatedly against a wall just a short distance away.

Suppressor made a mental smile upon spotting him, then using a scope that had also been installed into his windshield, zooming in closely to the figure's face. An angry growl erupted from the vehicle as he immediately recognized this figure, knowing him by a face description given to him by Solar Scream. This was a Ta-Turaga! And not just any Ta-Turaga, from what Suppressor had been told of the Turaga, Jala was one who was more than likely to hate them for who they were.

"Guess Killer won't mind if I return the hate just real quick"., Suppressor said to himself before then driving out of the parking lot, and in the direction of the unsuspecting Ta-Turaga.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Not too far from the Makutacon ship in the center of the forest, stood three Makutacons, all of whom had been helping Solar Scream scout the area for any more intruders like that team of Toa or any other Toabots to shoot to pieces. Of course War Machine and Shut Down were there, but now they were accompanied by a new and much stronger fellow Makutacon. This new Makutacon had a small piece of silver chest armor with the rest or his body being red, Two excessively muscular black legs, a black left arm with a buzz-saw, a right arm of grey and green, a codak blaster and Ghostblaster mounted on both shoulders, two strange electric treads that hung upwards on his back, and a red face that couldn't be described as anything more than always looking ticked off. And from what little War Machine and Shut Down both knew, this guy had been experimented on multiple times, eventually emerging as both a figurative and literal Tank on steroids. Explaining further as to why his only known name was Brawn.

Upon then hearing this call, Brawn pressed a finger to his earpiece, being careful not to break it as he then responded: "Brawn, War Machine and Shut Down reporting for duty sir"!

Almost immediately, Shut Down turned to a spot behind himself in the dirt as it immediately seemed to vibrate, lasting for a few longer seconds before then exploding as Scorpio crawled his way out in scorpion form, glaring up at the other Makutacons.

"You would all do best not to forget about me, I want to kill those runts as much as the rest of you"!, Scorpio scolded.

"Sorry about that"., Shut Down responded before then pressing a finger to his own earpiece with a smile. "Scorpio's here too".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Killer smiled now from his throne of gray stone as he then ordered to all of his responding Makutacons: "Well let's get a move on then". Then rising from his throne with Zera doing the same: "I've been WAITING to take this powerful weapon from those Transformer and Bionicle scum"!

"As have the rest of us"., Shut Down's voice responded. "Shall we await your presence then"?

"Of course"., Killer responded. "If we are to destroy these wretched races, we must do so as one".

"Understood"., Shut Downs voice responded before then signing off.

Killers smile grew wider now as he thought of the glory that he would surely feel upon seeing the races who had sinned greatly against them put into extinction. As of today, Killer was going to use all of his power, all of his soldiers and all of his skill to make sure this would become a reality. There would be no mercy, there would be no exceptions amongst any of them and not a single army on this earth would be able to stop him.

In these gleeful thoughts of destruction, Killer looked up at the still open hatch and motioned for Zera to come closer behind him as he crouched down and transformed into his still original form. His body flipped onto its back as he tossed his axe and his spiked shield into the air. As his legs folded inwards and his arms moved simply into the slots in his side, the axe and the shield combined and landed on Killers still transforming form, the spiked shield becoming two spiked wing/hover boosters and the axe becoming a sharp edged front of his ship mode. His head flipped downwards then, becoming hidden by a slot that formed over it and a booster that connected itself to to the handle of the axe, completing his transformation as a mini-gray, red and silver ship, the hover-wings glowing a dark shade of blue.

As Solar Scream reverted back into plane mode and Zera simply hopped on top of Killers ship-form, balancing herself on it to the best of her ability (which surprisingly enough to the other Makutacons was almost better than theirs) as Killers ship mode took off flying out of the hatch with Solar Scream in pursuit. And just as they reached the outside, Zera flipped herself off of Killers ship-form, beginning a transformation of her own.

Her hear flipped down and the hair rose from the back of her head, connecting together to form what looked like the shield of a Bohrok. Her legs flipped up, the forelegs becoming wheels and her feet becoming a spiked shredder-like hood. Her arms flipped up, covering the sides of the shield and forming the doors. And the two white armor plates flipped off of the front oh her body, pulling back until covering what had been her back, forming the hood and finishing her transformation as a small and heavily armored vehicle of gray, silver, white and blue.

As Killer then watched his wife speed ahead for the other Makutacons who were surely still waiting ahead of them, he turned his attention to his apprentice who asked: "If Paradox and his Toabots are to intervene, may I have your permission to destroy MOST of them"?

Killer chuckled from his place in the sky, responding: "As much as I admire your eagerness Solar Scream, the lower ranking Toabots are yours". Then thinking of his older but weaker brother: "I will be the one to confront Paradox". "And when I do, I will rip his face from where lies".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alright guys. Just one more chapter with nothing but talk and THEN crap starts to get real. ;0) btw, notice how only nine Makutacons are mentioned? Well that's because the tenth one has yet to reveal himself. But in other news, I haven't been feeling too good today. I just found out earlier that one of my best friends died this morning on his way to a bus stop. And I DO MEAN one of my Best Friends. For privacy's sake, I won't reveal his name, but I will make a prayer request to all Christians reading thi8s chapter that my friend will forever live a peaceful life in the kingdom of Heaven. Thanks for reading and please have a Lord-blessed day! :0)


	32. Chapter 31

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Finally!

Ketongu and Angela both looked more and more closely at the armed drones and wall-turrets as they passed them by, just in case this was to be any sort of chance. Don't get them wrong, they both WANTED to trust these Turaga, but after what had happened or nearly happened with Jala, they had both decided not to take too many chances. Even as they passed a large squad of Toa surrounding the area, Ketongu made sure to keep his one eye on each of their trigger fingers. As far as he was concerned, there were no signs of any intent to attack, but again, it wasn't like he could take any chances.

Then, as Lesovikk walked up a metal set of stairs and stopped just a short distance away from the heavily sealed door, he turned his gaze to the Toa of fire who was currently guarding it. Ketongu widened his eye a bit as he gazed upon said fire toa. He didn't know this guy well, but judging from the rather larger than average gatling gun strapped to his right arm, it didn't take him anything more than that alone to tell him that this guy was taking his job very seriously.

Ketongu changed his face to a calmer expression then, deciding not to judge anyone based on their looks, neither would he decide to judge them based on the weapons they carried. After the good example of a Christian leader Lesovikk had told him Paradox had been, now was the best time to try and be the best of himself, and in turn convince the world that not all of them were as much of a threat as they may have looked.

Even now, Ketongu prayed that when everyone knew of their existence, that God would fill them with the Holy Spirit, so they wouldn't make the wrong choice. He prayed that they would instead be filled with the same compassion they had already decided to give to them by deciding to let go of every wrongful deed that had been done to them all of those years ago, in order to prevent the past from coming back to kill them. At this point, the Toabots were one of the only chances everybody else had to be kept safe from deadly Makutacon attacks. Making this the perfect reason and the perfect time to pray.

As the Toa of Fire (Of whom Lesovikk knew as Leadskin), then unbolted the door and politely opened it to provide them entrance to the crate-like storage container, Lesovikk looked up at Ketongu, seeing the worry in his face. To say the most, it broke Lesovikks light to see a race that had surely been put through enough pain already, looking like this when they now at least had a greater chance than ever before to be let back into society. Or was that even enough to make up for all the pain they had caused them?, Lesovikk had started to wonder. After all, they WERE the whole reason as to why this was even happening in the first place. And surely there were still a larger load of Toabots out among the stars, seeking for a home. In that moment, Lesovikk silently swore that he'd do everything in his power to make sure that every last Toabot was returned to this earth.

The door closed behind them then, and darkness surrounded them, immediately becoming no more as a trail of light lit brightly on the ceiling, revealing a downwards staircase. At the end of it, hundreds of displayed artifacts and ancient weapons. Ketongu, Angela and Golden all widened their eyes upon seeing everything that was down here. Even FAMOUS relics were down here, including the kanohii Avohkii (mask of light) and the kanohii vahi (mask of time). Now it was clear to Ketongu as to why Lesovikk had this place so heavily guarded. If Teridax had managed to get his hands on even ONE of these relics, all heck would break loose.

But on of the many things in this room that seemed to catch this Toabots attention was a golden sword planted deeply in a rock. Just what WAS it about this thing that had seemed to interest Ketongu? Though he remained unsure, he decided not to mention it when he looked down at Turaga Lesovikk who looked at this sword with an expression of deep pain.

Then as if deciding to immediately forget about whatever mysterious events transpired around this sword, Lesovikk motioned for the two matoran and the Toabot to follow him, then asking: "How long have you been here"?

Ketongu looked curiously at Lesovikk for a second.

"Return-wise I meant"., Lesovikk added.

Ketongu was silent in thought for a few seconds, deciding not to give off too much (At least not right now) as he responded: "About Fifteen years now". "Drawing close to sixteen".

"Hm"., Lesovikk replied. "And how many of you are here"?

"As far as Paradox is concerned, there are six of us"., Ketongu told him. "But still across the stars, there are millions".

Lesovikk smiled to himself then saying: "That's good". "That's really good".

Ketongu looked down at the Le-Turaga then with a single curious eye. Just what did this Turaga mean by that? Did he have something planned, or know something about their fellow Toabots that he didn't? Again, Ketongu wasn't going to give away any precious amount of time accusing him of anything, but as a Toabot he knew that he always had to keep an eye out for anything worth even a little but of suspicion.

"What do you mean by that if you don't mind me asking you"?, Ketongu asked him. "Turaga, sir"?

Angela looked humorously up at Ketongu as she noticed him adding that to the end of his question. She almost had the urge to burst out laughing until she had remembered that there was still a lot at stake right now. The Turaga issue had already been taken care of, but there was still all of those Makutacons to worry about. AKA, an army of half Toa half Transformer sociopaths who wanted nothing more than a gruesome form of revenge. And by gruesome, she meant the death of every single Bionicle and Transformer still inhabiting this earth. She guessed now WAS the time to start giving compliments, regardless of how humorous they may have sounded.

But regardless, Lesovikk looked up at him with a kind smile as he responded: "Well for one thing, I find any race other than ours interesting". "It gives me something new to learn". "I mean yes, you learn new things everyday in the life of a Turaga, but it's not everyday we get to see things extraordinary as you all". "The things you can do, the amount of power your extraordinary race possesses over ours, it's quite fascinating really".

Ketongu was silent for a while. Sure, he had heard enough compliments from the Toa Voya and the matoran, but compared to them, they were pretty much ordinary Toa. But as for both the Turaga and the Toabots, they were both just a little more than ordinary. But the Turaga being more than ordinary was just a rumor now that Ketongu thought about it. The rumors had it that nowadays, Turaga could somehow harness their own elemental power, making it at least a hundred times as powerful as a Titan. But still, these guys had political power and charge over every Toa team, and THEY were intresting to a Turaga?

"Well, thanks I guess"?, Ketongu said.

Now Angela HAD to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"Don't mention it"., Lesovikk told him. "But I was also referring to that thing about the Toabots". "If possible, I'd like to have a talk with your leader about sending a beacon, or something to get them all back here". "It'd be a shame if you all never got to see your own birthplace for what it's going to become now that you're going to be accepted back into society".

Now Angela, Golden and Ketongu were all silent. Lesovikk practically just PROMISED them a place on this planet again! This was almost too unbelievable to be true. They were actually going to be allowed to return. And not just them, but ALL of the Toabots! Finally, a moment where they could all be happy about something other than the fact that they were finally going to get the Sphere out of Makutacon grasp.

"You mean the Toabots will actually get to stay here with us"?, Golden asked him.

Lesovikk smiled down at the child-aged matoran and replied: "If Paradox says yes, then they most certainly will".

Golden made a smile that stretched from ear to ear, making it more than evident that this child had been getting far more used to the Toabots than Angela or Ketongu had both originally thought. But though this was to be expected from a youngling, Ketongu did have to admit that he'd be lying if he said he didn't share Goldens excitement. Indeed, they had come a long way for the Sphere, but along with that, The Lord also granted them a chance to sever the ties between the two biomechanical and their only mechanical races.

Even now, Ketongu couldn't resist bowing his head and giving The Lord the greatest thank yous he could think of right now.

Suddenly, once Ketongu had decided to lift his head, he noticed Lesovikk stop and then turn to his left, saying: "Ah, here we are".

With that being said, he, Angela and Golden each turned in the direction of Lesovikks gaze, then widening their eyes as they had finally caught sight of it. There it was, after all of this time searching, it had finally closed to an end. For right before them now in a clear glass case, was a medium sized ball, colored in a shade of both purple and gold with a surface so reflective that it revealed in full clarity the amazed looks on their faces, along with the smile that grew on Lesovikks face as he opened the case then, lifting a clear lid off of the top and setting it gently down beside himself, then looking up at Ketongu and stepping to his right side for Ketongu to grab it.

"I can't believe this"., Ketongu quietly said to himself, then using both hands to grip the circular sides as he bent down and raised back up, carrying a real Sphere in his hands and looking down at it in amazement. Then touching his left earpiece, he said: "Paradox, Armor, everyone, it's actually here, We've found it"!

Lesovikk and Golden both heard what sounded like a loud commotion of joyous sounds on the other side of said earpiece. A few cheers, a couple of strange victory cries. But despite the pain that immediately surged through Ketongu's left ear, he could barely hide his excitement. But said excitement immediately became a thing of the past for Angela as she then heard a beeping sound on her left wrist, then raising it to her eyes and looking down at the small green flat-screen display of the turaga base.

As to what this ES device was doing on her wrist in the first place, Ketongu had given it to her a few minutes ago, sharing his worries of a Makutacon attacking being close to imminent. And indeed it was. Or it was in a sense. For heading right in the direction of the front gates was a black Makutacon symbol. And from the looks of the speed it was traveling, it wouldn't be long before any of those Turaga would see him or her for themselves.

"Crap"!, Angela said.

The other three gave her a questioning look now, almost unsure of whether she was referring to their current victory, something she might have forgotten from somewhere or if commenting on something that was actually about to go down. But that last concern became a truth in Ketongu's eyes as he noticed the way she was currently looking at the Energy Signature detector on hir wrist. And in knowing just what this device was made for, he knew that whatever she was looking at was a very good reason for her to make that comment. For if his guess was right, a big fight was about to erupt.

"What's wrong"?, Lesovikk asked her, still a bit confused over their current situation.

Angela looked fearfully up at them then, responding: "We're about to have company".

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Expect some action next chapter guys! And yes, there is a sixth Toabot on the planet earth. But it's not Outilisa, she's a Toa now. But it is one of the other characters. Who do you think it is? Also, what do you think of this story so far? Please be sure to leave a Review to tell me what you think or PM me if you have any ideas, thoughts and concerns. Again, I thank you all once more for reading and please have a Lord-blessed day! :0)


	33. Chapter 32

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Company

Just a ways away from the council base, Turaga Jala leaned irritatingly against a meta wall, REALLY feeling like he needed some time away from the other Turaga. Jala scoffed. Other FOOLS was more like it. But regardless of whatever decisions the other Turaga made, no way he was going to trust any of those so called Toabots. Not right now at least. Though he'd never admit it to the others though, he was in fact starting to wonder if he had been wrong.

Judging from the way Paradox's arm-blades had looked like they had been forged, they were clearly made for Bioformers of lightning. Yet while Edward (AKA, the only Toa he felt like he could trust right now), was busy pointing a pistol with a thornaxx straight at the Toabot, Paradox never attaced them, like he would've rather died on his knees than fought back. Heck, Paradox had even ripped off his sword, preventing him from defending himself should something happen, and his wings as if to say: I know I'm in severe amounts of danger just by standing here, but one of you will have to find a snowball in a fire-village before I let you all remain blind.

Jala shook his head and silently laughed to himself. There was just no way that these Toabots wanted peace if they had considered bringing weapons in the first place. But then again, one could still give the argument that said weapons were only meant for the mapotafons or whatever this other side preferred to call themselves. But then again, it wasn't like there could've been a possible antichrist in the group. Of course by that, he wasn't talking about the literal antichrist, just the metaphorical ones. Or did the bible really mention only one antichrist? He never COULD seem to figure that out.

Then deciding to take his mind off of that matter until said time should actually happen, he decided to direct his attention towards the sound of a vehicle engine and saw a rather wide red and black track with claws for a bumper, which seemed to drive closer and closer towards the closed, cross-wired front gates. Jala nearly rolled his eyes then as he started walking angrily towards the front gates, not at all caring about the fact that this truck was starting to increase it's speed.

This thing was driving on what to normal races should've been considered illegal property. And by illegal property, he meant that it was illegal for anyone without a security plate to drive anywhere in the parking lot. Not only that, but the very fact that this thing was driving towards the entrance was even dumber. The cross-wired fence had at least a few thousand volts of electricity flowing through it. Anyone who touched it would be lucky not to instantly catch fire. Seriously!, Jala thought. Why can't it just be the smart people who have a license approved to them?!

Then pointing his fire stick in the trucks direction, he angrily shouted: "You"! "You're not supposed to be here"! "Get off this property now, or that fence will kill you before any of US get a chance to"!

But almost immediately after that was said, the vehicle let out an angry growl and the bottom of it lifted the rest of it onto a muscular set of red and black legs that literally jumped over this said fence as the rest of the vehicle continued to transform. The doors flipped out becoming a muscular set of red and black arms, the green hood and clawed bumper lifted up and flipped in front of the Bioformer, forming two extra arms armed with a set of claws. Finally, as the massive Makutacon landed in front of the unsuspecting Turaga of fire, a head flipped up, revealing a rather infuriated looking green face (Krana Su) that glared down at said Turaga with glowing red eyes.

Jala nearly fell on his back in fear upon seeing this monstrosity in front of him. If it wasn't enough of a problem that this thing was a Makutacon, then it definitely was that said Bioformer had FOUR arms. And from the looks of him, an attitude that wasn't going to be stopped with any amount of mental therapy. Jala looked around himself then for any Toa who might be nearby, but all he saw was a few drones that were not too far away much to his luck. But as said drones started to shoot at this Makutacon, the bullets only seemed to do a sum total of nothing.

Instead, Suppressor turned angrily to these said drones, transforming his left arm into a flamethrower and screaming like a maniac as he pulled the trigger at these drones, melting one in the air. Another exploded, another simply shut down and fell to the ground, shattering in pieces. Jala just stood there in terror, unable to move as this makutacon simply let out a long maniacal laugh upon shooting and easily disposing of each drone that came.

Next, a few armored Toa ran forward, shooting relentlessly at Suppressor who just turned, not even looking stunned as he just shot at them with this same flamethrower, burning the armor right off of them and laughing as he heard them scream in intense pain. Jala didn't even TRY to look at what he already knew would be a horrific sight. Next to the fact that this thing was seemingly unbeatable, the sound of Toa screaming and burning was almost too much for him to want to stand.

"Die, die DIEEEEEEEEEE"!, Suppressor screamed as he continued pulling the trigger with a maniacal set of laughter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just at the front of the Turaga base, Paradox could hear all of this screaming and instantly looked towards the horrific sight a far distance away of Toa burning and Jala slowly backing away and trying his best to keep his eyes away from the Toa in pain. But the more Paradox stared at this, the angrier it made him. It made him sick and it made him wish that it was him instead of these other innocent toa. But something that concerned Paradox more was whoever was holding the flamethrower.

As much as he wanted to stop everyone's pain, he couldn't bring himself to do it until he knew who this was, for regardless of what the sin be, he couldn't bring himself to kill a Bionicle or a transformer or even a human. They were all in more trouble right now than they could realize. Even Green looked horrified as he caught sight or this. Paradox took a moment then to look down at Green as he saw this, immediately putting his right blade in front of Greens eyes.

"Look away Green, this is not something you need to see unless you wish to fight a war"., Paradox told him.

Green looked back up at Paradox as he just stared ahead into the flames, eventually catching a seconds sight of the grinning face behind the flames. The green face of a merciless Makutacon of fire. This one, Paradox knew based on his profile as one who loved his own element so much, it made him the equivalent of a human pyromaniac. And he was so much of one in this war that almost everyone knew this Makutacons name.

"Suppressor"., Paradox said.

Tilting his head, Green asked: "What"?

"A Makutacon of fire"., Paradox told him. "One who would only love to watch the world burn". Then activating his wings and surging lightning into his arm blades, Paradox looked back down to Green, saying: "Go find Ketongu". "I will take him".

Instead, Green gave Paradox a look of protest and responded: "Paradox, I can help you". "Just tell me what to do, and I'll-"

"No Green"., Paradox calmly told him. "These Makutacons are too dangerous for you and if they spot you, they will not give a seconds hesitation to kill you". Then glaring ahead at the Makutacon far ahead of him, he said: "And I will do all I can to make sure that this one burns no more innocents". "He's burned his last".

With that being said, Paradox tilted himself downwards and allowed the thrusters in his wings to carry him towards the Makutacon while he surged his blades with a blue lightning, then raising them as he made sure to try his best to aim as he got closer and closer towards the laughing Makutacon. This had to end. And it had to end now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Finally, Suppressor decided that these Toa's corpses had had enough as he then lowered his flame thrower, and looked quickly over to his left side at the Turaga of Fire who had somehow managed to grab a rifle in all of the chaos. Then giving Jala a mischievous grin, he changed his left arm back into a normal arm and cracked his knuckles as he approached the Fire-turaga with slow footsteps, all four of them, deciding to have a little fun with this one before killing him.

Immediately aiming the rifle at the slowly approaching Makutacon, Jala warned: "Get away"! "I know how to use this"!

Suppressor kept approaching, letting out a short chuckle before then saying: "Regardless, I'm sure it's been made clear that that thing won't do anything to me". "And now, I'm going to crush you like the maggot you are"!

Jala glared up at him, screaming: "Maggot"?!

Suppressor quickly swung a claw underneath both of the Turagas legs, causing him to fall on his back as he lost grip of the rifle, one of Suppressors other arms catching it in midair. As pain sten surged through the Fire-turaga's back, he glared up at Suppressor as he face came closer towards his with a slow and angry breath.

"Yes you slime fudge"!, Suppressor growled "I know what you've been told about us, that we're just a small army of murderers, but you exiled us, betrayed us and spat in out faces when you knew dang well we wouldn't be a threat to you"! "And WE'RE the evil ones"?

Jala's eyes widened as he now realized the difference between the Toabots and the Makutacons. Paradox was actually what he had told himself to be. For while this one had just arrived and tried his hardest to kill everyone around, paradox had actually been peaceful, not making ONE movement to attack them. Regardless of the reasons Suppressor had just stated, Paradox had surrendered to THEM instead of trying to kill them. Jala just closed his eyes in defeat then, realizing that he had been wrong this entire time to try and support Edward's blind and false ideals, making a prayer for The Lord to forgive him.

Refusing to wait for Jala to finish, Suppressor just growled: "But no more". "Now, we WILL become what you've always feared us to be, your death".

Then raising his claws for a slashing pound-down, he stared down deeper into Jala's face, waiting for him to open his eyes before he would actually strike him. But even as Jala finished that prayer, he kept his eyes closed, realizing that his death was near and that this prayer was the only thing he could manage in this final minute. For surely, after everything he had done, not even Paradox would come to his rescue.

But then, as Suppressor was starting to lose patience, and Jala waited for his approaching death, both of them heard a loud and quickly approaching: "NOOOO"!

Suppressor turned quickly in the direction of the scream, being too slow to react as he saw Paradox's flying form make a hard impact with him, knocking them both a distance away from the Turaga who had immediately opened his eyes and looked in the direction of a brief crashing sound. He widened his eyes in surprise as he caught sight of the two forms that now stood in front of each other with an intense glare, PARADOX standing in Jala's direction in a protective stance. Jala almost couldn't believe this. Just HOW could it be that this Toabot was so willing to protect him like this, regardless of everything he had done?

Jala was too stunned to move as the two then ran at each other. Suppressor swung a left claw at Paradox who quickly blocked it with a right arm-blade, then bring up his right elbow to make a hard impact with Suppressor's face, which let out a growl as he then moved swiftly to his right as Paradox spun himself, his left arm-blade narrowly missing him. Suppressor then swung a right fist, missing Paradox's face and then bringing up a left armored foot to make a hard impact with Paradox's chin, nearly knocking him off of his feet and giving Suppressor enough of a distraction to grab Paradox by the back of the neck with his right arm, and lifting him up with the intent to throw him into the electric fence behind himself.

This plan quickly became flawed when Suppressor let out a scream in pain upon then noticing Paradox shoving his left arm-blade into the same arm Suppressor had used to grab him, a purple fluid leaking quickly out of the wound. More specifically into the elbow, penetrating the bone. But none the less, Suppressor let out a growl as he then spun himself fast enough for Paradox to still be in the air as he threw him into the fence, his right arm coming off as well.

In a short howl of pain, Suppressor put a metal bandage on the remaining part of his arm, intending to get it replaced later. Then he looked quickly at Paradox's form that seemed to hang on the fence as electricity surged relentlessly through his body. This alone would've made Suppressor smile if he didn't also notice the fact that Paradox wasn't screaming in pain. But why?, he wondered. Almost Immediately, a terrifying realization hit him.

You idiot!, Suppressor thought to himself as he then remembered the fact that Paradox was a Toabot of lightning. All this was going to do was make him stronger! And indeed, Paradox felt power surge through him as the fence had started to malfunction and send sparks flying everywhere as it finally failed and let Paradox fall back onto the ground, landing on his feet and glaring ahead at the Makutacon who simply braced himself, shifting his left arm back into a flamethrower as he noticed Paradox's blades glow a bright yellow.

After a few seconds then, Paradox charged and Suppressor tried his best to defend himself, shooting his flame thrower and hitting Paradox with success, then letting go of the trigger, only to see Paradox jump harmlessly through the fire the next second. Suppressor quickly swung forward then with both of his left arms, but Paradox rolled under both of them, using his left arm-blade to slice through Suppressors clawed left arm, purple liquid spilling from the wound.

Paradox quickly stood from behind Suppressors current position, readying himself for whatever fight Suppressor would offer. Suppressor paid no attention to the leaking wound, spinning and swinging his left clawed arm at Paradox. Paradox blocked this with his left arm-blade, then spinning left so his left wing would make a distracting impact to Suppressor's face. And seconds before Suppressor could react, Paradox shoved both of his arm-blades through Suppressor's chest, causing Suppressor to then fall to his knees as purple blood leaked from the massive wound in his chest.

Then, as Suppressor looked angrily up at Paradox, the life fading from his own eyes, Paradox just glared back, saying: "Know now that as long as the Toabots breathe, we will never let you harm any innocent soul". "Especially not the soul of one who can easily be forgiven"., then pulling both blades from Suppressor's chest and allowing him to fall onto the ground, dead at his feet.

Then, as Paradox turned concernedly towards the Fire-turaga, he noticed Jala staring up at him in a visible form of amazement. For how amazed he indeed was, that this Toabot had even bothered to try and save him at all, again after everything he had done. That Makutacon was right, the council HAD made a terrible mistake out of exiling the Bioformer race out of fear. Yet Paradox had done all in his power to make sure that this Turaga ended up ok, regardless of what they did. Now, Jala truly believed that the Toabots were not any sort of threat.

Paradox then turned to his right as several Toa and autobots immediately approached them, raising their weapons at the Toabot leader and shouting: "Get down on the ground"! "Take off your weapons or we will open fire"!

"Stop"!, Jala instantly yelled, then getting back up on his feet as the Toa and Autobots all looked to him in confusion, not at all aware of anything that had just happened. Then, walking in between both Paradox and the squad of Toa and Autobots and taking a look at the still bleeding corpse of the Makutacon, before looking back up at Paradox with a grin, saying: "This Bioformer is a Toabot, and he is on our side".

Each Toa and Autobot immediately understood what had happened and glad-fully lowered their weapons, giving a few nods in apology before then approaching the dead Makutacon and dragging the corpse out of sight, and extinguishing the fire on the dead or injured Toa as quickly as they possibly could. As they were busy with these matters, Paradox looked back down at the Ta-Turaga who was now looking up at him as if he were a friend.

"Thank you Turaga Jala"., Paradox told him.

"Nah"., Jala responded, then lending out a right hand to shake. "Thank you for all you've done today".

Paradox returned Jalas smile with one of his own and glad-fully grabbed Jala's extended hand with his left hand, taking no hesitation in shaking it. But both broke their handshake as they then heard a siren and turned to the sight of a Thorrnatus v48, being driven by Pow and with two backseats holding Edward and Maze, and being followed by Ketongu's two seater form, holding inside Green, Angela (who once again sat in his lap), and Golden. It was more than evident to all of them at this point, that the war of Earth, was about to begin.

Jala directed his attention back to Paradox, asking him: "What will we do now"?

Paradox turned to Jala, looking kindly down to him as he said: "The Toa Voya, Toabots and I will finish things from here". "You and the rest of the Turaga are still needed". Then looking to the other Toa and Autobots, Paradox told them: "The rest of you, protect these Turaga with your lives to honor these brave Toa's deaths".

Everyone gave him a nod and a few gave him smiles, all doing the best they could now to be sure that they would always return this brave leaders compassion and kindness with their own respect. Paradox smiled back at them, now becoming thankful that The Lord had come into him through the Holy Spirit to make the changes that he and everyone else here had made today. Now in return, he would do his best to fight for their freedom and their forgiveness, even if it meant dying in the process. For if he were to die for a cause like this, he believed that it would be the most honorable death he could possibly wish for.

But as Paradox was about to take off, but stopped as he then heard Jala say: "Hey, before you go, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you". "I know now more than ever that I was wrong to accuse you of anything and I AM deeply sorry for that". "Expect to hear a sorry from me every time we cross paths again". "But I'm also sorry for what I did to my son". "You think you can tell my son I said that, and also that I love him"?

Paradox turned to Jala with a kind compassionate look as he responded: "I will do just that". "And do not worry about any more apologies from this day forward". "I'll always forgive you".

Paradox turned back to his allies then, reverting himself into his Plane transformation before then taking off, hovering over the road for the thorrnatus and Ketongu to follow him as he left for the battle to came, leaving behind an amazed group of Toa, Autobots and a single Turaga who watched them leave with a grin. As they then disappeared from his view, he lowered his head, asking that regardless of what was to happen next, The Lord would be with them for the rest of their days.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The war for the fate of the world starts next chapter guys... sort of. LOL. BTW, I might have left a spoiler for my last Fanfiction novel (which will probably typed when I'm in my forties considering all of the other novels I'm going to type before that) in this fanfiction universe, which yes will be about the book of revelations in the Bible, plus a team of heroes to help fight the battle. Also, what do you think of the story so far? Be sure to tell me in the form of a review or PM and please, have a Lord-blessed day! :0)


	34. Chapter 33

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: Peace and Forgiveness

Right now, as Green sat in the right seat of Ketongu's vehicular interior, he had noticed himself becoming concerningly worried about how this forthcoming battle was going to turn out. True, the Toabots and Toa Voya were now gonna fight these Makutacons together, but one of the many questions that seemed to keep ringing in his head was: Was that really going to be enough? From what Billy had told him in a com-message, the Toa couldn't do ANYTHING to these guys. Least nothing that would actually HURT them.

And the Toabots? Well, THAT situation was a little worse. Paradox had already killed one Makutacon, and that left at least nine more for everyone else, and seeing as the Toabots were really the only ones who could actually kill them, in all senses of truth, this was all five Toabots and eleven distractions against nines Makutacons of whom they could only HOPE to defeat. And if all of that didn't worry him enough, then there was at least one other mind bogling question that did: Which ones of them would make it out alive in the end, and who would die?

All of this bothered Green so much that he almost forgot that Angela was still sitting on him. Not only that, but Green was only able to snap out of his worrisome state as he saw Angela turn to him then with eyes of kind reassurance. Then his worry returned as he continued to stare at her. What if SHE got hurt in the middle of this battle? What if SHE was the one who took a bullet in the chest rather than any of the Makutacons? He sincerely hoped that this would NEVER be the case as he then made a quick prayer, asking The Lord to give Angela a great amount of protection in this battlefield. Her AND Golden.

As Green had then opened his eyes, he noticed that Angela's mask had suddenly gotten a little closer to his. Green almost instantly blushed and Angela just smiled at him, as if it was a promise that everything was going to be OK in the end. That the Toabots were going to win this battle and all of the other battles that they would dare to fight. But even now, Green wasn't so sure about all of that and thought again of how bad things would be for him if she was one of the casualties. And if she was such without knowing how he had always felt for her.

But just as Green was about to finally tell her those three words that terrified him from the very day he had first seen her, he and Angela both jumped to the sound of a horn honking. That horn being Ketongu's. Green would've made some form of protest if he hadn't then looked past Angela's left side, seeing the other Toabots and Ops approaching them on the road. Green actually allowed himself to smile as he was in the current realization that for at least right now, everyone was back together.

"Look Green, its the other Toabots"!, Golden screamed in joy.

Green smiled, replying: "I know, I see them".

Just then, a tune played on ketongus radio and Green rolled his eyes while Angela just laughed.

_All for one, We fight together_

_Knock knock, you about to get shell shocked_

_All for one we ride together_

_Knock knock, you about to get shell shocked _

_All for one, We fight together_

_Knock knock, you about to get shell shocked_

_This family can bear any weather_

_Knock knock you about to get-_

"All right Key"., Armor replied half-laughing on the other side of the com. "We know you're exited".

"Darn right I am"., Ketongu replied. "Least now, we get to win this fight in unity".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Paradox grinned to himself upon hearing that tune. Despite how... terribly confusing the movie had been for him, he did have to admit that the song fit their situation in a funny manner of speaking. Least it had confirmed to him that he was still the same Ketongu who was willing to lighten the mood in whatever funny way he could. But his grin changed to a look of seriousness as he saw just far behind them, were eight other vehicles, being led by a Xtronion ship with those familiar spiked wings.

That was most definitely Killer. And all of those other vehicles behind him, were the other Makutacons. Knowing that now was the time, he quickly turned himself around, motioning with one of his moveable wings for the other Toabots to follow him. For just earlier, he had passed an old and abandoned neighborhood. If there was any chance they could make this fight take place somewhere without any casualties of any innocent people, that was more than likely the place to do it.

"Sir, the Makutacons are on our tails"., Athena told him through her mic. "I'm hoping you've got somewhere for us to hash this thing out"?

"I'm leading everyone to an old and abandoned neighborhood".,Paradox told them. "If we can bring the fight there instead of anywhere else, we can reduce the risk of any innocent people falling into harms way".

"Wait, doesn't that normally mean it could be contagious of something"?, Rack asked them through his link in the com.

"Nah"., Ketongu told them. "I did a scan of the area just before we passed it". "It's just kinda old...kind of like the rest of us"., Ketongu joked.

Paradox let out a short chuckle, then asking him: "Do you still have the Sphere"?

"In the trunk"., Ketongu told him.

"Alright then, Green, I'll need you to get a hold of it and make sure a few of the other Toa are there to protect you"., Paradox told him.

Another link came into the mic and Edwards voice responded: "As much as I still don't really trust this war as being anything good at all, or the rest of you, I'll go ahead and volunteer to guard the buggar".

Maze spoke up: "Pow and I will assist him, at least that'll increase their chances of surviving this thing".

"Alright then, just remember to keep the Sphere AND the matoran from them at all costs"., Paradox told them. "We can not let them get their hands on it". "Nor can we allow them to take hostages to use against us". "That is why along with the Sphere, I want the Matoran as far away from this conflict as possible". "And Edward, thank you for being the first to volunteer".

A short silence passed before everyone then heard Edward say: "You see, this is all I really wanted every time I did something". "And did I get it"? "Heck, nur"!

A short moment of laughter passed then, stopping once they all saw an old, wooden neighborhood come into view just on the right side of the road. Then came a silence of a bit of worry. Of course they knew they were going to be heading into a desolate location to fight this battle out, little had they known that this neighborhood looked so old any one of the wooden buildings might have collapsed on them if they made a wrong move. But, better us than any civilians I guess., Armor thought as they had all then pulled into a long street, old wooden buildings on either side, under a clouded sky.

As the four vehicles then braked and opened their doors, allowing everyone to exit, Green took no second's hesitation in rushing to Ketongu's trunk once Angela had hopped off of him. Noticing the hurry Green was in, Ketongu quickly opened the trunk and allowed Green to grab the Sphere, which surprisingly due to it's size was a lot lighter than it's size would suggest. And as soon as that was finished, all five Toabots immediately reverted to Toa mode, already having let out their passengers as well.

Paradox turned quickly back in the direction of the open road of which they had entered from, seeing nothing coming. At least not yet. But Paradox wasn't about to take any chances. He had been fighting this wretched war long enough to know that the Makutacons were more than smart enough to notice them pull in here. And here, that only led to one conclusion as he and the other five Toabots took a stance together in front of the Toa Voya and three matoran: The Makutacons would still be here looking for the Sphere. And at this point, they were going to be here any minute.

Paradox turned to the others just behind them then, ordering: "I'd prefer it if you all got out of here now, but if you wish to fight with us now, there will be no turning back".

But as Edward immediately motioned for Green, Angela, Golden, Pow and Maze to follow him into a nearby alley, Billy stepped forward, grinning up at his father in law and responding: "You already know my vote". "And an army of Makutacons isn't gonna change a thing".

Paradox grinned back, at least happy to know that he had a son in law who cared this much for the ones he now considered family.

Outilisa just gave him a nod and said: "Hey, if this idiot is willing to risk his life, then so am I".

Billy laughed, giving his wife a quick kiss to the cheek.

Gahu Ops and Robert all remained silent, at the same time making it remain evident that they were staying as well, regardless of what should happen from this moment on. And to be honest, Paradox couldn't have chosen a better army on this earth for was about to happen right here and now. They had started somewhat as enemies, and here they were now, about to fight against the true threat of the hour. Then turning to the sound of multiple engines and watching as the Makutacons pulled and flew and hovered in with a straight face, already mentally prepared to take them all on, one on nine if it meant defending them from their past sins.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the alley, Edward had decided to completely ignore Paradox's orders and literally hide IN the alleyway, while as everyone simply stayed with him as to actually stick together at the moment. No chances they were going to abandon each other anytime soon, not with the battle that was probably about to tear this entire neighborhood into pieces. But as Pow actually decided to take a peek out of the other side of said alley, he quickly came to the realization that this wasn't an old neighborhood. It was it fact, an old TOWN. And a rather large one too.

Pow let out a loud sigh, being unable to imagine how many of these buildings were going to be gone by the end of today. And also praying that as they ran through here to avoid the soon to be gunfire, that none of these buildings would come crashing down on THEM. More than likely Maze, being the complete nerd that he was on these sorts of things, was at least a hundred times more worried than Pow was on that matter.

But Green, while still keeping a tight grip on the Sphere, was currently peeking his head out of the way they had just entered, watching as the Makutacons all braked a distance away from the toabots and reverted to their Toa forms, all sharing an intense glare towards the Toabots and the friends that stood right beside them in a courageous stance. And as of right now, Green was intensely worried for them, wondering if he was ever going to see ANY of them after this, considering their current odds.

Edward immediately looked over to Green, noticing the look on his face and quickly approaching him, then leaning down to his ear and asking: "Considering the state you're obviously in right now, are you still sure YOU should be the one protecting that thing"?

"Yep"., Green immediately responded.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Each Toabot, Toa and Autobot watched each Makutacon very closely, eying their hands and weapons as Paradox took a few steps closer towards them, Killer doing the same as he stepped away from his Makutacons. After said few steps, both just stopped, believing themselves to be at a safe talking distance, case the other had any motives to attack. And in knowing his brother the way that he did, Paradox knew that Killer was just ITCHING for a fight.

And indeed Killer was as he looked into his brothers eyes and resisted the urge to take out the axe that hung on his back and slice him to pieces. But regardless of how much he wanted to kill Paradox and just get this over with, he knew that there was surely a chance or two to get Paradox to reconsider fighting them. As less fun as this would be without him, it would only make everything easier on himself and all the other Makutacons who stood behind him.

"My most impolite greetings brother"., Killer greeted, earning a bit of laughter from the Makutacons.

"And my most KIND greetings to you brother"., Paradox returned, unwilling to start a fight if Killer was willing to negotiate.

Of course Killer didn't, Paradox knew this fact almost as well as he knew his own birth date. But regardless, Paradox had always been the brother who was more polite and respecting than the rest of his siblings. And it absolutely INFURIATED Killer as he quickly remembered this as well, then realizing that the war over this righteous anger wasn't going to get started anytime soon by using any insults to tick him off. Nine times out of ten, those attempts always failed.

Instead, Killer just kept his straight face and say: "I take it from the nearby signal that you have the sphere right HERE, Yes"?

"Indeed it is Killer"., Paradox told him. "In our possession AND our protection should you choose to try and take it for your unjust cause".

A few of the Toabots grinned, enjoying right now the fact that their leader was always in fact and almost never in opinion about these kinds of things. Robert and Ops were both amazed at the courage Paradox had just displayed in front of this guy, a Makutacon who looked like he could eat him thirty times over for breakfast. And surely Killer knew how to fight against this guy if all he ever used against him was an axe and a spiked shield/claw.

Each Makutacon just glared at Paradox, most of them looking bored with the fact that they were still just standing here while these two hashed things out with WORDS. Good gracious!, Scorpio nearly exclaimed. Will one of you just try and stab each other, or SOMETHING?! And Killer was getting as impatient as the rest of his Makutacons, but unlike them, he knew how to direct his anger at the things actually worth taking them out on.

Then forcing a smile, Killer told Paradox: "Look Paradox, try to see this conflict from MY point of view for once in your life as I say this, OK"? "Just TRY to believe me when I say that we're just nothing like any of these bionicles, these Transformers, these monsters". "We, are stronger". We, are BETTER". And with just those two things being said, WE should be the ones who have control over this miserable earth". "Not them". "And deep down, I know you believe it too".

"I do not brother"., Paradox told him. "I believe there is no need for this war any longer".

"Than move aside so we may slaughter those false friends of yours"!

"Even now you remain blind to the truth"? "If you just took a SECOND to try and do what I am doing now, you would also see the goodness in them like I do".

"No doubt a FALSE goodness"!, Killer exclaimed. "To trick us back into the slavery we were in BEFORE we were exiled to that rotten filth"! "They're all the same Paradox, they'll betray your trust at a millions times the speed it would take them to earn it". "That is why as in fact of immediately, I'm taking that sphere and giving everyone else what they rightfully deserve".

Paradox raised both of his arm-blades and got into a battle stance then as he glared into his bothers eyes and responded: "Not if I have a say in the matter".

"Face it Paradox, you don't"., Killer responded.

Just then, the other four Toabots raised their firearms, all pointing them at Killer who just gave them a glare.

"We beg to differ"., Ketongu responded.

Then in the sum total amount of time it would take for an individual to blink, the other eight Makutacons raised THEIR firearms, pointing them at the Toabots with a series of intense glares.

"So do WE cyclops"., Killer countered, giving a bullying smirk to Ketongu before then looking back over at Paradox. "In fact, why don't I start this by killing every last one of those Bionicles in that alleyway"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green widened his eyes as he heard Killer say this, but changed his look to a straight face as his gaze met a terrifying glare from Killer, whom had immediately looked over just seconds ago, causing Edward to jump and nearly run away. Pow rolled his eyes at this, knowing that Edward probably WOULD'VE if he wasn't in deep crap already or surrounded by two other Toa and two other Matoran who would more than likely be excellent witnesses should Edward try and do anything. And Pow nearly let out a storm of laughter once he saw the look on Edwards face. DANG, he looked like he was about to pee himself.

But Green payed close to zero attention to Edward hilarious reaction and instead, just gazed ahead at the glaring Makutacon leader, quietly saying: "Do what you want, but I'll die before I give YOU the Sphere".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Then, as Killer had seemed to take a step forward, Paradox moved swiftly in the way, pointing his left arm-blade at him as he told him: "You will NOT kill ANY of them"! "Not over this truly idiotic grudge"!

Killer turned his increasingly frightening glare towards his brother then, taking no seconds hesitation in pulling out his axe, wielding it in his left hand and easily hanging it across his shoulder. Just who did Paradox think he was? Especially NOW with an army as small and easily penetrable as this, up against another army that Easily outgunned, outnumbered and overall OUTMATCHED HIS? For a second, Killer had actually begun to wonder if his brother had gone mad.

"I will kill these rodents for whatever reason I please Paradox, and you cannot stop me"., Killer naggingly responded. "My army has more soldiers than you do, and I'm not counting your mere Toa or that Autobot who got his friends killed".

Billy quickly looked down at Ops who had a look in his eyes that seemed to scream murder, instantly becoming worried. But Ops glare disappeared when Gahu immediately placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder, and giving a calming and pleading look. Ops looked up at Gahu then, about to give protest until seeing the look on Gahu's face and immediately deciding to calm down, unwilling to act unkind to someone as respectful as Gahu was. Yeah, sometimes he asked way too many questions but none the less, he was still that one friend who was always there when no one else was.

Paradox immediately did a read over Ops's online profile, having to quickly hack through a few firewalls before then reading it over and responding: "Even now you lie to yourself Killer". "Those casualties were not his fault".

"Regardless, we are still meant to ENSLAVE them"!, Killer yelled. "And kill them for what they did to us"! "Are you REALLY too blind to SEE that"?!

"My eyes are wide awake Killer, but you are lost in the maze of your own rage and insanity"., Paradox responded. "REGARDLESS of what you say or do, I will always be there to stand against you if it means protecting them from harm".

A long silence passed between the two then as they just stared intensely into each others eyes. One with the desire for peace, the other with the desire to kill. One with an intense love for the ones who had wronged him, and the other with an intense hatred for the same people. One with the will to forgive, and the other with the anger to avenge. With both of these opponents as strong and believing in their causes as they were, it was becoming more than evident that this was NOT going to end well.

Then raising the shield/claw weapon attatched to his right arm, revealing a firearm to be just inside of it, Killer responded: "Then I will have every pleasure in killing you as well".

Then, just as blows were about to be made and a firefight was about to start, everyone heard a voice yell: "WAIT"!

All Toabots, Makutacons, Toa, Transformer and Matoran looked then in the direction of the source of this sudden exclamation. It became evident that Gahu was the one who had made this exclamation once they all saw him walk out of his group of allies and friends with a pleading look on his mask. Everyone just stared at him first in curiosity as he had started walking, and then in fear as he stepped in-between Paradox and Killer, looking into Killers eyes with a pleading look that seemed to hold no fear at all for his own life. He was silent for a while as he had kept looking up into Killers eyes, silently begging that he wouldn't start a fight.

As much as Killer was already starting to hate this Toa of Lava, he just said: "Well go on then, but be quick or my trigger finger will lose it's patience". "Go ahead, try and say something to me that you think would convince me". "Something not even my brother has brought up yet, or maybe take just a little while longer and ask yourself: If he isn't listening to anything his brother says, what makes me think he'll take anything I say seriously enough as to not lose his patience the second he hears it"?

Everyone kept wide eyes on the young Toa of Lava then, all wondering just what this guy was going to say or do next. Heck, they already thought he was crazy for walking out in the time that he did, but he was starting to look just a bit crazier with each passing second of silence. What if the second he had finally decided to say something, was the very same second Killer had decided to "lose his patience"? And that small threat alone sounded so terrifying that it actually sent shivers down their spines. Whatever Gahu was planning on telling Killer next, the Toabots and everyone on their side just hoped that it wouldn't get him killed.

But finally, Gahu responded: "Because I think we all know that there doesn't have to be any more killing". "I know that this can be hard to realize, being where you've been now, but most of us have changed now". "In morality and law". "And yes, I agree with you when you say that you're all stronger than us". Then looking over at Scorpio: "The scorpion did enough to us to prove that". Then looking back up at Killer: "But that, along with all we've already done to you, doesn't have to make us enemies anymore". "Just earlier today, Paradox actually BEGGED the Turaga for peace, and look where we all are now". "We stand together now because there IS a chance for us to live together on this planet". "All of us together as one".

Now Killer looked like he was willing to listen, the hate slowly fading away from his eyes.

"If you just find the will in your light to forgive us, like Paradox did earlier today, we won't have to go through all the pain and misery and hate, killing each other anymore". "As I'm sure you'd have for killing your own brother". "Yeah he might irritate you, but he's still your brother isn't he"?

Killer nodded.

"I know you still love him despite all of the anger you hold towards him, you wouldn't be this angry over what happened if you didn't". "So right now, while there is still a chance to live in an age of peace, let's all put down our weapons". "Because I KNOW that right now, we can all live in something you all deserve more than the rest of us do". "Peace".

Killers eyes seemed to widen then in realization as he continued to listen to this Toa of Lava. As did the eyes of the other Makutacons as they seemed to listen as well, absolutely stunned by his words. And a few of the Toa had even started to cry as they listened to what Gahu said. And it wasn't even as close to heartbreaking as the fact that Gahu had actually possessed the courage here and now to tell Killer all of this at the point that he had decided to. And it was actually WORKING!

Even Billy had started to shed a tear as he saw this. And he barely EVER cried at all. But he really couldn't hold them in right now, for in all of the times up to now, Gahu had proved himself far beyond Billy's expectations as far as a good and moral spirit was concerned. Already, he had succeeded in using this same method in cheering up a child he didn't know, and now he was going out of his own way, possibly risking his own life just to convince Killer of the truth. If that didn't already make Gahu the best of all the Toa in the group today, he wasn't sure what would.

"Trust me now when I say that PEACE, between each and every single one of us, will be a much more beautiful thing than anything this war could possibly bring"., Gahu told him. "And that Peace can be easily achieved if we cast aside our past differences and find it in our lights, sparks and liarks to forgive each other". "Which is why, I will admit now to something I've already done a long time ago: I forgive you for killing any of us if you already have, and I'll even forgive you if you kill me right here and now". "But PLEASE, open your liark and your mind to all the good it will do for us if you choose to forgive us and take this one chance to live forever in a world where we don't have to fight anymore". "Where even YOU will be forgiven for all of the sins YOU have committed if there is any, and live successfully in a world of Love, Peace, Hope and Forgiveness". Then stretching out his right hand to Killer: "It can be done". "I promise".

A long and emotional silence passed then, between Toabots, Makutacons, Transformer, Toa and Matoran, all finally being able to see as much as Gahu did now that there WAS a chance of peace, and a choice to forgive them in order to fully achieve it. Even now, Paradox let a smile conquer his face, already having a deep, proud feeling for this Toa, for having the courage to do what he did, and for having the wisdom to say what he did, and it brought tears from his eyes as this smile grew wider as the clouds seemed to remove themselves from the light of the sun, shining a light upon all of them with the warmth he and everyone here surely felt towards what Gahu was doing now. For now more than before, Paradox saw a real chance to finally end this war without needing to resort to violence.

Even Killer was silent, with a face that looked like it was about to break apart in the sad realization that had started to course through his mind. What if this young Toa was RIGHT? What if there really WAS a chance for them all to live in peace? He looked first back to the other Makutacons who had all seemed to be easily convinced by Gahu's words. Perhaps this Toa WAS right. Maybe all along, all that ever had to be done was have the courage and peace of mind for all of those who had dared to sin against his race all of those years ago.

Then, he turned back to Gahu. Looking into his green eyes and seeing nothing more than a compassionate honesty in them. Maybe it was both those and his honest words that had actually made him realize that there was a chance here to finally make things right? To finally put an end to all of the killing? Killer gave Gahu a kind smile then, exiting the Toabots and all who were allied with them. It was right there and now then, in the end to this long silence that he had decided to make what he KNEW to be the right choice.

"Liar"., Killer responded, then quickly pointing the gun in his shield at the Toa of Lava and firing three shots.

Gahu let out a loud grunt in pain as the hope suddenly disappeared and became replaced with a feeling of intense horror and sorrow from the Toabots and their friends as they saw pieces of black chest armor fly in different directions, becoming covered in Gahu's blood. The Makutacons just grinned over the joy they had of being the ones to see this in a way of which they saw what was happening. Even Paradox's gaze had changed, to a face of a horrified disbelief.

And as the third bullet had been shot off, Gahu just seemed to stand still for a moment, a few grunts escaping his mouth before he turned then to the others, revealing to them a sight that horrified them. Three large sizzling holes in his chest, all still pouring blood from the wounds. Ops felt his legs go numb as he immediately fell to his knees, too horrified to speak a single word. Outilisa let out a scream of sadness and Billy's eyes widened at the sight, as did everyone else's as the deafening silence seemed to pass by all too slow.

Even Green looked horrified. How could this happen?!, Green thought. There was a REAL FREAKING CHANCE there, and Killer just decided to murder him in cold blood?! Had his anger really lead him down a path this dark. A path so dark that he had to make an action that was causing a too good of a Toa to bleed out on the road beneath him?! Just WHY did he do that?! Even Edwards eyes widened at the sight. But regardless of how everyone felt right now, there was still a silence that created more and more pain with each passing second.

But despite the wounds, Gahu just smiled at them, saying: "Please don't mourn... for me". "I'm going to a much...better place... the home I've always wanted... to go to".

Then looking up at the sky with an even bigger smile and closing his eyes, he stood still for a few long seconds, before then collapsing to the ground with a loud metal thud. Billy instantly ran from the crowd then, not taking any thought to stop until reaching the left side of Gahu's body, dropping down next to it and lifting it up onto his lap with eyes full of horror.

"No no no"!, Billy screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stay with me stay with me"! He gently shook him. "Gahu come on, don't do this, please"!

But as Billy then checked Gahu's pulse, the horrifying realization hit him harder than a Rama-bull could, one he did NOT want to accept as the still form laid still in his arms: Gahu was dead. And even now, Gahu's form hadn't seemed to stop smiling, making Billy want this toa back with them all the more. No, please., Billy thought. I've already had this happen to me once Lord, please. Not again, please. But it was already too late. The action had already been done and Billy couldn't change it if he wanted to.

Then looking up from the sight of Billy cradling Gahu's dead form in tears, he noticed the look on Killers face, and it ANGERED him. For right now, Killer was just smiling down at Gahu's dead form. And it wasn't a kind smile either. It was a smile that told Paradox that Killer was proud of the murder he had just committed. Paradox's angry form immediately started to shake as rage immediately continued to rise within him, making him decide that no more good or innocent lives would be taken today. But he was NOT going to let this evil action go unpunished.

Then letting out a scream of rage, Paradox activated the thrusters in his wing, putting them at full thrust capacity as he immediately flew into Killer, keeping a tight grip on his body as they both flew towards one of the old buildings. Killer was actually a bit surprised that Paradox had actually decided to anything NOW as they both crashed through a brick wall, landing in a dimly lit room, just a short distance away from each other.

Killer got up first, screaming: "Kill them"! "Kill every last one of them"!

"NO"!, Paradox screamed, then running at Killer and swinging his left arm-blade at Killer.

Killer easily dodged the blade, then grabbing a tight hold of the arm and spinning himself, easily picking Paradox up off of his feet and throwing at a brick wall on his right side. Paradox's back made a hard impact with it and he fell to the ground on his knees and elbows, dust from the old bricks falling on him and temporarily clouding his eyesight. Paradox ignored the dust, immediately getting up on his feet and looking ahead of himself.

But Paradox was unprepared for the gray foot that immediately kicked Paradox hard enough in the chest to send him flying back through the wall itself, and falling towards the hard concrete road that waited below. Quickly, Paradox tried to activate his wings managing to decrease his speed. Paradox was forced to quickly spin to his right, narrowly dodging an axe swing from Killer in midair. Realizing then that he was close enough to the ground, Paradox flipped and twirled himself upright, landing on his feet in a crouched position as Killer landed just across from him with a glare.

Killer spun his axe in his fingers as he asked him: "You really think you're so clever brother, as to actually have a chance to TRICK me"? Then stopping his axe spin, and tightly gripping in an intimidating battle stance as the blade glowed in a searing red: "I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces"!

Paradox got into his own battle stance then, charging both of his arm-blade with electricity, making them glow blue as he responded: "Not as much as I'll enjoy bringing a murderer to justice".

It became official then with these words being exchanged as the two fiercely charged at each other, both ready to fight as hard as they possibly could in order to achieve their opposing goals. At the end of this day, one side would win and the other would lose. One would ascend into victory while the other would fall into failure. ONE of these two fighters would live, and the other would die.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yep, a really good Toa died there... and that means war. Prepare to see more of it in the next five or so chapters. That's right. Literally, a lot of chapters filled with the action you all enjoy. Also, how did you take Gahu's death? My friends funeral was actually on the same day that I finished typing this chapter (1/25/15), and trust me when I say it really changes you when you see a friend in a casket. I guess a part of that was where all of the emotion came from when I typed this chapter. But I can't fully say I put in the full effect considering my friend didn't die in front of me. And a fact some of you might not know, is that I actually named the city Fireman protects after him. I miss him already, but the fact that he's in a better place actually makes me feel better. (sigh) Anyways, the song is shell shocked by Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign ft kill the noise and Madsonik. Bunch of weird names. enjoying the story so far? Be sure to leave a review or PM for opinions, questions, thoughts and concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading and please have a Lord-blessed day!


	35. Chapter 34

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: Attack!

Back in the neighborhood, Toabots, Toa, Autobot and Makutacons had scattered across various points or the area, quickly turning it into a battlefield as bullets flew through the air, hitting walls and narrowly dodging their targets. Even Green had decided to duck into the alleyway in order to avoid the gunfire. And with each passing second, the shooting and the battle cries exchanged between both teams only got louder and louder.

But as Green had then decided to get up from the hard-rock floor, he had also decided to ignore the battle for the fate of the world going on behind him, focusing instead on everyone else. Pow, Maze and Edward all just seemed to remain still and wide eyed as the thought of Gahu's dying form just seemed to pop into their minds over and over again. Luckily Golden hadn't seen anything, though he DID look quite scared as the gunfire continued echoing across the sky.

Then Green looked over at Angela, seeing in her a look of fear, sadness, shock and disbelief. Seriously, Angela did NOT look OK. And Green became worried all the more as Angela had started heavily breathing and looking horrified at nothing, eyes filled with more shock than the rest of her body. Green had to admit, he was shocked too. Until now, Green had never really had a view of such a gruesome, and the mere image still refused to remove itself from Greens mind.

But as Green had just decided to focus all of his attention on Angela, then running to her and hugging her, all of the fear had seemed to fade away, and instead fill Green with a new form of bravery. Angela took no hesitation in hugging Green back, holding him tightly against herself as she immediately started crying into his left shoulder. To further comfort her, Green put the left side of his head on top of Angela's, not caring who was watching them as long as he was making her feel better. And for Golden too, as he decided to join in.

But back to the newly forming emotion, deep in the center of Greens light, it seemed to to not only encourage him to want to do something, but it also made him think less of the way Gahu had just died, and more about the bravery he had shown in standing up to someone who he knew was stronger and more powerful than him. Green tightened a fist in his free right hand, feeling the example empower him to stop doing what he was doing right now.

No longer was Green going to be like all of the other Matoran who would normally just turn and run. Now, whether or not any of the other Toa would agree with him on this, they had all come too far for Green to not offer this at all. He knew this was why Ketongu was supposed to be his protector, but for today he decided, he wouldn't need it. He knew Paradox advised against this back at the Turaga Council base, but it didn't matter anymore. He knew what they were fighting for, and he was GOING to help them fight it.

Then looking back outside, not feeling a single ounce of his new-found courage thin as he heard the gunfire once more, he said: "We've gotta help them".

A silence passed by as the three other Toa looked down at Green in wide eyed disbelief. Angela and Golden both released each other, both looking up at Green the same way.

"What"?, Pow asked him in a worried tone.

Edward gave Green a blank look, responding: "Green, let's not get ahead of ourselves alright"? Then getting down on his knees and looking him in the eyes: "You heard the plane, we're supposed to be protecting you". "And I for one, think we'll manage that job best by not going out there, and risking our lives in all that gunfire trying to be heroes".

"I will also go ahead and remind you that the Makutacon leader just murdered Gahu, a TOA"., Maze told him. "If he, along with the rest of us, couldn't manage to stop a single Makutacon, what chance will we have now"?

Green just looked around himself at both the toa and the other matoran he had grown to love. It was was more than evident right now that they were all scared out of their minds, and they had good reason to be too. But to Green, it didn't make a difference how much more powerful a single Makutacon was compared to the combined might of a team of Toa and a single Autobot. What mattered to him right now was that they helped the Toabots now like they had been helping him.

Then looking up at all three Toa, Green responded: "I think we'll do much better if we stop focusing on our fears and focus on what we can STILL do". "STOP letting Gahu's death get to you, cause that's going to get you killed a lot faster than this war will all on it's own". "Let's go out there right now, and honor his sacrifice by fighting for the safety and forgiveness of everyone else". Green looked to Edward, knowing him to always be the one to continue protesting, and begged: "Please Edward, we owe him this, if not the Toabots".

Edward remained silent for a while, deciding to take in what Green had just told him. As completely stupid as this matoran's motive was, especially now that were literally in the middle of this war, Green was right on his words when he told them that the fear was going to kill them faster than the war would. Much as he hated to admit it, Green was ALSO right when he suggested doing this would be the right thing to honor Gahu's death.

Then letting out an aggravated sigh, Edward responded: "Fine then". Then getting up and lending a hand for Green to take. Green took it glad-fully, then hearing Edward say: "But no matter what, you all stick with US, OK"? "You Stay in the middle and there won't be any problems".

Green simply grinned, responding: "Understood".

Green looked then at Angela's still wide eyed form on the ground, offering both hands to her and Golden, who took it immediately. Angela looked pleadingly in Greens eyes for a second, seeming to literally beg him not to do this. But in return, Green gave HER a look that seemed to beg her to trust him on this. Angela shut her eyes tightly for a second, forcing herself not to punch his pakari off. MAN, how much she hated that face, it wasn't even funny.

Angela opened her eyes then, taking Greens hand and allowing him to pull her up onto her feet, then giving him a glare that seemed to say: Put yourself in danger ONCE, and you're going to PAY. Green just gave her a grin, silently promising that there wouldn't be any promises. Angela turned around, letting out an aggravated groan. She SWORE she loved him too much for his own good, and for once, it sucked.

Edward gave Green a tap to the right shoulder then, hoping to get his attention. Green looked over to a grinning Edward who had the handle of a pistol pointed in Greens direction.

"If I'm dying here in action, I'm making sure the one who made me make this decision die with the rest of us"., Edward told him.

Green took it then, responding: "Well luckily for all of us, I know how to use it". "My dad made me shoot a lot of guns when I was younger".

Edward looked curiously to Angela who gave a nod to confirm what Green said to be a truth.

Then looking to Green with yet another smile, taking out his thornaxx pistol and loading it with a thornaxx fruit, Edward said: "Alright then, let's go to war".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just nearby this very conversation, Blocker had managed to listen in by hacking into one of the Toa's earpieces and then tracking their very location, along with calculating the path they would be running down in just a few short moments. Of course this wasn't all easy work, he had to try doing this for a sum total of two boring minutes just for his conclusion to come right here. He grinned then, knowing for a fact now that they'd at least be coming soon as he then pressed a button on his back and gave a small command.

"Savage, eject"., Blocker ordered.

Just then, a black snake-like Makutacon jumped out of a slot in his back, then quickly slithering onto another part in this long alleyway, and then folding itself under its head and arranging the blaster on the end of his tail next to said head, laying it, arranging it to make it look like a regular weapon. Finally, Blocker just smiled as he looked at Savage's finished transformation: A black chest plate and a silver blaster.

Sure, he wouldn't be able to move in this form, but then again, wasn't this exactly why it could easily fool a group of Toa and Matoran? Blocker sure thought so as he then gave Savage a nod and then turned towards the opening between this alley and the next, this one being on left side. He was still needed in this war and the Toabots were probably everywhere. Surely he had somewhere else to be. Plus, trying to kill that Le-matoran was getting just a bit boring.

And no sooner than the second he started his turn into the left alley, he immediately saw Ketongu far across on the other side, WAITING for him. From there, Blocker simply stood, waiting for words to be exchanged before making any sudden movements towards his opponent. He could easily admit that he was heartless, but was he really all that unfair. Blocker scoffed. Well, ok. Maybe a little, but seeing as this was an actual battle, he'd at least have a LITTLE honor, as much of a pain as it'd be.

"Hey there"., Ketongu told him, then combining both of his blasters which transformed together into a golden katanna. "Don't we still have a score to settle"?

Blocker grinned, then taking out a single Chainsaw sword and replying: "That we do, Toabot of light". "Why don't I go ahead and dim the element from your eyes"?

Ketongu taunted Blocker with a single hand movement, then saying: "I'd like to see you try".

And with that being said, Ketongu and Blocker charged quickly at each other, both ready to bring in the best of their skills into this fight. Upon reaching each other, both flipped up into the air, swinging their blades at each other, but the blades only made impact with each other as they them flipped away from each other, landing a few feet across from each other, back to back. Blocker quickly turned around, facing ketongu as he then threw three spinning stars in his direction.

Ketongu already knew this coming, but decided to show off a little. He quickly split his sword back into the two blasters on his forearm, quickly twirling around and shooting at these metal projectiles, blowing all three to pieces, before then shooting at Blocker. Blocker twirled to his left, narrowly dodging each bullet that came at him, then deciding to block any further shots with swift deflection swings from his chain-sword.

Success, a bullet ended up deflecting right off of Blocker's chain-sword and heading right in Ketongu's direction. Ketongu saw this and without a seconds hesitation, shot it in midair, then dodging another sword swing from the Makutacon with a duck and a roll narrowly underneath it. Upon stopping, Ketongu jumped up with a flip, attempting a swing with his renewed katanna, but Blocker was too quick for this to take any effect. Blocker had twirled around just in time to block Ketongu's sword with his own, both caught now in a push the other one down sort of game.

Both smiled then, realizing that though this was clearly going to take a while, at least it was going to be quite a large sum of fun for the equally matched opponents.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Paradox was thrown once more, against a brick wall that immediately threatened to collapse on him, should he not move out of the way soon. Paradox looked up then, being quicker this time to roll to his right side and dodge an axe swing from Killer, which instead hit and completely destroyed the wall. This blow was also destructive enough as to knock a few of the said bricks on him, distracting him for what Paradox hoped was long enough to do something to at least WEAKEN his brother. Wrong.

For as Paradox tried to stab ahead with his right blade, Killer quickly dodged him by simply moving out of its way and then twirling into the air, giving Paradox a hard kick to the jaw. Paradox was quick enough to recover from this to raise up his right arm-blade and block an axe swing from Killer. Paradox raised his left arm-blade then, blocking the claw under Killers spiked shield, and trying desperately to push him back. Instead this plan backfired on him and he was pushed back hard enough where his back would've made a hard impact with the floor, if he didn't immediately roll backwards and use his left arm-blade to stop himself from falling any farther back, lightly skidding it on the Concrete road.

Killer charged and Paradox jumped over him with a sideways twirl, cutting Killer in the back with a right arm-blade. Killer let out a roar of pain, then spinning around to swing his axe at paradox, but Paradox had already landed just in time to block it with his right arm-blade, only for the front of his face to be met with a hard smack from Killer's spiked shield, knocking him back a few feet, and then causing his back to skid on the ground, bringing up flying sparks.

Paradox managed to redirect the inertia to send himself jumping up, then activating his wings and flying fast towards Killers direction. Killer was barely fast enough to react, but swung his axe as quick as he could none the less. Paradox ducked low enough to narrowly dodge the swing as his shoulder then made a hard impact with the rest of Killers body, actually knocking him back a ways, through a wooden wall so old, a foggy dust erupted from impact.

Paradox slowly approached the hole then, saying in his battle stance: "Though I have never been one to follow in the actions in revenge, you will rightfully pay for what you have done"!

Killer suddenly emerged from the hole in the wall, getting back into his own stance as he replied: "Funny words from someone else who is about to do the same, for betraying OUR KIND"!, then angrily charging Paradox.

Paradox waited for the right moment before then rolling to his right side, away from the charging killer and then attempting a swing with his left arm-blade. But Killer was much quicker, immediately spinning in his direction and blocking Paradox's swing with his axe, then hitting Paradox across the face with the flat side of his spiked shield. Paradox tried desperately to stay on his feet after that, but again Killer was too quick. Killer picked Paradox up by his left foot then, swing him into another brick wall.

As Paradox let out a groan from the pain he immediately felt in the rest of his body, he quickly got up from the impact and braced himself for whatever Killer had for him next. Knowing just what was at stake here, Paradox was NOT going to stand down, regardless of how much better of a fighter Killer was than him. He was outmatched but not out-willed. Even now as Killer came rushing through the dust clouding the hole he had been thrown through, there was no way he was going to back down. Not if it meant giving up on the people of Earth.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Not too far away from Paradox and Killer's fight, Solar Scream stood in an alley way, one he had decided to go through in order to kill whatever Bionicle, Transformer and Toabot he came across. And as he decided to creep stealthily down the said alley, towards a fast series of noises of metal clashing, he made a grin. For once he had gotten close to the end, he noticed the fight going on between his master and Paradox. Finally, he had found SOMETHING worth all of this time hunting!

Solar Screams face nearly changed to one of disappointment once he remembered Killer's order: To leave Paradox to him. But that same grin returned once he realized that he had never really said anything about him injuring Paradox. Immediately, Solar Scream flipped the gun on his right arm up into a long barreled pistol, then pointing it in Paradox's direction and saying: "Sorry Paradox, but I'm getting bored".

Suddenly, Solar Scream felt and just barely saw something run into him, knocking him far back, causing him to skid across the ground and sending sparks flying in several direction. Solar Scream groaned then as his skid-ride stopped. Not only had that actually hurt, but just the SOUND of metal skidding across a concrete floor irritated him. In anger, Solar Scream jumped up onto his feet, seeing just ahead of him, a glaring Athena. Paradox's wife.

"You'll have to kill me first"., Athena told him, raising both of her fists.

Solar Scream grinned then, deciding not to bother with his arm guns as he raised his own. THIS was going to be FUN.

"Oh, my PLEASURE"!, Solar Scream exclaimed, then charging at Athena who simply stood there, waiting for him to get close.

And just like Athena had been expecting, once Solar Scream got up in front of her, he attempted to strike first, and with his left arm. Big mistake., Athena thought, quickly ducking, turning and grabbing Solar Scream's said arm, surprising him. Just then, Solar Scream felt himself being lifted quickly up and being hurled to his right side, flying rather painfully through a brick wall. No, THREE brick walls, landing outside on the front of his body.

Immediately, Solar Scream rolled to his right side, then getting up and blocking a kick from Athena, thinking: This is going to be REAL FUN!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Solar Scream got owned back there, didn't he? Lol!

Solar Scream: Hey! I'm not even done with her yet! (thrown through another wall)

Athena: You will be soon though!

Savage: When will I get to kill anybody!

Edward: ...

Biomarvel: (looks at Edward) Seriously, nothing?

Edward: I don't comment on things unless I want to.

Biomarvel: Right... Anyways, expect the next chapter soon, please leave a Review and have a Lord-blessed day! :0)


	36. Chapter 35

Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns transformers. Everything else in this story is mine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Get back here!

"Ugh"!, Armor groaned as he was then thrown across an empty section of the battlefield.

Armor quickly got up onto his feet then, readying both of his blasters and aiming them at not one, but two armed Makutacons. The two being War Machine and Shut Down. And neither one looked like they were willing to go easy on him. Armor grinned. Good., he thought. No way he was going to go easy on THEM. Regardless of how many other people would probably disagree, he had a deep belief in the freedom of Earth through forgiveness.

Shut Down shot his red blaster first. Armor quickly twirled to his right side, simultaneously shooting at him. Shut Down blocked this shot with his right wing as War Machine charged at him. Armor saw War Machine coming and fiercely shot both of him blasters, but War Machine just rolled across the floor, dodging the bullets and getting closer. Armor immediately directed his attention to Shut Downs twirling form in the air, who was also attempting a swing with with his active tail rotor.

Armor backed away enough to dodge the swing, then spinning himself quickly, pointing his right blaster forward. As Shut Down attempted another swing, Armors, right blaster made HARD impact with his face, knocking him back with blood flying from his mouth. Immediately after doing this, Armor shot at War Machines feet as he had begun charging. War Machine twirled himself up into the air, then preparing a swing-down kick as he began his decent.

Armor raised a left arm, blocking the kick before then grabbing said leg with his left hand, swinging War Machine around, and throwing him at a charging Shut Down, both of them flying back and making a hard impact on the concrete floor. Armor tried taking his chance there and then, aiming both blasters as they got up and shot at them. Shut Down shot his red blaster, the bullet making impact with Armors. War Machine shot a thornaxx fruit from his right arm/zamor cannon, which made impact with Armors chest armor and exploding.

The two Makutacons waited then as fire covered the area surrounding Armor. Surely most people would be big enough fools to think this would be calling someone dead, but the Toabots were ALWAYS more clever than that. Heck, if this one had managed to survive on this cursed earth for the past ten or so years, surely they were smart enough as to figure out a way to survive THAT.

Almost immediately, Armor emerged from the fire, his entire body covered in a shining silver. Just then, as Armor made it out of the flames, the silver disappeared, returning him to his normal form. This figures., Shut Down thought, remembering now that this Toabot was one of Iron. But even iron breaks sometimes., Shut Down thought, then stomping on the ground and nearly causing the entire floor around Armor to crumble and form a sinkhole.

Armor was quick, flipping himself into the air and then dodging a burst of fire that came from War Machines left hand. As Armor then landed and both Makutacons charged him, he just sent himself into a frenzy, shooting and swinging as fast as he could at anything that moved. NOW, War Machine and Shut Down were getting aggravated. They just couldn't stop him! He was too strong and too fast! Too strong to outmatch and too quick to do ANYTHING.

In what Shut Down assumed was anger, War Machine just charged at Armor, not giving any regard to himself as he moved. Swung, missed. Shot a missile from his right shoulder cannon, nothing. Swing kick, Armor blocked it with his left arm and then pushed up, causing War Machine to twirl in the air, completely out of control. And while he was still in the Armor swung as hard as he could with a right blaster at the spinning and falling form, hitting War Machine in the face. Immediately after that, War Machine landed on the hard on the concrete ground, unconscious.

Armor quickly turned, grabbing the swing of a right arm from Shut Down and flinging him toward the sinkhole. Shut Down immediately transformed to Helicopter mode then, firing a missile at Armor who simply moved his head to the right, dodging it as he kept firing. One down, one to go, and probably seven more after that., Armor thought. Either way, he wasn't done yet.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rack ran far up a wall,performing a back-flip to dodge a charging Brawn who drove a left fist at said wall, breaking it to pieces. Rack rolled his eyes as he then landed on Brawns right side, changing his healing blaster into a hook-blade. Just HOW did he get stuck fighting this super-Makutacon? Especially when fighting Brawn was the equivalent to a human trying to fight a bear with a toothpick. Or a Ko-matoran trying to last longer than a minute against a Rama Bull. Either way, this was not at all what Rack had been expecting. Surely, Armor was doing better!

Rack readied himself then, raising his left sword/hook arm, Rack just decided that he was going to have to just do the best that he could. Quickly, Rack ducked back when Brawn swung a right buzz saw/ hand in Racks direction. Brawn tried to swing in the other direction with the same weapon. Rack ducked down, then did a roll forward, managing to at least get BEHIND him. Knowing where he was, Rack quickly got up and swung around at Brawns back, hopimg that his weapon would make a penetration of SOME sort. But instead of cutting through like Rack had expected, the hook weapon just sort of bounced right off of his back and causing Rack to accidentally hit himself in the face.

Slag!, Rack thought, trying quickly to recover from the pain as he saw Brawns slightly amused form spin around and swing at Rack with a left fist. Rack quickly flipped himself into the air, narrowly dodging the fist, then swinging his right leg mid-air at Brawns face. Brawn let out a short grunt as this happened, then grabbing Rack by the throat quickly with his left hand, being sure to do so before Rack had any chance of landing.

Brawn glared intensely into Racks eyes as he just gave him a light shrug, thinking: At I was able to harm him in SOME form of way. With that thought coming and going, Brawn immediately hurled Rack into a wooden wall, flying through at a faster speed than he could calculate. But Rack was able to catch himself, flipping before his feet had then found the floor, sliding back as he dug his hook into the ground to slow down his speed.

Course, this solution had immediately started to become useless and frightening to him when he looked back up, seeing Brawn running towards him with a buzzsaw at the ready. Resisting the urge to pee himself, Rack swung himself to his left side, narrowly dodging Brawn who had instead, ended up slicing through a concrete pillar like it was grains of sand and glass. Upon noticing this, Rack took a brief look up at the ceiling, noticing it move a bit. Rack immediately grinned as he looked back down at an angry, charging Brawn.

Brawn swung a left buzzsaw/hand. Rack ducked and rolled underneath of him, then transforming into vehicle mode and speeding ahead as fast as he could, even going as far as to honk his horn in order to get the larger Makutacon to give chase. Back and forth Rack drove across the old buildings interior, never stopping a second for ANYTHING. If there was one way Rack really didn't want this plan to end, it was with them both ending up dead.

Eventually, Brawn had stopped dead in his tracks, getting tired of this catch me if you can game and letting out a long scream in annoyance, again, making Rack resist the urge to wet this entire floor. But Rack, turned then in Brawns direction, transforming back into toa mode as Brawn flipped up both of his shoulder cannons, and reverted the strange devices propped up on his back, to the front, making what looked like a large cannon. Rack widened his eyes then, swallowing his vomit as he immediately took off running as quickly as he could, narrowly dodging a storm of firepower that had started to seem like it was coming from all direction, AT all directions.

Racks liark skipped a multitude of beats as he horrifically though of just how this whole situation changed for him. This day had gone rather quickly from do or die (the easier days for him) to run or die in a fury of explosions. MAN!, Rack thought. And some people think Michael Bay had a big obsession for explosions! But at the same time, Rack had to crack a smile, knowing that this only further improved his plan. Brawn was infuriated, and that only meant that Rack was getting closer and closer to taking this guy down.

Finally, one of the last three pillars blew to pieces and Rack didn't waste a second of his precious time, transforming and speeding towards the hold he had been thrown through, making a silent prayer that he would make it out of here alive. But despite this worry, Rack decided if he was going to die from a building collapse, he was going to do so with a wisecrack.

Then adjusting the audio on both of his speakers, Rack loudly said: "Hey, Brawn, you ever hear the ending of the story of Samson"?

As if immediately realizing what Rack was saying, Brawn looked up at the ceiling, noticing as it had started to crack and release massive clouds of dust onto the ground. Then, as Rack had managed to finally make it out of that hole, he reverted back into Toa mode, grinning ahead at Brawn as he immediately glared at him.

"You're right in the middle of it"., Rack told him.

As Brawn had then started to charge at him, the entire building crumbled into a large cloud of dust, large pieces of wood and metal collapsing on top of him, until nothing remained but a large pile of the destructive aftermath. Rack let out a sigh of relief then. Maybe this battle was going to be finished a lot sooner than he thought. Now that he had REALLY started to think about it, all he wanted to do now was play the same trick on all the other Makutacons. But no, that'd be too boring., Rack thought.

But just as Rack was starting to walk away, he felt a hand tightly grab his left shoulder and literally toss him across the large cloud of dust, as if he were nothing more than a pebble. Rack made impact with the side of a building just across from it, being unable to catch himself as he fell hard onto the now, sandy ground. Literally petrified out of his mind now, Rack looked up, quickly changing his scope eye to X-ray vision as he got up and stared ahead of himself. But by the time he did so, he immediately saw a grinning and barely damaged Brawn, who said: "Oh look, not a scratch".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Solar Scream was getting irritated now. Far beyond it actually as he kept trying to make an attack towards Athena, only to either A.) be thrown at something, or B.) getting hit or kicked himself. Agitating this truly was, that he, Killers only apprentice, was getting his own hide handed to him by a female. But then again, THIS female was the wife of the Toabot leader. It wasn't wrong to assume that she'd have some skills as well, but it didn't change the amount of embarrassment he felt as he once again got flung through a window.

Immediately getting back up, Solar Scream braced himself for whatever the crap this female was going to do next. Unfortunately he never saw it coming. Or at least not quick enough to react in time. Athena came at Solar Scream in a flying fury of feet, kicking him what felt like forty times across the face within a single second. Solar Scream was knocked back again, landing on his feet this time as he felt more determined to win this fight. Solar Scream punched the ground, sending a column of Earth headed into her direction.

Athena simply dodged this with a jumping motion. Solar Scream glared and screamed, attempting this again, Athena rolled forward, easily ducking away from the flying rock. Almost immediately, Athena lightly waved a hand over her crouched spot on the ground, making Solar Scream curious as he then made a larger than average Earth hammer with his mere left hand. But deciding not to let this distract him, Solar Scream charged, exclaiming: "Here come a big one sister"!

Athena opened her eyes then, silently calling upon the water beneath the surface with the simple squeeze of the waving hand. Suddenly, Solar Scream was sent flying and screaming rather hilariously into the sky, by a large wave of water that erupted from the ground.

Athena looked humorously at him, waiting for him to fall hard on the ground before then replying: "Mine's bigger".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ketongu ducked back as Blocker swung his chain-sword in his direction, then spinning and attempting a swift kick to the face. Blocker easily grabbed said lag, then throwing him into a dumpster far in the backside of the alley, denting it as Ketongu spun himself enough to ensure that his feet were the only things that made impact as he performed a front flip, then swinging his katanna forward and deflecting a spinning star as it nearly made impact with his face.

Blocker came charging forward then, throwing star after star swiftly and quickly in ketongus direction. But regardless of how fast Blocker had been throwing said stars, even at random, Ketongu just dodged with rolls and flips and deflected them with single swings. Eventually, Blocker just gave up on these stars and just kept charging at his, swing his chain-sword to his right upon getting close enough. Ketongu rolled underneath of this swing, then quickly turning around and raising his katanna to block the chain-sword that had already started to come in a downwards direction towards his face.

As both of their blades made impact there, Ketongu quickly jumped upward, performing a front flip and kicking Blocker hard in his chest, knocking him back as Ketongu simply landed in front of him in a crouched position. Ketongu came charging at Blockers form then, attempting to swing his katanna down at him. Blocker simply rolled to his left side, then jumping with a twirl and kicking Ketongu across the right side of his face, hard enough to nearly knock him into the long brick wall on his left.

Ketongu spun around then, swinging the katanna at Blockers charging form. Blocker simply ducked and grabbed Ketongu by the waist, tackling him hard onto the ground in rage. But this didn't weaken Ketongu. At least not in spirit if indeed in physical form. No way he was going to give up now, not with the fate of the world at stake. Instead, Ketongu gave a hard kick to Blockers left side, causing him to lean back far enough in pain for Ketongu to then actually kick said Makutacon off of him, sending him flying off of him.

Ketongu rolled back onto his feet as Blocker performed a flip in the air, then landing on his feet and groaning still as he pressed a hand to the right side of his chest. At least two ribs were broken from that. Blocker just glared up at ketongu then, swirling his chain-sword in a challenging motion. Ketongu just grinned as he then charged forward, Blocker doing the same. Only one was going to make it out of this, and both were determined to make sure that it was himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Paradox was getting close to no where with his older brother. Already since they had started this fight, Paradox had gotten what felt like third degree cuts across various points in his body, and was already starting to feel like he had token too many beatings or throwings to even TRY standing. But as best as he could, Paradox ignored his pain and pressed harder and harder forward, still trying to at least PUNCH his brother. This was all for the freedom of the races who had sinned against him, something he was willing to die for should it ever become necessary.

Regardless of how much of a threat Killer already was, outmatching him in both strength and skill, Paradox still had to try. If he didn't then who else will?, was one of the many thoughts that kept him going as he stood back up onto his feet, glaring ahead at the charging Killer. Using all the strength he could muster in those moments, Paradox did a side twirl jump over Killers head, swinging his arm-blades at the first thing that wasn't him that came into sight.

Killer roared in pain as Paradox's arm blades easily cut through an area in his back, making a large gash that started to quickly leak blood. But paying no more than a seconds mind to the pain, Killer spun himself, swinging his axe at Paradox who simply blocked it with a left arm-blade. Knowing that his brother was never one to play easy, Paradox gave a hard kick to both of Killers legs, tripping him and causing him to fall onto his back.

Immediately deciding not to waste any time, Paradox attempted to shove a right arm-blade into Killers left shoulder, only to feet a sharp and then burning pain in his left arm. Paradox let out a short exclamation of pain, them looking over at the glowing red axe embedded into his left arm, and how it burned more as he laid eyes upon it. Paradox kept in any further screams as he looked back down at Killers insidious grin, fighting through the pain and shoving his left arm-blade into Killers left shoulder, channeling his elemental power into said blade, and causing Killer to shake intensely on the ground as electricity surged through him, even causing smoke to come from the wound.

Paradox widened his eyes then in worry. What was he doing?! Yes, this Makutacon was evil, but he was still his brother! And a massive part of him still loved him as such. Gracious, you want him unconscious, not dead!, Paradox silently scolded to himself. This needs to be done. No it does not Paradox! Look at what you're doing to your older brother right now! Look at what you're turning yourself into! I've killed Makutacons before. Yes, but what about a family member, have you ever killed one of THEM!? Paradox just tightly closed his eyes, then turning away as he quickly pulled out the blade, deciding to accept the fact that no matter what, he could never bring himself to kill his brother. No matter how violent, cruel or ruthless he was.

As a long silence had then started to pass, a part of him had actually started to wonder if he was dead, forcing himself to turn around, only to be met with a punch in the face that sent him flying back. Paradox quickly stopped himself, repositioning himself in the air and landing on the ground, feet first. Paradox then looked up at Killer who was still quite the distance away for him to plan something. But upon then remembering that Killer was a Makutacon of fire, Paradox immediately realized that he was a fool to use his elemental power in the first place. And that made him, at the moment, powerless.

Killer stealthily spun his axe then, smiling at Paradox and asking: "Finally deciding to play my game of no rules brother"? A maniacal laughter erupted from the Makutacon general, before he then gave him a taunting grin and said: "This is going to be more fun than I thought".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Edward had continued to lead his group hastily through the battlefield, he along with everyone elses lights were filled with two conflicting forces, a bravery to help their friends win this battle, and a fear they felt pressing them to run away. But among the six fear filled bionicles, Green was NOT willing to let his friends fight this fight alone, not after all they had done and succeeded in doing for all Earth-kind. Like Ketongu had humorously said. All for one, they were fighting this threat together.

Eventually, Edward had run out of breath and was forced to stop, leaning against a brick wall to his right side as everyone passed him by, being sure to get in quick enough to avoid any gunfire from any of the conflicts happening from seemingly everywhere. Luckily enough for all of them, this area was clear of firefights, and for a second, Edward started to think of this as a way out, but in knowing that Green would easily disagree, he decided not to risk it.

And indeed, Green was prepared to do so if said Toa of Earth were to do this at all. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel like they were still needed. Like it was their DESITNY to help their new found friends regardless of the cost, just like Gahu had. For Green also knew that Gahu hadn't just died for the Toabots, but for the amazing salvation given by Jesus, smiling as he died. Green clutched the handle of his pistol harder now, deciding that this was who he was going to be while he was out on this battlefield right here and now. Not just a friend, and not just a helper but as someone who would be more than willing to fight harder now for his friends than before.

Edward turned curiously to the other Toa then, looking closely to make sure everyone was still with him, and even asking for extra assurance: "You guys still with me"?

"Yeah"., Green told him, followed then by a series of nods and murmurs of agreement.

And indeed, everyone was still there, just like Edward had hoped. Of course Green was there., Edward thought. By now, that seemed like it'd be a little too obvious for him to miss or think opposite of it had he not been. And luckily, so were Angela, Golden, Pow and Maze. Edward let out a sigh of relief then, along with a short chuckle. Green looked curiously at Edward as he had then started to go into a storm of laughter.

"What's so funny"?, Maze asked him, remembering full well that there were barely any times of which Edward had EVER laughed.

Edward grinned to him, responding: "All of this seems rather risky, doesn't it"? "I mean, our best chance of defense are completely outnumbered, we're outmatched by the common enemy, and at the same time WE of all people have been trusted to guard a relic that could ruin our entire world".

Edward continued his laughter, starting to sound a little hopeless in his said laughter as he then fell onto his bottom, his back against the wall. And then, Edwards face looked as if it were filled with fear as he looked down at the ground, still with laughter, which for once seemed to make the others feel pity for him. Clearly he thought it'd be wise to fear these Makutacons. They were better than all of these Bionicles in every way. In a way Green couldn't even blame him, but despite the sight, Green had still made his decision fair and square. And there would NOT be any turning back.

Suddenly, Pow's eyes widened as he noticed something not too far away from them. Maze followed Pow's gaze, also noticing the black piece of chest armor and the codak blaster that sat together, sort of like somebody had set it up that way. Maze made a short lived grin then, thinking of all the things he could do with these two small pieces of high tech and heavily armored equipment. This grin was short lived because as of right now, there was close to no time to waste. If they were going to pick a time to help out with this war, it had to be now.

"Hey Edward"?, Pow asked. Upon then looking down at Edward who had almost immediately followed his gaze. "See that piece of chest armor"? "If it's good enough, then it's something we could definitely use".

Edward looked silently up at him for a few seconds, then saying: "Well, what's with the hold up then"? "Someone get it before something else tries to kill us today"!

"I'll get it"., Golden yelled, then making a run for the said objects just a few feet across from them.

Almost immediately, Angela felt like stopping him, like something about this armor just wasn't right. And though Green wasn't sure why, he felt the same way. There was just SOMETHING about these things that made every part of his mind exclaim hazard. And if there indeed WAS a reason to feel this suspicious, and things DID start to go as ugly as his gut was telling him, well Green was going to have to deal with it when it came, keeping both hands on the handle of his pistol, readying himself for anything.

But just a few seconds later, Green and Angela both saw Golden stop dead in his tracks and shake a bit as if in a horrifying realization. OK, NOW Green was worried. Though he couldn't really see whatever Golden saw, he knew it couldn't be anything good. And indeed it had become more evident to the others as Golden had started to slowly back away. But just was Golden looking at right now? Well, to be truthful, it wasn't there to help them.

"It's a Makutacon"!, Golden screamed, then turning and running as fast as he could to the others.

"GOLDEN"!, Green screamed, then pointing a pistol at the immediately transforming form across from them.

This things transformation was quicker than that of the others, a thin black, scale-like snake-body revealing itself between both the chest armor, with a single blue eye that was already giving a glare that could've killed millions, and the codak blaster, a hook-blade forming on the top of said blaster, making the end of a tail, composing of a codak blaster/ stinger weapon. The cobra-like Makutacon let out a screech of rage then, aiming its codak-tail at Golden, with the intention of blowing him to pieces.

"Cover fire"!, Pow screamed, shooting at Savage (the Makutacon) and distracting his attention away from the boy, instead firing codak bullets at the Toa at a machine-gun pace as Golden had finally made his way to Green who had started firing off shots as well, unwilling to let these things hurt any more friends.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Billy was jumping from rooftop to rooftop now, being sure to be careful enough as to not bring any attention towards himself. That was the current job of his allies. For as long as possible, he'd need them to make sure they drawed all attention away from their lead-Toa as he decided to give another shot at following the advice of Glatorian Ackar, study your opponent, find his weakness, and use it against him in the best way possible.

But as for Outilisa, Robert and Ops, they were becoming increasingly worried. Every second now, at least one or two of them was having to dodge something. A claw, a tail, a mouth, a poisonous blast of energy, neither of those being easy to dodge. To say the least, this felt like playing ultimate dodge-ball with a side game of don't die by the Scorpio while doing so.

Outilisa fired a shot at Scorpios left side, then ducking as Scorpio shot a poison shot in her direction with a venomous hiss. Robert created a storm of lightning, shocking it in several places. Just like expected, nothing but a roar in annoyance. Ops shifted both of his forearms into blasters, firing intensely at said Makutacon. Another road and a charge straight in his direction. Ops transformed to truck mode, speeding quickly out of the way of the large scorpion that came crashing through the wall behind him.

Driving as fast as he could now away from the chase-giving Scorpio, Ops messaged: "Billy, I REALLY hope you have a plan up there, cause this is getting us nowhere".

And as Billy watched Scorpio give chase after one of his best friends, he began to worry greatly, thinking himself stupid now for even considering to put these guys in the line of fire. Sure, they were Toa and it was their duty to fight the things that Matoran couldn't, but it didn't exactly change the fact they were still a little in over their heads for fighting a threat that THEY couldn't' manage to beat. Now, in utter fear, he prayed: Dear Lord, PLEASE, help me find SOMETHING. ANYTHING.

Just then as Billy opened his eyes, he had widened them in amazement. He finally found it! As his eyes looked at the unaware optics of Scorpio's scorpion mode, he realized that he had in fact been over-thinking this. Instead of looking at the places where there was no armor, he had been searching the armor itself for something as simple as a rusty area. But despite how dumb he now felt, his prayer was still answered. And he thanked The Lord greatly before then taking out a sword he hadn't used in a long time. One that if aimed right, could also shoot metal arrows.

"Don't worry my friend, I just made one"., Billy told him with a grin.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Armor di8dn't get this. His fight against two Makutacons alone had been going so well, and now he was getting thrown around by the Helicopter of stone? Sure, he might have made one too many insults, but it wasn't like Shut Down didn't deserve them or anything of that such. Armor barely ever made rude remarks towards someones height unless A.) they were a Makutacon, or B.) they were a little full of themselves. And this one was a bit of both, so he almost wasn't sure what else to say, other than: "You're so tall, I could just trip you and you'd knock over the Washington Monument while you fell".

Then again, maybe it was just because Shut Down took his side and their ideals in this war very seriously. Well, at least this was something the two had in COMMON. Even now the two warriors continued to clash, breaking off a few pieces of each others armor, getting shots in their shoulders, all that mess. Right now, Shut down was spinning towards Armor, the wings on his back pointing out like two sharpened blades, ready to shred anything in their path.

Armor simply started firing shots at him, only for the wings to then start spinning and block the shots with ease. Armor ducked and rolled forward as Shut Down spun his shredder wings, getting up behind his in a crouched down position. As quickly as he could then, he jumped up into the air and spun himself, hitting Shut Down hard on the back and knocking him forward into a brick wall, catching him completely off guard.

Armor ran to him quickly, slamming him hard where-ever he could with his two metal blasters, almost managing to then knock him on his knees as he knocked and then shot a left wing off of his back, clattering away from them as Armor continued his attack, desperate to get this fight over and done with. But before Armor expected it, Shut Down ducked away from a hit then spinning himself around to face Armor, swinging the spinning rotor weapon on his right arm, of which Armor quickly turned to his elemental power to take care of this about to be blood bath.

The rotor weapon broke into pieces as it mare impact with an Iron left shoulder, leaving nothing but the platform it had originally been on. In rage then, Shut Down shot Armor's iron body with his rifle, knocking him back into a brick wall. Shut Down grinned at this. Sure, this guy had the ability to cover himself with his own elemental ability, but that only meant the Toabots EXTERIOR was protected. Throw or shoot him enough times, and he was sure to puncture an organ sooner or later. Either way, things were taking a rather positive turn on his side. Especially as he then noticed that Armor was trapped, trying to pull himself out of the tight spot in the wall.

Reloading his rifle then for the fun he was about to have, Shut Down walked closer towards the helpless Toabot who still hadn't ceased his struggle. Armor noticed Shut Down approaching with a glare as he tried quicker now than before to just get himself out. Was he afraid? Heck no, he wasn't afraid of ANY Makutacon, or if did, this would be one that he feared least. But the fact that Shut Down was about to go rough on him while he couldn't do anything. Well THAT just really ticked him off.

Just nearly there, Shut Down said: "You fought well Toabot, believe it or not, you've lasted longer against me than most". "So as much as it pains me to put down a rival who's FINALLY a match for me, I'm gonna have to kill you". "Sorry, Killers orders".

"You sure you don't want to at least give me a hand so we can continue"?, Armor taunted.

Shut Down looked thoughtful for a second, saying: "You know what, that's REALLY tempting". Then pointing his rifle at Armors head with a grin, saying: "But I think not".

Indeed, Armor wanted to get out of this darned hole and beat the living crap out of this sick Makutacon, but no matter how much he struggled or how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to remove himself. It felt not at all terrifying, this was a cause he was more than willing to die for, even if the innocents were a little irritating sometimes. But to die NOW, because he had gotten stuck in wall was a little too embarrassing of a death to want.

Quickly, Armor lowered his head and silently prayed: Lord, for whatever I have done, please forgive me. And if I DO have to die soon, please don't let me do so like this. Suddenly, Armor jumped at the sound of a gunshot, almost wondering if Shut Down has killed him already. But then... why didn't he feel any different? Immediately he opened his eyes, expecting right now to see the barrel of Shut Down's rifle still in his face. Instead, Armor widened his eyes upon the sight of a surprised Shut Down looking down at a gaping and bleeding hole in his chest.

Shut Down let out a short grunt then, before slowly turning around and stuttering: "Y-y...YOU"?, before collapsing onto the ground and surprising Armor as he then saw War Machine standing just a few feet away, glaring down at the Makutacon as he died on the concrete ground.

Once he was sure that Shut Down was actually dead, War Machine grinned up at still confused Armor then walking up in front of his trapped form and offering his left hand, asking: "Need a little help there fellow Toabot"?

Armor looked a bit confused at War Machine as he then decided to just grab his left hand with his right one. Armor still wasn't so sure that he trusted this guy yet, but regardless of whether or not this was a trick, at least he'd be out of this stupid hole in the wall, and back into SOME form of action. Almost immediately, War Machine tugged Armor out of the hole with utmost ease, offering an arm for support as Armor nearly collapsed to the ground from the force of the pull.

Just as Armor was back up on his feet then, he looked curiously at War Machine, asking: "Fellow Toabot"?

War Machine nodded, replying: "Yeah, didn't my brother tell you that I was a double agent for the Toabots"?

Armor shook his head no.

"Meh, at least you know NOW"., War Machine responded with a bit of a shrug. "Plus, I'm a Prime, and even though Killer is our brother too, I'm still more than willing to fight with the side that does so for honor". "Also, didn't you notice how often I was missing"? "I'm not THAT bad of a shot".

Armor just looked to him with a grin, responding: "I WAS wondering about that actually". "After all, what's the point of having all of those weapons on you if you don't know how to use them"?

Armor and War Machine both shared a laugh before then turning towards a loud crashing sound, seeing Rack fly just far ahead of them through a building, Brawn running inside almost immediately afterwords. War Machine looked wide eyed to Armor then, in almost complete disbelief.

"Rack of all Toabots fighting Brawn"?, He asked. "THAT can't end good".

Armor grinned over at War Machine, offering a bro-fist before replying: "Why don't we give him a little help then"?

War Machine returned the grin with his own, lightly hitting the fist and then following Armor as he headed towards their location, both at a running pace.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Liking the action so far? Well, guess what? Things are about to get better from here. As I type this, Galem and I have agreed to start typing the rest of this novel together as co-writers. And so far, it's been a lot of fun. But don't just take my words for it. Instead, let's hear what Galem herself has to say.

Galem: Hello, Bioformer readers! My name is Galem and, as Biomarvel has just told you, I will be joining him as co-writer in the Bioformers universe. I am very excited about this.

Biomarvel: I myself was overjoyed when we first decided to help each other out, and even now it's been a real blessing.

Galem: Indeed it has. I look forward to the many adventures ahead and seeing where they take us.

Biomarvel: As do I. :0) Now let's each introduce one of own characters, mine being Toa Billy, lead-Toa of the Toa Voya. And hers being Toa Tali, leader of the... What is this team called?

Galem: the Toa Rahayu

Biomarvel: Nice.

Billy: You know what, I'm starting to like these guys already. At least their name sounds better than ours, and we're not even from Voya Nui.

Tali: Thanks, Billy. We came up with it after a week of being a team.

Billy: Really? That must've been quite a week then.

Biomarvel: (laughs)

Billy: And because of how good my team did on the board, we were almost called the Toa Ultimates, but it didn't sound right.

Galem: Yeah, that actually sounds kinda off.

Tali: Agreed, Toa Voya has a better ring to it.

Billy: Yeah.

Biomarvel: Ok, so why don't you tell us a little about yourself, like how was your life growing up or what brought you and those other Toa together?

Tali: Well, (pauses to think) Ava and I have been friends since middle school. Amber was my roommate in Uni and again in Academy where Ava joined us. Later on, about six months, was it? ( looks to Galem)

Galem: Seven months.

Tali: Seven months, we met up with Alyan who was constantly being picked on because he was blind. The girls and I took it upon ourselves to help him and we began to see him as our younger brother.

Billy: Well that was really nice of you guys.

Biomarvel: (looks to Billy) Did you really just call them guys?

Billy: Gals. Anyways, both of my parents were murdered when I was young, leaving me to later be adopted by a couple other Toa who also adopted Pow and Robert. We later ran into Maze and Edward, then when we grew into Toa. Then I ran into Outilisa, both of us secretly obsessed with each other. We ran into Ops, then Matoro came into our lives and he absolutely changed every one of us in so many ways. He was everything good that we weren't.

Biomarvel: He usually gets pretty emotional when he gets on this subject. Tali, do you have a special someone in your life, or anybody you think likes you?

Tali: (blushes fiercely) uh..um..I...(looks over) Help?

Galem: (tries unsuccessfully to hide her laughs) You're on your own for this one.

Tali: Maybe, but I'm not sure if he likes me back.

Biomarvel: Aw, so you like somebody. (Jokingly) Well, if he's smart I'm sure he likes you too.

Tali: (ducks her head) um...th...thanks.

Billy: Don't worry He's not flirting with you. He has close to no romantic participations with any of us.

Biomarvel: And my self-MOC already has a girlfriend.

Billy: While we're still on the topic, I'm actually happily married to as I recently discovered, a Bioformer.

Galem: Interesting. Tali is the same way. She has no romantic participation's either. She kept herself pure her entire life, waiting for the one the Lord has chosen for her.

Tali: Galem!

Biomarvel: I actually don't disagree with that decision.

Billy: Yeah, I was the same way. You have nothing to be embarrassed over.

Tali: I'm not embarrassed, it's just...

Galem: No, Tali, they're right. You don't have to be embarrassed of choosing a pure life. Both my parents chose it and even I have chosen it myself. So relax.

Billy: Yeah, it's the right choice for everybody. And take a piece of advice my foster parents gave me, if you know you love someone, go after them. And if they say no, it's their loss.

Biomarvel: Yeah, even Joey knew it.

Tali: Who's Joey?

Biomarvel: Oh he's somebody who gives Fireman his gadgets. And the main character for my third novel.

Galem: Oh, cool.

Tali: Nice.

Biomarvel: Well, any questions you have for US?

Galem: Yes, actually. Tali and I were talking early and she brought up something.

Tali: Billy, is there anyone in your team who is good at archery? I'm looking for someone to team up with in training.

Billy: Well there's Maze, but his is more of a gun. I have a sword given to me by my foster dad that can shoot arrows.

Tali: (looks confused) um, how exactly does that work?

Billy: I don't know the mechanics, but it has a slot inside that will shoot the arrow if I press a button on the handle.

Biomarvel: Maybe you two should compete in archery in the form of old vs new.

Galem: I'd be interested to see that. What do you think, Tali?

Tali: I like that idea. What do you say, Billy?

Billy: Consider it a match.

Biomarvel: You know what, why don't we use it for a scene in Bioformers 2.

Billy: Part 1 or part 2?

Biomarvel: I'm cool with either one.

Galem: Tali?

Tali: I'm thinking Part 2. That way, it could be like a break from the fighting. Would that be alright, Biomarvel?

Biomarvel: That'd actually be good.

Tali: (smiles) Wonderful. Well then...

Galem: Whoa, hold on there, girl. I still have a question for Biomarvel. What inspired you to write the Bioformers?

Biomarvel: Well I guess I'd have to say I had two inspirations. One of them being both the Bionicles and Transformers in General. And the second being what my mind gave me when I thought, what if I made something like this, something both interesting and entertaining, and then it hit me: Bioformers and I've actually built a bunch of them growing, I've actually gotten a bunch of my ideas from my childhood. But what really inspired me to write it the way it is, that one and Fireman, is the fact that there are almost no Christian Bionicle novels on here. That and the fact that when I looked at these stories one day, I actually found God working his way through them, and that I think was when I decided to shout the name of The Lord to all people on this website who were fans of both universes regardless of whether or not they were Christians. Cause, at least Im spreading the word through the creativity that God gave me.

Tali: Didn't you start a Christain Transformers fic several years ago, Galem?

Galem: (smiles) oh, yeah. I still remember it. Thank you for writing these stories, Biomarvel. They have really helped me in returning to my roots.

Biomarvel: You're always welcome. :0)

Billy: Well, is that it or is there anything else?

Galem: Not that I know of. Tali?

Tali: That was all my questions.

Biomarvel: Alright then. (Looks to readers) We thank you all for reading, please have as Lord blessed day.

Galem: God bless!


	37. Chapter 36

Alright everybody, here's chapter 36, this one was typed by both me and Galem, so just expect this story to get... even better. ;0) Lego owns Bionicle, along with the names Ketongu and Jala, Hasbro owns transformers and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Diego, Amber, Alyan and Iris.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: Oh no...

Back somewhere in the street, completely crowded in ash and rubble, Solar Scream was still getting nowhere in his fight against Paradox's wife. Even now, as he fell to the ground and quickly picked up a long shard of metal, swinging it at her, Athena had just moved aside, dodging it and then kicking him hard in the chin, knocking him on his back again for what felt like the eight hundredth time. Then attempting a grab for the shard as it landed to his right, Athena stomped on it, quickly aiming it at Solar Screams head.

At first, Solar Scream wanted to give her a glare, impress his master by dying in an honorable way. But he decided against this upon then seeing Zera perched just nearby, and she was coming fast. Solar Scream mentally grinned, then looking up at Athena, then at the pointed end of the shard that was still pointed at his forehead. Time for a little distraction., Solar Scream happily thought, then giving her the best fearful face he could.

"No, NO"!, Solar Scream shouted in an even more fear-filled tone. "Please"! "Spare my life"! "I BEG OF YOU"!

Athena just glared down at him, wanting so badly right now to kill him for the way he had reacted to the death of that brave Toa of Lava, but... how could she? And over THIS? As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to spare him. And not just because this guy looked more than terrified at the sight of the weapon probably about to take his life, but also because of what Paradox had in his heart, something given to him by the teachings of The Lord, mercy. And as she looked back at it, Gahu had had mercy in his heart too. If someone lesser than her, someone of her race, AND Jesus all had that kind of mercy in their hearts, why was it so hard for her to do the same?

Immediately, Athena reached down with her left hand, picking Solar Scream up by his throat and squeezing a bit, still struggling with the anger she felt against this sick Makutacon. Just calm yourself and think of what the Prince of Peace would do in your shoes., she desperately thought, then closing her eyes and taking a few short breaths before dropping the shard and throwing him forward, causing him to the side of a wooden building, back-first.

As Solar Scream then looked up at her, Athena responded: "Consider yourself lucky that we are the ones who offer mercy".

"I dunno-, Zera said as she flipped off the top of a building and landed just a few feet behind her:-I'd consider him more gifted than lucky if he was really able to trick you".

Athena quickly turned to the source of the voice, glaring at the grinning face of the female Makutacon general.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello Athena"., Zera then said.

Athena gave a sarcastic nod then, replying: "With Killer being here as well, should've expected YOU to show up as well".

Zera's grin grew as she then took out a two-bladed sword with a handle the size of the blades themselves, and replied: "Oh of course I would". "I'm faithful to my husband, surely you understand". Then looking to Solar Scream, she said: "Hey Scream, get up, let's finish her together". "You distracted her, you might as well help out".

Athena turned quickly then to a grinning Solar Scream as he got back up onto his feet, then crackling his knuckles as he slowly approached Athena.

"All in pleasure, my queen"., Solar Scream responded.

Athena was now forced to look quickly from one side to the other as they both started a slow approach. This war was becoming both hard and unfair. With not enough Toabots on the battlefield to help them, they were still outnumbered. Sure, it was only a matter of time until War Machine showed the Makutacons his true colors, but seeing as Athena probably wasn't the only one fighting somebody one on two, she was still sure that chances of them winning without The Lords help, was not at all likely. And in knowing that nothing was impossible with her Lord on high, she made a quick prayer before then deciding to continue this fight.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in an alley made loud with the sound of gunfire, Green was struggling with his own thoughts as he watched Pow and Maze fire shots at the black cobra-like Makutacon who hissed loudly and fired back with his codak tail. As of right now, Green was filled with quite a bit of fear, being in a do or die situation. But over this fear, he felt a compassion and a will to fight for those the Makutacons refused to forgive. And this same courage encouraged him to rise up immediately, shooting his pistol at Savage.

Each bullet just bounced off of the Makutacon, seeming to just make him angrier as he glare over in Greens direction, then aiming his tail at the Le-matoran. Edward saw this about to happen, and rolled his eyes at himself before then tackling Green to the ground, just barely dodging the shots fired. The other Toa ducked as well, deciding to be wise and not get killed just yet. Especially not while this war was more than likely taking a turn for the worse.

Green got up off the ground, staying on his knees as he looked to a glaring Edward, giving him a nod in thanks. Edward eased his glare then, looking to every one else and almost wishing he wasn't a Toa. Or at least not a Toa surrounded by others who were filled with much fear. But regardless of how irritating it was to only have ONE brave person with them (coughGreen(IM NOT ADMITTING IT AGAIN)cough), he guessed he couldn't exactly blame them either. These things were stronger than them in every single way so of course this was going to be a fearful situation for them.

Edward let out a sigh then, asking: "Well, what do you genius's suppose we should do now"? "And i'd be comfortable with something that doesn't nearly get us all killed".

Green turned then, taking a quick peek over the dumpster they all hid behind, seeing Savage simply readjusting setting on his gun with a hand that came out of his side. Literally, not an arm, a HAND. Green shook his head for a second. He swore, these things were getting more and more strange with each passing second. Just then, Green looked closer at the codak blaster on Savage's tail. It was clearer now that the gun was actually a part of his tail, but even more clearly he was able to see that it had been put there with a surgical process.

Green grinned humorously to himself, thinking that if this was a less serious situation, he'd probably make a wise crack over a Newton law, instead calling it, Greens first law of surgery: Everything that goes on can also come off. Well OK, Green would admit that it wasn't all that funny, but it was all that came into mind at that point. He rolled his eyes then as he ducked down, becoming amused that he was actually thinking of comedious things in a BATTLEFIELD of all places.

Then looking seriously to the others, Green responded: "We need to try and blow that cannon off of his tail somehow". "If we get it, we can use it against him and not be at risk of getting shot at".

Pow tilted his head in confusion, asking: "As good as that would be for us, especially now, just HOW are we going to manage that"?

Green and everyone else became silent, trying now to think of how to accomplish the task of getting that codak blaster off of that Makuta-serpents tail. They could try shooting at it, but that was WAY too risky. What if they damaged the weapon in the process. Well actually, that wasn't even likely considering the metal they wore was stronger than both Transformer and Autobot metal. But then, how would they GET to it if all they did was stay behind a dumpster and shoot the darned thing off?

Green had already made a plan though. Just as he was looking at the weapon, he noticed what looked like a weak spot in the armor of his tail. Something connecting the codak blaster and the end of the tail together. Like a short series of wires connected to veins. If he could just get close enough, he could probably tear it off... with the possible risk of getting thrown off and then shot at unless he decided to grab it, letting his hands burn against the hot metal of the said gun for dear life.

Deciding to just not waste anymore time then, Green just replied: "Give me a blade, then I'm going for it".

Everyone just widened their eyes in surprise. Now don't get them wrong, they had done literally thousands of risky things whenever they had come across situations like this. But that was only in NORMAL war-like situations. And what Green was proposing, that was crazier than ANYTHING they had EVER decided to try. Just give me a sword and let me charge at someone who could easily rival the Terminator? That was more like suicide than anything else!

Angela was first to offer a rejection: "Green, no". "You're not that good with a sword, and regardless, you can't fight a CANNON like that"!

"I agree with the Ga-matoran"., Maze told him. "You'll actually have more of a chance getting shot in the head, the very second he sees you".

Green looked to Maze then, responding: "I know, and that's why I need someone to distract him while I make my charge and WHEN I make my swing". "All I need to know now is, can you manage it"?

Edward actually widened his eyes a little more and nearly laughed when he thought about how much more of a leader this boy was starting to sound like than Billy. To see a matoran with more leadership skills than one of the best lead-toa, that was just embarrassing to the point of hilarious to him. But seeing as now wasn't really the time for any laughs, Edward just decided to ease his expression and give Green a nod in agreement before then giving an answer demanding look to Maze.

Maze spoke instantly: "Well, statistically speaking, you'll only have a few short seconds to pull this off". "So whatever you plan to do here, be sure to do it quick".

Green gave Maze a nod in assurance before everyone then turned to Pow, who had decided to ask: "What about that Sphere thing"? "Couldn't we just use THAT against him"?

"Not likely"., Maze responded. "Neither one of us knows how to manipulate this things power, and even if we did, it's only priority is making planets".

Edward eventually became impatient and asked: "WELL, isn't someone going to give this boy a sword or what"?

"Here"., Goldens voice responded, shocking everyone as Golden immediately walked up to Green, offering the handle of a silver sword to him.

"Whoa"., Pow said, then joking: "Elmo's got a gun moment"?

Green looked wide eyed at Golden as he immediately took the handle of the sword, then looking at it as he gripped it tightly in his right hand. Green almost jumped then as a whirring sound was made and the blade started glowing a searing orange. Green widened his eyes even more once he realized that this was the exact same sword used by Glatorian Ackar. It had been twenty two thousand years since this thing was actually used, and it actually still worked? Better yet...

Green gave a concerned look to his younger brother, asking: "Golden, where did you get this from"?

"I...", was all Golden could manage as he thought about how bad it was for him to just pick that thing up and put it into his back slot.

It was in the same place the Sphere and Golden hadn't really thought about what it was or what it could do, but surely the Turaga were going to be OK if he gave it back? Was it stealing if he took something like this with the full intention of putting it back where he found it later? He knew the Vault wasn't a daycare, where you were given toys that you had to put back, but he still didn't have any intentions of actually KEEPING this thing. Only to use it if it was needed.

Angela immediately knew the answer, giving him a scolding look as she said: "GOLDEN".

"Yes, it's from our vault, but I think we can all agree with each other for once when I say that whatever reason the child took it is an utmost extreme unimportance at this point"., Edward told them, then notioning to the sound of bullets hitting the dumpster.

"Agreed"., Green said, then making a silent prayer for his well being before looking confidentially at Edward and saying: "You ready"?

Edward grinned, responding: "Go".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Blocker then came rushing towards him, Ketongu jumped over his head and sliced at his neck. Blocker quickly ducked and twirled around, clashing his sword with Ketongu's, using his kanohi pakari so the impact would knock him back down. His plan succeeded, sending Ketongu flying backwards, his back eventually hitting and denting the dumpster. As Ketongu had then quickly got up on feet, Blocker started to slowly re-aproach him, cranking his chain sword and twirling it until he looked back at the blade and realizing nothing was happening.

Blocker immediately raised his chain-blade and realized a part of it was missing. Specifically one of the parts that had actually helped it operate.

"Hey"!, Ketongu shouted, getting Blockers attention. Ketongu grinned at Blocker, then revealing said piece in his hand and getting back up on his feet, pointing his golden katanna upwards as he shoved the mechanism on the long blade, then asking: "You call that thing a chainsword"?

Then letting go of the mechanism, it sunk into the blade like a rock would in water and the sword changed almost instantly, parts making a swift movement to form a Katanna-shaped Chain-sword. With a grin, Ketongu then played the radio in his chest that played a dubstep-like tune followed by the words:

Yeah...

They like the way I do this

When I crank it like a CHAINSAW.

Then cranking his Katanna-saw via handle-trigger, and aiming it at Blocker in a normal katanna-wielding stance. Instead of then charging in a storm of rage like Ketongu had expected him to, Blocker simply threw his old Chainsaw to the ground, then taking out another one from the slot in his back, wielding in his left hand and squeezing the handle, activating it. Ketongu's smile grew wider as he pressed the trigger on his Katannasaw a second time, this time the sword activated, functioning like a chainsaw.

Blocker charged then, Ketongu doing the same. Upon getting close enough, Blocker ran halfway across the wall to Ketongu's left, then spinning in the air. Ketongu spun himself as he stopped dead in his tracks, swinging his Katannasaw in the direction of Blockers Chainsword. Both made a hard impact, sending orange and yellow sparks flying. Both drew back and Ketongu swung again at Blockers right side. Blocker managed to swiftly block this with his Chain-sword, then spinning around and punching Ketongu in the face with a backhand fist.

Ketongu quickly recovered from this attack, then leaning back to dodge a swing from Blocker. Ketongu swung his Katannasaw at Blocker's left side. Blocker twirled over this swing, then landing to Ketongus right and swinging the active blade at his neck so quick, Ketongu was almost unable to block it with his Kattanasaw. But once he did, Blocker started to push his blade against Ketongu's, positioning the sword safely under his right arm as he activated his Kanohi pakari, already starting to force Ketongu down.

Ketongu look wide eyed at Blocker then, realizing that he practically just trapped himself upon then hearing Blocker say: "What's the matter Ketongu, you can't outmatch a Pakari"?

Ketongu was forced lower now, trying hard to push against the force of the pakari supported Makutacon. Up to the point where his knees were almost too close to the ground for him top keep pushing. Indeed this Makutacon was much stronger than him, and now there was no way for him to use Blockers strength against him. Ketongu tightly closed his eyes then, silently praying: Please Lord in Heaven, please give me SOMETHING... that I can use against him.

"You're never gonna stop us Key, you AND your friends are weak"., Blocker scolded. "To weak to comprehend the truth: they don't deserve your forgiveness". "Nor do they deserve ANY form of it"!

"None of us did"!, Ketongu countered. "But then Jesus was sent for us"!

"Oh I agree, but does that give any of them the right to KEEP sinning"?, Blocker asked.

Ketongu opened his eyes then, realizing that if he kept fighting with words, he was only going to get no where. So instead he started focusing on images that had started popping up in his head. First, Green, then his friends, then the Turaga, then the other people across the world, before seeing an image that broke his liark, an image he had always imagined when he read about the crucifixion of Jesus, and like the Bible described it, he was bleeding out on the cross, shouting: Father forgive them, for they know not what they do!

Ketongu looked up at Blocker in the eyes then, feeling much stronger than before in both his spirit and his body as he pushed back. This time, Ketongu had seemed to rise with ease and reached eye level with Blocker who started to push a little harder. But instead of Ketongu being forced back down. Ketongu pushed his feet down onto the concrete ground, then using his new-found strength to start pushing Blocker down to the ground.

Blocker widened his eyes as he pushed harder and harder with his pakari, doing so now in great sense of fear. Why wasn't this Toabot losing!? He had no mask, and his muscle mass was not even CLOSE to the size of his own. Just WHAT was giving him all of this strength? He took his mind off of it, quickly trying harder and harder to keep himself where he was now, his knees nearly to the concrete ground. Then, giving Blocker a final, menacing look into his fear-filled eyes, he kicked his left foot hard into Blockers legs, causing him to fall to the ground as Ketongu had then decided to end this fight, spinning quickly and slicing at the falling mass, cutting it in half and leaving two heaps on the ground, of which Ketongu turned his back to.

Ketongu chose not to look back at the now dead Makutacon as he then rubbed both of his arms. Truth was, he didn't really love violence, but he didn't really seem to have any other choice if he wanted to get out of that fight alive. Deciding to just take his attention off of this subject, Ketongu felt pain in both of his arms as the strength faded from them, no longer being needed.

"Man, now my arms feel like crap"!, Ketongu shouted.

Just as he said this, he heard something move in the left side of the alley, then quickly turning to see what looked like another Makutacon of red and green. As to where this Makutacon came from, Ketongu had no clue, but he knew for a FACT that this one was NOT on the battlefield earlier. So just how did this Makutacon get here? Better yet, WHY was he here. The Makutacon pointed a green rifle then and Ketongu shifted his sword back into his blasters, bracing for fire fight that he hoped would be easy.

Suddenly, a series of explosions erupted from the Makutacons neck, startling it in a storm of great confusion. None of this confusion holding any fear since these were just explosions to him, meaning it was either an Autobot or a Toa who did this. But Ketongu decided to push these concerns aside for a second, taking the chance he had been given to shoot this Makutacon in the body, hitting him several times in the body and causing him to collapse hard onto the ground with a clattering sound of metal on rocky surface.

Ketongu had first decided to let a sigh of relief come loudly from his mouth as he leaned against the wall nearest to him, calming himself down with a few relaxed breaths before then looking curriously around himself. Just who had fired that shot?, Ketongu immediately began to ponder. His eyes managed to find nothing as he continued looking around himself. This person might've been gone now for all he knew, but he decided not to give up just yet. Whoever had tried to distract that Makutacon clearly wasn't here to kill him, otherwise he would've been shot at as well. But again, who WAS that?

Still looking around in confusion, Ketongu asked aloud: "Who fired that blast"? Nothing. Ketongu tried again, humorously asking: "Michael Bay"?!

"Hey, mech, you OK"?, Ketongu heard suddenly.

It was a voice, a female voice. But as to who it really was, he was unsure. Ketongu turned quickly to the source, readying himself for a fight if necessary. He immediately came to the conclusion that this wouldn't become necessary once he saw the form standing in the shadows, structured like a female Toa of water. So, at least he was right about this mysterious figure being a Toa, seeing as they were actually slightly smaller in size than Toabots and structured much differently. But as of right now, Ketongu just decided to push these thoughts aside and get to more concerningly important questions. The fact that this female Toa was actually able to hide in the shadows for as long as she had, more than proved that she knew what she was doing.

"Well, I guess I am now, thanks to you"., Ketongu decided to kindly reply. "Name's Ketongu by the way".

Suddenly, something leaped over his head and slid down the side of the wall at his right, then landing with a silent 'thump'. Golden red eyes gaze up at him before the figure then steped out into the light. It was a Toa. Ga-Toa by the looks of it. Her armor was the hue of the sky at midday, though the armor on her lower arms and legs were the color of the Caribbean. On her back hung a black sniper rifle, while a silver quiver of arrows hung from her right hip. She held a silver re-curve bow in her left hand while her right rested on her hip. On her face, she wore a silver and blue kanohi Hua.

"I'm Tali." she offered him a friendly smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ketongu."

Now knowing that his rescuer wasn't at all a threat of any sort, Ketongu added a bit more friendliness to his own smile, replying: "Likewise"., and then holding out his right hand in greetings. "Did the other Turaga send you here"?

Tali grinned as she raised her right hand to meet his.

"Yes"., she replied. "They figured that you guys could use some help, so they sent my team and I to back you up." She took a step back then, making a half-turn to look in the direction of the fallen Makutacon with a smirk: "And it looks like we arrived just in the nick of time."

Ketongu followed her gaze, also looking at the fallen corpse of the unknown Makutacon as he replied in agreement: "Indeed you did". "If I wasn't quick enough I'd probably be scrap m..."

Ketongu looked away from the water-Toa then, pain in his single eye as he kept it tightly shut and resisted the powerful urge to shed a tear from the pain he still felt upon witnessing the murder of Gahu. Not that he didn't trust her or anything, she had already earned his trust in at least giving him a distraction. But even Ketongu hated to be the one to feel the burden of something like this and then share it with other strangers the very next second. It would just be too much for him to do all together, and seeing as he was still fighting this destructive war in what was now a war zone, that wasn't exactly an option right now.

"Never-mind"., Ketongu simply said, forcing a normal face as he then turned himself back to the Ga-Toa. "Anyway, who's on your team"?, he asked, wanting desperately not to focus on the brutal murder they had just witnessed moments ago.

Tali turned to face Ketongu then, replying: "My team consists of five members: Ava, Diego, Amber, Iris, and Alyan. Ava is a Toa of Air, Iris and Diego are Autobots, Amber is an Ice Toa and Alyan is a Stone Toa."

She smiled fondly as she recalled happy memories her best friends. She was happy to have them as her teammates and was honored that they had chosen her to be their leader, despite how many times she had insisted she was not the right choice. It hadn't been until her team was in danger that she realized how right they were. She gave her head a mental shake to keep her thoughts from going down that path.

"Cool"., Ketongu responded, finally starting to feel a little better in knowing that they were at least getting back up. Though Toa and Autobots couldn't do a single ounce worth of harm to them, at least these they knew how to handle themselves.

But Ketongu instantly started to feel a mixture of emotions as he looked closer at the female Toa of water. He couldn't quite explain it, but something about this Toa seemed very... familiar. This doesn't make any sense., Ketongu thought to himself. He KNEW he hadn't seen her before. He had never seen her a single previous day of his LIFE and yet she looked SO MUCH like someone he knew, and the worse part was, he couldn't even figure out WHO she looked like.

Then deciding not to let his curiosity wait any longer, ketongu said: "You know, I'm not fully sure why but you look really familiar. Have I seen you from somewhere"?

Tali laughed softly as she shook her head, replying: "No, I don't think we've ever met." She thought then over why he would say such a thing, when finally a thought came to mind. "But if you've met my twin brother, Gahu, then maybe that's why.", she replied, rolling her eyes humorously. "People used to tell us we looked so much like each other that the only thing that kept anyone from being confused was our armor color." She falls into a small giggle fit as she remembers the few times their own family members would get their names mixed up.

It was always funny to see their confused faces before they realized who they were talking to. Not that they didn't use it to their advantage in their childhood, because they did. It had been, after all, one of their favorite pranks to play. She bit back a laugh when she remembered the day their father had gotten their names mixed up. The two had played along, claiming the others' name, and successfully confusing their parents. Once Tahu and Gali figured out what their kids were doing, well, let's just say the house was full of loud laughter for the rest of the evening.

Ketongu's eye immediately widened then as he took in everything Tali had just told him, along with the name she said. And the very fact that she had just confirmed Gahu was her twin brother horrified him beyond words. Killer had just murdered her brother a few minutes ago, and now he had a SISTER?! Not even the nearby gunfire could distract him from the pain he immediately felt upon remembering Gahu's death and looking into her Kanohi Hau, unsure of how to tell her.

But all that emerged from Ketongu's mouth was: "Oh no".

She immediately stoped laughing the second she saw the look on his face and felt the faint tendrils of dread wrap her light. "What do you mean 'oh no'? Did something happen to Gahu? Where is he? Is he alright?"

But Ketongu remained silent, starting to feel dread wrap around his own Liark. Tali's dread turned into a panic that clawed at her heartlight when he didn't respond. Gahu had to be alright, right? He had to be! He promised to go surfing with her after she got back. In fact, they had been planning on surprising their parents when they got home.

"Please, tell me he's alright!" Her voice cracked a bit at the end of her plea, desperation evident in her eyes.

But even now, Ketongu couldn't tell her. He couldn't even bear to look at the pain in her mask, it instantly became too much for his Liark to bear. Ketongu instantly had to force himself to look down at the concrete ground, an eye tightly closed in the pain that refused to leave. Even now, Ketongu felt saddened to the point where he didn't even notice Ops roll in, pointing his rifle down into the left alley. Not even noticing the two, Ops pressed a finger to his right ear with the intention of contacting ANY Toa or Autobot or even HUMAN who could help them in this fight.

"Billy, that thing is NOT going down"., Ops spoke, gazing ahead at the slowly approaching Makutacon of Earth, unsure of whether or not he could beat this thing alone.

Suddenly, a orchid purple car drove between the Makutacon's legs, its hood mounted pistol aiming for the legs as it roared past. The Makutacon glared at it with a growl then, firing a blaster mounted on his right arm. The shot came close, sending the car flying into the air. The car transformed in mid-air to reveal a young female Autobot. Almost immediately, two figures, Toa by the looks of it, ran to her side, helping her up. One had green and black armor and wore a grey kanohi Kadin while the other was white and orange and wore a red kanohi Huna. The Autobot turned to them. "Amber! Ava! Use your powers to slow that thing down!"

"On it!" They said in synch before then breaking away and charging the Makutacon. Ava, the Toa with the grey Kadin, whirled around a pair of wind katanas, shouting: "Wind Storm!"

At the same time, Amber, the Toa with the red Huna, pulled out an ice spear, shouting: "Arctic Blast!"

The elements of wind and ice combined to create a mini blizzard that almost immediately froze the Makutacon's legs and arms solid, causing him to fall onto his chest with a series of growls and roars in anger. Their work done, the girls rushed back to their teammates.

"We better get moving." Amber panted, brushing a strand of her ash blonde hair out of her face. "That ice will not hold him for long."

Ava nodded in agreement, then seeing the distraught look on her leader's face. "Tali?" She asked, wondering what could have possibly upset her friend.

A long moment passed, Ketongu still refusing to look at the worried Ga-Toa. No matter how hard he would try, there was no possible way he could have the strength to bring himself to tell Tali of the brave casualty they had just token. Instead, Ketongu looked up, his eye avoiding Tali's gaze and looking to Ops.

"You'd do a better job at explaining this to her". Then walking past her and reloading the blaster in his right arm, and walking towards the growl just around the corner, said: "I'm already too weak to do it myself".

Ops widened his own eyes upon then realizing what Ketongu had just asked him to do. Sure he thought he could do it, but even now he knew it would still be hard on his part to do so. And to make matters worse, his eyes widened more as he looked at her, feeling a tear fall down the metal plating of his face as he immediately saw the resemblance in her. But now he REALLY didn't know if he could. Not only did he not want to cause this Toa any pain, but something in his spark started to hurt, being unable to bear the sight of someone so beautiful in this much pain.

Deciding to do it anyways, Ops forced himself to approach Tali, circling around her and looking down into her eyes as he forced himself harder to tell her the spark and heartlight-breaking news.

"As much as it pains me to be the bearer of this kind of news... Gahu took three cannon wounds to the chest"., Ops told her, his voice starting to break as he continued. "We managed to get the body safely off the field but... When Billy checked his pulse, we came to a conclusion that I still don't want to admit". Another tear slid slowly down the left side of his face as he tried to look as strong as he could into her eyes, already starting to fail as he forced: "Gahu is dead".

Tali reeled back as if she had been physically punched in the gut. And she might as well have been as she found herself having a difficult time filling her lungs. Her stomach did flips and twisted in knots that she was sure she was going to lose last night's dinner.

"What"?, Tali asked him. "No. No, he..he can't be."

She looked up at the Autobot, hoping beyond hope that this was a cruel prank of some sort. But the sorrow in his eyes were enough to tell her, he was not fooling around. She fell to her knees, clutching at her chest in pain as her light broke. Hot tears that she had tried to hold back, now spilled down her face as she screamed: "No. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Her screams turned into wails as her brother's name left her lips. "GAHU! GAHU!"

Her body shook with the strength of her cries and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to ease it. She soon became aware of another pair of arms wrapping around her and opened an eye to see the green armor. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she proceeded to weep into her friend's shoulder, unaware of the tears that fell from Ava's eyes.

Then, being unable to hold himself together any longer, Ops broke into tears as well, each tear seeming to add a hundred pounds more suffering to the pain he had already started to feel. He knew what it was like to be in this Ga-Toa's shoes, he knew it all too well, and the fact that she was feeling this pain right now seemed to make him hurt all the more. But no matter how much pain he felt in his spark, none of it could compare to the guilt he had already felt for being unable to stop Gahu from walking in-between the two warrior-leaders. But at the same time, he had felt an even bigger chance of hope for the peace between the Bioformers and the other races of this earth when Gahu had actually SMILED, right before he died. Almost instantly, he knew there was more to be said, and regardless of how much pain he already felt, he fought through it and continued as he looked sadly down at Tali's sorrow-filled form.

"Believe me, it took every last ounce of strength I had just to keep from crying the way you are now"., Ops told her. "Also believe me when I say I know how you feel". "I was a witness to the murder of seven of my best friends, All of them, brutally murdered right before my eyes". "And I was powerless to stop it". "But, I think it will at least make you feel a little better if you know WHY he died".

Suddenly, a Gunshot echoed down the alleyway Ketongu had entered moments ago, and a clattering of metal against concrete was heard as Ketongu immediately walked out from said alley, not saying a single word as he stood near Tali's other friends, watching both Ops and Tali carefully. Again, Ketongu knew he could never be the one to tell this young female Toa that her brother was just murdered by a revenge-hungry Makutacon, but he also couldn't bring himself to leave, already feeling a heavy burden for Gahu's death as well.

Tali turned her head in the direction of the gunshot, slightly thankful for the distraction. The sound of Ops' sobs had startled Tali out of her own grief. Removing her face from Ava's shoulder, she had looked to the weeping Autobot and felt an ache in her light as she took in what he had said. No one should go through that, especially someone as kind-sparked, handsome and loyal as him. Did she just seriously think he was handsome? She quickly shoved that thought to the back of her mind. She could see the grief and hurt that have been bottled up for who knows how long, and it made Tali's light long to go to him, to ease the pain. When Ketongu stepped back into view, she turned her attention back to Ops, remembering that he had mentioned something about why Gahu had died. Not trusting her voice at the moment, she nodded, gesturing with a hand for him to continue.

Still forcing himself to look into Tali's eyes, now filled with what he could only describe as both beauty and pain, Ops said: "Well, you see... Both the Toabot leader, Paradox, and the Makutacon leader, Killer, were arguing over whether or not we should trust each other as two different species, focusing only on how ours wronged theirs. Then Gahu did something that none of us had the light or spark or Liark to do. He stepped in between them and told Killer, the Makutacon leader, that we had changed. And he gave convincing word of the possibility of peace, and it truly amazed us. And lastly, he offered a hand to Killer, asking him to participate in the peace, promising him it was possible. Killer called him a Liar and... Then as he turned to us, his chest full of red, he said something..."

Ops tightly shut his eyes then, looking down and trying so hard to open them back up as his last words repeated in his head over and over again like a record. But the mere image itself was what kept them shut, refusing to leave his mind alone and forcing him to remember that gruesome image. But it seemed easier to gaze upon it then, as he focused on those last peaceful words... and that SMILE. That smile he had kept, even as his body had collapsed to the ground, dead... why did it seem now to give him happiness?

Tali waited a few minutes for him to continue. But upon then noticing his silence, she followed the urging in her light and removed herself from Ava's embrace. Standing to her feet, she ignored the noodle like feeling in her legs as she slowly approaches Ops. Laying a hand on his shoulder. She finally found her voice. "Ops?" She didn't move her hand nor shift her gaze from his bowed head as she waited for him to react. Finally, he looked up at her and she gave him a gentle smile, asking: "What did he say?"

Ops felt something powerful come into him then as he looked deeper into Tali's eyes and said: "He said what I believe now was meant for you, as much as it was the rest of us". "His last words were: Please don't mourn for me... I'm going home".

Ketongu shut his eye then, simply listening as a tear silently slid down his face, thinking to himself, even now of those last words from the Toa of Lava. They were words without fear or anger, words he knew were not simply thought up, but put into his mid by the Holy Spirit as a reward for his unfailing faith in The Lords love. And in a greater sense, it was astoundingly beautiful that Gahu had been this brave for both the Toabots, and for Jesus.

Iris turned her head away to hide the silent tear running down her face. She had known Gahu very well and had looked forward to seeing him again. When she had joined Tali's team, Gahu had made her promise that she would protect his sister, despite their past, and Iris would keep that promise more now than ever.

Amber held Ava as the wind Toa calmed down. She had never met Gahu but Tali and Ava spoke of him so often, it felt like she had known him her whole life. She was saddened that she would never get to meet him on Earth but she knew that one day, they would meet in Heaven.

Ava struggled to silence her sobs. She and Tali had been best friends since their childhood and she would always be by their house to hang. Gahu had always been like the brother she never had and Tali was the sister she always wanted. Gahu had always been there to support them through thick and thin and when the news came that they were going to be on the same team, Gahu practically threw a party to congratulate them. She had been so eager to see him again and it hurt her as badly as Tali to hear that he was dead. But, upon hearing Gahu's last words, she found the strength to smile through her tears, knowing that he was right.

"He had so much faith in the forgiveness the Toabots were fighting so hard for, that he decided to put his own life on the line, just to say the word that we all struggle with everyday: Forgiveness"., Ops told her, feeling a tear of mixed joy and sadness fall from his eyes. "Till death, he stood for the greatest sacrifice of all and he SMILED... even as he died. Like it was nothing to him. Like he KNEW for a fact that the word of the forgiveness Jesus gave for us, was more than worth dying for".

Ava and Amber smiled at this, sharing a knowing gaze. Then, they turned to Iris who was also smiling a bit. That sounded like Gahu alright. Tali looked down to the side as she wiped away her tears.

"Just like Stephen in the book of Acts.", Tali responded, chuckling softly before returning her gaze to Ops.

Her brother's final words were like a balm to her hurting heart and reminded her of what she had been taught long ago.

"And he's right, we should not mourn over him like those who have no hope., Tali agreed. Instead, we should be joyous that Gahu is now with our Lord." Then, turning her gaze to Heaven, she thought of her brother up there with all who had gone before them, looking down and cheering them on. The thought brought a smile to her lips as tears of joy fell down her face. "Gahu, I miss you, dear brother. But I know that one day soon, we will meet again." For one second, she thought she saw Gahu's face smiling back at her but she didn't linger on it.

A smile instantly grew on Ops's face as he saw the newly growing joy in Tali's, along with the feeling of fast spark-beats in his chest. But not just for Tali's joy, but also because in that moment, he realized that in death, Gahu clung tightly to the Holy Spirit The Lord had placed deeply within him. And he knew now how much Gahu knew Jesus cared for everyone on that cross, feeling a great sense of joy within his spark. And in this joy, he had suddenly hugged Tali, for a second thinking about breaking it, but refused this thought upon realizing that this was exactly what she needed.

Tali's eyes widened slightly in surprise at being hugged but she relaxed and hugged him back with a smile. Iris and Amber grinned at the two before Iris walked over to Ava who kept wiping at the tears in her eyes. She laid a hand on the Air Toa's shoulder with a concerned look. "Are you okay, Ava?"

Ava nodded, still wiping at her eyes. "Yeah. I was just thinking about the reception when Gahu arrived in Heaven. Can you just picture it?" She looked up at the purple femme with a smile.

Iris chuckled as she gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Are you kidding? That has to be quite the welcoming committee."

Amber also chuckled as she tried to imagine the scene and what Gahu must have be doing right now. "I bet Gahu is already chatting with King David right now."

"Nah, I bet he's walking with Father Abraham.",A white, black and blue Autobot stepped out of his place in the shadows, approaching Amber with a soft smile, his blue chevron and blue and white doorwings testifying to his Praxian heritage.

Ava grinned at the newcomer. "What?" she asked him in a teasing tone. "Come on, Diego, it has to be someone more recent, like George Washington!"

Amber raised an eyebrow at her friend. "And just how is General Washington "recent"?"

Laughing at her friends' little guessing game,Tali broke her hug with Ops and turned to them, a bright grin on her face. "Guys, guys, guys! As great as I'm sure meeting all of them might be, I have no doubt he is talking to Jesus. In fact, I would not be surprised if Jesus was the first person who greeted him."

Finally starting to feel better upon seeing the change in mood to everyone's current conversation, Ketongu gave a shrug and a smile, replying: "Well, either way, I just like to think Gahu put a pretty big smile on God's face when he did what he did"

Iris's smile turned thoughtful. "I wonder if he got the "Well done, my faithful servant"."

Tali grinned at the thought. Surely he had gotten it. She made a mental note to ask him when her time to go came. "I'm sure he did, Iris." She responded, then thinking more of the subject of Gahu entering the gates of Heaven, she felt her body fill with joy and excitement. Unable to control it for a single second longer, she let herself spin in a small circle, giggling wildly over the fact that her brother was home with Jesus! What could be better than that? As Ketongu and Ops both watched her, they felt a powerful sense of joy as well. Yes, Gahu had been taken from this earth, but it made them both just as happy as Tali was that Gahu was surely home now, in a place where there would be no more crying, pain or suffering. A place where they knew he was loved by The Lord.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud metallic sound of some sort, followed by a loud groan of pain. They immediately turned to the source of the voice, seeing a tipped dumpster and a human in a pair of brown pants and a green shirt, rubbing his forehead in pain. A few seconds later, this human looked up at the group with a widened pair of brown eyes through a pair of black and green glasses. He also had short brown hair with small strains of gold, a slowly growing beard, and just a bit wide in the body.

The human remained silent for a few long moments, keeping his wide eyed gaze as he slowly pointed a thumb behind himself and asked: "So...should I, like, go now"?

Diego gave the human a curious look, not exactly understanding the question but answering it anyways: "Uh, sure, I guess." He started to turn away, then quickly looking back at the human, his body suddenly tense. "Wait, who are you?"

An explosion was heard close by, causing the human to jump and let out a scream that probably would've made everyone laugh if they didn't instantly remember that they were still in the middle of a war.

The human let out a loud sigh then, responding: "Somebody who left Tommyville to get away from this".

Shaking his head, Ops approached him, turning to the others and telling them: "I'll drive him out of here. You guys think you can wait a second? I'd still kinda like to be a part of this fight".

Ketongu gave a grin and a nod, replying: "You know it".

Tali smiled as she gave him a thumbs up and responded: "No problem. See you soon."

Ops gave the pretty Ga-Toa a smile and a nod, before then reverting into truck mode and opening a right door next to the human who entered at a self quickened pace before then closing the door behind himself. In the next second, Ops drove out of the alley, then turning into a left corner and becoming completely hidden from view. As Ops had disappeared from sight, Ketongu tilted his head curiously in Tali's direction.

"You guys think he's talking about that thing with Fireman"?, Ketongu asked her.

Tali glanced up at Ketongu before leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Possibility." she said as she looked back down the alley.

"What thing with Fireman?" Tali and the others turned to see another Toa with brown and tan armor and wearing a Glatorian helmet (like Ackar's) with a blue visor over his eyes. His head tilted up to meet Ketongu's gaze. "Are you talking about that bomb threat"?

"Yeah"., Ketongu responded. "The guy calls himself the spreading flame of justice too if anybody prefers nicknames"., Ketongu added in a somewhat humorous tone.

Suddenly, Ketongu thought of something with a widened eye. But was he right about this? Would he finally have a couple more people to pick on like he was Green? He hoped so. Just to confirm this to himself, he ran through a scan he had done on Ops a few moments earlier, then looking over at Tali with a grin. He had seen all he had needed to see in that one scan, and to him it was going to be a LOT of fun to mess with. And he continued to think that was as he tried then to resist the urge to laugh, almost hoping that wasn't evident in his face.

Sensing that she was being watched, Tali almost immediately looked up, seeing the humorous look on Ketongu's face. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

She knew that look. She had seen it plenty times before and knew Ketongu was trying not to laugh about something. And seeing as their previous conversation had been mildly humorous, she highly doubted that that was what he was snickering about.

"What's so funny?"

Ketongu's smile grew wider as he responded: "Oh come on, if you've seen what's been happening between Green and Angela, I think it's... An eventuality between you and-, then cupping a hand in front of his mouth and responding in a humorous, low voice: -I am the child of a Prime".

Tali's eyes widened and she nearly fell over from the shock. Her mind refused to give her anything to make a good comeback as she felt her face turn bright red.

"Wha...I...that..Ketongu!" she stuttered. "It's not like that!" Finally, her mind caught onto the last thing he said and she went for it, desperate for a change of subject. "And what do you mean, "child of a Prime?"

"He's the son of Optimus Prime"., Ketongu responded. "THE Optimus Prime". "Also, I was only laughing because I think.., A snicker. "No, I KNOW he likes you". "A lot of stuff rose in his biological levels when he was hugging you". Then adding with an even bigger grin: "A LOT, of STUFF".

This sent Ava into a giggling fit. "Oooo! Tali's gotta boyfriend! Tali's gotta boyfriend!" She taunted in a song-song voice.

Meanwhile, both Iris and Diego had started humming the first few notes of the wedding march which made Tali blush harder, if that was even possible.

"Guys! You're not helping!" she cried, hoping to make them stop, though she knew there was no chance of that once they all got started. A tap on her shoulder drew her attention to the brown Toa.

"Uh, Tali?", Alyan asked her.

Okay, she really didn't like how that sounded.

"Yeah, Alyan?", Tali asked him.

"This may not be the best time to mention this but," his face broke into a wide grin as he pointed to her face. "you're blushing!"

Despite Tali already knew that, she couldn't prevent a startled "What?" from escaping her lips.

Amber snickered behind her hand. "He's right. You're all red as a rose."

Tali could not believe this.

"Amber!" She looked to the rest of her team, eyes pleading. "Guys, seriously, cut it out!"

"We can't. It'll grow right back." Ava managed to say between gasps.

Tali recognized the line and facepalmed herself.

"Oi."

At this point, Ketongu couldn't help but grin widely at this new team of Toa and Autobots, nearly laughing in excitement. He had practically just met these guys and ALREADY he had another crush to pick on. In a mental storm of laughter, he thought to himself: I am going to have SO much fun with these people if we're all still alive by the end of this. Ketongu looked around at each of them, being unable to help himself with the smile that immediately grew on his face.

"I like this team"., Ketongu commented. Then looking to Tali: "But seriously, if you like him too, I really don't think it's anything to be embarrassed about".

Almost immediately, Ketongu looked back a few feet in front of himself and the others, seeing Ops revert into robot mode and start walking towards them, a curious look on his face. Another grin conquered Ketongu's face. This timing was absolutely PERFECT timing if nothing else. And what did that mean here and now? More fun for him, and at this point he honestly couldn't be any happier.

Once Ops got close enough to be sure they would hear him, he asked: "Embarrassed about what"?

Tali jumped slightly upon hearing Ops voice and quickly swallowed a yelp of surprise. Unfortunately, she ended up biting her lower lip enough to draw blood but she ignored it. She quickly waved her hands in front of herself.

"Nothing!" Tali said in the best calm voice she could muster at this point. "No one is embarrassed about anything."

She tried then to give Ops her best smile, but she just knew it wouldn't work. She just hoped he would fall for it enough to not ask further.

OK., Ops thought. There was no way that was nothing. That became evident enough to the young autobot when he heard Tali's yelp of surprise. And he KNEW how to tell when coming across these things. Ops looked curiously at Tali first, then at Ketongu, immediately noticing the grin Ketongu was giving him, along with a nod he gave afterwords. Immediately, he knew what must've transpired. He had always noticed Ketongu have that same grin whenever he decided to tease Green about his crush on Angela. That meant he knew he felt the same way for this beautiful Toa of water. Ops partially blushed, scratching the back of his head and acting like he was looking down at the Ion blaster he had just token out of the slot in his back.

"Alright then"., Ops nervously said, silently hoping that no one was noticing the blush that was starting to form on his faceplate. "Shouldn't we all try getting back to the fight at hand here"?

Diego caught sight of Ops' blush and just couldn't resist a bit more teasing. But, instead of simply blurting it, he turned to Amber and whispered pretty loudly in her ear in a low voice. "Oh, he's got it bad."

Amber clapped both her hands over her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her renewed snickers but it didn't help that Diego was shaking with silent laughter next to her.

Ketongu let out a long, extremely bored sigh upon seeing these two trying to change the current subject. Now this was aggravating him. Why couldn't everybody just be honest about this kind of thing? It was frustrating enough when he was trying to get GREEN to admit his feelings, and now THESE two?! THESE two were seriously going to pass the chance they had right now to just talk about this? Ketongu scoffed, thinking: Not on MY watch. Immediately, Ketongu pressed a button on his chest, turning on his radio and selecting the song he had just picked.

The song instantly blared loudly from his chest: CAN...you feel...the love...tonight!?

All of Tali's teammates fell over then, laughing their heads off at the song. They totally knew that one. In fact, how many times had they heard Tali play it on the radio since they had been a team? And now it was being used against her? Oh, the irony! It was too much! Diego leaned against the wall for support, Ava and Amber held on to each other to keep themselves standing, and Iris and Alyan were doubled over.

Ava managed to recover a bit first. "Nice choice, Ketongu!" She grinned up at the Toabot. "Did you know that that song is one of Tali's favorites?", she asked him, then proceeding to give him a high-five, Ketongu happily returning it.

Tali, whose face was now rivaling Amber's mask, gasped at her friend. "Ava!"

Ava looked over her shoulder with an innocent smile. "What? It's true."

Suddenly, an explosion shook the ground behind them, reminding everyone of their situation. Tali turned to look in the direction of the blast.

"Those shots are getting closer., Tali said. We need to get moving."

Wait., Ketongu warned as he thought he saw something move in a cloud of dust that had just erupted from the ground behind them.

With caution, Ketongu scanned the dust-cloud, trying to do so as quickly as he could. He KNEW he heard metal footsteps slowly approaching them, for all he knew, ANYTHING could've been in there. And he wasn't exactly sure if these footsteps were of Toabot or Makutacon relations. But as he then finished his scan, he widened his eye in horror. For he now knew that this wasn't a Toabot of any sort. It wasn't a soldier at ALL as a matter of fact.

All Ketongu could respond at that point was: "Those aren't shots".

Just then, the dust had started to show a bronze, robotic form moving towards them, barely able to stand on it's feet as it continued taking slow steps after steps, walking like a baby who was still learning. Ketongu kept his single eye widened as he saw the old and evidently battered Makutacon drone slowly approaching them. These things weren't really dangerous, that wasn't at all what Ketongu was immediately afraid of. But what he WAS afraid of at the moment, was whatever this thing had to say. That was all these things were built for back home, to deliver messages, and from the looks of it, this one's message wasn't going to bring any kind or uplifting emotions.

Tali immediately pulled out her bow and readied one of her arrows. She stood next to Ava who had her wind blades ready. Iris loaded her pistol while Diego aimed his blaster, leaving Alyan crouched between them, his blades crossed in front of him. All narrowed their eyes at the drone, ready to act at a second's notice.

Upon then looking slowly up at them with a screeching sound, it spoke with an evidently damaged voice box: "That shak- you feel... it- s nothing, com- what they truly have- sto- this planet"., then stopping dead in its tracks and looking up at both Ketongu, and his confused group of new found friends, finished in a deeper, and terrifyingly clearer voice: "This is just the beginning".

And with that, sparks violently erupted from the drones' head and neck, eyes flickering before then falling to the ground with a loud metal clang, and the sound of a dying power supply following in the sight of the light fading from it's eyes. Even now, Ketongu's eye remained widened, only now in a greater form of horror. He KNEW who that voice belonged to, and he didn't even WANT to think about the evil behind it. But in his head, as he tried to put those unfinished words and sentences together, there was no way he COULDN'T think about it.

Tali frowned as she put the missing sentences together. 'Great. Just great.' Ava glanced back at Diego with a confused look to which Diego simply shrugged. Alyan stood up and put away his blades but kept his glare on the offline drone, going over the broken words in his head. Iris was the only one who said anything.

"Translation, please?"

Ketongu looked worryingly to Iris and the other Toa, responding: "If we win this battle, there'll still be a bigger war to fight". "And it's about to get a LOT bigger".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel: WOOHOO! MAN, was that fun! (Looks to Galem) Wouldn't you say so?

Galem: Totally! I had a blast with this! :D

Biomarvel: (laughs) Yeah, you and me both!

Edward:...

Biomarvel: (looks to Edward) What?

Edward: Nothing. I was just wondering how I'm going do with more people.

Biomarvel: (shakes head) I swear he's a hermit.

Galem: (laughs at Biomarvel's comment)

Diego: (chuckles) Relax, Edward. We'll try not to overwhelm you.

Robert: Awww.

Galem: What's up, Robert?

Robert: Not-much author-spitter, We just great-like to annoy him.

Edward: (glares at Robert)

Biomarvel: (looks to readers) Anyways, expect more to come soon. Thank you all again for reading, and please have a Lord-blessed day! :0)

Galem: Thank you and God bless! :D


End file.
